Au Coeur Des ténèbres
by Manoa
Summary: Des rêves étranges, une vie antérieure... Et si votre plus grand ennemi se trouvait être votre plus grand amour ? La fresque épique de Cassandre et d'Eros, et comment l'amour peut transcender le temps... HGDM, réf à la mythologie grecque
1. Dans l'antre du démon

KIKOOOO !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! A tous ceux qui ont commencé à lire "Le jeu du chat et de la souris", je vous conseille de lire également cette fic. L'idée m'est venue en rêve... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça ! lol Vous allez voir que j'ai l'esprit très tordu... En tous cas, j'aaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddooooorrrrreee cette fic. Je vous en prie, lisez-là !

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic James/Lily, non celle-ci n'en est pas une. C'est une Hermione/Draco, mon deuxième couple préféré.

Manoa !

**

* * *

**

**Au Coeur Des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 1 : Dans l'antre du démon**

* * *

Le goût âpre du sang dans la bouche, l'odeur amère de la sueur et le son de voix d'hommes tirèrent Cassandre de son engourdissement. Elle était allongée sur un sol froid. Ses yeux restèrent fermés, feignant le sommeil. Tous ses sens se remirent peu à peu à fonctionner. Et, brusquement, le choc lui enleva toute illusion de fuite. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, mais elle se refusait à ouvrir les yeux. Voir dans l'obscurité les silhouettes de ses gardiens, leurs yeux brillants fixés sur elle, la faisait frissonner d'appréhension. Oui... Rester dans ce noir désiré, derrière ses paupières, coupée du monde extérieur par cette barrière symbolique. Ouvrir les yeux maintenant, c'était reconnaître que la fin était arrivée. Que sa vie normale venait de lui échapper à tout jamais. Cassandre avait toujours su que ce moment devait arriver, mais elle s'y refusait de toute son âme. Contrer le destin... Même elle savait que c'était impossible. Si les Dieux avaient choisi la mort, il n'y avait plus rien à tenter, sinon rester digne. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle resterait. Sans larmes, sans supplications. Elle ne donnerait jamais ce plaisir à qui que ce soit. Si quelque chose devait couler, ce serait son sang et non sa tristesse.

Mais une gifle vint la tirer de ses réflexions. Brutale et cruelle. Cassandre se concentra de toutes ses forces pour oublier la douleur et parvint à ne pas crier sa souffrance. Alors que sa tête était encore penchée vers la droite, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, reprenant ainsi le cours de la réalité. Il faisait nuit. Une nuit sans nuages, sans lune. Une nuit vide de tout sens et de toute vie. Une nuit durant laquelle on préfère rester chez soi car on sait qu'il n'arrivera rien de bon. Et Cassandre savait. Oh oui elle savait ! Pourtant, elle était sortie. Ignorant les signes et allant à l'encontre de sa destinée, elle avait défié les Dieux et ils la faisaient payer pour ça. Toujours dans un mouvement aussi lent que possible, elle se releva et tourna la tête vers son agresseur. Deux magnifiques yeux bleus l'accueillirent. Une vague d'émotions vint pour la première fois troubler la jeune fille. Ces yeux... étaient les siens. Aucun doute possible. Elle les aurait reconnus n'importe où. Alors qu'elle restait attachée à ce regard bleu électrique, une voix sur sa gauche l'interpella.

" Te voilà enfin, ma chère Cassandre, envoyée d'Apollon. Il y a si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment magique où tu seras à moi et à ma merci. "

La voix était presque aiguë, comme transcendée par une étrange folie. Quand elle l'entendit, Cassandre sut qu'elle allait haïr la personne à qui elle appartenait. C'était un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, aux yeux aussi sombres et perçants que ceux d'un corbeau. Oiseau de malheur qui vient chercher les âmes des morts pour les mener en enfer... L'homme reprit :

" Mes gardes t'ont donc coupée la langue, belle Cassandre ? Ou trembles-tu tellement que les mots restent coincés dans ta gorge ? "

" Ma bouche est bien trop pure pour s'abaisser à répondre à tes questions. "

La jeune fille surprit un imperceptible sourire chez le garçon au regard si bleu. De toute évidence, le corbeau l'avait également perçu.

" Cela te fait rire Eros ? "

" Je n'oserais pas, Aristée. "

Son visage était redevenu de marbre et ses yeux cessèrent de regarder Cassandre pour se concentrer sur Aristée.

" Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu te repose Cassandre. Je prévois de longues et dures journées à venir pour toi... Mais, suis-je bête? Tu l'as sûrement déjà prédit puisque tu es si intelligente ! " Se moqua Aristée.

Cassandre lui lança un regard fier et méprisant, relevant son menton. Aussitôt, Aristée la gifla de nouveau. Si fort que la jeune fille en tomba sur le sol. La tête lui tourna et elle dut s'efforcer de ne pas perdre conscience.

" N'ose plus jamais me regarder de cette manière ! Je te l'interdis ! " Hurla Aristée. Apparemment, il ne souciait pas d'être entendu. " Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies très bien compris ce que tu fais ici. Tu n'es pas une invitée mais une prisonnière. La torture peut devenir ton lot quotidien si tu t'obstines à me résister. "

" Que me voulez-vous ? " Malgré son courage, Cassandre ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître un soupçon d'angoisse dans sa voix.

Cette phrase calma Aristée et il lui fit un large sourire.

" Tu comprendras bientôt. "

Il comptait manifestement terminer la conversation sur cette belle phrase stéréotypée. Trop fatiguée et endolorie pour le sarcasme, Cassandre ne tarda pas à s'évanouir.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, trempée de sueur et m'attendant presque à me réveiller dans un cachot froid et humide. Mais non, j'étais de retour dans la réalité. Dans mon bon vieux lit aux draps rouges. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Mais quel rêve ! Il me semblait si réel. C'était presque comme si j'avais moi-même été à la place de Cassandre. J'avais ressenti tous ce qu'elle ressentait, pensé tout ce qu'elle pensait. Le temps d'un rêve, j'avais possédé un savoir qui m'échappait maintenant que j'étais réveillée. J'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait mais je sentais en moi la brûlure de son absence. Il fallait que je retrouve ce que j'avais perdu. Mais comment ? Impossible... De toutes façons, l'histoire de Cassandre dans mon rêve était issue de mon imagination. Je connaissais un peu la mythologie grecque et elle ne correspondait absolument pas à mon rêve. Alors pourquoi, au fond de moi, étais-je sûre que cette Cassandre avait existé... ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levée et j'étais en train d'arpenter le dortoir des filles de long en large, réfléchissant. La voix endormie de Lavender brisa le silence.

" Hermiooone... Va te coucher s'il te plaît ! Je veux dormir... "

" Oui oui... Excuse-moi. "

Bien sûr, je n'étais pas du tout désolée. En réalité, je m'en foutais de la réveiller. Mais Lavender était gentille et personne ne s'attendait à ce que Hermione Granger se mît en colère en plein milieu de la nuit. Oui, Hermione Granger et méchanceté ne collaient pas du tout ensemble. Enfin... C'était ce que tout le monde croyait. D'accord, je n'étais pas non plus un modèle de cruauté mais je sentais toujours cette colère bouillir à l'intérieur de moi, ne demandant qu'à sortir. Quand j'étais petite, je faisais des crises d'hystérie et je cassais tout sur mon passage. Mes parents m'avaient envoyée dans une clinique Moldue spéciale et ils m'avaient prise en main. Fini les accès de colère. J'étais devenu une parfaite élève, studieuse et calme. Alors j'avais remplacé une folie par une autre. Toute mon énergie fut mise à profit dans les livres et dans le travail, au plus grand plaisir de mes parents.

Il m'arrivait pourtant de sentir à nouveau le liquide pervers de la folie dans mes veines, surtout face au Serpentard, Draco Malfoy. Quelque chose chez lui faisait ressortir ce que j'avais passé des années à essayer de cacher. Face à lui, j'étais presque libre. Laisser la colère m'emporter contre Malfoy n'étonnait personne puisqu'il était le démon personnifié. La gifle que je lui avais mise en troisième année restait un souvenir imprimé à l'encre rouge sur mon coeur. Jamais une journée ne m'avait paru aussi radieuse. Des fois, je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. Aimais-je la souffrance ? Celle des autres... ou même la mienne ? Je l'ignorais. Toute une zone d'ombre dans une partie de mon esprit me laissait croire à cette possibilité. Il y avait toujours cette petite voix démoniaque qui me murmurait à l'oreille à quel point j'aimerais voir telle ou telle personne souffrir, payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas moi, je me persuadais de ne pas l'écouter, espérant qu'elle disparaîtrait un jour. Mais chaque matin, elle était là. Prête à faire de ma vie un cauchemar vivant.

Qui l'eut cru ? Hermione était en réalité complètement folle. Mais j'étais passée maître dans l'art de manipuler les gens et même mes propres émotions. Je me donnais une image à laquelle je me conformais tout le temps. Il ne se passait pas une minute dans ma journée sans que je ne pense à la manière dont je devrais réagir. On torturait un première année ? Vite, Hermione au secours des faibles et des opprimés. Et chaque jour, ma comédie recommençait. J'étais tellement habituée à ce rôle qu'il était devenu comme une seconde peau. Tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. Seul Harry l'avait découvert. Grâce aux dieux, il ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur. Cela nous avait même rapprochés sensiblement. Lui avait tout du héros national, prêt à sauver n'importe qui de la noyade ou d'un incendie, et il était vraiment comme ça. Moi j'étais la brebis égarée qu'il fallait ramener au troupeau. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, la brebis était rusée. Il avait bataillé pour essayer de me ramener à la raison. Finalement, il avait abandonné. Et oui, j'étais un cas désespéré. Alors il m'avait acceptée comme j'étais et je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante. Il arrivait même que l'on échange un sourire amusé quand il savait que la véritable Hermione aurait agi autrement. Ron... Lui aussi c'était un cas désespéré. Il avait un caractère tellement entier qu'il était incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Pour lui, tout était blanc ou noir. Il ne voyait que les façades et non pas les subtilités de la personnalité humaine. C'était mon meilleur ami et je l'aimais beaucoup mais parfois, il me donnait envie de frapper quelque chose. La façon dont il pouvait réagir m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Bon assez tergiversé, il valait mieux me recoucher sinon Lavender allait me taper une crise. Je me recouchai doucement dans mon lit et repensai à mon rêve. Quelque part, j'avais envie de savoir la suite. Je ne voulais pas que l'histoire s'achève ainsi. Qui était Cassandre ? Eros ? Aristée ? Tant de questions auxquelles il me fallait absolument des réponses. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais c'était l'absence de réponse. En pensant à Eros, mon coeur se serra étrangement. Ses yeux m'avaient complètement transportée et j'avais la vague impression de les avoir déjà vus. C'était bien sûr totalement impossible. Mais l'impression subsistait. D'un autre côté, il faisait nuit pendant mon rêve et j'avais peut-être mal vu. Oui, j'étais résolue à ne pas arrêter ce rêve jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucune question. C'était donc avec délectation que je sentis le sommeil prendre possession de mon corps. Le brouillard m'accueillit à bras ouverts tandis qu'à nouveau, le monde du rêve me plongea délicieusement dans une léthargie où l'imaginaire prenait place sur la raison.

* * *

Un tissu froid lui essuyait le visage quand Cassandre ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge était penchée au-dessus d'elle, épongeant son front avec douceur. Elle avait des yeux très doux, couleur miel rosé, avec de longs cils blonds qui lui donnaient un air angélique. Ses cheveux clairs et dorés étaient relevés élégamment en un large chignon et un collier de perles grises lui enserrait le front. Le teint pâle et la bouche bien dessinée, elle portait une robe bleu ciel avec un ceinturon d'un bleu plus foncé. Sans savoir pourquoi, Cassandre eut tout de suite confiance en elle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle lui faisait oublier la douleur de sa tête. Le froid sur son visage était une bénédiction et sûrement, la jeune fille était un ange. Quand celle-ci s'aperçut du réveil de Cassandre, elle lui sourit gentiment.

" Comment allez-vous, Mademoiselle ? "

" Je... Qui êtes-vous ? " Répondit faiblement Cassandre.

" Veuillez m'excuser, je me nomme Thalie. J'ai été chargée de votre garde."

" Me garder ? Vous ? " Un sourire ironique vint se placer sur les lèvres de Cassandre. La jeune fille en face d'elle était bien trop gracile et fragile pour garder quelqu'un.

" Et bien oui. " Dit-elle, un peu vexée. " De toutes façons, vous n'avez pas besoin de gardes. Nous sommes sur une île. "

" Je vous demande pardon ? Une île ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? "

" Aristée vous a emmenée dans sa propriété pendant votre sommeil, sur l'île de Calliope. Elle lui appartient toute entière. "

" Il est si riche ? Je ne comprends rien... Qui est-il à la fin ? "

" Je m'excuse mais je ne suis pas autorisée à vous dévoiler son identité. Mais je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à venir vous rendre visite, il avait l'air pressé de vous voir. "

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Thalie.

" Eh bien, ce n'est pas réciproque ! " S'écria Cassandre. " Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de le voir une nouvelle fois ! "

" Ne dites pas ça Mademoiselle ! " L'interrompit Thalie, paniquée. " Il pourrait vous entendre, il a des oreilles partout. "

" Et qui me dit que vous ne faites pas partie de ses oreilles ? Je ne vous connais même pas ! "

Cassandre se leva brutalement du lit où elle se trouvait et tituba quelque peu quand un vertige la prit. Une fois sa vision redevenue normale, elle put voir la chambre où le corbeau l'avait installée. Celle-ci était grande et riche, plus destinée à une demoiselle de haute condition qu'à une simple citoyenne athénienne. Un immense miroir trônait dans un coin de la pièce, accompagné d'une sorte de commode où étaient entreposés des bijoux de toutes sortes. La chambre était très claire car les murs étaient d'un blanc pâle et la lumière entrait avec aise par une grande fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. Cassandre put voir que Thalie disait la vérité : au loin, la mer se tenait calme et bleue, imperturbable. Son lit à baldaquins avait des draps mauves qui allaient très bien avec la couleur des sièges et des tapis. C'était une chambre de goût, distinguée, mais en même temps aussi froide que la mort.

" Je sais que l'on vient à peine de se connaître... " Dit Thalie très calmement. " Mais je vous prie d'essayer de me faire un peu confiance. Je ne vous veux aucun mal et si je le pouvais, j'essaierais même de vous sauver. Malheureusement, c'est impossible. Aristée est bien trop fort et vous enfuir causerait notre mort à toutes les deux. Peut-être mon sort vous est-il indifférent, mais je vous prie tout de même de considérer mes paroles. "

Cassandre se calma aussitôt et répondit :

" Pardon, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je peux être si égoïste parfois ! "

" Bien sûr que non, je ne vous demande pas de vous excuser, bien au contraire. Je n'oserais jamais... Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai outrepassé mon rang. "

" Ne sois pas idiote. Je ne suis pas plus de haute naissance que toi. Je vis à Athènes comme simple jeune fille. Mon père n'est qu'un commerçant plutôt prospère mais, n'ayant jamais travaillé moi-même, je n'ai jamais mérité aucun respect. "

" Oh vous vous trompez Mademoiselle. Vous allez bientôt comprendre à quel point votre statut a changé ici. Vous êtes aussi nécessaire à Aristée que le soleil l'est au jour. Si j'étais vous, j'obéirais sans broncher à ses ordres. Cela rendra votre vie beaucoup plus facile. "

" Je ne suis pas du genre à me plier à la volonté d'une personne que je déteste déjà. Personne n'a de droits sur moi, et encore moins celui de propriété comme Aristée l'a clamé hier. "

" Je ne dirais pas cela à votre place. " Intervint une voix glaciale.

Cassandre se retourna aussitôt et un enfer de flammes bleues l'engouffra dans ses abymes. Abasourdie, elle n'osa prononcer un mot de peur que ce moment de pure magie ne s'éteigne à jamais. Elle d'habitude si prompte à la réplique n'avait même pas relevé le ton froid et la signification de ces paroles. Totalement envoûtée par ce bleu qui mouvait à chaque seconde. Un moment il était azuré, l'autre bleu nuit. Elle n'arrivait même plus à regarder le reste du visage du jeune homme tant elle était captivée. C'était la rencontre avec son destin qui venait de débuter.

" Laisse-nous Thalie. " Ajouta Eros d'un ton sans réplique.

Pour la première fois, Cassandre remarqua à quel point la voix et les traits de l'homme aux yeux bleus étaient froids et durs. Il avait la peau lisse et bronzée, le nez aristocratique et le menton carré. Ses cheveux blond cendré étaient presque mi-longs et retombaient en mèches gracieuses sur son front. Il portait un habit de soldat haut gradé, avec une armure en bronze sur son torse, dessinant avec art ses abdomens et laissant voir ses bras musclés. Il avait également des jambières et des sandales militaires, ainsi qu'une longue épée attachée à sa ceinture. Rien que son uniforme imposait le respect. Mais Eros avait également une prestance et une telle aura de fermeté que quiconque le regardait baissait les yeux. Si Cassandre avait voulu donner une image au dieu de la guerre Arès, elle aurait prit cet homme comme modèle. Tandis qu'elle le détaillait, Cassandre ne vit pas Thalie quitter la pièce.

" Je vous conseillerais de contrôler un peu plus vos accès de colère contre Aristée... et surtout en ma présence. " Dit Eros.

" Et pourquoi cela ? " Demanda Cassandre d'un ton sec. Elle commençait à déchanter un peu concernant la personnalité du jeune homme.

" Parce que je suis son bras droit et que je suis chargé de sa garde. Quiconque insulte mon maître m'insulte moi, c'est une question d'honneur. "

" Vous lui obéissez ? A ce chien, ce monstre, ce... "

Cassandre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le métal froid de l'épée d'Eros lui caressait la gorge. Elle plongea son regard surpris dans celui glacé du blond. Son visage était à quelques millimètres du sien. Dans un moment de pure folie, Cassandre songea à se pencher un peu plus et à l'embrasser. Mais elle sentit la poigne d'Eros lui serrer brutalement le bras. Déjà, son sang ne coulait plus dans son avant-bras et dans sa main. Eros appuya un peu plus son épée sur sa gorge et un mince filet de sang coula le long du cou de Cassandre. Il ne parut pas s'en préoccuper. Cassandre, elle, avait oublié la douleur et ne pensait qu'à Eros, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Si désirable et si fort. Si cruel. Sans réfléchir, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et ferma à moitié les yeux qui étaient devenus presque noirs de désir. Eros parut percevoir ce changement et se recula aussitôt, la surprise rendant son regard bleu scintillant.

Presque gêné, il détourna la tête, rompant le lien entre eux. Puis il se retourna complètement et sortit de la pièce en ajoutant " Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas l'insulter... Il vous demande et vous devez vous préparer immédiatement. " Quand il referma la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser passer Thalie qui revenait. Elle avait un air paniqué. En poussant un cri, elle se précipita sur Cassandre qui était encore immobile au milieu de la pièce.

" Que vous a-t-il fait Mademoiselle ? " Demanda Thalie avec anxiété.

" Rien rien... "

" Vous plaisantez ? Regardez-moi cette blessure sur votre cou et cette marque sur votre bras ! Par Apollon, que lui avez-vous dit ? "

Cassandre ne répondit pas et laissa Thalie se répandre en cris indignés. Elle était encore sous le choc de cette rencontre avec Eros. Quand sa servante finit enfin par se calmer, celle-ci ajouta :

" J'ai appris que vous deviez rencontrer Aristée. Suivez-moi, je vais vous laver et vous habiller. "

Comme dans un rêve, Cassandre se laissa mener à travers les nombreuses pièces de la maison où elle se trouvait. Elle prit à peine le temps de regarder autour d'elle, mais aperçut de nombreux salons contenant des statues grecques et des oeuvres d'art. Enfin, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent aux bains qui étaient vides. Thalie déshabilla Cassandre qui était encore dans ses habits sales de la veille et la lava avec soin. L'eau chaude et claire devint bientôt froide et sale. Cassandre avait de la crasse sur tout le corps à cause de son enlèvement brutal et du sang vint également se mêler à l'eau, dû à ses blessures. Enfin, Thalie la sécha et l'emmena dans une salle où de nombreuses robes l'attendaient ainsi que des bijoux précieux. Elle choisit une robe rouge vif qui allait bien avec son humeur. C'était du beau tissu, souple et doux, et un bouton en or la retenait sur son épaule droite. Thalie lui remonta ses longs cheveux dans un demi-chignon, laissant une bonne partie de sa chevelure libre, ajouta des filets de perles rouges et or dans ses cheveux et sur son front. Des pendants d'oreille et un collier incrusté de rubis vinrent bientôt s'ajouter à la panoplie. Enfin, elle lui mit de fines sandales dont les lanières remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Jamais Cassandre n'avait porté d'aussi belles choses.

Habillée et lavée, la beauté de Cassandre ressortait dans toute sa splendeur. Ses yeux en amandes étaient d'un brun chocolaté, elle avait de très longs cils noirs qui les rendaient presque irréels. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos en élégantes boucles et étaient châtains doré, comme brûlés par le soleil. Cassandre avait un port altier, digne d'une princesse et un corps fin, presque fragile. Mais son menton fier rehaussait l'impression de force et de courage qui l'habitait. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une déesse toute droit sortie de l'Olympe. Elle-même, en se regardant dans une glace, eut du mal à se reconnaître tant elle avait changé. Ses formes et ses courbes ne lui avaient jamais semblée aussi prononcées. C'était comme si, en une nuit, elle était devenue une femme. Alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans... Thalie aussi ouvrait grand les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle beauté chez un être humain, pourtant la jeune servante était loin d'être laide. Malgré elle, Cassandre sourit à son reflet dans le miroir. Une fossette peu familière apparut sur sa pommette gauche, Cassandre n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire.

" Le rouge et or vous va très bien Mademoiselle. " Remarqua Thalie.

" Merci. " Répondit simplement Cassandre. Elle n'était pas du genre à se vanter.

Puis la jeune servante la conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où l'attendait Aristée. Il se trouvait dans un large salon, ouvert sur l'extérieur où se tenait un jardin bien ordonné. Aristée était allongé sur un divan et mangeait avec nonchalance des fruits qui étaient posés sur un plateau, tendu par un serviteur noir. Une jeune fille en toge blanche agitait un éventail en feuilles de palmier au-dessus de lui. Eros, lui, se tenait non loin de là, appuyé sur un mur et regardant l'horizon sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur. Poussée par Thalie, Cassandre fut obligée d'approcher d'Aristée. Celui-ci la regardait avec un sourire carnassier collé sur le visage. Elle remarqua alors que s'il ne lui avait pas été si antipathique, elle aurait pu le trouver beau. C'est vrai qu'il avait de fins cheveux noirs, coupés courts, ainsi qu'un regard plus sombre que les ténèbres. Sa toge blanche laissait apparaître une musculature bien dessinée et une peau mâte. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui fascinait et intriguait, comme s'il détenait tous les mystères du monde. Mais bien sûr, Cassandre savait qu'elle avait une longueur d'avance sur lui concernant le futur. Elle était capable de le prédire.

" As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? " Demanda Aristée, l'ironie plus que perceptible dans sa voix.

" Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi... " Répondit Cassandre avec sarcasme.

" J'en suis ravi. " Continua le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. " Je suppose que tu as de nombreuses questions à me poser ? "

" Non non, ça va. Je dois dire que l'accueil est parfait. Rien à redire. "

Cassandre réprima un sourire en voyant le regard surpris puis coléreux d'Aristée. Elle ne pensait pas que ce fût possible mais ses yeux noircirent encore plus. Il y avait même une dangereuse lumière rouge qui brillait au milieu de sa pupille. Très étrange ce phénomène... Cassandre devait avouer que cela lui faisait un peu peur. Un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale vint le lui confirmer. " Cet homme est bien plus dangereux que tu ne le pense... "

" Je crois que tu aurais bien besoin d'apprendre où est ta place dans cette maison. Il faudrait te donner une petite leçon. " Dit Aristée après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme. " Eros, va chercher le fouet. "

La jeune fille masqua la peur qui commençait à se répandre jusque dans ses os. Il allait la fouetter. Pouvait-il y avoir un acte plus barbare au monde ? Et plus humiliant... Allait-il le faire lui-même ou confierait-il cette tâche à Eros ? Cassandre n'était pas sûre de préférer l'un ou l'autre. Malgré tout, elle se tint droite et resta silencieuse, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne craignait rien. Ce qui était bien sûr totalement faux... Eros était parti et il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le fouet à la main et le visage impassible. Cela ne lui faisait vraiment rien de la fouetter ? Cassandre essaya vainement de sonder son expression. Mais rien à y faire : il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de compassion ni même d'aucun sentiment.

" Frappe-là jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie. Je veux entendre quel son fera son hurlement de douleur. " Rigola le sadique Aristée.

Cassandre eut aussitôt envie lui hurler dessus. Il ne pouvait pas choisir une pire sentence car jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à crier, encore moins de souffrance. Elle vit avec appréhension Eros obéir et se placer derrière elle. Un claquement de fouet se fit entendre et le seul bruit qui suivit fut le cri étouffé que Thalie réprima. Cassandre s'était pliée sous la douleur mais elle se redressa aussitôt, le regard déterminé et fixant Aristée avec toute la violence dont elle était capable. Eros recommença et sa robe se déchira dans son dos. La brûlure commença peu à peu à devenir insupportable au fur et à mesure qu'Eros la fouettait. Mais à chaque fois, Cassandre se redressait un peu plus difficilement, toujours sans prononcer un mot ni une supplication. Son regard, loin de s'affaiblir, devenait plus intense et plein de rage à chaque coup de fouet. N'y tenant plus, Thalie cacha son visage avec ses mains pour ne pas laisser voir ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Le courage et la détermination de Cassandre était plus la cause de ses larmes que la douleur que la jeune fille pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Il y avait une telle beauté qui se dégageait de cet être si fragile et pourtant si fort que Thalie finit par la regarder à nouveau. Rien que pour montrer à sa jeune maîtresse à quel point elle l'admirait et souffrait avec elle.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que le scénario se répétait pour la énième fois, le regard d'Aristée devint de plus en plus emprunt de colère et il finit par se lever, tremblant de rage contenue. La lumière de la pièce sembla vaciller un peu, comme si même le soleil craignait cet homme et qu'il était parti se cacher derrière un nuage. Mais, sans un mot, Aristée quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd. Jamais une fille ne lui avait résisté de cette manière et s'il avait continué à la regarder se relever à chaque coup de fouet, ses yeux de plus en plus déterminés à lui désobéir, il aurait sûrement fini par la tuer lui-même. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle idiotie... Mais ses yeux ! Elle avait des yeux si courageux que ça le rendait presque malade. Aristée désespérait de briser ce regard à jamais. Oui, il avait besoin d'elle, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de profiter un peu de la situation. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas le maître ici ? Personne n'aurait rien à y redire. Oui, un peu de distraction lui ferait du bien...

Quand Aristée sortit, Eros stoppa immédiatement les coups de fouet. Il retint Thalie d'un regard car elle voulait s'approcher de Cassandre qui avait fini par s'écrouler sur le sol, évanouie. Esquissant un geste de renvoi, tous les domestiques qui se tenaient dans le salon, y compris Thalie qui ne voulait absolument pas quitter Cassandre, furent obligés de quitter la pièce. Resté seul avec la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, Eros la prit dans ses bras, en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser davantage, et la déposa sur le ventre sur le divan où Aristée s'était assis. Il alla chercher des onguents et une bande dans une pièce avoisinante. Le dos de Cassandre était dans un état épouvantable : la robe rouge était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, laissant paraître les marques rouge sang des coups de fouet. Avec délicatesse, Eros retira complètement la robe de Cassandre, au niveau du torse, pour mieux la soigner. Ensuite, il appliqua le plus doucement possible l'onguent. Il sentit Cassandre frémir dans son sommeil forcé, puis se réveiller. Paniquée, elle voulut se relever mais Eros l'en empêcha d'une main ferme.

" Ne te lève pas, il faut laisser l'onguent pénétrer dans ta peau. " Murmura Eros. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais le murmure semblait approprié.

" Pas question ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ! " Cassandre essaya encore de se relever avec entêtement mais son dos la faisait trop souffrir alors elle se laissa retomber sur le divan. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Eros du regard.

" Tu n'as pas compris la leçon d'Aristée à ce que je vois... " Continua le jeune homme.

" Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Je ne serai l'esclave de personne, peu importe le nombre de fois où il voudra me fouetter ! "

" Alors prépare-toi à faire de ta vie un enfer. Aristée est encore plus cruel que tu ne l'imagine, il ne reculera devant rien pour te faire plier. "

" Je ne crains pas la torture, ni même la mort ! "

" Et la souillure ? " Cette fois, Eros vit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. " Il peut te violer, lui ou un autre. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il résistera à la tentation... "

" S'il te le demandait... tu le ferais ? Comme tu m'as fouetté tout à l'heure ? " Demanda Cassandre d'un ton très bas.

" Oui je le ferais. "

Le choc apparut sur les traits de Cassandre. Ne pouvant bouger, elle regarda Eros avec un mélange de déception, de peur et de surprise dans ses yeux chocolats. Le jeune homme, d'abord absorbé par ses magnifiques yeux, reprit vite contenance et ajouta :

" Préfèrerais-tu que ce soit Aristée ou un de ses autres gardes ? Je t'assure qu'ils seraient beaucoup moins doux que moi. "

" Doux ? Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu viens de passer une heure à me fouetter ! Tu crois que je devrais te faire confiance ? Personne ne me touchera ! Même pas toi... " Cria Cassandre.

" De toutes façons, ce ne sera pas à toi de décider mais à Aristée. J'espère juste pour toi qu'il ne pensera pas au viol, mais le connaissant... il y avait pensé avant même de t'avoir rencontrée. Généralement, il fait faire ce genre de choses par d'autres personnes, il dit qu'il n'aime pas se souiller lui-même. Te concernant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire car il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. "

" M'apprécier ? Lui ? Es-tu devenu complètement fou ? Il vient de me faire fouetter à mort et tu dis qu'il m'apprécie ! "

" Tu crois peut-être qu'Aristée est un homme comme les autres ? Non, son amour est tordu, complexe et cruel. Il aime voir souffrir les gens qu'il aime. Surtout les femmes... Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il t'a observée pour la première fois. Quelque chose est en train de naître en lui à ton égard. Rien qu'à voir la manière dont il s'est retenu de te tuer tout à l'heure, il va adorer te torturer. S'il y a une chose qui le délecte au plus haut point, c'est de briser les gens courageux. "

Cassandre se tut un moment puis demanda :

" Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi me soignes-tu et pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? Je ne te comprends pas. Tu es censé être mon ennemi. "

Eros eut un vague sourire, mais même cela rendait son visage encore plus magnifique. Cassandre se demanda comment il serait s'il riait. S'il savait rire bien sûr...

" Cela fait beaucoup de pourquoi... " Dit-il avec ce sourire presque invisible. " Et je n'ai pas à te répondre. J'aime mon maître et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais ton ami. Si je te soigne, c'est parce que je suis sûr qu'Aristée me l'aurait demandé tôt ou tard. Quant à savoir pourquoi je t'aide, tu... n'as pas à le savoir. "

" Bien sûr que si, cela me concerne donc j'ai le droit de savoir ! "

" Qu'une chose soit bien claire, tu n'as absolument aucun droit ici. "

" Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait à personne ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce Aristée, je ne le connais même pas ! Comment a-t-il pu avoir vent de mon existence ? "

" L'onguent a fini de s'imprégner. Lève-toi maintenant. "

Cassandre avait bien compris qu'il évitait de répondre à sa question, mais elle refusa de se lever pour qu'il lui pose une bande. Car cela voulait dire exposer ses seins à la vue d'un homme prêt à la violer. Eros parut comprendre ses pensées. Cependant, il la releva d'une seule main, révélant ses deux seins ronds. Cassandre ne perçut pas la lueur de désir dans les yeux d'Eros, trop occupée à baisser les yeux, de honte et de gêne. Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille, chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Masquant son léger trouble, le blond lui apposa la bande en évitant tout contact avec ses seins. Mais à chaque fois que ses doigts frôlaient sa peau, de petites décharges se propageaient dans le corps de Cassandre et elle frissonnait. Elle ne se rendait sûrement pas compte que cela rendait Eros encore plus fou de désir. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions. Quand il devait changer de main en passant la bande dans son dos, il se penchait un peu vers elle et cette proximité donnait une sorte de vertige dans la tête de Cassandre. Enfin, il avait fini et une large bande couvrait le dos et le torse de la jeune fille. Eros s'approcha alors de l'oreille de Cassandre et murmura, son souffle chaud chatouillant sa nuque :

" Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose à voir... "

Cassandre s'apprêtait à protester avec véhémence quand elle aperçut le sourire amusé du jeune homme. Trop surprise par ce phénomène, elle resta silencieuse et ne bougea pas d'un poil quand Eros sortit de la pièce. Elle se rendit vaguement compte qu'elle s'était levée et qu'elle déambulait dans le jardin, sans se préoccuper de la vision qu'elle offrait : une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux emmêlés, au visage couvert de sueur et à la robe déchirée; portant une simple bande pour couvrir sa nudité. Mais Cassandre s'en fichait, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : le sourire d'Eros envahissait son esprit et avait détruit toute pensée rationnelle.

* * *

" Hermione... Hermione ! ... HERMIONE ! "

" Hmmm... Nan maman, je veux pas me réveiller... "

" Hermione, je ne suis pas ta mère mais si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais déjà pété un câble ! "

" Parvati... Tu as déjà pété un câble ! " Grognai-je, ayant reconnu ma compagne de chambre.

" Ca c'est pas très gentil ! Bon, lève-toi espèce de paresseuse. Il faut aller déjeuner ! C'est rare que tu sois la dernière réveillée... Tu as mal dormi ou quoi ? " Demanda Parvati, un peu inquiète.

" On peut dire ça comme ça... " Murmurai-je.

" Quoi ? " S'écria la blonde, curieuse de nature.

" Non rien... Je me lève, ne t'inquiète pas. "

Fidèle à ma parole, je me levai, les cheveux ébouriffés par mon sommeil agité et les yeux rouges. Groggy, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où je pris une douche froide pour mieux me réveiller. Enfin, moins endormie, je m'habillai avec ma robe de sorcier. Je ne pris même pas la peine de peigner mes cheveux, je ne le faisais jamais parce que je trouvais cela fatiguant. Fin prête, je se rendis compte que Parvati et Lavender étaient déjà parties manger. Pour changer, pensai-je. Je pris ma baguette magique sur ma table de nuit et mes livres pour les cours de la matinée. Mais en me baissant, une étrange douleur dans le dos me fit gémir. Posant mes affaires sur mon lit, je déboutonnai ma robe et regardai mon dos dans une glace. Sur mon dos était apparu un pentagramme, imprimé à vif dans ma chair et comme s'il avait été fait par des coups de fouet... Le flot de souvenirs de mes rêves précédents remonta dans mon esprit avec brutalité. Cassandre, Eros... Aristée... Le fouet... Tout se mettait peu à peu en place dans ma tête. Mais rien ne collait avec la réalité. Alors pourquoi avais-je ces marques sur mon dos ? Les mêmes qu'avaient reçu Cassandre pour insubordination. Et pourquoi un pentagramme ? Je ne me souvenais pas que les coups de fouet d'Eros avaient formé ce signe. Tant de questions tournoyaient dans mon crâne que j'en eus mal à la tête. Décidant de remettre à plus tard la quête de réponses, je remis sa robe en place et repris mes affaires, pour me diriger en courrant jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où tout le monde déjeunait.

J'allai rejoindre Harry et Ron qui me faisaient un vague signe de la main, déjà assis à la table des Gryffondors. Ron était en train de se goinfrer, comme à son habitude, et Harry lui parlait de Quidditch. Ils m'avaient déjà oubliée, je m'assis à côté d'eux. Tous les matins, c'était pareil. Bien que j'adore vraiment mes deux meilleurs amis, je me sentais de plus en plus souvent seule. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais dix-sept ans maintenant et que j'avais besoin d'un petit ami ou du moins de copines normales... Parvati et Lavender étaient sympas mais ne m'incluaient jamais dans leurs conversations. Oui, je me sentais si seule... Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un qui me fixait. Je me retournai et croisai un regard bleu clair. Surprise, cette situation me rappela presque celle de Cassandre et d'Eros. Mais à la place d'Eros, il y avait Draco Malfoy...

* * *

Hehé ! Alors ? Alors ? C'est bien ? je veux des commentaires, je veux des reviews ! lol

Si vous voulez un peu plus de renseignements sur la mythologie grecque, demandez-moi. Je vous donnerais peut être la signification des prénoms de chaque perso.

A +

manoa


	2. La clé de l'obscurité

HHHEELLLOOO !

C'est moi ! (Encore ! lol). Je viens de finir ce chap, et bonus bonus, j'ai écrit un poème qui va avec ! Soyez indulgents pitié, je l'ai fait en seulement une demi heure ! Mais j'avais l'âme poétique... lol C'est vrai que cette fic me donne toujours envie de bien écrire, d'écrire des choses belles et mystérieuses... Et vu les 15 ! reviews pour le chap 1 j'espère que ça marche !

La réponse à toutes vos questions sur les prénoms :

Cassandre : Si je l'ai appelé ainsi, c'est bien sûr à partir de la véritable Cassandre. Cassandre, fille de Priam profita de l'amour que lui portait Apollon pour lui demander le don de prophétie en échange de son amour, mais une fois qu'elle obtint ce qu'elle voulait, elle se refusa à l'aimer. Apollon se vengea, non en lui retirant le don de prophétie mais, en lui retirant le don de persuasion. Ainsi, Cassandre avait beau mettre en garde de l'avenir, personne ne la croyait (voir la guerre de Troie à l'épisode du cheval de Troie). Ca c'est la version officielle. Dans mon histoire, Cassandre possède juste le don de voir l'avenir. Pas d'autres références à sa réelle histoire (ou si peu... lol)

Eros : C'est un dieu, on l'appelle aussi Cupidon ! En fait c'est le fils d'Aphrodite et d'Arès. Si je l'ai choisi c'est juste pour cette raison, car il conjugait la beauté et l'art de la guerre. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un dieu dans mon histoire attention ! Il a juste le même nom...

Aristée : il est le fils d'Apollon et de la nymphe Cyrène. Seul son lien de parenté avec Apollon compte pour moi... Quant à l'histoire des abeilles, je ne la connaissais même pas ! lol

Alors satisfaits ?

lol

**

* * *

**

**Au Cœur des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 2 :** **La Clé de l'obscurité**

* * *

"L'astre se noie ce soir sur le monde englouti.

Il a vu tant de merveilles, mais la Tristesse

Entre lui et son double reste la seule maîtresse.

Quelle infâme injure ! Quel soleil insoumis !"

"Qu'il reste dans les eaux, ce feu qui s'est éteint…

Maudit par le jour et condamné à errer,

Jusqu'à ce que la Lune vienne le retrouver.

Amour damné d'une nuit, donne-moi la main !"

"Il lui aurait fallu trouver la solution.

Aimer son ennemie ou boire le poison

D'une vie impure, et obscure et solitaire."

"Il aurait du chercher sans s'arrêter : la Clé,

Celle qui mène tout droit à l'Obscurité.

Alors elle serait là, sa femme, son impaire."

**"La clé de l'obscurité" -** Manoa

* * *

Chaque fibre de mon être s'en trouvèrent bouleversés. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Malfoy ! N'importe qui mais pas lui… Qu'avais-je fait au monde pour mériter cela ? Mes yeux bruns restèrent figés devant l'immensité glacée de son regard. Alors que le mien était surpris et même choqué, celui de Malfoy était plus intense. Chose étrange, il ne paraissait pas étonné. Que savait-il de mes rêves ? Etait-il possible qu'il fasse les mêmes ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il me regardait si bizarrement ? Rahhh ! J'en avais assez de toutes ces questions ! Je détournai la tête pour ne plus le voir mais je sentais la froide brûlure de ses yeux dans mon dos. Si seulement je connaissais le moyen de tout effacer de mon esprit ! Oublier ces rêves et l'attraction que Cassandre avait éprouvée pour Eros. Car c'était cela qui me troublait plus que tout. Malfoy était le portrait craché d'Eros, en moins imposant et en plus jeune peut-être. Mais il y avait cette même aura de mystère qui les entourait tous deux. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer mais à un instant, avant de reconnaître le sale Serpentard, ces yeux bleus m'avaient fait ressentir ce qu'aucun garçon n'avait jamais réussi à me faire éprouver : du désir. Cassandre était-elle en train de déteindre sur mes pensées ?

« Hermione, tu rêves ? » Interrompit une voix masculine. Harry.

« Quoi ? Ah non. Je pense c'est tout. » Répondis-je.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude que Harry ou Ron m'accorde leur attention dès le matin. Généralement, ils ne se rendaient compte de ma présence que lorsqu'on débutait les cours de la journée, quand ils avaient besoin de mon aide sur tel ou tel sujet... Je ne voudrais pas paraître ingrate ni rien, car j'étais très fière d'être leur amie. Sans eux, je serais sûrement devenu dépressive et j'aurais fini par me taillader les veines et me suicider. D'accord, je dramatisais un peu. Mais j'étais sûre que je n'aurais jamais été aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. J'aimerais juste qu'ils me considèrent un peu plus comme un être à part entière. Tout le monde nous adorait et nous appelait le "Golden Trio". Ils croyaient que nous formions un groupe parfaitement soudé qui passait leur temps à sauver le monde. Ce qui était le cas jusqu'en cinquième année. C'était à partir de là que les choses avaient commencé à se compliquer. Harry avait été bouleversé par la mort de Sirius Black, son parrain, et s'était réfugié dans la solitude. Tandis que Ron avait brusquement décidé de devenir le meilleur gardien de Quidditch de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Et il réussissait. J'aurais été très contente pour lui... si la célébrité ne lui était pas montée à la tête. Il sortait avec n'importe quelle fille et avait fini par entraîner Harry pour le sortir de sa dépression post-Sirius. A eux deux, ils avaient conquis toute la gente féminine de Gryffondor. Le reste des filles revenait au non moins célèbre Draco Malfoy. Le dieu du sexe des Serpentards avait pour règle de ne jamais toucher une Gryffondor. Selon lui, elles étaient soit des Sang-de-Bourbe, donc moi entre autres, soit des adoratrices de Moldus. Cela désespérait Lavender et Parvati au plus haut point car elles faisaient tout pour attirer l'attention du Serpentard. Sans résultat. Un Malfoy tient toujours sa parole.

Sans réfléchir, je me retournai à nouveau vers lui. Il ne me regardait plus, il discutait avec Blaise Zabini. Je ne savais pas si la douleur dans mon ventre était de la déception ou du soulagement. Peut-être des deux... Profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait me voir, je l'observai un peu plus longuement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il méritait sa réputation. Depuis sa sixième année, Malfoy avait abandonné ses cheveux plaqués et des mèches blondes platine partaient maintenant dans tous les sens au-dessus de sa tête. Un peu comme Harry, mais beaucoup moins emmêlés. Il avait une peau pâle mais moins cadavérique qu'avant et le Quidditch avait musclé sa silhouette. Malfoy était de loin le plus grand en taille de tout Poudlard, à part Crabbe et Goyle qui mesurait deux mètres chacun. Le blond, lui, faisait 1m90 environ. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les hommes grands... Mais pas lui. Jamais lui. Comment aurais-je pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment pour quelqu'un qui s'était acharné à faire de ma vie un enfer ? Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que les yeux étaient censés être le reflet de l'âme. Et ses yeux étaient deux oasis dans le désert, une source inépuisable d'eau. Comme un océan… S'il n'y avait que ses yeux, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui... Stop ! Je m'aventurais vers un terrain dangereux. Ou plutôt inexploré. Et je n'avais pas encore assez de courage pour le traverser.

Mais soudain, Malfoy avait arrêté de regarder Zabini et il me fixait à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de me regarder de cette manière ? Il semblait écouter avec une oreille attentive ce que lui racontait son ami Serpentard et pourtant, ses yeux restaient collés aux miens. Avec autant d'intensité auparavant. C'était comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Il était un homme, j'étais une femme. Il n'y avait plus de barrière entre nous, plus de noms ni de sang pour nous différencier. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, j'avais l'impression qu'une compréhension mutuelle venait de germer dans chacun de nous. Je voyais toutes ses souffrances et il voyait les miennes. Mais la seconde d'après, cela avait disparu. Il avait détourné la tête, non sans me gratifier d'un rictus méprisant. Le poids de la réalité venait de retomber lourdement sur mon coeur et mes illusions s'envolèrent. _Bâtard ! Je lui ferais payer un jour ! Il comprendra sa douleur !_ Secouant la tête, je cherchais à faire disparaître la voix dans mon esprit. Dès que je souffrais, elle apparaissait.

La cloche sonna et je suivis Harry et Ron en cours de Charmes, non sans regarder une dernière fois un certain blond qui m'ignora délibérément. Je m'assis à droite de Ron dans la salle, nous nous trouvions au dernier rang parce que Ron détestait être au premier. Il trouvait que ça faisait trop lèches-cul. Pour une fois, cela m'arrangeait. Je n'avais pas envie de m'investir en cours aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à plusieurs choses et j'en avais marre de toujours répondre aux questions posées par Flitwick. J'étais d'ailleurs souvent la seule car le lundi matin, tout le monde dormait sur place. A part moi bien sûr. J'étais la parfaite préfète Gryffondorienne, un exemple de discipline et d'intelligence. En apparence. Car à chaque fois, je bouillais intérieurement. Si seulement j'avais le courage de révéler au monde entier ma véritable personnalité. Tu parles d'une Gryffondor ! Le regard des autres me hantait jour et nuit. Par sur mon apparence physique - ça je m'en foutais - mais sur ma conduite et mes résultats scolaires. C'était une maladie qui dégénérait souvent en paranoïa, mais elle ne transparaissait jamais. Tout se passait à l'intérieur. Je me sentais un petit poussin qui se débattait furieusement pour sortir de sa coquille, mais qui n'y parvenait pas à cause de la dureté de cette coquille.

_Pff, quelle métaphore débile ! Un poussin ! Il n'y a pas de créatures plus misérables et plus pitoyables. Je dirais plutôt un incendie qui te ravage de l'intérieur. Laisse-moi sortir et je t'aiderais. Tu n'auras plus de problèmes et tout le monde te respectera ! Laisse-moi sortir ! _

« Tais-toi ! Tu vas te taire oui ! » Pensais-je tout haut.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Ron à côté de moi.

« Non rien, je parlais toute seule. »

« Ah ok. »

Autant dire qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il préférait sûrement admirer les cheveux blonds de Parvati, deux sièges devant. C'était clair qu'entre la beauté de la Gryffondor et moi, il n'y avait pas photo, Ron choisissait la beauté. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Mais j'aperçus le regard inquiet de Harry et cela me réchauffa un peu le coeur. Il existait au moins une personne sur terre qui s'intéressait vaguement à moi. Je ne demandais pas grand chose. Juste un peu d'attention. Je savais comment les gens m'appelaient dans mon dos : "Miss je-sais-tout", "la Princesse des Glaces", "la Pimbêche des Gryffondors", et plein d'autres noms de plus en plus vulgaires. Mais jamais personne n'osait me le dire en face parce que je faisais partie du célèbre Trio et que malgré tout, je me faisais un _plaisir_ d'aider les gens en difficulté. Cette pensée me fit presque rire. S'ils savaient... Je regardai la silhouette chétive du professeur Flitwick gesticuler dans tous les sens. Mais comme la radio, j'avais mis le son off. C'était assez drôle comme sensation : regarder les gens bouger les lèvres sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontaient.

Là, Flitwick me faisait presque pitié à essayer vainement de motiver ses élèves. On aurait dit un pantin désarticulé qui remuait les lèvres sans prononcer un son. Et de toutes façons, c'était peine perdue. Personne, même pas moi, ne l'écoutait ni ne lui répondait. Je le voyais de temps en temps me lancer des oeillades désespérées, comme s'il espérait que je me réveille enfin et que je prenne à nouveau part au cours. J'avais envie de hurler "PAS AUJOURD'HUI !", Mais je n'en fis rien. Comme d'habitude. Mais c'était tout de même différent. Ce jour là, j'avais la tête ailleurs et je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre ses paroles. Je vis plusieurs personnes se retourner vers moi, s'attendant à me voir lever la main comme une forcenée, comme je le faisais habituellement. D'un regard, je leur fis comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur et tous fixèrent à nouveau le professeur en échangeant des chuchotements moqueurs. Soudainement, j'avais une folle envie de dormir. De replonger dans l'univers fascinant de la Grèce Antique - car je ne doutais pas que mon rêve se passe à cette période. Oui... Quitter cette réalité écrasante et ennuyante à mourir pour rejoindre le destin merveilleux de Cassandre. Ainsi qu'Eros... Le beau guerrier. Si fort et si rassurant... Se pliant à ma volonté, mon esprit retomba avec délice en léthargie et se laissa bercer par les bras accueillants de Morphée.

* * *

« Eros... » gémit-elle. « Il va arriver… » 

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis occupé de tout. »

« Mais... »

« Chut ! » Murmura-t-il avec empressement.

Un bruit retentissant survint dans la pièce au bout du couloir. C'était le son distinct d'un homme fracassant une chaise contre un mur. Aucun doute : c'était Aristée dans une poussée de colère. De toute évidence, il s'était aperçu de l'absence de sa prisonnière et il n'aimait pas ça. D'un mouvement rapide, Eros plaqua Cassandre contre un mur. Toujours dans un murmure, Eros dit :

« Je suis désolé. Ma ruse n'a pas marché... Je crois que tu devras penser à ta fuite un autre jour. »

« Tu m'avais promis ! »

« On ne contrôle pas ton destin. Apparemment, le tien est de rester ici. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule à présent. »

« Traître ! Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance ! » Siffla Cassandre dangereusement.

Mais le regard d'Eros la fit taire.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était prisonnière de l'île de Calliope. Trois semaines de tortures et de souffrances. Trois semaines et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là, ni pourquoi Eros avait brusquement décidé de l'aider à s'enfuir. Cet homme était un mystère ambulant. Un jour il était froid et cruel et l'autre tendre et compatissant. Parfois même ce changement s'effectuait à seulement quelques secondes d'intervalle... Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le comprendre. Mais chaque jour, elle s'étonnait un peu plus de le voir aussi beau. C'était comme être en face d'un dieu : il était là, merveilleux, captivant, mais intouchable. Plus on essayait de s'en rapprocher et plus il s'éloignait. Pourtant, à cet instant même, elle le touchait. Ou plutôt leurs corps se trouvaient en contact. Cassandre n'en avait que trop conscience et comme à chaque fois, cela produisit une décharge de plaisir dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il était pressé contre elle et même dans une situation aussi critique, elle savoura la sensation de son corps musclé contre le sien si fragile. Mais lui ne la regardait pas. Il était bien trop occupé à écouter d'une oreille attentive ce que faisait Aristée. Alors Cassandre essaya d'oublier leur proximité quasi envoûtante et écouta à son tour.

« OU EST-ELLE ! » Entendit-elle.

Le hurlement la fit frissonner. Il y avait une telle rage dans la voix, d'habitude si contrôlée, d'Aristée qu'une peur incontrôlable provoqua des tremblements dans tout son corps. Eros s'en rendit compte et, sans rien dire, la prit dans ses bras.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, c'est normal. »

« Non mais que crois-tu ? Que je vais pleurer sur ton épaule comme une gentille petite fille ? Tu te trompes de personne Eros ! »

Mais cela eut pour seule réaction de le faire sourire.

« Tu es toujours obligée de parler si violemment ? Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler si tu fais preuve ne serait-ce que d'une once de gentillesse ! »

« Parce que tu te trouves gentil toi ? » Cassandre renifla avec mépris.

« Je risque tout de même ma vie pour te sauver je te signale. Un simple _merci_ m'aurait suffi... Mais je suppose que c'est trop demandé à une sauvageonne dans ton genre. »

« Moi ? Une sauvageonne ! Tu vas voir espèce de... »

Elle n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car Eros avait placé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Son beau visage paraissait concentré sur quelque chose que Cassandre n'arrivait pas à percevoir. La jeune fille, elle, n'entendait plus rien. Mais elle se contenta d'admirer les traits fins de son compagnon. Cassandre n'arrivait pas à analyser ses sentiments vis à vis d'Eros. Elle savait que c'était _Lui_, mais il était tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. D'accord, au niveau physique, il était parfait. Mais concernant le psychologique, Cassandre se demandait parfois s'il n'avait une double personnalité. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses... Il y avait des moments où elle lisait dans les yeux d'Eros le même désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et d'autres fois où il avait l'air complètement indifférent à sa présence. Elle avait deviné depuis longtemps qu'Eros était le genre de personne à ne rien dévoiler de ses sentiments. Mais il y avait des limites à tout ! Et à cet instant, c'était la même chose. Il ne semblait pas sentir la tension entre eux. Pourtant son doigt sur _ses _lèvres la rendait folle de désir. Eros devait sûrement posséder un pouvoir d'envoûtement pour la faire réagir ainsi.

« Je crois qu'il est parti. » Chuchota-t-il. « Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ta chambre et de faire semblant d'être sortie faire une promenade. Avec un peu de chance, il te croira et il te laissera t'en sortir avec seulement quelques bleus. Viens, je te raccompagne. »

Il lui prit la main et commença à l'entraîner dans le couloir, mais Cassandre se laissa emporter par la passion. D'une brusque pression de main, elle ramena le bras d'Eros à elle, et en même temps tout son corps. Puis elle l'embrassa sans détour. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Qu'il la repousse, qu'il la frappe, qu'il lui hurle dessus... Mais jamais elle n'avait espéré qu'il puisse répondre à son baiser. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit, avec autant sinon plus d'intensité qu'elle. Leurs lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre et rien ne semblait vouloir les séparer. Avec brutalité, Eros poussa à nouveau Cassandre contre le même mur. Mais cette fois, cela n'avait plus du tout la même signification. Eros n'eut pas besoin d'attendre pour que Cassandre ouvre à demi ses lèvres et que leurs langues se mettent à danser un ballet effréné. La jeune fille ne pensait pas que la combustion spontanée existait, pourtant elle se consumait littéralement de désir pour cet homme. Elle oubliait tout. Sa peur, sa souffrance. Il n'y avait que lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais la passion était toujours là. Dans leurs yeux brillait la même flamme. Cassandre remarqua que les yeux d'Eros avaient pris une teinte bleu nuit. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Il y avait tellement à se raconter, mais si peu de temps. C'était comme si ce baiser avait scellé un pacte mystérieux entre ces deux êtres. Ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre. Chacun avait besoin de l'autre comme s'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout. Comme si l'un était l'oxygène de l'autre. Cassandre sut alors qu'elle avait deviné juste. C'était _lui_. Celui qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps. Mais Eros n'en avait pas encore conscience. Il était encore prisonnier des chaînes invisibles que lui imposaient Aristée.

D'un geste tendre, Eros lui caressa la joue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une fille puisse lui faire ressentir des sentiments si intenses. Il la regardait comme on regarde une idole : avec adoration. Immergé dans son regard noir ténébreux, il se plongea dans la contemplation de Cassandre. Avait-on jamais vu de plus belle créature sur terre ? Eros n'avait qu'une seule envie : se pencher encore sur ces lèvres pulpeuses, aux contours si fins et si subtiles. Ces lèvres qui avaient un goût de fraise des bois. Il pensa à tout, à rien. Un millier de pensées traversaient son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse en comprendre leur signification. Tout semblait parfait, comme figé dans l'espace temps. A eux deux, ils avaient créé une bulle de passion qui ne laissait passer aucun autre sentiment. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter... Et qu'ils restent ainsi. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais la réalité est dure et cruelle. Eros recula sans prévenir, laissant Cassandre surprise, toujours appuyée contre le mur. Eros reprit son masque frigide tandis qu'une voix doucereuse vint achever cet infime moment de bonheur.

« Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ? Le petit oiseau était sorti de sa cage... Je me suis demandé où il était passé. »

« J-je suis désolée. J'étais... partie me promener... » répondit Cassandre en tremblant.

« Ah oui ? Dis-moi, sais-tu ce qui arrive aux petits oiseaux qui désobéissent à leur maître ? Je n'aime pas qu'on m'échappe, même si c'est pour rester sur mes terres. Quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu dois être là. Un point c'est tout. Peu m'importe que tu sois allée te promener ou quoi que soit ! Je connais un petit oiseau qui aurait bien besoin d'une punition... »

« Je suis désolé Aristée. C'est moi qui l'aie emmené. Elle avait l'air malade et je lui ai fait prendre de l'air frais dans le jardin. » Dit Eros d'un ton neutre.

« Tu as fais ça ? Sans me demander ma permission ? Alors ce n'est pas l'oiseau qui doit être puni mais le gardien à ce que je vois. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir me désobéir Eros. Cette fille aurait-elle eu une mauvaise influence sur toi ? »

« Non Aristée. Cette fille m'est complètement indifférente. Tu sais bien que je ne vis que pour te servir. »

« Oui, je ne l'ignore pas... Mais fais quand même attention. La première faute est celle qui mène aux suivantes. Pour plus de précautions, je veux te laisser un petit souvenir. Donne-moi ton épée. »

Sans broncher, Eros s'exécuta et tendit le pommeau en argent de sa longue épée à son maître. Celui-ci parut examiner la lame avec attention pendant quelques instants, puis d'un seul mouvement, il fit deux entailles sur les avant-bras du guerrier. Aussitôt, de longs filets de sang se mirent à couler le long de ses bras, formant de vagues sillons rouges. Eros n'avait pas esquissé un geste de révolte, ni de douleur. C'était comme s'il ignorait le sens même du mot « souffrance ». Son visage était fait d'un métal figé et seules les gouttes de sang, qui coulaient sur sa main et tombaient petit à petit sur le sol, attestaient sa blessure. Eros avait appris depuis longtemps à ne jamais montrer sa peine. Aristée eut un sourire vorace en contemplant son œuvre et redonna l'épée à Eros. Qu'il aimait faire souffrir son bras droit, celui qui resterait avec lui jusque dans la mort ! Il trouvait cela tellement drôle de pouvoir lui infliger ce qu'il voulait, sans pour autant qu'Eros ne réagisse. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Aristée éclata d'un rire enfantin devant les yeux horrifiés de Cassandre. Elle avait gardé le silence mais une nausée menaçait à chaque instant son état mental. Qu'avait-elle fait au monde pour atterrir ici ? Elle n'avait rien demandé, rien dit. Elle n'était personne… Et pourtant, le sort s'acharnait sur elle depuis son arrivée sur l'île de Calliope. Enfant, elle avait cru que son don de voyance était une bénédiction. Mais en prédisant toutes les horreurs qu'elle savait devoir subir, Cassandre avait vite compris qu'elle était maudite. Cela ne servait à rien de résister. On ne change pas son destin, ni celui des autres. Et le sien se finirait dans les flammes de la souffrance…

Délaissant Eros, Aristée se rapprocha d'elle. Inconsciemment, un long frisson de peur la parcourut. Elle, si courageuse, toujours prête à se battre contre n'importe qui. Qu'il soit fils de roi ou puissant magicien, elle lui aurait résisté. Mais Aristée… C'était _trop_ ! Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cet homme et les ravages qu'il causait dans son esprit. Les blessures du corps ne comptent pas, elles sont bien peu de choses comparées à la souffrance de l'âme. Elle voyait celui qu'elle aimait dans la douleur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Impuissante. Ridicule. Pathétique. Plus qu'Aristée, Cassandre se dégoûtait elle-même. Mais que pouvait-elle y changer ? Elle n'était rien… La jeune fille se força à ne pas fondre en larmes devant son bourreau. Cela aurait été l'apothéose pour Aristée. Et elle ne lui donnerait jamais ce plaisir. Pétrifiée, elle le regarda cependant lever une main vers son visage. Croyant qu'il allait la frapper, elle ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Mais Cassandre ne sentit que la douce caresse de ses doigts sur sa joue. Pendant un instant, elle eut peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Son hésitation ne dura qu'une interminable seconde et elle rouvrit les yeux. Le choc faillit la pétrifier. A quelques centimètres d'elle se trouvaient les yeux d'Aristée. Qui la regardaient avec cette même lueur sanguinaire. Il voulait du sang, il était le Mal, il la voulait _elle._ Et Cassandre n'était que la fragile brebis face au loup affamé. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche, de s'approcher encore un peu de son visage, et il avalerait son âme. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Comme la proie effrayée, qui sait que la mort l'attend avec une cruelle impatience. La jeune fille était envahie. Littéralement. Les yeux noir ébène d'Aristée engloutissait chaque parcelle de son être, sans se soucier des dégâts. Cassandre se faisait voler son âme. Il la lui arrachait avec acharnement, sans pitié ni remords. Le monde n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que ses yeux, ces trous béants, profonds et obscurs. Puis satisfait par son effet, Aristée se détacha d'elle sans prévenir, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Tu es telle que je l'avais imaginé. Mais bien plus encore… tu es à moi. » Murmura-t-il.

Pour une fois, Cassandre ne répliqua pas. Car elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle lui appartenait désormais, corps et âme, avec ou sans sa volonté.

« Tes dons de voyance… » reprit-t-il. Cassandre eut un mouvement de surprise. « Oh ne prends pas cet air surpris. Pourquoi penses-tu être ici sinon pour ce pouvoir ? C'est l'unique chose qui te différencie des autres à mes yeux Cassandre. L'unique mais si grande chose. On dit souvent que les devins détiennent la clé de l'obscurité. Alors vas-y, déchiffre-moi. Ouvre la porte qui mène à mon cœur… »

« Si j'en possède un bien sûr. » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Tous les hommes ont un cœur, aussi profond soit-il. » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Encore faudrait-il avoir le courage d'aller le chercher. »

Et il s'en alla avec un sourire, sans se préoccuper d'Eros dont les blessures saignaient toujours. Cassandre se précipita alors vers le guerrier pour regarder les avant-bras de celui-ci. Les entailles n'étaient pas très profondes mais le sang coulait abondamment. Eros conservait toujours son masque impassible, presque inconscient de la présence de Cassandre à ses côtés. La jeune fille soupira et sans prévenir, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse du beau blond. Ce contact seul réveilla Eros de sa torpeur et il regarda Cassandre avec des yeux surpris.

« Peut-être que je devrais essayer de chercher la tienne également. » Dit-elle dans un murmure, en pointant le cœur d'Eros avec son doigt.

« La clé de mon cœur ? »

« Oui… »

« Il est possible que tu ne la trouve jamais… »

Une expression blessée se peigna sur le visage de la jeune fille. Puis elle se retira sans un mot, retenant ses larmes. Elle n'entendit pas Eros rajouter :

« Ou que tu la possède déjà… »

* * *

Je me réveillai brusquement, secouée par une main brutale au niveau des épaules. Vu la force, ce devait être Ron. J'entrouvris les yeux. Oui, une paire de cheveux roux me le confirma. Je poussai un grognement de mécontentement. Comment osait-il me réveiller alors que mon rêve commençait vraiment à devenir intéressant ? Ah _Ron !_ Toujours aussi subtil et gentil… Et s'il n'arrêtait pas _tout de suite_ de me secouer comme une poupée de chiffon, je jurai de l'étriper vivant et de le faire cuire dans une marmite à petit feu. Mais non ! Il continuait. Avec encore plus d'acharnement. Quelqu'un lui avait-il appris le _tact_ ? Manifestement non… 

« Hermione ! »

Et merde ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler par-dessus le marché ! Je lui aurais arraché la langue si je n'avais pas eu aussi envie de dormir, et si j'avais été un sumo… ou un génie des arts martiaux… Malheureusement, je n'étais aucun des deux. Ce que j'aurais donné pour être invisible à cet instant. Qu'il puisse me laisser enfin tranquille !

« Hermione… Le cours est fini, ça fait deux heures que tu dors sur cette table et Rogue va être _très_ en colère si on est en retard à son cours. » Dit Harry.

Je devais avouer que Harry savait trouver les bons arguments. De mauvaise humeur, j'ouvris complètement les yeux et me redressai. La salle de classe était vide, à part Ron, Harry et moi. Prenant mon sac en silence, je me levai et me dirigeai vers les cachots où avait lieu le cours de Potions. Ron et Harry accoururent à ma suite, se lançant des regards étonnés.

« Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre en ce moment… Ailleurs… » remarqua Ron.

« Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce qui m'arrive Ron ? Depuis que j'ai commencé à avoir une paire de seins peut-être ? Seules les personnes avec une poitrine t'intéressent… Je pourrais mourir sous tes yeux, ton regard resterait fixé sur la jolie fille en face de toi. Alors grande nouvelle ! JE SUIS AUSSI UNE FILLE ! » Eclata Hermione.

Puis elle partit d'un pas rageur jusqu'en classe, laissant un Ron bégayant « Hermione a des seins ? ». Harry secoua la tête avec résignation.

« Ce que tu peux être idiot quand tu t'y mets Ron… » soupira-t-il.

Puis il suivit Hermione en cours. Ron ne tarda pas à se remettre de ses émotions et rentra à son tour dans la salle de Potions, mais une phrase trottait sans cesse dans sa tête : « Je suis aussi une fille… ».

* * *

fin du chap 2 !

Encore désolée pour "le jeu du chat et de la souris", le prochain chap n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment, j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi...

J'ai très envie de répondre à vos reviews mais je suis super fatiguée et j'ai pas dormi cette nuit, alors ça attendra le prochain chap ! EXCUSEZ-MOI!

Voilà j'ai tout dit !

Ah oui, juste une chose JE VEUX DES REVIEWS !

lol

je suis vraiment fatigué

salut tout le monde

ps : Kmy, je suis pas du tout fâchée contre toi, au contraire, tu me mâches le travail ! MDR


	3. Possession

Salu tout le monde

voilà le chap 3, pour ceux qui attendent toujours la suite du "jeu du chat et de la souris", ne désespérez pas, ça avance et j'aurais bientôt fini. Je dirais qu'avec un peu de chance le prochain chap sera en ligne d'ici la fin de la semaine

pour ce chap là attention aux âmes sensibles car contient passage hard, même si j'ai essayé de l'"adoucir" un peu... Enfin bon, j'adore cette fic, mais plus que tout j'adore ce chap, il m'a donné plein d'idées pour la suite. Et oui ! En fait, j'écris les chaps de cette fic au fur et a mesure donc je ne sais absolument pas ce qui va se passer par la suite. Mais là ça va j'ai les deux prochains chaps en tête et ils sont TROP bien ! Au fait, si vous avez des idées sur comment cette fic pourrait évoluer, n'hésitez pas.

Enjoy and review !

Manoa

****

* * *

****

**Au Cœur Des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 3 :** **Possession **

* * *

Les rêves avaient cessé. J'avais beau essayer de dormir dès que j'avais un moment de libre, je n'arrivais plus à rêver de Cassandre. Il avait du se passer quelque chose. Quoi ? Je l'ignore. Mais ces rêves n'étaient pas le fruit de mon imagination. La cicatrice en forme de pentagramme sur mon dos en était la preuve. J'avais reçu la même blessure que Cassandre donc, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'étais liée à son destin. L'histoire ne pouvait pas finir comme cela ! Désespérément, je cherchais à retourner dans ce monde imaginaire qui me ravissait. Mais c'était comme chercher un souvenir : plus on essaye de le trouver et plus il s'échappe. Les rêves me glissaient entre les doigts et je n'arrivais pas à les attraper. Il devait y avoir une raison. Pourquoi mes rêves se seraient-ils arrêtés ici ? Dans mon dernier rêve, tout laissait présager une suite… J'y pensais tellement souvent que j'en avais mal à la tête. Sans compter Ron qui me regardait étrangement depuis que je m'étais mise en colère contre lui et Harry qui me demandait sans cesse comment j'allais. « Mal ! Ca ne se voit pas ! » Mais je lui répondais toujours gentiment qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Oh il n'était pas dupe ! Cependant il gardait le silence. Dieu l'en bénisse ! Je n'aurais partagé le secret de mes rêves à personne au monde. Garder leur existence pour moi c'était comme couver un trésor. Je me sentais précieuse, j'avais trouvé une raison, autre que les études, de vivre. Vivre à travers le destin de Cassandre. Si seulement cela pouvait continuer !

Allongée sur mon lit, mes yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond, je ressassais sans cesse les souvenirs de cette vie antérieure. Car il m'était venu à l'esprit que Cassandre aurait pu être moi dans une vie antérieure. Quant à penser que Draco avait été Eros… C'était une autre chose. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que quelqu'un comme Malfoy puisse avoir été aussi gentil qu'Eros. D'accord, le jeune guerrier n'était pas tout blanc. Mais il aimait Cassandre et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Etrangement, je me mettais à observer le Serpentard avec beaucoup plus d'attention et bien plus souvent que d'habitude. J'ignore s'il avait aperçu mon manège, mais je l'avais pris plusieurs fois en train de me regarder également. Peu à peu, je me familiarisais avec sa silhouette musclée et sa grande taille. Je remarquais des détails sur ses tics et ses manières. Quand quelque chose lui déplaisait, son œil droit cillait très subtilement. Il avait aussi la fâcheuse manie de toujours passer une main dans ses cheveux rebelles. Peut-être trouvait-il que ça lui donnait un air sexy ? Comme Eros - Brrr, je frissonne rien qu'à les comparer - il avait ces nuances de bleu dans les yeux, qui variaient selon ses humeurs. Bleu très pâle pour la colère, bleu gris pour l'ennui, turquoise pour l'amusement -généralement la moquerie, je ne voyais pas Malfoy rire _pour de vrai_ ! La plupart du temps, ses yeux restaient gris. Il devait s'ennuyer souvent. Il arborait d'ailleurs un masque impeccable d'ennui perpétuel. Je remarquais également la façon presque royale dont il marchait : le menton relevé, plein d'arrogance, les yeux méprisants comme si le monde lui appartenait. Mais parfois, quand il regardait par la fenêtre en cours, il revêtait une toute autre expression, presque _apaisée_. C'était dans ces rares moments que j'aurais pu le trouver beau…

Décidant que j'avais passé beaucoup trop de temps à penser au Serpentard, je pris la décision de sortir faire un tour. J'étouffais dans cette chambre si teintée de monotonie et de _rien du tout_. Quel ennui comparé à l'île de Calliope ! J'avais besoin d'air frais et, étant préfète, j'avais le droit de « patrouiller » dans les couloirs jusqu'à minuit. Bien sûr cette patrouille n'incluait pas les alentours du château, mais une petite entorse au règlement ne tuerait personne. J'avais pris depuis longtemps la mauvaise habitude de penser comme Harry et Ron, et braver le règlement ne me faisait plus aussi peur. Je m'habillai chaudement pour sortir, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Lavender et Parvati. Descendant les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, je passai par la salle commune des Gryffondors, qui était déserte, puis entreprit de marcher à travers les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. D'expérience, je n'avais même pas besoin de m'éclairer et connaissais parfaitement le chemin jusqu'aux portes du château. De toutes façons, de la lumière m'aurait fait repérer bien trop facilement. Après un quart d'heure de marche sans encombres, j'arrivai enfin à la sortie. Ce n'était pas l'entrée principale qui donnait sur le Hall, mais une petite porte détournée sur la droite qui restait toujours ouverte. Je l'avais découverte l'année précédente lorsque j'avais commencé mes ballades nocturnes. Je vérifiai que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours et je l'ouvris.

J'inspirai avec délectation le vent frais qui commençait déjà à fouetter mon visage. J'adorais le froid, aussi bizarre que cela semble. Quand je me tenais comme ça, debout, les bras écartés et laissant le froid me mordre la peau, je me sentais purifiée. Comme de l'eau bénite qui coulait sur moi et qui nettoyaient toutes mes impuretés. Rien à voir avec la chaleur qui m'asphyxiait… La fraîcheur était une bénédiction, un signe de Dieu qui déversait son souffle glacial sur les enfers. Puis, un peu engourdie, je marchai d'un pas peu assuré jusqu'au lac et m'assis juste en face pour l'admirer. Ces moments de perfection était la seule chose qui me plaisait _vraiment_ à Poudlard. Je regardais la lune se refléter dans une lumière bleutée sur l'eau calme. Ce soir-là, la lune était pleine. C'était un bon signe. Les soirs de pleine lune m'étaient destinés, j'en étais sûre. Il n'y avait qu'à voir cette exaltation que je ressentais à ce moment. Je la regardai, elle me souriait de toute sa rondeur. Je m'imaginais voler jusqu'à elle. Ma mère. Fille de la Lune… Cela sonne comme une chanson, un titre sacré. Soudain une idée incongrue traversa mon esprit. Et si… Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ôtai mes habits de façon à n'être qu'en sous-vêtements. Mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte noire juraient avec ma peau pâle et la faisaient ressortir étrangement. Sous la lumière lunaire, elle semblait scintiller d'un éclat irisé. Le froid était devenu plus contraignant maintenant que je n'avais presque plus rien sur moi. Mais je comptais jusqu'à trois et sautai dans le lac.

Moi qui croyais que j'allais mourir de froid dans l'eau que je présumais gelée, je fus agréablement surprise quand je me rendis compte que l'eau était douce, voire vaguement chaude. Frissonnant de plaisir, je fis quelques brasses. Le lac était profond et, dans la nuit noire, je ne voyais pas le fond, mais je me fichais de ce qui pouvait remuer sous me pieds. Je savourais le ravissement d'un bain de minuit. Je renversai mon corps en arrière et fis la planche, regardant le ciel sombre. Tout était si magnifique, si calme. Toutes mes questions, mes peurs, ma « voix » avaient disparu pour laisser place à une satisfaction complète. Une plénitude que, pour la première fois, j'avais trouver toute seule, et non grâce à mes amis. Je décidai aussitôt de renouveler l'expérience dès que possible, sans rien en dire à personne. Je remarquai qu'en ce moment, je commençais à avoir de plus en plus de secrets. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, je n'avais aucun problème à mentir. Ni même aucun remords. Ces secrets concernaient une part de ma vie qui était plus que personnelle, elle était essentielle. Et les cacher aux autres, c'était préserver la beauté de la chose. Mais les plus belles choses ont une fin et un cri me le fit comprendre.

" Qui est là ? " Dit la voix.

Voix que j'aurais reconnue n'importe où pour l'avoir entendue des centaines de fois dans ma vie. L'accent traînant, comme blasé, avait disparu pour laisser place à une voix pressante, surprise. Malfoy venait de me découvrir… Comme je ne répondais pas, il réitéra la question. N'y tenant plus, je finis par répondre.

"Ce sont pas tes affaires alors laisse-moi tranquille !"

"Granger ! Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à cette heure ?"

"Je pourrais te poser la même question, mais comme je suis polie, je vais répondre la première. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis en train de me baigner… et j'apprécierais beaucoup si tu pouvais repartir d'où tu viens pour que je puisse à nouveau rester seule. Merci d'avance."

Et je me remis dans la même position, faisant semblant de l'ignorer en espérant qu'il s'en aille. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne marcha absolument pas.

"De toutes les personnes sur terre, il a fallu que ce soit toi qui découvre cet endroit ! Je suis maudit !"

"Désolé d'exister ! De toutes façons, qu'est ce que _toi_ tu fais ici ? Tu attends ta prochaine conquête ou quoi ?"

"Pour ton information, je ne couche pas avec une fille dehors, par un froid pareil. Quant à la raison de ma présence, je crois qu'elle est très claire : la même que la tienne."

Essayant de ne pas penser à Malfoy avec une fille, je quittai ma position horizontale pour me remettre normalement et battis des pieds pour rester à la surface. Alors comme ça Malfoy faisait la même chose que moi ? Etrange…

"Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu viens te baigner ici ?" Demandai-je.

"Me baigner ? Non il n'y a que toi pour faire une chose aussi débile ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir d'hypothermie."

"Comment connais-tu ce terme ? Ca vient de la médecine moldue !"

Là, j'avoue que j'étais surprise…

"Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'être cultivé."

"J'ai jamais dit que c'était un crime, c'est juste que "Malfoy" et "moldu", désolée mais ça va pas du tout ensemble ! Je croyais que tu abhorrais tout ce qui rapporte aux non-sorciers."

"Tu es toujours obligée d'utiliser un lexique aussi compliqué ? "Abhorrer"… Pff, j'te jure."

" Excusez-moi, ô Votre Majesté Suprême, d'avoir un vocabulaire un peu plus développé que la moyenne."

"Tu peux recommencer le "Votre Majesté Suprême" ? Sortant de ta bouche, je t'assure c'est jouissif !"

"Ca te dit quelques chose le mot "sarcasme" ?"

"Désolé mais mon vocabulaire est limité. Moi pas comprendre."

"C'est vrai que toi être un singe sans cervelle."

"Eh ! N'insulte pas les singes ! Je te signale que ce sont les plus intelligentes des animaux... après les créatures magiques bien entendu."

"Parce que pour toi un Scroutt à Pétard est _intelligent_ ? On ne doit vraiment pas avoir la même vision des choses."

"Urgh, je retire ce que j'ai dit. _Avant_ toutes les créatures magiques, sauf les dragons, les licornes, les phénix, les augureys..."

"Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de tous les citer."

"Quoi tu as peur que je connaisse plus d'animaux magiques que toi ?"

"Alors là pas du tout. De toutes façons, je suis la meilleure en tout !"

"Et modeste avec ça !"

Ok, on peut la refaire là ? Parce que cette conversation n'avait rien de normal. Malfoy ne faisait pas de blagues qui n'incluaient pas la moquerie ou le mépris des autres ! J'avais du rater un épisode car c'était pratiquement impossible pour moi d'avoir une conversation avec le Serpentard sans que cela se termine en cris et en insultes...Et pourtant, la preuve était là, sous mes yeux. Nous nous parlions... et nous ne nous arrachions pas la gorge réciproquement. Décidément, quelle soirée bizarre...

"Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi." Dis-je.

Je n'en revenais pas moi-même de tant de sincérité venant de ma part. Peut-être étais-ce le fait qu'il ressemblait tant à Eros ? Et que, quelque part, je lui accordais un peu de ma confiance... Mais je me promis de rester prudente. Sympathiser avec un Malfoy était dangereux. Surtout quand on s'appelait Hermione Granger et qu'on était une sorcière née de moldus...

"Que veux-tu dire par "différent" ?" Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

"Eh bien, déjà le fait que tu ne me traites pas de Sang-de-Bourbe et que tu me parles comme à un être humain normal est assez inhabituel en soit. Mais qu'en plus tu fasses de l'humour. Non, là ça dépasse tout !"

"Peut-être que je possède une double personnalité ? Tu sais, Malfoy le jour et Draco la nuit..."

"Tu veux dire, comme Docteur Jeckill et Mister Hide ?"

"Qui ça ?"

"Laisse tomber, un truc de moldus."

"Ah ok."

Je sentais que la conversation s'épuisait, et puis j'avais bien envie de sortir de l'eau. Elle était chaude mais tout de même ! Seul problème : j'étais en sous-vêtements et Malfoy, juste à côté de mes vêtements... Et bien sûr, aucune serviette en vue. Oups, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'allais me les geler en sortant du lac. Mais le Serpentard devait posséder un don télépathique car il dit :

"Je te laisse ma cape si tu veux et je me retourne, le temps que tu te changes."

Bluffée. Oui, je l'étais complètement. D'abord un Malfoy qui me parle, et ensuite qui me prête sa cape... Mais où va le monde ? Il n'avait peut-être pas tort quand il parlait de double personnalité. Je murmurais un "merci", encore trop étonnée. Doucement, je sortis du lac et ramassai la cape de Malfoy qu'il avait déposé par terre. Le vent était glacial et je sus que le lendemain, j'aurais la crève. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas très grave. Rien que pour avoir vécu une soirée aussi extraordinaire, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi. Etait-ce la pleine lune, ou autre chose, qui me rendait si heureuse ? Je l'ignore. Mais à cet instant, alors que j'observais le dos de Malfoy et ses cheveux blonds décoiffés qui brillaient sous la lune, quelque chose d'étrange se passa en moi. Comme si quelque chose se réveillait. La joie ? Non, autre chose. Ce n'était pas un sentiment. C'était une autre part de moi-même. Celle que j'avais constamment cherché à refouler...

Soudain, tout ne fut plus qu'obscurité pendant un millième de seconde. Mais cela me sembla être l'infini. Quand la lumière revint, bien qu'il fasse nuit cela me paraissait le jour. Je voyais tout différemment et mes réactions, mes actions, me semblaient totalement étrangères. Je m'approchai de Malfoy. Sa cape sur mes épaules, que je n'avais même pas encore attaché, laissait aisément voir mon corps d'un blanc pur. Doucement, sensuellement, je mis une main sur le dos du Serpentard et laissais glisser un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je le sentis frissonner. Ravie de mon effet, je lui susurrai à l'oreille :

"Eros..."

Cette fois, il se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Il me regardai comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Moi je le voyais comme je l'avais toujours vu. Comme Eros, mon âme sœur. Ma destinée. Oui tout était différent. Cette voix en moi, mon double, c'était Cassandre. Elle faisait partie de moi et en cet instant, elle _était_ moi. J'approchai avec lenteur les lèvres de Malfoy. Il ne recula pas, ni ne fit aucun mouvement pour m'encourager. Mais quand j'effleurai enfin sa bouche, il sembla perdre tout contrôle. Comme un fou, il s'accrocha à mes lèvres comme si j'étais son oxygène. Et j'en fis autant. Sa langue dans ma bouche était un délice. Ses bras autour de ma taille une torture. Mais cette passion qui nous entraînait n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Quand, à bout de souffle, il lâcha mes lèvres. Il descendit sa langue jusque dans mon cou, laissant à chaque fois une marque brûlante sur ma peau. Le froid n'avait plus d'importance. J'avais chaud, bien trop chaud...

Puis il releva la tête et ses yeux bleu sombre me fixèrent avec intensité. Oui toujours cette même pression dans son regard. Si hypnotique, si mystérieux et attirant à la fois. _Eros, je t'aime. Mon amour, j'ai toujours été là. Je suis revenue._

"Hermione... Tes yeux... Ils sont complètement noirs !" Dit Malfoy. _Non Eros !_

Je ne comprenais plus, tout était si confus à présent... Eros, Malfoy... Moi, Cassandre... Qui étais-je ? Qui était-il ? La tête me tournait tout à coup. Un dernier regard. Ces yeux bleus... Si beaux... Et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Un souffle sur sa joue la tira du sommeil. Aussitôt elle ouvrit les yeux. Aristée se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux noirs et profonds la regardant avec un cruel amusement. Sans le vouloir, Cassandre paniqua. Qu'allait-il encore inventer pour la faire souffrir ? Elle avait peur de lui. Oui, maintenant elle arrivait à se l'avouer sans rougir de honte. Qui pouvait ne pas être effrayé par un tel monstre ? Il l'avait torturé physiquement, puis mentalement. Chaque jour il inventait un nouveau jeu pervers. Et il était là à son réveil, comme chaque matin. Chaque matin elle essayait de se réveiller avant qu'il n'arrive mais cela lui était impossible. Il devait lui donner des somnifères.

"Tu es réveillée, mon bel oiseau ?" Demanda Aristée, de sa même voix douce et brutale à la voix.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?" Répondit-elle sans ménagement. D'habitude elle n'était pas aussi stupide, mais ce matin elle se sentait d'humeur coléreuse.

"Mais c'est qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur en plus ! Je crois qu'une punition s'impose… Mais quoi ? Ce n'est plus drôle, j'ai déjà tout essayé."

Aristée sembla réfléchir, tout en observant Cassandre. Celle-ci était en chemise de nuit blanche, les cheveux défaits et des cernes apparaissaient sous ses beaux yeux chocolat. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la belle jeune fille en robe rouge, mais une loque humaine presque incapable de faire un mouvement sans ressentir une intense douleur dans tous ses membres. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts d'hématomes et de brûlures et son ventre de coupures. Chaque blessure était une torture permanente. Mais le pire, c'était son dos. Aristée ne l'avait pas refait fouetté par Eros, mais la douleur aiguë n'avait pas disparu. Et bizarrement, c'était cette blessure, qui datait pourtant de plusieurs semaines, qui lui faisait le plus mal. Quand elle l'avait observé dans la glace, elle avait découvert ces cicatrices en forme de pentagramme. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de les faire partir et Aristée prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler. Elle ignorait ce que cette cicatrice pouvait lui apporter mais Aristée semblait l'affectionner tout particulièrement. Bloquée sur l'île de Calliope avec pour seuls autres compagnons Thalie, qui ne savait rien, et Eros, qui ne voulait rien dire, Cassandre se sentait perdre la notion du temps. Que se passait-il hors de cette île maudite ? La guerre ? La paix ? Que lui importait de toutes façons… Elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici pour voir le monde extérieur.

"J'ai trouvé !" L'interrompit Aristée sans le vouloir. "Je connais une torture qui sera parfaite, et pour toi et pour moi… et pour quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs… Viens."

Sans résister, Cassandre le suivit. Cela ne servait à rien de se rebeller. Elle l'avait compris maintenant. Aristée était le maître et il la retrouvait toujours. Elle s'engagea derrière lui, dans sa fine chemise blanche qui couvrait à peine ses formes. Aristée s'arrêta près d'une pièce meublée. Cassandre aperçut Eros, assis sur une chaise et observant l'horizon, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Quand ils entrèrent, Eros leva aussitôt la tête vers eux et regarda Aristée, puis Cassandre, et enfin Aristée. D'habitude, son maître ne le faisait pas assister aux séances de torture. Il n'était là que pour soigner Cassandre après.

"Eros, je veux que tu regarde ce que je m'apprête à faire. Regarde bien car tu es la raison pour laquelle je lui fais subir cela. Je ne comptais pas le faire comme Cassandre m'est très précieuse, mais vous avez dépassé les limites de ma gentillesse. Croyiez-vous que je n'avais pas remarqué votre manège ? A vous embrasser dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, loin de là. Une telle chose ne m'étonne pas tellement de cette petite putain mais toi Eros ! Je comptais garder ce que j'avais découvert pour plus tard, pour vous laisser un peu profiter de votre bonheur illusoire. Mais je trouve que cela a assez duré. Eros, allonge-la sur le lit et attache ses pieds et ses mains."

Eros regarda Aristée et pour la première fois, son visage trahit une émotion : la peur. Oui il savait ce qu'Aristée comptait faire à Cassandre et au plus profond de son être, un concert de protestations se souleva. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cela. Non ! pas à la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout ! N'importe qui mais pas Cassandre. Et même s'il devait mourir, il ne laisserait pas Aristée la violer. Mais son maître remarqua son conflit intérieur et le visage d'Aristée fut déformé par la colère. Ses yeux noirs devinrent rouges en un millième de seconde et il hurla :

"Eros, allonge-la sur le lit et attache-la ! Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois !"

Alors, comme mû par une force mystérieuse; Eros s'approcha de Cassandre. La jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille quand son amant l'obligea à s'allonger sur le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le visage impassible, il attacha ses bras et ses jambes avec une corde à chaque coin du lit, prenant bien soin à les écarter. Cassandre devina alors ce qui allait se passer. Pas besoin de pouvoirs divinatoires pour comprendre qu'Aristée allait la violer. Un goût de vomi remonta dans sa bouche. Non, il fallait le garder pour plus tard. Elle allait adorer lui vomir dessus. Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes, c'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur cette île. Ses larmes étaient transparentes, belles et pures. Sans bruit. Des larmes d'ange. D'ange déchu bientôt. Ses yeux pleins de désespoir et de pleurs regardèrent Eros, mais celui-ci semblait dépourvu de sa volonté. Aristée le contrôlait comme on manipule une marionnette. Intérieurement, Cassandre se jura de ne pas crier – elle ne l'avait jamais fait en face d'Aristée, malgré toutes ses tortures. Elle s'autorisait à pleurer mais pas à gémir. Sa force était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas se suicider. Si elle cédait à la panique, elle ne survivrait pas. Alors qu'Eros était adossé à un mur, immobile, Aristée grimpa sur le lit, un sourire vicieux collé à ses lèvres.

(NDA : scène de viol, je n'aime pas particulièrement les écrire alors je vais essayer de faire rapide. Je préviens juste que j'ai évité de trop détailler… Si vous ne voulez pas la lire, vous pouvez reprendre à la prochaine "ligne de séparation", je sais pas trop comment l'appeler. Pour ceux qui sont pas contents, je rappelle que cette fic est classée M. Merci d'avance.)

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Cassandre essaya vainement de se débattre mais les liens étaient bien trop serrés. Aristée se pencha vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa brutalement. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans ce baiser, juste un désir animal. Une cruauté bestiale. Il se foutait de savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou pas. Egoïste pur, il ne se souciait que de son propre plaisir. Par la force de sa volonté, Cassandre parvint à lui mordre la langue et la lèvre. Aristée se releva aussitôt, la lèvre enflée et un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Sans paraître le moins du monde énervé, il sourit encore plus largement. Délaissant les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille, il descendit sa bouche vers son cou où il la mordit avec rage. La trace de ses dents laissait une marque saignante. D'un seul coup, il arracha la chemise de Cassandre, de sorte qu'elle se trouvait nue devant lui. Les yeux rouge sang du monstre balayèrent du regard les formes de sa victime. Il descendit ses mains le long de son cou, puis de ses seins. Ensuite, il retraça de ses doigts les différentes plaies sur le ventre de Cassandre, en appuyant un peu pour faire ressortir la douleur. Les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent.

Elle regardait le plafond, qu'elle ne voyait d'ailleurs presque pas à travers ses larmes. Elle essaya d'imaginer que ce n'était pas elle. Que ce n'était pas en train de lui arriver. Elle pensa à son enfance, à tous les moments heureux qu'elle avait pu passer. Tout. Tout pour oublier cette souffrance et cette saleté qui empoisonnait peu à peu son corps. Qui salissait jusqu'à son âme. Son âme qu'elle avait aimé garder pure jusqu'à la fin. Oui elle était restée pure malgré tout. Maintenant c'était trop tard. En même temps que son corps et son intimité, Aristée violait son âme. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Le liquide brûlant du poison qu'Aristée lui infligeait s'infiltrait dans tous les recoins de son esprit, les pourrissant jusqu'à la dernière cellule. Essayer d'oublier. Ne penser à rien. Il n'est pas là. Je n'existe pas. Je vole. Non. Il n'y a pas de mains sur moi, pas de lèvres sur ma peau.

Mais alors qu'elle _oubliait_, Aristée pénétra encore plus profondément dans son être. Il venait de faire la pire chose qui puisse exister. Voilà, c'était fait, il venait de la violer. Sa virginité n'avait plus de raison d'être. Alors, malgré sa promesse, un cri aigu s'échappa de la gorge de Cassandre. Un cri de désespoir. Un cri si perçant qu'il réveilla tout le monde dans le village qui se trouvait en bas de l'île, près de la plage. Dans ce cri, elle y mit toute sa douleur. Comme un animal qui pousse son dernier cri d'agonie. Tout ce qu'elle avait contenu depuis deux mois. Son cri se propagea même jusqu'à un bateau qui passait par là. De nombreuses personnes se mirent à pleurer dans toute la Grèce, sans savoir pourquoi. Sans savoir que c'était la douleur que leur faisait partager Cassandre. Ironie du sort, grâce à Aristée, la jeune fille venait de découvrir son don d'empathie. D'épuisement, son cri s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. La dernière lumière qui restait dans son cœur s'éteignit et les ténèbres l'accueillirent sans ménagement.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Un cri m'avait sorti du sommeil. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que c'était mon propre cri. Aussitôt, je fermai la bouche. Les yeux hagards, le souffle court et le corps en sueur, je regardai fébrilement autour de moi. Un blanc pur m'entourait. Le blanc de l'infirmerie. Quelle contraste avec l'horreur que je venais de subir ! Ou plutôt de rêver. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que Cassandre aurait pu être violée, même après l'avertissement d'Eros. Cela me semblait si abstrait. Le viol. Et voilà que je venais de l'être. Violée. Pouvait-on dire que j'avais subi un viol alors que ma virginité était intacte ? En moi, je connaissais la réponse. Oui. Aristée m'avait violée, moi ou Cassandre qu'importe, nos âmes étaient trop liées pour ne pas que je ressente la même chose. Sans m'en rendre compte, je fondis en larmes. Je n'avais pas la force de caractère de Cassandre. Je gémissais et pleurais à n'en plus finir. Comme si les larmes qui s'écoulaient de mes yeux purifiaient un peu mon âme. Je me sentais sale. J'avais envie de me laver, d'arracher cette peau où Aristée avait posé ses doigts. J'avais envie de mourir. Mais quelqu'un vint me sauver du suicide.

"Hermione ? C'est toi qui as crié ?" Demanda Harry de sa voix si calme.

Comme j'aimais sa voix rassurante. Mes pleurs s'affaiblirent en sa présence.

"Hermione, tu pleures ?" Continua-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, je n'avais pas la force de parler. Harry se précipita alors jusqu'à mon chevet et me pris la main. Je la retirai aussitôt inconsciemment. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter un contact avec un autre homme. D'abord surpris, Harry ne releva pas. Il dit :

"Que se passe-t-il Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? J'étais avec Pomfresh à côté quand on a entendu ton cri. Comme elle était très occupée avec un autre patient, elle m'a chargé d'aller te voir. C'était quoi ? Un cauchemar ?"

J'acquiesçai faiblement. Dans un sens, je ne mentais pas. C'était bien un cauchemar. Harry avait l'air de vouloir me prendre dans ses bras mais ma réaction de tout à l'heure parut l'en dissuader.

"De quoi as-tu rêvé Mione ? Tu veux bien me raconter ?"

Je faisais signe que non. Il n'était pas question de lui dire. Harry soupira.

"Tu ne veux plus rien me dire maintenant. C'est fini le temps où toi et moi, on avait des conversations intimes, sans Ron. Rien que nous deux. Tu te souviens de tout ce que je sais sur toi. Des choses que personne ne connaît. Ta voix, tes crises… Mione, tu n'as rien à me cacher. J'ai remarqué que tu sortais la nuit… La carte du Maraudeur." Ajouta-t-il en voyant mon air choqué. "Je ne t'en veux pas ma puce. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des secrets. Mais ça m'inquiète. Tu t'éloignes de moi. Si tu te disputais avec Ron, je m'en ficherais. Mais pas avec moi. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas quand tu ne me parles plus. J'ai réussi à te laisser prendre tes distances un moment, mais là c'est trop. Dis-moi Mione, je t'en prie."

Comment résister à des yeux verts pareils ? Oubliant sa douleur, je me concentrai sur cette immensité lumineuse qu'étaient les yeux de Harry Potter. Ses paroles étaient une pommade sur chacune de mes blessures. Je voulais tout lui avouer : mes rêves, Cassandre, le viol. Tout… Mais quelque chose en moi m'en empêchait. Je ne _pouvais _pas. D'une voix atrocement faible, je murmurai :

"Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Et pourquoi ?"

La lueur de déception dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami était pire qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Mais il se tut à nouveau, pensant peut-être qu'il me fallait un peu plus de temps.

"Tu es allongée sur ce lit depuis une journée. Quant à savoir pourquoi tu es à l'infirmerie, j'allais justement te poser la question. Il paraît que c'est Malfoy qui t'a amenée ici, inconsciente et avec juste sa cape et des sous-vêtements. Tout le monde dit que tu t'es fait violer, soit par Malfoy soit par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Pomfresh assure que non. C'est vrai Mione ? C'est pour cela que tu fais des cauchemars ?"

Alors comme cela, les rumeurs allaient bon train pendant que je dormais sur ce lit. Mais sans le savoir et d'une manière qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas imaginer, ces commères avaient raison. Maintenant que j'y repensais, ce qui c'était passé avec Malfoy, près du lac, était assez bizarre également. Je n'arrivais pas moi-même à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Je m'étais sentie différente sur le coup. Mais je l'avais appelé Eros. Etrange. Mes rêves commençaient-ils à empiéter tellement sur ma vie réelle que je confondais Malfoy et Eros ? Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face après ce que je lui avais fait. Mais… En y réfléchissant, il avait répondu à mon baiser ! Heureusement pour moi qu'il faisait nuit et que Harry ne pouvait rien voir de la rougeur qui était apparue sur mes joues. Moi et Malfoy… Quel rapport avec Eros et Cassandre ? Quels étaient mes sentiments envers le Serpentard ? N'étaient-ils que le reflet de ceux qu'éprouvaient Cassandre pour le beau guerrier ? D'accord, Malfoy était tout aussi beau, et très apprécié par les filles de Poudlard. Mais Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments pour un Serpentard ! Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Toutes ces insultes ! _Et alors ? Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. Peut-être le haïssais-tu justement parce qu'il te haïssait, et non pas de ta propre initiative. As-tu jamais appris à le connaître réellement ? N'as-t-il pas été gentil avec toi la dernière fois que vous vous êtes parlés, seuls et la nuit ? _Tiens, toujours là ma voix. _Bien sûr, je ne suis jamais partie._ Ce que tu dis n'est pas faux pour une fois. Moi-même, personne ne me connaît vraiment. A part Harry, et encore… Si je lui laissais sa chance ? _Parfait ! Je suis contente que tu écoutes finalement ce que j'ai à te dire._ Oui bon, ne t'y habitue pas trop.

"Hermione ?" m'interrompit Harry.

"Hein quoi ?"

"Tu avais encore une _discussion mentale_ ?"

C'est comme cela que nous appelions, Harry et moi, le moment où la voix apparaissait.

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Je te connais mieux que personne. Tes sourcils se froncent et tu mordilles ta lèvre quand la voix te parle. Qu'a-t-elle dit ?"

J'avais l'habitude de raconter à Harry ce que me disait la voix, cela me permettait d'exorciser ma peur. Mais cette fois, c'était trop intime. Et je n'étais pas sûre que mon changement de point de vue concernant Malfoy allait lui plaire.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu ne veux rien me dire. Je me tais alors et je reste là jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes."

"D'accord… Et, Harry ?"

"Oui ?"

"Merci pour tout."

"Pff, de rien. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me donne la peine d'essayer de t'aider alors que tu refuse mon aide. Mais bon… L'amitié surpasse tout le reste, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je réussis à sourire et me tournai sur le côté, face à Harry qui s'était assis sur une chaise. Un rayon de lune éclaira la pièce pendant un moment et Harry demanda aussitôt :

"Pourquoi as-tu une morsure sur ton cou ?"

Un vent de panique se propagea dans mon corps. La marque d'Aristée. Pourquoi la portais-je ? Mais je me repris rapidement et mentis :

"Ca ? Oh, c'est Pattenrond qui m'a mordu hier soir…"

"Tu n'as jamais su me mentir Mione. De plus, cela ressemble à une marque de dents humaine. Bon, je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir, mais tu n'en tireras pas comme ça."

A moitié soulagée, je refermai les yeux. Le souvenir du viol était imprimé dans mon esprit. Pourtant, je m'endormis comme une masse dans la minute qui suivit.

* * *

"Cassandre ! Réveille-toi ! Vite !"

La tête dans le brouillard, Cassandre ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, une douleur aiguë dans son entrejambe la réveilla complètement. Elle se souvenait de tout. Du viol, de ces mains. Cette _chose_ en elle… Des larmes remontèrent. Mais Thalie la prit de vitesse.

"Pas le temps de pleurer mon amie. J'ai trouvé le moyen de te faire sortir d'ici. Je t'en prie, lève-toi !" Dit la voix pressante de sa servante.

Thalie l'aida à se lever, Cassandre tenait à peine sur ses jambes et portait à nouveau une chemise de nuit. Elle s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas tomber pendant que son amie lui expliqua rapidement :

"Ecoute, le temps presse. J'ai fait parvenir jusqu'ici une amulette. Elle appartient à une de mes vieilles amies. Quand tu mettras cette amulette, tu seras immédiatement transporté jusqu'en Grèce, chez cette même amie. Tu oublieras tout, Aristée, Eros et même moi. Mais tu seras en sécurité. Tant que tu porteras cette amulette, personne ne te retrouvera, pas même Aristée. Alors quoiqu'il arrive, ne l'enlève jamais ! Reste toujours avec mon amie, fais-lui confiance en tout. Je t'aime Cassandre. Maintenant pars."

Avant que Cassandre n'aie eu le temps de parler, Thalie sortit un collier portant un aigle doré, les ailes déployées, sur un pentagramme au milieu d'un cercle, et le passa autour du cou de son amie. Aussitôt Cassandre disparut dans un nuage de poussière, laissant Thalie seule dans la chambre.

"Adieu Cassandre…" murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. "Je tiens ma promesse…"

* * *

"Qu'a-t-elle Pompom ?" Dit une voix.

"Je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire cela professeur…" lui répondit une voix féminine.

"Mais dites voyons !" La pressa une autre voix, plus sévère.

"Je crois que cette jeune fille… est possédée." Avoua Mme Pomfresh.

"Quoi ? Vous vous moquez !"

"Du calme Minerva." Dit Dumbledore. "En êtes-vous sûre Pompom ?"

"Positivement certaine. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel esprit ! Il est très puissant. Tous les signes concordent : les cauchemars, les yeux noirs, les marques qui apparaissent sur son corps… Et croyez-moi, l'esprit qui la possède a souffert. Je dirais même qu'elle a subi les pires tortures possibles, y compris le viol."

McGonagall retint un cri.

"Que proposez-vous ?" Demanda la voix calme du directeur.

"Je ne vois qu'une solution : l'exorcisme."

"L'exorcisme ! Mais ça risque de la tuer !" Protesta McGonagall.

"Ce ne sera pas pire que ce qui arrivera si elle reste dans cet état." Répliqua Mme Pomfresh.

"Bien, je vous fais confiance. Quand cela doit-il être fait ?" Dit Dumbledore.

"Demain soir au plus tard. C'est le dernier soir de pleine lune."

"D'accord, je vais prévenir tous les professeurs. Je compte sur vous pour faire tous les préparatifs Pompom."

"Oui Albus. Je m'en charge."

"Ma pauvre Hermione, possédée…" gémit McGonagall en sortant de la pièce.

_Parfait_, pensa la voix. Je replongeai dans un lourd sommeil, alors qu'un sentiment étrange d'euphorie s'emparait de moi…

* * *

Fin ! de chap bien sûr... lol

ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le jeu du chat et de la souris, siouplait ! ( surtout toi MMM, ps : cad mizuno musume megami, un peu long a écrire ton pseudo lool) mais comme on dit, plus on attend, et plus on est content de l'avoir

Smouack ttlm

Manoa


	4. Exorcisme

Tadam !  
Manoa le retour !  
Eh oui enfin une update d'une de mes histoires, je suppose que bcp d'entre vous serons déçus ke ce ne soit pas Le jeu du chat et de la souris mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chap, parce que moi j'adore cette histoire et elle semble se complexifier d'elle-même au fur et à mesure que je l'écris  
D'ailleurs je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que j'ai de moins en moins de reviews ! C'est l'histoire qui vous plaît pas ou vous avez juste la flegme ? S'il vous plaît, faites un petit effort parce que vous ne savez pas à quelque point des reviews ça motive pour écrire !  
Voili voilà sans plus attendre la suite... très mouvementée  
Manoa

**

* * *

**

**Au Cœur Des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 4 : Exorcisme**

* * *

Deux yeux blancs. La jeune fille cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, mais il y avait toujours ces yeux blancs. Est-ce que cela existait des yeux blancs ? Elle ne savait plus. Où était-elle ? Elle regarda longuement autour d'elle. Une petite pièce sombre, pauvre. Dans un coin, un chaudron allumé laissait échapper quelques volutes de fumée grise, verte ou rouge de temps en temps. Etrange. Sur des étagères traînaient des dizaines de flacons ainsi que des bocaux contenant des choses très bizarres, comme des pattes de lapin, des langues de bœufs ou encore une plume rouge et or. Où était-elle ? Et qui était la femme assise sur son lit ? Mais plus important, qui était-elle ? Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Etait-ce normal ? Avec son esprit complètement embrouillé, c'était trop dur de réfléchir correctement. La vieille femme lui adressa un sourire édenté sans prononcer un mot. Alors elle comprit : la vieille était aveugle. Cela expliquait l'absence d'iris et de pupille dans ses yeux. Voilà une chose de résolue. Restaient toutes ses questions qui trottaient dans la tête de la jeune fille.

"Qui…?" Commença-t-elle, mais sa voix était rauque et il lui était difficile de parler.

"Chut mon enfant," dit la vieille dame d'une voix apaisante, "Ne te tracasse point avec ces questions. Je vais tout t'expliquer."

La jeune fille fut alors rassurée. C'était tellement plus simple si elle n'avait pas à chercher des réponses elle-même. Elle écouta la vieille femme parler.

"Tu es ma petite fille Tara. Tu as eu un accident de cheval il y a une semaine et ta tête a heurté un rocher. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant tout ce temps. J'ai cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas, mais tu es là ma chérie. Je crois que le choc t'a fait perdre la mémoire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu la retrouveras d'ici peu."

"Je ne comprends pas, rien ne me paraît familier. Ni toi, ni cette maison. Et puis je n'ai pas mal à la tête."

"C'est normal, c'est très courant que ceux qui perdent la mémoire ne reconnaissent rien. Tout reviendra à temps. Pour ta tête, elle a guéri depuis longtemps, les dommages sont à l'intérieur. Ne pas avoir mal à la tête n'a rien de bizarre."

Tara essaya de se concentrer pour rassembler ses souvenirs, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Soudain un bourdonnement surgit dans son esprit. D'abord, ce n'était qu'un faible vrombissement. Mais il s'accentua peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Sans comprendre, elle mit sa main sur son front en gémissant. C'était comme si un millier de voix s'étaient brusquement introduites dans sa tête. Tara cria, elle voulait faire taire toutes ses voix. Mais c'était impossible.

_Est-ce que j'achète ce tissu oui ou non ?_

_Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais il va en voir une autre…_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle-là !_

_Tu vas la fermer oui !_

_Voyons voir : du pain, du lait de chèvre, des fruits…_

_Je vais le tuer ce salopard !_

"Taisez-vous !" Hurla Tara. "La ferme !"

"Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?" Demanda sa grand-mère, l'air paniqué. "Tu as un problème ?"

"Fais-les taire ! Je veux qu'elles disparaissent ! Je n'entends plus rien ! Il y a tellement de voix… Tellement…"

Elle s'évanouit et s'écroula sur son lit. Tranquillement, la vieille dame alla chercher une serviette imbibée d'eau et revint eu chevet de la jeune fille. Elle lui passa la serviette sur le front pour la réveiller. Au bout de quelques secondes, Tara reprit conscience. Les voix avaient disparu. Déboussolée, elle regarda sa grand-mère, comme si celle-ci possédait la réponse.

"Que s'est-il passé grand-mère ?"

"Ce sont encore tes voix ma puce ? Oui, cela faisait ça aussi avant que tu ne fasses cette mauvaise chute. Tu as le don d'empathie ma chérie. Tu es capable de ressentir les émotions des autres, et parfois même d'entendre leurs pensées. Mais tu n'as jamais fait de crise comme celle-ci, à part quand tu étais toute jeune. Tu avais appris depuis longtemps à contrôler ce pouvoir. Peut-être que ton traumatisme a également déréglé ton pouvoir en même temps que ta mémoire."

"Moi, j'ai un pouvoir ? Mais, alors… je suis une sorcière ! J-Je suis un monstre !"

"Bien sûr que non ! Moi-aussi je suis une sorcière. Il n'y a rien d'anormal. C'est très courant à Athènes, les oracles sont d'ailleurs très respectés. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur ma chérie."

"Quoi ? Tu es une sorcière ? Mais…"

"N'as-tu pas remarqué toutes ces potions et mon chaudron ? Je suis une guérisseuse. Je soigne les gens grâce à ma magie."

"Et tu peux aussi lancer des sorts et tout ça ?"

"Non, je ne sais faire que des potions. Je n'ai pas de réel pouvoir magique. Mais mon apprenti Nikos peut le faire. Tu ne te souviens sûrement pas de lui, mais vous êtes des amis d'enfance. Il t'aidait à maîtriser ton don d'empathie alors que toi tu l'aidais avec sa télékinésie."

"Sa quoi ?"

"Télékinésie. C'est le pouvoir de déplacer des objets par la force de la pensée."

"Et ce… Nikos… il m'accepte comme je suis ?"

"Evidemment ! Puisque lui-même possède ce genre de pouvoir. Mais il n'y a que nous trois qui sommes au courant. Nous n'aimons pas trop parler de ces pouvoirs à tout le monde."

"Parce qu'ils nous traiteraient de monstres ?" Dit Tara, abattue.

"Tu vas arrêter oui ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Si nous n'en parlons pas, c'est pour éviter toutes questions indiscrètes. Si on connaissait vos pouvoirs, à toi et à Nikos, on vous demanderait de faire toutes sortes de choses. Cela attirerait des personnes qui n'auraient pas forcément des bonnes intentions. Je préfère attendre que vous contrôliez complètement vos pouvoirs et que vous puissiez vous défendre en cas de besoin. Pour mon pouvoir de guérisseuse, ce n'est pas très grave. Je suis une vieille dame et personne ne me remet en cause. On croît que je ne suis qu'une folle qui fait des potions aux herbes."

"Je croyais que les sorcières étaient respectées ?"

"Elles le sont, ma puce. Mais un peu trop justement. Les sorciers et sorcières forment une Guilde qui recrute tous ceux susceptibles de posséder un quelconque pouvoir. Ils contrôlent par derrière les dirigeants de la Grèce. Alors les gens ont un peu peur d'eux. Moi je suis trop vieille alors ils me laissent tranquille. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils vous repèrent. Que les gens ne croient pas vraiment à mes pouvoirs, cela m'arrange d'un côté. Comme ça, la Guilde ne cherche pas à me surveiller."

"Cette guilde ? Elle est méchante ?"

La vieille femme éclata de rire.

"Rien n'est aussi simple Tara… Quoi qu'il en soit, je préfère qu'elle ne connaisse pas votre existence. D'autres questions ?"

"Nikos… C'est mon frère ?"

"Non, c'est un enfant abandonné. Je l'ai recueilli quand il était bébé."

"Mes pouvoirs, pourquoi ont-ils marché tout à l'heure et plus maintenant ?"

"Parce qu'ils sont encore incontrôlables, mais nous remédierons à ça, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Quand je saurais les contrôler, je n'entendrais plus toutes ces voix ?"

"Normalement non. Tu pourras les bloquer dans un coin de ton esprit et choisir celle que tu veux entendre. Mais cela demande énormément de concentration."

"Je peux entendre vos pensées, à Nikos et à toi ?"

"Il te faut savoir que ton don d'empathie ne peut être utiliser sur les autres sorciers, dont moi et Nikos. Pour l'instant, tu n'as jamais réussi à entendre nos pensées, mais je connaissais une autre femme qui avait réussi. Il faut plus de pouvoir pour y arriver."

"Ca veut dire que je n'y arriverais jamais ?"

"Ca veut dire que tu ne possèdes pas encore assez de pouvoir. Mais cela viendra. Avec de l'entraînement."

"Qui était la femme qui avait le même don que moi ?"

"Ma fille. Ta mère donc."

"Et où est-elle ma mère ?"

"Elle est morte…"

"Comment ?"

"Bon ! Assez de questions pour aujourd'hui. Tu dois te reposer. Ah ! J'entends Nikos qui revient du marché. Tu veux peut-être parler un peu avec lui avant de dormir ?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas…"

Sa grand-mère sortit de la pièce et Tara l'entendit vaguement parler avec une voix masculine. Elle en profita pour s'observer dans un miroir en face d'elle. Etonnée, elle vit qu'elle devait avoir environ 16 ans. Sans vanité, elle se trouva très jolie. Sa peau était mâte, ses cheveux couleur miel et ses yeux d'un brun sucré. Elle portait une robe en tissu blanc et sa silhouette lui semblait très fine. Mais des hématomes et des coupures traînaient encore sur sa peau. _Sûrement la chute de cheval_, se dit-elle. Soudain, elle remarqua un collier à son cou. Elle l'examina avec attention. C'était un collier précieux, en or massif. Il représentait un aigle majestueux, avec des ailes déployées ; il se tenait au milieu d'un symbole étrange que Tara ne connaissait pas.

"C'est moi qui te l'avais offert." Intervint une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et découvrit celui qu'elle comprit être Nikos. Il était très grand mais elle devina qu'il avait à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Il était très beau, la peau bronzée par le soleil. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et il avait de magnifiques yeux verts. Il lui sourit tendrement.

"J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais. Ne t'en fais pas pour ta mémoire, ça reviendra. Je suis déjà content que tu sois toujours en vie. Si ce maudit cheval ne s'était pas échappé, je l'aurais écorché moi-même. Tu as encore mal quelque part ? Grand-mère était très inquiète à ton sujet… Désolé, toujours cette mauvaise habitude de trop parler."

Il s'assit sur le lit de Tara et lui caressa le front.

"Tu m'as manqué ptite sœur." Murmura-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Pour la première fois, Tara eut un sentiment de déjà-vu. Oui, elle se rappelait de Nikos… Assez étrange… Elle se souvenait de son ami d'enfance mais pas de sa grand-mère ?

"Je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Je suis fatiguée tout à coup." Dit-elle.

"Pas de problème, je reste à ton chevet." Répondit-il.

Il fit un geste du revers de la main et une chaise dans le fond de la pièce se déplaça jusqu'au lit. Il s'assit dessus et prit la main de Tara. La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de s'étonner de ses pouvoirs et s'endormit.

La vieille dame entra dans la pièce, l'air grave. Nikos se tourna vers elle, sans lâcher la main de Tara.

"Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose grand-mère ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, le collier a effacé tous ses souvenirs. Quand elle se réveillera, prends bien soin de lui dire de ne jamais retirer ce collier. Invente un prétexte. Ce collier est la seule chose qui la protège de ce type."

"Le type de la Guilde ?"

"Oui, celui-là même."

"Mais que lui veut-il ?"

"Ca mon enfant… Je crois que lui seul le sait. Peut-être ses pouvoirs ? Pourtant elle n'a pas un pouvoir extraordinaire. L'empathie ne sert à rien pour un politicien… Toi, tu leur serais beaucoup plus utile…"

"Mais toi-aussi grand-mère ! Tes pouvoirs sont tellement incroyables !"

"Attention, ne parle jamais de mes autres pouvoirs à Tara. Elle l'ignore."

"Bien. Au fait, tu ne veux pas me dire son véritable nom ?"

"Désolée, je préfère que tu ne le connaisses pas. On ne sait jamais. Va-t-en maintenant."

"Mais…"

"Nikos !"

"D'accord, d'accord…"

Il partit. La vieille dame resta auprès de Tara et murmura : "_Ma petite Cassandre… Que t'a-t-il fait ?_"

* * *

Ils étaient venus me chercher en plein milieu de la nuit. J'étais encore en robe de nuit, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux engourdis de sommeil. Mme Pomfresh m'avait fait avaler une potion bizarre pour mieux me faire dormir mais ça n'avait pas vraiment marché. Ils m'avaient prévenue dans la journée de ce qui allait se passer cette nuit, pourtant ça ne m'empêchait pas de pester intérieurement contre eux pour m'avoir arrachée du sommeil. C'était McGonagall qui s'était occupée de me réveiller. Tout le monde croyait que c'était mon professeur préféré… Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas. Et une vieille tête de hibou au réveil, ça ne fait pas forcément plaisir, qui que soit la personne. Lorsque je me levais du lit de l'infirmerie, je pouvais voir distinctement les silhouettes de tous les professeurs de Poudlard réunis. De Rogue à Trelawney, de Mme Bibine à Mme Pomfresh… Cette vision m'envoya des frissons dans l'épine dorsale. Etrangement, je ressentais plus d'excitation que de frayeur. Ils allaient exercer un rituel d'exorcisme sur moi, je risquais d'en mourir ou d'en perdre la raison et pourtant je me sentais _excitée…_

"Suivez-moi Granger."

C'était Rogue. Avec sa voix doucereuse et grasse. Mais pour la première fois, je percevais de la peur. Se pouvait-il que ce vieux Rogue soit inquiet pour moi ?

_C'est un traître_, dit la voix

Je sais, répondis-je intérieurement.

Et je suivis les professeurs en traînant un peu des pieds, la fatigue encore présente dans tous mes muscles. Je me sentais épuisée. Sûrement à cause de la potion que m'avait donnée Pomfresh. Rogue, celui derrière qui je marchais, s'arrêta brusquement et ouvrit une porte devant lui. J'y entrai à sa suite. La pièce qui s'offrit à mes yeux était magnifique. Rouge sang des murs au plafond. Sur le sol était dessiné un pentagramme à la craie blanche, parfaitement proportionné. Des centaines de bougies allumées trônaient dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Cela donnait une vision irréelle, des ombres chinoises angoissantes, des flammes dans les yeux et une crépitation étrange dans l'air. Je m'approchai du pentagramme sans qu'on me le dise, cela me paraissait plus qu'évident… McGonagall me fit signe de m'allonger, ce que je fis, un nœud au ventre. A chaque coin du pentagramme se trouvait un vase entièrement noir. Etonnée d'abord, je supposais ensuite qu'ils devaient être là pour récupérer l'âme qui me possédait. Je fixai le plafond où dansaient les ombres des bougies. Les profs autour de moi entamèrent une litanie incompréhensible, cela ressemblait à un chant religieux, sans en être un. Une psalmodie, voilà le mot.

En écoutant ces mots, j'étais prise d'une étrange transe. Les ombres dansaient plus vite, les mots bourdonnaient à mes oreilles. Je parvins à trouver le courage de penser.

S'ils réussissent, tu vas mourir ?

_Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve… _répondit la voix.

La musique s'accéléra, les lumières vacillèrent… Puis dans un même souffle, les flammes des bougies s'éteignirent.

* * *

"Tara !" Cria une voix masculine.

"J'arrive !" Répondit la concernée.

Tara réarrangea sa modeste robe et attacha ses longs cheveux châtains clairs en un chignon broussailleux. Elle soupira en voyant ses ongles sales et ses mains usées par le travail de la terre. Voilà plus de trois mois qu'elle avait eu son accident qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire et aucun de ses anciens souvenirs ne lui étaient revenus. Sa grand-mère Elena lui avait expliquée qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et que tout reviendrait en temps voulu. Tara avait beau avoir une confiance absolue en Elena, elle commençait peu à peu à perdre espoir. Heureusement que Nick était là pour lui remonter le moral. Le jeune garçon ne cessait de s'efforcer de la distraire, soit par des promenades dans la forêt, qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, soit en l'aidant à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs empathiques sur un sorcier mais Nick avait inventé plein de jeux de concentration qui lui permettaient de mieux contrôler son esprit et de le fermer aux pensées extérieures. Durant le premier mois, Tara avait eu de nombreuses crises où elle semblait entendre les pensées et ressentir les émotions de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. A chaque fois, Nick restait à ses côtés pour la calmer et sa grand-mère préparait une potion qui apaisait l'esprit. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que le contrôle sur son esprit s'améliorait, les crises s'espacèrent jusqu'à disparaître presque complètement. Ensuite Nick l'avait emmenée sur le marché, ils s'étaient assis sur un banc et Nick lui avait demandé d'utiliser son don d'empathie sur telle ou telle personne, de façon à cibler et concentrer son don. Au bout du deuxième mois, elle y arrivait aussi facilement que de respirer. Il lui suffisait de tendre son esprit et une sorte de lien se faisait avec la conscience de la personne désignée.

_Ressentir_ était ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, mais entendre concrètement les pensées des gens était bien plus compliqué. Mais elle finit par y arriver également. Bien sûr, il lui était toujours impossible de lire dans les pensées de Nick et d'Elena, mais elle était passée maître dans l'art de lire les visages. Rien qu'en observant quelqu'un et sans utiliser son pouvoir, elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait ou même s'il mentait. C'était très facile à faire sur Nick qui ne savait ni mentir ni cacher ses sentiments, mais sur Elena c'était presque impossible. La vieille aveugle gardait constamment un visage impassible où l'on ne pouvait lire aucune émotion. Malgré cela, Tara adorait sa grand-mère. Elle aimait surtout la regarder préparer ses potions. Elena avait dans ces moments-là une expression de pur contentement. Tara se demandait souvent comment celle-ci faisait pour reconnaître les ingrédients de ses potions. Sa grand-mère lui avait répondu qu'elle possédait un sens de l'odorat plus développé que la moyenne pour finalement lui avouer que son pouvoir magique consistait à ressentir les auras des choses autour d'elle. Même si elle ne voyait pas la personne, elle pouvait ressentir sa présence et son état esprit grâce à une « couleur » qui apparaissait dans son esprit. Rouge pour la colère ou la passion. Bleu pour le calme. Jaune pour le bonheur. Vert pour l'indécision. Et ainsi de suite. Elena avait une conscience des gens qui, malgré son infirmité, lui permettait de définir si une personne était digne de confiance ou non. Ce qui était très important dans son travail. Une fois, sa grand-mère avait également fait allusion à une odeur, particulière à chacun. Apparemment tout le monde possédait une odeur qui lui était propre. Quand Tara lui avait demandée son odeur, Elena avait répondu « Un mélange de rose et d'épice. Un parfum doux et dangereux à la fois. Tu sais, la rose est une fleur magnifique, que tout le monde admire. Mais pour en avoir une, il faut savoir la manipuler. Lui retirer ses épines ou alors les éviter. Et tu veux que je te dise, c'est beaucoup plus facile que cela en a l'air. » Alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, les yeux vides d'Elena semblait vraiment la voir, bien que Tara sache que c'était impossible…

« Tara, si tu continues à te regarder dans cette glace encore une seconde de plus, je vais croire que tu es devenu vaniteuse. » Observa Nick, appuyé contre un des pans du mur de sa chambre.

Tara lui tira la langue, mais elle prit ses chaussures, les enfila, puis prit Nick par le bras en disant :

« Bon tu viens, on va être en retard. »

Devant l'air furieux de Nick, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Que c'était agréable d'être avec un garçon aussi simple et chaleureux que Nick. Pourquoi la jeune fille avait-elle parfois l'impression d'être bien trop mûre pour son âge ? Il lui arrivait de penser de façon tellement compliquée. Alors que Nick, lui, ne se souciait de rien ou presque. Il vivait la vie comme elle lui venait, profitant de chaque moment de bonheur. Tara, elle, n'y parvenait pas. Quelque chose la retenait en arrière. Une présence… Elle était heureuse : elle avait une famille qui la comprenait et qui l'aidait. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre à l'évidence que cette vie était la sienne. C'était comme si… elle avait pris la place d'une autre et qu'elle jouait un rôle. Comme dans une de ces tragédies que l'avait emmenée voir Nick. Il lui arrivait souvent, bien trop souvent, de réfléchir à la vie, au bien, au mal, aux gens. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses pouvoirs empathiques… Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle ne pouvait nier, c'était qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle n'était pas cette fille qui riait tout le temps, sans se soucier du temps qui passe. Elle n'était pas cette fille que Nick regardait parfois avec adoration. Oui, elle avait depuis longtemps deviné les sentiments qu'éprouvait le jeune homme pour elle. De son côté, Tara n'avait pas voulu lui en parler, elle avait bien trop peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer sinon. Ses propres sentiments étaient trop confus pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec Nick.

Elle attrapa un panier en osier posé sur le sol, près de la porte d'entrée, et sortit, Nick toujours à son bras. Ils se rendaient au marché pour vendre les potions d'Elena et se ravitailler en nourriture. Ils n'avaient plus de viande, ni d'épices. La maison d'Elena était située à la toute périphérie de la ville. Cachée par les arbres, elle n'était presque pas visible de la ville. C'était un avantage si l'on ne souhaitait pas avoir de visiteurs. La maison était assez modeste. De taille assez réduite, elle possédait cependant deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée vivait Elena, au milieu de son chaudron et de ses potions. A l'étage, il y avait la chambre de Nick et de Tara. Comme personne d'autre ne venait dans la maison de toutes façons, la taille ou l'apparence n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance. Les deux adolescents marchaient à présent au milieu de la chaussée : c'était l'heure du marché et personne, ou presque, ne conduisait sur la route. Arrivés à la place du marché qui grouillait de monde, ils trouvèrent une place entre un marchand de vases et un autre de bijoux. C'était une place idéale car elle ne se situait pas dans la partie "nourriture" du marché. Nick sortit une simple couverture du panier et l'étala sur le sol. Le marchand de bijoux les regarda un instant avec méfiance, mais quand il vit qu'ils vendaient simplement des potions, il retourna à ses colliers. Tara installa les différentes potions d'Elena. Nick se tourna vers elle et dit :

"Je vais acheter ce qu'il nous faut. Tu te débrouilles ?"

Tara eut un sourire.

"Je sais bien que tu n'aime pas vendre, dit-elle. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'inventer une excuse."

"Voyons, avec ton sourire, tu as beaucoup plus de chances d'arriver à vendre tout notre stock."

"Mouais… Toujours des excuses…"

Nick lui tira la langue, c'était un jeu entre eux. Puis il s'en alla en emportant le panier.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, Tara eut à faire à toutes sortes de clients possibles. Ceux qui souffraient de simples maux de tête, ceux qui voulaient un philtre d'amour ou même du poison pour leur mari. Bien sûr, Tara leur expliquait calmement que ses potions ne servaient que de médicaments ou d'engrais pour les plantes. Son charme naturel lui permettait souvent d'éviter les embrouilles. Il lui suffisait de _persuader_ la personne d'aller voir ailleurs. Modifier les pensées de quelqu'un était une tâche très délicate mais parfois nécessaire. Tara ne s'en servait jamais à mauvais escient, juste pour empêcher les clients désagréables de lui chercher des ennuis. Nick n'était pas encore revenu mais Tara ne s'inquiétait pas. Il était parfois difficile de circuler entre la foule du marché, d'autant plus que les ingrédients que cherchaient Elena pour ses potions étaient parfois très rares. Une demi-heure plus tard, Nick revint, le panier rempli. Tara, quant à elle, avait vendu presque tout leur stock. Décidant qu'à cette heure-ci, ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir beaucoup plus de clients, ils mirent le reste des potions dans le panier et revinrent chez eux. Après avoir donné l'argent de leurs ventes et les ingrédients achetés, Nick proposa à Tara de faire une promenade dans la forêt, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elena entendit ses deux enfants adoptifs discuter bruyamment, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la maison. Elle poussa un soupir. Si seulement ils savaient le destin qui les attendait…

Connaissant la forêt comme leur poche, les deux adolescents décidèrent de se rendre à un petit étang, situé à quelques kilomètres de là. C'était un coin très isolé, que peu de personnes connaissaient et ils étaient très rarement dérangés quand ils décidaient de s'y baigner. Arrivés dans leur coin favori, chacun se déshabilla, dos à l'autre. Ils avaient beau être frère et sœur, c'était un peu gênant de se déshabiller devant une personne du sexe opposé. Tara se baignait en chemise blanche, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux, tandis que Nick était torse nu et portait un simple pantalon de paysan. Ils s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser et à se noyer pendant un long moment, puis, fatigués, ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe près de l'étang. Tara avait fermé les yeux et savourait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Mais Nick, lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts et il la regardait. Il la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. L'eau avait rendu sa chemise transparente et son vêtement lui collait à la peau, révélant deux seins ronds et un ventre plat. Souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, Nick continua à observer les moindres détails de sa silhouette. Il se sentait honteux d'un tel voyeurisme, mais sa morale n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner correctement à l'instant même. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais eu de relations intimes avec une fille, mais il savait que ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même, c'était du désir. Le désir de sentir cette peau chaude sous ses doigts, de goûter à sa saveur, d'embrasser ces lèvres pleines… Il voulait explorer chaque parcelle de ce corps de déesse. Il avait toujours su que Tara était belle, n'importe qui l'aurait remarqué et cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu pas mal de bagarres avec des hommes qui la désiraient. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'il serait un jour à leur place, à contempler une beauté si pure et si innocente. Si inaccessible… Mais soudain, son esprit s'arrêta de penser, Tara venait d'ouvrir les yeux et elle le regardait. Elle savait qu'il l'avait regardée !

De son côté, la jeune fille était troublée. Nick, qui la regardait toujours avec tendresse, l'observait maintenant avec des yeux obscurcis par le désir. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle venait de se rendre compte que Nick était un homme comme un autre. Un homme très beau par-dessus le marché. La question était : que voulait-elle ? Etait-elle prête à gâcher leur relation fraternelle pour une beaucoup plus intime ? Quelle était la bonne solution ? Mais toutes ces questions disparurent quand Nick se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec une douceur excessive. Comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Incapable de supporter autant de délicatesse, elle inséra sa langue dans la bouche du garçon et l'embrassa avec passion. D'abord surpris, Nick lui retourna le baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Il s'allongea sur elle, continuant à l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Il pouvait sentir chaque courbe du corps de Tara sous lui et c'était une sensation divine, qui l'emmenait à la limite de la raison. Délaissant sa bouche, il put enfin savourer l'odeur de miel de sa peau. Comme un fou, il embrassa son cou puis descendit vers ses seins, délaçant sa chemise au fur et à mesure. Quand il embrassa son sein droit, Tara poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Elle introduisit ses mains dans la tignasse noire de Nick et appuya de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait le sentir plus près encore. Il se redressa et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais soudain, Tara entendit un craquement de feuilles juste derrière eux. Aussitôt elle lâcha les lèvres de Nick et se redressa à moitié, cherchant à capter un autre son.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Nick, surpris et un peu frustré.

« J'ai entendu un bruit… »

« Il n'y a rien du tout, voyons. »

Il essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle détourna la tête.

« Tu aurais peut-être entendu si tu n'étais pas tellement occupé à m'embrasser. » Fit remarquer la jeune fille, railleuse.

Mais son sourire s'effaça immédiatement quand un autre bruit se fit entendre. C'était une sorte de grognement. Et cette fois-ci Nick l'avait également entendu. Il se leva et aida Tara à se mettre debout à son tour. Scrutant les feuillages à l'origine du bruit, les deux adolescents attendaient avec appréhension. Et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Un magnifique loup blanc sortit des feuillages. Si elle n'était pas aussi paralysé par la peur, Tara aurait été émerveillée par la splendeur de l'animal. Plus grand qu'un loup normal, il semblait posséder une force hors du commun et chacun de ses muscles paraissait tendus par l'excitation. Son pelage était d'un blanc immaculé et ses yeux perçants d'un gris bleu extraordinaire. Ces yeux avaient l'air de porter une sagesse et une ruse infinies. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le loup avait d'ailleurs une assurance bestiale loin d'être rassurante. Tara sentit Nick frémir à côté d'elle quand le loup dévoila ses crocs pointus. Pourtant Tara ne le trouvait pas menaçant. Elle avait l'impression que le loup la regardait avec amusement et… tristesse ? Elle était complètement captivée par cette majestueuse bête. Mais Nick ne semblait pas de cet avis et il se baissa pour ramasser un bâton sur le sol.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, le loup bondit sur le jeune homme et lui mordit la gorge. Mais au lieu d'achever Nick, l'animal se retira, laissant l'adolescent allongé sur le sol, le cou en sang. La morsure n'était pas très profonde mais elle saignait abondamment et Nick n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se relever. Tara avait envie de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Le loup se tourna vers elle. Il avait une attitude très étrange, comme s'il y avait une leur de reconnaissance dans son regard… Comme s'il la reconnaissait… D'un pas mesuré et très silencieux, il se rapprocha d'elle. La jeune fille recula puis buta contre un arbre derrière elle. Un vague de vertige prit possession de son corps et elle tomba assise sur le sol, le dos contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Le loup continuait d'avancer. Toujours aussi lent. Il savait qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Tara, quant à elle, ne savait pas si elle était terrifiée ou fascinée. Le museau de la bête était à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Elle entendit vaguement Nick lui crier quelque chose mais tout était un peu flou. Et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, le loup prit son amulette dans la gueule et l'arracha d'un coup sec.

Et soudain des milliers d'images défilèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille. Ses souvenirs revenaient. Son enfance, son pouvoir, l'enlèvement, Eros, Aristée, le viol… Elle poussa un long cri d'agonie à ce souvenir. Des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir coulèrent sur ses joues. Le loup tenait toujours l'amulette dans sa gueule et il la regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, l'air attristé. Alors que Cassandre, elle se souvenait maintenant de son vrai nom, pleurait à chaudes larmes tous les malheurs de sa vie passée, une haute silhouette apparut en face d'elle, dans un tourbillon de fumée. Une armure massive, un corps imposant et des cheveux d'un blond très pâle. Eros. Jamais Cassandre n'avait été aussi heureuse et désespérée de le revoir. Son si beau visage qui la regardait avec pitié, comme s'il savait le mal qu'il allait lui causer. Ses yeux aussi gris que ceux du loup. Mais tellement plus extraordinaires. L'homme qu'elle aimait se tenait là, devant elle, et dans toute sa splendeur. Un seul mot échappa aux lèvres du guerrier :

« Cassandre… »

C'était un murmure. Plein de promesse, de peine et de désespoir. Et aussi tellement d'amour. Comment ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte à quel point Eros l'aimait ? Silencieux, il vint vers elle et lui tendit la main. Sans réfléchir ni hésiter, elle la prit. La douceur de sa main pourtant rendue rude par l'art de la guerre lui avait tellement manquée ! C'était maintenant des larmes de joie qu'elle versait tandis qu'Eros l'enfermait dans une étreinte passionnée. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait cessé de la chercher depuis qu'elle avait disparu. Elle n'entendait pas ses pensées mais elle le sentait dans son regard. Un regard brûlant comme une morsure de soleil. Et si glacial à la fois, si vide de sentiments qu'on a l'impression que ceux qu'on croit voir ne sont que des illusions. Un regard de marionnette. Une marionnette qui l'aimait, elle, et non une autre. Cassandre sut alors qu'elle avait battu Aristée, elle lui avait volé l'amour inconditionné d'Eros. Une voix derrière elle la ramena à ses esprits. Nick. Il la regardait comme une étrangère. La main portée à sa blessure, essayant vainement d'arrêter le sang qui coulait, Nick braquait ses yeux verts dans les siens. Lui implorant de rester avec lui. Il avait peur. Et pourtant le jeune homme savait que Tara allait partir. Elle était redevenue Cassandre et il l'avait perdue à tout jamais dans les bras d'un autre. Son regard se tourna vers Eros avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Nick tenta de repousser avec son don de télékinésie le jeune guerrier mais il ne parvint qu'à le faire reculer d'un pas. Eros le regarda à son tour et lui fit comprendre que Cassandre était sienne et qu'il allait l'emmener.

Et Cassandre qui assistait à cette bataille fugitive comprit que le moment était venu de prendre une décision. Entre une vie de torture avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et une vie douce avec un garçon qu'elle adorait, le choix aurait été très simple. Mais le cœur est parfois plus fort que la raison. Avec un dernier "désolé" envers Nick, elle enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine musclée de son amant. Aussitôt Eros et elle s'éclipsèrent dans un nuage de fumée, laissant derrière eux un homme à l'agonie. Aussi physiquement que moralement.

* * *

"Tu es sûre que tout va bien Hermione ?" Demanda McGonagall.

"Oui oui, je vous assure professeur. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en forme. Il n'y a plus aucune voix dans ma tête et je ne sens plus aucune présence." Répondit Hermione.

Elle était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, les yeux encore fatigués d'avoir peu dormi et les cheveux un peu ébouriffés. Mais son visage avait retrouvé ses couleurs et il rayonnait avec sa joie de vivre d'antan. Elle était heureuse et libérée. Enfin…

"C'est parfait alors. Albus, croyiez-vous que c'est enfin terminé ?" McGonagall se tourna vers Dumbledore qui observait Hermione avec attention depuis un bon moment. Après un dernier regard circonspect vers l'alitée, il hocha la tête et dit :

"Oui, tout a l'air normal. Nous allons te laisser te reposer et tu pourras revenir en cours dès demain matin. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas manquer un jour de plus." Ajouta-t-il avec une petite étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux.

"Je vous remercie Monsieur le Directeur."

Dumbledore et McGonagall partirent donc. Il ne restait que Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci, dans son uniforme blanc d'infirmière, s'approcha d'Hermione et prit sa température. Puis quand la jeune fille lui sourit, elle s'arrêta net et son regard se fit complètement vide. Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit, puis se transforma en un rictus diabolique. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors et une silhouette aux cheveux roux entra. Ginny Weasley fit son apparition. Elle avait un joli visage de petite fille innocente. Les pommettes un peu arrondies, ses yeux noirs un peu en amande et ses nombreuses tâches de rousseur faisaient d'elle une Weasley de pure souche. Mais son corps déjà bien développé détrompait les regards. Elle était l'image même de l'ange dans un corps de démon. Mais son regard ce soir-là avait changé. Il semblait aussi démoniaque que celui d'Hermione. Elle tenait sa baguette magique à la main, tendue vers Mme Pomfresh. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit reculer l'infirmière vers le fond de la salle.

"Il m'en a fallu du temps pour te faire revenir à la vie Cassandre." Dit-elle d'un ton grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Oui je sais, mon hôte de cette époque n'est pas aussi modulable que les autres. J'ai eu du mal à ce qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance. Heureusement que ses professeurs ont remarqué que je la possédais, sinon ils n'auraient jamais fait le rituel d'exorcisme."

"J'espère que tu as apprécié mon travail. Manipuler l'esprit de cette infirmière n'est pas aussi facile que cela en a l'air. Il m'a fallu la contrôler pendant une journée entière et te faire avaler la potion de Transfert d'Ame. J'ai du d'ailleurs travailler pendant un mois dessus. Les frères de mon hôte se posaient des questions."

"Le principal c'est que tu aies réussi. On va enfin pouvoir accomplir la Mission."

"Tu as trouvé les autres ?"

"Tu as du deviner que Draco était Eros. Pour le reste je l'ignore, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur l'Esprit du Ciel."

"Ah oui ? On en discutera plus tard alors. L'infirmière va reprendre ses esprits."

Ginny se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir quand Hermione lui dit :

"Merci Thalie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi parfois."

Ginny éclata de rire.

"Moi aussi je me le demande."

Et elle partit en refermant doucement la porte.

* * *

Eh eh eh quel retournement de situation n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que Cass a pris possession du corps d'Hermi que va-t-il se passer ? Suspence...  
Si vous attendez avec impatience le chap du JDCEDLS (jeu du chat et de la souris), il est en cours, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le publier, un petit indice: il va en surprendre plus d'un...

Voilà c'est la fin

A la prochaine

Manoa ki vous aime de tout son petit coeur d'écrivain


	5. La Reine Noire

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 5, ça a été rapide cette fois. Je suis tellement prise par cette histoire que je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. C'est vrai que d'un côté, le couple Draco/Hermione m'intéresse beaucoup plus que le James/Lily… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pas question que j'abandonne le jeu du chat et de la souris, ça prend un peu plus de temps c'est tout parce l'histoire est plus élaborée que celle-ci, même si ça ne se voit pas toujours.

Voilà donc le chap 5, où Cass fait des siennes. Si vous vous posez des questions sur son comportement, ou encore celui de Draco, c'est normal. Car souvenez-vous d'une chose en ce qui me concerne, c'est que je déteste tout ce qui est blanc et noir. Au contraire, ce qui rend un perso intéressant et complexe, c'est la dualité entre le bien et le mal qui réside en lui. Ca vaut pour chaque être humain. Chez Hermione et Draco, c'est juste plus visible.

Donc, vous êtes prévenus quant au contenu de ce chap, et même de toute l'histoire. On ne peux pas tout le temps être heureux. Et parfois, c'est même le malheur qui vous fait du bien. Allez me demander pourquoi je dis tout ça : j'ai commencé la philosophie cette année et je crois que ça m'a beaucoup marqué lol

* * *

**Au Cœur Des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 5 : La Reine Noire**

* * *

Lorsque Cassandre se réveilla, elle s'étira longuement dans son lit et soupira de délectation. C'était si bon de se retrouver à nouveau dans un vrai corps ! Elle se leva sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'elle faisait, réveillant ainsi Lavander et Parvati. D'un autre côté, le soleil était déjà levé et les jeunes Gryffondors devaient commencer à se préparer, alors que lui importait de les réveiller… Cassandre se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, emportant avec elle sa robe de sorcière. Elle prit une longue douche et se lava les cheveux. Scrutant ensuite sa silhouette dans le miroir, elle se rendit compte que finalement son « hôte » n'était pas si moche que cela, surtout avec les cheveux raidis par l'eau. La jeune fille enduisit son corps d'un parfum de rose puis s'habilla. Mais elle avait beau se regarder sous toutes les coutures, la robe de sorcier la faisait ressembler à un sac de pomme de terre. Aucune sensualité. Elle prit sa baguette et procéda à quelques retouches. D'abord, elle la raccourcit de sorte qu'elle lui arrive au milieu des cuisses. Puis elle la resserra au niveau de la taille et de la poitrine. Et enfin elle découpa le col pour en faire un décolleté qui, quoi que très révélateur, restait acceptable dans l'enceinte d'une école. Le résultat était impressionnant. Toutes ses courbes étaient mises en valeur et il n'y avait presque plus de ressemblance avec l'Hermione Miss-je-sais-tout. Finalement elle jeta un sort à ses cheveux pour les allonger jusqu'à la taille et les rendre raides. Avec l'aide du maquillage de Parvati et de Lavender, elle souligna ses yeux d'un trait noir et se mit du fard à paupière marron foncé, faisait ressortir le noir de son iris. Avec un regard approbateur en direction de miroir, Cassandre sortit de la salle de bains… pour se retrouver face à face avec deux filles complètement abasourdies. Ce fut Lavander qui reprit la première ses esprits.

« Que t'est-il arrivé Hermione ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ? »

Cassandre se contenta de hausser les épaules et sortit de la chambre, non sans un regard dédaigneux envers Parvati et Lavander. En arrivant à la Salle Commune, elle remarqua Harry qui était allongé sur un des canapés, un livre encore ouvert posé sur son torse. Il dormait paisiblement. Hermione eut un sourire de prédatrice. Elle se rapprocha de lui, sans faire de bruit, puis s'accroupit à côté du canapé. Caressant son visage doucement, elle murmura :

« Harry… »

Le seul son de sa voix suffit à réveiller le jeune homme. Il la regarda avec des yeux surpris et dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Hermione ? Tu… Tu as changé… »

Cassandre rit légèrement et passa une main dans sa cascade de cheveux châtains.

« Ca, tu veux dire ? Oui c'est vrai que j'ai effectué quelques changements. Tu aimes ? »

« Beaucoup. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Il rougit. Et le sourire de Cassandre s'agrandit.

« Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda-t-il en caressant très délicatement sa joue du bout du doigt.

« Je vais mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été. La voix a disparu et je me sens à nouveau normale. Je crois que, désormais, je n'aurais plus de crises. »

« Ca me rassure… » Chuchota-t-il.

Une vague émotion passa dans ses yeux verts mais Cassandre put aisément la déchiffrer : du désir. Satisfaite de son effet, Cassandre se pencha légèrement vers Harry, ignorant ses yeux stupéfaits. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Elle pouvait sentir l'attente tendue qu'éprouvait Harry. Ce désir qu'il savait si bien garder sous contrôle semblait vouloir à tout prix émerger. Lentement, ses lèvres dévièrent et déposèrent un doux baiser sur sa joue droite. Elle pouvait presque entendre la frustration que ressentait Harry à ce moment même. D'une voix sensuelle, elle dit :

« Merci de t'inquiéter autant pour moi _Harry_. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Il y avait une intonation dans sa voix quand elle prononçait son nom qui rendait Harry complètement fou. Il avait du mal à rester maître de lui. Cassandre, quant à elle, admira la maîtrise que ce jeune homme avait sur son esprit. N'importe qui aurait déjà laissé ses désirs prendre le dessus. Mais non, Harry semblait très résistant aux attaques mentales. Malgré son contrôle, c'est avec une voix tendue qu'il lui répondit.

« Pas de problème 'Mione. Tu sais que je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi. »

Cassandre hocha la tête, un peu déçue par le manque de réaction qu'elle obtenait. Ne cherchant pas à le pousser plus loin, elle lui dit qu'elle allait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle ne put retenir un sourire cependant quand elle se rendit compte que Harry suivait le mouvement de ses fesses alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Juste avant de disparaître à travers l'ouverture, Cassandre se retourna et adressa un sourire éclatant au Gryffondor, qui y répondit, bien que plus confusément. Quand elle fut de l'autre côté du tableau, le sourire de Cassandre s'effaça aussitôt. Comme s'était facile de manipuler les esprits quand on savait lire leurs pensées. Elle savait exactement ce que désirait Harry et elle savait également comment réagir en conséquence. Le jeune homme cherchait une âme sœur, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer de tout son cœur. Son cœur si rempli qui ne pouvait s'exprimer. Il avait peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à celle qu'il aimait. Oui il y avait tellement de peur dans ce petit cœur que Cassandre avait _presque_ envie de le serrer contre elle avec tendresse. Et puis tellement de courage aussi, ce qui lui donnait vaguement envie de le détruire. Attirer l'amour du jeune homme pour mieux l'abattre. Il y a toujours une jubilation machiavélique à détruire tout ce qui est pur et innocent. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Dans la Grande Salle, elle remarqua de nombreux regards converger vers elle mais fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention. Repérant une tête rousse à la table des Gryffondors, elle s'y dirigea et s'assit à côté de Ginny. Celle-ci avait également un peu changé d'apparence depuis hier. Comme Cassandre, elle avait ajusté son uniforme et avait bouclé ses cheveux courts. Cependant elle ne portait aucun maquillage.

« Tu cherches à passer pour une sainte ou quoi ? » Demanda Cassandre.

« Et toi pour une pute ? » Répliqua Ginny avec un sourire suffisant.

« Entre autres. »

« Pareil. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux. Elles partageaient leur complicité depuis des millénaires. La plupart des gens de la Grande Salle avait leur regard fixé sur elles, surtout la population masculine. Habituées à tant d'attention, elles continuèrent de discuter comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu as trouvé des proies ? » Demanda Cassandre, le regard entendu.

« Toi et tes hormones Cass. » Sourit Ginny.

« Chut ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Quelqu'un pourrait entendre. »

« Tu préfères que je t'appelle Hermione ? Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé ce nom. »

« C'est vrai… Alors désormais appelle-moi… Mya. Ca fait très Grèce Antique tu ne trouves pas ? »

« En effet, _Mya._ Quant aux proies potentielles, oui j'ai déjà fait des repérages. Mon hôte semble très éprise d'un certain Harry Potter. »

Le sourire de Mya s'effaça aussitôt et son regard devint dur comme de la pierre.

« Il est à moi. »

Son inflexion était sans appel, mais Thalie connaissait Cassandre depuis trop longtemps pour lui laisser prendre le dessus.

« Tu as déjà l'autre. Laisse-moi au moins celui-là. »

« Il m'aime. Je l'ai lu dans son esprit. »

« Non Mya, il aime l'autre toi. Pas _toi_. Amuse-toi avec l'autre mais pas lui. »

Le visage de Ginny était devenu rouge de colère. C'était un des nombreux problèmes de Thalie, elle ne savait pas garder ses sentiments. Adoptant un visage froid et indifférent, Mya répondit :

« Bon d'accord. Mais si c'est lui qui vient vers moi, je te préviens que je n'en l'empêcherais pas. »

« Bien, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le _persuader._ »

Grillée…

« Ok ok. Je n'y toucherai pas. »

Ginny lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, mais Mya ne répondit pas. Son « dieu » venait de pénétrer dans l'arène. Très grand et presque aussi imposant qu'Eros, Draco Malfoy venait de faire son apparition. Ses yeux gris affichaient un habituel ennui et ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu en bataille. Malgré son air fatigué, Malfoy était plus beau que jamais. La robe des Serpentards n'empêchait pas de laisser entrevoir ses muscles biens définis. Mya se surprit à lécher ses lèvres en pensant à ce corps. Comme elle rêvait de pouvoir le sentir à nouveau sous ses doigts, de l'entendre murmurer son nom dans la nuit…

« Mya, remets-toi. On te regarde. » Chuchota Ginny à son oreille.

Et en effet, les yeux de Malfoy s'étaient tournés vers elle, son expression indéchiffrable. La joie qui s'exprimait sur le visage de Mya ne pouvait être retenue. Enfin, il était là. Enfin, elle le retrouvait. Et il serait à elle. Le noir de ses yeux s'assombrit. Malfoy sembla le remarquer car il la regarda fixement avec un air interrogateur. Puis il s'assit à sa table et fut caché par de nombreuses silhouettes assises.

« Hmm. C'est la première fois que je peux vraiment le voir. Je crois que cette réincarnation est la plus parfaite depuis bien des générations. » Fit-elle remarquer à Ginny.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et dit :

« C'est vrai, quoi qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été moche dans les autres. »

« Non, mais je trouve que cette fois-ci, il y a autre chose. Il y a beaucoup plus d'Eros en lui qu'avant. »

« Tu crois que cette fois c'est la bonne ? »

« Je l'ignore. On ne peut qu'espérer. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir encore. Ca commence à me lasser. »

« Moi aussi. Et je ne sais pas si mon pouvoir de renaissance va marcher indéfiniment. » Soupira Ginny.

« Espérons que nous trouverons enfin les quatre autres Esprits. »

« Oui, espérons… »

Le regard de Ginny se posa sur Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, Ron à ses côtés. Quant à Harry, il regardait fixement Hermione. Ou plutôt le corps d'Hermione puisqu'il s'agissait en réalité de l'âme de Cassandre. Une vague de jalousie s'empara de Ginny, mais elle parvint rapidement à la maîtriser, bien que cela n'échappa pas à Mya. Harry s'assit en face de Mya et dit bonjour à Ginny, sans vraiment la regarder. Ron, lui, resta un instant pantois par le changement radical qu'avait effectué Cassandre sur Hermione. Il ne décocha pas un mot. Ginny, quant à elle, commença à parler avec Harry avec enthousiasme. Même si le brun jetait souvent des regards à la dérobée vers Mya, il semblait assez intéressé par la conversation. D'après ce que Mya lisait dans son esprit, Ginny avait tout de même une petite chance de gagner les faveurs du jeune héros international. Ron, de son côté, ne cessait de fixer Mya sans aucune retenue. Finalement, il dit :

« Dis Hermione, c'est à cause de la remarque de la dernière fois que tu as fait ce relookage ? »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Mya. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. « Quelle remarque ? »

« Bah tu sais… » Continua-t-il, manifestement gêné. « Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais aussi une fille… Et tout ça. C'est parce que tu étais en colère que tu as changé ? »

Vu l'air d'incrédulité qui se peignit sur le visage de Mya, apparemment non… Puis soudain, elle éclata de rire. Si fort que de nombreuses personnes se tournèrent vers elle. Mya était prise d'un véritable fou rire, sous les yeux très embarrassés de Ron Weasley. C'était la première fois, alors qu'elle se trouvait sous son apparence démoniaque, que quelqu'un la faisait autant rire. Les larmes aux yeux, le rire finit pourtant par se dissiper.

« Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, mon cher Ron, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Ce changement n'a absolument aucun rapport, de quelques manières que ce soit, avec toi. Alors que les choses soient claires, dégonfle un peu ton ego et peut-être que j'accepterais de te parler à nouveau. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva brusquement. L'hilarité avait fait place à une colère froide, que personne n'avait jamais vue sur le visage de la gentille Hermione. _Il est temps de prendre la vie de cette jeune fille en main_, pensa Mya. En sortant, elle remarqua que Draco avait disparu de la table des Serpentards. Tendant légèrement son esprit vers lui grâce à son don d'empathie, elle le retrouva aussitôt. Il était près du lac. Décidant qu'il était temps pour une confrontation entre la réincarnation d'Eros et elle, Mya le rejoignit. Il était adossé sur un arbre et regardait paisiblement le soleil se refléter sur l'eau claire. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer sa présence. Mya s'approcha donc en silence. Mais alors qu'elle allait parler, son visage de marbre se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix était sèche et arrogante. Cela créa un sentiment de profonde haine en Mya. Qu'elle pouvait le détester quand il arborait une telle expression d'indifférence à son égard. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était le dédain. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'était de remplacer ce sentiment par la passion. Mya savait parfaitement s'y prendre avec Eros, lui ou ses réincarnations.

« Je voulais te voir… » Répondit-elle, lentement, sensuellement.

Elle s'approcha de lui en roulant des hanches, la démarche aussi gracieuse qu'un félin. Et aussi provocante.

« J'ai pas envie de te parler, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu me ferais perdre mon temps. »

A sa grande surprise, le sourire de Mya ne fit que s'élargir.

« Si mon sang est impur, le tien l'est également. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Quoi ? » Cette fois, il ne réussit pas à cacher son étonnement.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit… Que dirais-tu si nous… _discutions_ ? »

« Tes petits tours ne marchent pas avec moi. »

« Comment… ? »

« Je suis un futur Mangemort non ? Tu ne crois pas que je suis surentraîné pour ce genre de choses. Personne ne peut envahir mon esprit… Pas même Voldemort. »

« Si tu savais que je venais, pourquoi m'as-tu laissée venir ? »

« Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête… » Répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Toi et tes dérives de la vérité Malfoy ! C'est si dur de dire que tu avais envie de me parler ? »

« Pff… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Mais bien sûr… » Mais elle ne s'étendit pas plus sur le sujet. « Alors, tu n'as pas peur de me dire que tu es du Côté Sombre ? Avouer si facilement que tu appartiens au cercle de Voldemort n'est-il pas un peu présomptueux de ta part ? Je pourrais courir dans le bureau de Dumbledore et tout lui dévoiler. »

« Et alors ? » Draco haussa les épaules. « Je m'en contrefous. Tout le monde le sait et de toutes façons, j'en ai marre de cette putain d'école. »

« Oh oui, c'est tellement mieux d'aller lécher les bottes de Voldy… »

La rage de Malfoy à cette remarque fit un peu peur Mya. Elle savait qu'un Eros en colère n'était pas très commode. Tout le visage du jeune homme était tendu par la fureur et ses yeux avaient pris l'éclat métallique de l'acier. Il se rapprocha de Mya, délaissant son arbre. Cette situation ne put empêcher Mya de penser à la fois où Eros l'avait menacée de la tuer si elle insultait encore Aristée. Ce que Draco ignorait, c'était que quand il était comme ça, la part masochiste de son Daemon, refaisait surface et qu'elle le désirait encore plus. Les yeux noirs de Mya avait pris la couleur du charbon. Elle voulait tellement qu'il la prenne, à cet instant, contre cet arbre. N'importe où pourvu que cela assouvisse son désir de violence et de passion. L'expression de Malfoy changea progressivement quand il vit celle de Mya. Mais, contrairement à Eros, il eut un sourire perfide. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Mya et murmura :

« Alors comme ça, on a aussi un coté sombre, ma petite Gryffondor ? Comme c'est intéressant. »

Il plaça une main à la taille de la jeune fille et la ramena contre lui, de sorte que leurs deux corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Puis il caressa sa joue et sa main descendit jusqu'à son sein, qu'il saisit férocement. Mya retint un gémissement.

« Tu as envie de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sens dans ton odeur. Ce désir, il transpire en toi… Tu veux que je te baise ? »

Le ton dur de ses mots étaient démentis par la douceur avec laquelle sa main droite caressait son cou. Tandis que sa main gauche malaxait avec cruauté son sein. Mya ferma à moitié les yeux.

« Réponds ! » Cria-t-il presque.

Mya se contenta de gémir. Il mit sa bouche sur la courbe délicate de son cou et la mordit brutalement. Elle laissa échapper un cri. Mais aussitôt, il se mit à lécher la blessure et le plaisir prit place sur la douleur. Avec une lenteur calculée, il releva la tête et captura le regard de Mya dans le sien. Des yeux bleu sombre comme l'immensité de la nuit. Aussi mystérieux et fascinant que l'obscurité. Bleu dans noir. La nuit dans les ténèbres. Elle se pencha vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Il ne répondit pas au début, mais finit par l'embrasser à son tour. Avec toute la violence dont il était capable. Mya n'était pas au paradis, elle était en enfer. Mais c'était _si_ bon. Leurs langues se livraient une bataille sans merci. Mya avait perdu toute réserve et répondait avec passion à ce baiser quasi bestiale. Ils s'embrassaient comme si ce baiser pouvait leur permettre de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais de la haine et du désir mêlés si étroitement qu'il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux dominait. Mya, rancunière, mordit la lèvre de Malfoy. Celui-ci ne fit que sourire en réponse et continua de l'embrasser, tout en la rapprochant de lui. Avisant l'arbre derrière lui, il la fit se retourner et la plaqua contre l'arbre. Le cri de frustration de Mya quand il l'abandonna fut vite étouffé par un autre baiser envahisseur. Ses mains délaissèrent sa poitrine pour atteindre ses cuisses. Il fit remonter le tissu de la robe jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille, exposant ses jambes nues à ses mains froides. S'emparant de ses fesses, il lui fit remonter les jambes autour de sa taille, de sorte que leurs intimités étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. La dureté masculine contre la douceur d'une femme. Pendant ce temps, il ne cessait de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les mains fébriles de Mya atteignirent sa chemise et déboutonnèrent les premiers boutons. Mais il l'en empêcha en la collant un peu plus à l'arbre, râpant ce faisant le dos de la jeune fille.

Mya gémit entre ses lèvres, autant de désir que de souffrance. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une telle expérience avec aucune des réincarnations d'Eros, ni même Eros lui-même. Jamais il n'y avait eu autant de violence entre eux. Ni de passion. Bien sûr Eros était son Ame Sœur mais il était généralement plein de douceur et de tendresse, bien que passionnel. Jamais la haine et l'amour n'avait été aussi intimement liés en elle. Et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Soudain, les mains de Draco vinrent déchirer le haut de sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine, soutenue par un soutien-gorge noir.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des sous-vêtements noirs ? » Demanda Malfoy à voix basse.

Mya fit non de la tête, incapable de parler.

« Que tu as envie qu'on te fasse l'amour. »

Elle ne démentit pas ces propos et Draco eut un sourire arrogant. Mya détourna la tête, mais il reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Ne supportant pas de perdre le contrôle, Mya descendit sa main jusqu'au sexe de Draco et caressa la bosse qui était apparue. Aussitôt Draco cessa de l'embrasser et la regarda. Un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, Mya frictionnait ce qu'elle savait depuis longtemps être le point faible de chaque homme. Décroisant ses jambes de la taille du jeune homme et les ramenant à terre, elle accentua encore la pression. Draco avait perdu toute son animosité et gémissait comme un enfant qui essaye de se rebeller contre le désir. Il ferma les yeux et un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes « Hermione… ». Sans prévenir, Mya le relâcha et tenta de se dégager de lui, le poussant de toutes ses forces. Mais, même surpris, le jeune homme ne lâcha pas prise et la contempla profondément. Il lisait la colère dans son regard. Pris d'une soudaine intuition, il retourna la jeune fille pour qu'elle soit face à l'arbre. Si elle était étonnée, Mya ne fit rien pour s'échapper et laissa Draco faire descendre sa robe de sorcière pour dévoiler son dos. Draco laissa échapper une exclamation quand il vit la cicatrice du pentagramme sur celui-ci. Il enleva la pression qu'il exerçait sur la jeune fille et recula. Mya se retourna vers lui et se rhabilla. Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement noirs, sans iris ni pupille, deux simples immensités obscures. Le sourire démoniaque revint sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant tu sais… Eros. » Dit-elle.

Malfoy ne manifesta aucune surprise au fait qu'elle l'appelait Eros, mais ne dit rien pour autant.

« Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de te dire de ne rien dévoiler. Je suis comme toi. Je me fous que tout le monde sache que je possède encore le corps de cette gamine. Je suis assez puissante pour les tuer tous si je le désire. Le plus tôt je me casse de cette école, le plus tôt je pourrais retrouver les Esprits. »

« Hermione finira par revenir… » Fit remarquer Draco, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

« As-tu vraiment envie qu'elle revienne Draco ? Tu crois qu'elle pourra te faire ressentir ce que nous venons de partager ? Elle n'a pas assez d'obscurité en elle pour parvenir à te compléter. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas l'obscurité que je cherche… »

« Oh arrête de mentir Eros. Tu sais que tu ne supporte pas l'innocence de cette fille. Tu préfère de loin l'assurance et la cruauté d'une femme comme moi. »

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Cassandre, pour que tu devienne aussi dure ? » Demanda Draco, le regard dans le vide.

« Cette nuit, tu sauras… »

Le noir complet de ses yeux redevint normal et elle s'en alla, sans un regard vers Draco qui la regardait pensivement.

* * *

Eros l'avait gentiment déposée sur son ancien lit dès leur retour. Il n'était pas parti, à son plus grand bonheur, et Cassandre put se reposer convenablement. Elle avait encore mille questions dans sa tête, mais n'osait pas déranger le silence bienfaisant qui s'était installé entre Eros et elle. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et puis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était quand Aristée l'avait… violée. Cassandre frissonna à cette idée. Même si elle se souvenait de sa vie en tant que Tara, ces souvenirs lui paraissaient beaucoup plus flous que ceux d'avant sa perte de mémoire. Le viol était encore imprimé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Les marques physiques avaient disparu longtemps auparavant, mais dans sa tête… Elle pouvait encore revoir la scène comme si elle y était. L'odeur de la sueur, les gémissements de plaisir d'Aristée, les yeux froids d'Eros… C'était tellement _horrible._ En commettant ce crime, Aristée avait réussi à détruire la dernière parcelle de bonheur qui lui restait : son innocence. Et devant les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait, par-dessus tout. Cassandre savait qu'Aristée avait manipulé Eros, et que celui-ci, s'il avait été conscient, aurait tout fait pour la sauver. Mais les faits étaient là, Eros l'avait regardée avec tant d'indifférence alors qu'elle se faisait voler sa virginité. Jamais de sa vie Cassandre n'avait haï une personne autant qu'Aristée. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître de la surface de la planète.

Soudain, elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Puisqu'elle était revenu sur l'île de Calliope, il aurait déjà du être là, à la narguer. Eros devait sûrement se rendre compte du sacrifice que faisait Cassandre en le choisissant lui, et non Nick. Ainsi, elle se condamnait à une vie de souffrance et de peine. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre son bien-aimé, puisque selon sa prophétie, il était sa destinée. Son Amour. Elle qui possédait le don de lire l'avenir, elle savait bien qu'on ne peut échapper à sa destinée, sous risque de causer des peines encore plus grandes que celles que l'on voulait éviter. Telle était sa leçon en tant que prophétesse. Cassandre se remit pourtant à penser avec nostalgie du temps où elle était avec Nick et Elena, dans une vie simple et heureuse. Une vie qu'elle avait devinée ne pas lui appartenir.

« Tu regrettes ? » Demanda soudainement Eros.

Il évitait son regard et fixait la fenêtre, où l'on pouvait apercevoir la mer calme. Il avait peur de sa réponse.

« Je ne dirais pas non. Car ce serait mentir. » Répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

Les yeux d'Eros bifurquèrent aussitôt vers les siens, rongés par la culpabilité.

« Mais j'ai fait mon choix. Et c'est celui d'être avec toi, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Eros arbora une expression de joie pure pendant un moment, puis il essaya de reprendre contenance. Quoiqu'il n'arrivait pas à empêcher un sourire de poindre aux coins de ses lèvres. Cassandre sourit à son tour. Ah, si le temps pouvait s'arrêter à jamais. Qu'ils restent heureux ainsi, rien que tous les deux. Si seulement son destin n'avait pas été si compliqué… Mais Cassandre savait qu'à choisir, elle aurait préféré une vie de torture et avoir connu Eros, qu'une vie paisible sans lui. Qu'on peut être stupide par amour ! L'amour… Un terme si abstrait pour une réalité qui l'est encore plus. Comment peut-on savoir qu'on aime une personne ? Parce qu'on est prêt à tout pour elle ? Même à mourir ? Non, aimer c'est accepter l'autre comme il est, avec ses vices comme ses qualités. Respecter l'autre. Alors pourquoi Cassandre ne ressentait-elle rien de cela ? Comment pouvait-elle affirmer aimer Eros alors qu'elle le haïssait tellement parfois ? Elle le haïssait parce qu'il était le jouet d'Aristée, elle le haïssait parce qu'il ne lui montrait jamais ses propres sentiments, parce que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle souffrait, et tant de choses encore. Pourtant une vérité s'imposait à elle, prophétie ou non, elle _l'aimait_. Elle voulait partager sa vie avec lui, au paradis ou en enfer qu'importe.

« Où est Aristée ? » Finit-elle par demander, la curiosité étant devenu trop grande.

« Il est parti. Pour affaires. » Ajouta Eros sans plus de commentaires.

Cassandre poussa un soupir de soulagement : au moins, ils seraient tranquilles pendant un moment.

« Et Thalie ? » Continua Cassandre. « Où est-elle ? Je devrais la remercier de m'avoir aider à m'enfuir. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Eros. Cassandre eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Cassandre… Thalie… est morte. »

La jeune fille le regarda un moment sans comprendre. Puis la réalité vint la heurter avec la force d'une flèche en plein cœur.

« Quoi ? Non, tu rigoles. Tu rigoles hein ? » Balbutia-t-elle. « C'EST UNE BLAGUE N'EST-CE PAS ! »

Elle savait qu'elle s'emportait, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Eros lui mente sur une chose si sérieuse, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il lui fallait un espoir. L'espoir que Thalie était encore en vie. Non ce n'était pas possible. Sa seule amie… Morte… Cassandre essaya de maîtriser ses émotions. Etrangement, les larmes refusèrent de couler.

« Qui ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus glacial que l'hiver.

« Aristée. » Répondit Eros, la regardant avec pitié.

Un poids énorme sembla s'écraser sur son corps. C'était trop. _Trop !_ Elle pouvait accepter qu'Aristée la détruise elle, mais pas une autre. Et surtout pas Thalie.

« C'est à cause de moi, n'est ce pas ? Parce qu'elle m'a aidée ? »

« Oui. » Avoua Eros sans détour.

« Laisse-moi. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« _LAISSE-MOI !_ » Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

La haine avait rapidement pris le pas sur la tristesse. Une haine féroce et impitoyable… qui lui donnait beaucoup plus de forces qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Le regard d'Eros se fit vide et il sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot. Hébétée, Cassandre comprit qu'elle venait de contrôler ses pensées, alors même qu'Eros n'était pas un être humain normal. Si elle n'avait pas été dans un tel état de souffrance, elle aurait peut-être pu être contente de se rendre compte que son pouvoir avait évolué. Mais, une fois retrouvée seule, la peine l'emporta. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était trop dur. Beaucoup trop dur pour elle. Elle maudissait tout, tout le monde, jusqu'à ses parents pour lui avoir donné naissance. Thalie… Sa seule amie… La seule étincelle de joie dans cette univers de ténèbres. Cassandre sanglotait, implorait, gémissait. Elle voulait sortir toutes ces émotions de son corps. Ces sentiments qui la pourrissaient de l'intérieur. Elle voulait tout arrêter. Cette souffrance. Comme ce serait bon de ne plus rien sentir. _De mourir._

Mais une injonction s'imposa dans son esprit.

_Suis ta destinée, car c'est dans les ténèbres que jaillira la lumière._

Cassandre releva la tête de son oreiller. La voix était grave et imposante.

_Regarde le ciel._

Sans s'en rendre compte, Cassandre se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et son visage empreint d'une tristesse presque intouchable. Elle ressemblait à Melpomène incarnée, la muse de la tragédie. Une vision si poignante de la souffrance qu'on aurait dit une statue de marbre, figée dans le désespoir. Cassandre leva les yeux vers le ciel. Bien qu'il faisait jour quelques minutes auparavant, le ciel s'était maintenant complètement assombri et avait apporté l'obscurité sur la nuit sur l'île autant que sur la mer. La vague vision de magnificence qui se dégageait de cette image arracha presque un sourire à la jeune fille. Au moins le ciel semblait partager sa douleur… Une simple larme coula à nouveau sur sa joue. Plus belle et plus transparente que les autres. Cette unique larme pour la mort de Thalie en valait bien des centaines. Dehors, les éléments se déchaînaient. Les nuages s'obscurcissaient de plus en plus. Et bientôt une fine pluie se déversa sur la terre, pour devenir bientôt une averse. La mer au loin s'agitait avec force.

_Un cadeau d'Uranie, la muse du ciel. Elle partage ta peine._

Soudain un immense éclair surgit dans l'obscurité. Aussi bref que magnifique.

_Celui-là c'est de moi. Un honneur pareil n'est pas donné à tout le monde, petite fille, alors sois fière et relève la tête._

« Mais Thalie… » Pensa Cassandre.

_Thalie n'est pas morte. Enfin, pas vraiment. _

« Quoi ? »

_Si tu veux la retrouver, pense à son nom. Car son nom est la clé de la renaissance._

« Je ne comprends rien ! »

A sa grande surprise, la voix éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Elle en aurait été vexée, s'il ne venait pas de lui apprendre qu'il restait un espoir de sauver Thalie.

_Les prophéties ne sont pas faites pour être comprises, petite fille. C'est ce qui fait tout leur intérêt. Cherche et tu trouveras. Voilà ma prophétie._

« Mais tu n'es pas Apollon. C'est lui qui m'envoie des visions de l'avenir généralement. »

_Ce minet ? Pff, il n'est rien comparé à moi._

« Mais c'est… »

_Ton Protecteur, je sais. N'empêche qu'il ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez celui-là._

« Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? »

_Cela tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

Et la présence en elle se retira. En même temps que la tempête s'arrêta brusquement. Cassandre resta quelques instants abasourdie. Elle avait déjà parlé avec Apollon, mais jamais elle n'avait senti de présence aussi puissante que celle-ci. Sans perdre plus de temps, Cassandre sortit en courant de sa chambre et partit rejoindre Eros. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : atteindre une bibliothèque.

* * *

Mya était assise sur une des nombreuses chaises de la bibliothèque. Mais elle ne lisait aucun livre. Elle se contentait d'observer Ginny faire ses devoirs, tout en discutant du _bon vieux temps_. Que c'était bon de pouvoir enfin parler avec une amie. Rester enfermée dans un corps était quelque chose de très fatiguant pour les nerfs. Il lui était impossible de communiquer avec le monde extérieur et parfois même impossible de percevoir les pensées de son hôte. Dans ces moments-là, qui étaient les pires, elle se retrouvait complètement seule dans un univers glacé. Ce genre de situation arrivait souvent quand l'hôte était enfant. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Hermione avait eu des crises d'hystérie. Quand l'âme de Cassandre revenait enfin à la surface, elle possédait alors un surplus d'énergie qu'il lui fallait absolument évacuer. Cela avait valu beaucoup de problèmes à tous ses hôtes. Sans compter le Daemon en elle qui ne cessait de la tourmenter.

« Tu te souviens Thalie, quand on était à la cour du roi Louis XIV, en France ? C'était si magnifique ! Des robes à vous couper le souffle, des bijoux de toutes les formes inimaginables… Je regrette tellement cette période… » Confia Mya.

« Tu oublies les courtisans perfides, le fait que les femmes soient considérées comme de simples marchandises, les rituels absurdes du lever et du coucher du roi… Et j'en passe ! Ah j'allais oublier le passage où on se fait guillotiner ! » Riposta Ginny.

« Pff, toujours la rabat-joie à ce que je voie ! Et puis ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. »

« Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place, Cassandre. Pour toi ce n'était peut être rien mais pour les jeunes filles qui sont mortes à notre place, je trouve cela plutôt triste. »

« C'était leur destinée Thal' ! Elles n'avaient pas le choix, et nous non plus d'ailleurs ! Personne n'échappe à son destin. »

« Toujours cette vieille rengaine… Il serait temps que tu comprenne que c'est nous qui forgeons notre propre destin Cassandre. »

« Comment peux-tu dire cela après tout ce que nous avons vécu ? N'est-ce pas justement à cause de notre destin que nous somme condamnées à renaître encore et encore jusqu'à pouvoir accomplir la Prophétie ? »

« Puisque tu en parles, je suis bien décidée à ne pas mourir dans cette vie-là. Elle me plaît assez je dois dire alors si tu pouvais éviter de tout gâcher ! » Grommela Ginny.

« Quoi ? Alors là c'est tellement pas vrai ! » Répliqua Mya.

« Hmm… Tu oublies la fois où on a été brûlées pour sorcellerie, celle où l'on a été fusillées… Je crois que j'ai du expérimenter toutes les morts possibles, et presque à chaque fois, c'était parce que tu avais fait une gourde ! »

« C'est pas juste ! Je fais de mon mieux et c'est pas de ma faute si ce garde ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir qu'il allait tuer sa femme et se suicider ensuite… »

« Mais oui, quel tact tu as Cassandre ! » S'exclama Ginny.

Soudain, il lui sembla entendre un bruit. Mya fit un signe à Ginny de se taire. Mais une minute plus tard, Pattenrond apparut de derrière une étagère. Aussitôt, Mme Pince le remarqua et cria aux deux filles de sortir l'animal de _sa_ bibliothèque. En soupirant, Ginny rassembla ses affaires et elles partirent toutes les deux vers la tour Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps, un Harry complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre s'effondra contre l'étagère derrière laquelle il s'était caché. Il n'était pas certain de tout comprendre mais une chose était sûre : Ginny et Hermione n'étaient pas elles-mêmes. Elles semblaient être de toutes autres personnes. Rien que la manière dont elles s'étaient appelées : Cassandre et Thalie. D'ailleurs, les noms lui disaient vaguement quelque chose. Il lui semblait que cela avait un rapport avec la mythologie grecque. Oui quelque chose qu'il avait étudié en classe en primaire. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas qui. Les deux Gryffondors s'étaient-elles retrouvées possédées par deux âmes aussi anciennes ? Et puis les choses bizarres dont elles avaient parlé : une prophétie, la cour d'un des rois de France, différentes morts… Se pourrait-il que ces deux âmes se réincarnaient au fil des siècles dans différents corps à chaque fois ? Et elle avaient parlé de mort. Est-ce qu'Hermione et Ginny courraient un danger en abritant ces âmes ? D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'elles apparaissent comme ça tout à coup ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un rapport avec l'attitude étrange de Hermione et la disparition de sa « voix » ? Il se posait tellement de questions que la tête lui tournait.

Prenant une décision, il partit chercher un livre sur la mythologie. Il lut pendant une longue heure. Il y avait de nombreuses légendes, impliquant des dieux cruels et des héros prêts à tout. Enfin, il tomba sur l'histoire de la guerre de Troie. C'est là que le nom de Cassandre était prononcé ! Maintenant il se souvenait, il avait lu un livre sur l'enlèvement de Cassandre par Agamemnon il y avait plusieurs années. Il avait trouvé ce livre dans la chambre de son cousin. Son oncle et sa tante adorait acheter des livres à Dudley, même si celui-ci ne faisait que les poser sur une étagère dans sa deuxième chambre. Souvent, ils lui achetaient des livres beaucoup trop compliqués pour un enfant si jeune, mais ils adoraient montrer à leurs invités que leur fils avait des lectures bien plus mûres que pour son âge. Harry avait aimé la couverture : un héros avec une lance et un bouclier grec. Le titre était « La légende de la Guerre de Troie ». Il se souvenait parfaitement de la pitié qu'il avait éprouvé pour cette Cassandre qui faisaient des prédictions que personne ne croyait. Il lut à la fin du livre le résumé sur la légende de Cassandre. Cela disait cela :

_« Cassandre :_

_Fille de __Priam__ et d'__ Hécube__, soeur jumelle d'__ Hélénos__, cette Troyenne de sang royal fut une prophétesse infaillible. Elle avait reçu ce don d'__ Apollon__, qui lui demandait de céder à ses instances. Elle fit mine d'accepter, mais, nantie de sa faculté divinatoire, elle refusa de tenir sa promesse. Le __dieu__, indigné, fit en sorte que les prophéties de Cassandre ne fussent jamais prises au sérieux. Aussi, Cassandre assista impuissante aux préparatifs de la guerre de __Troie__ qu'elle avait prédite. Elle s'opposa sans succès à l'entrée dans Troie du fameux cheval de bois. Lors de la prise de la ville, elle fut poursuivie et retenue prisonnière par __Ajax__ (le Petit), fils d'Oïlée. Après le sac de Troie, elle échut en partage au roi __Agamemnon__, qui conçut pour elle un amour véritable et la rendit mère de deux enfants. C'est en vain qu'elle supplia son maître et amant de ne pas retourner dans sa patrie. Agamemnon fut tué à Argos par __Clytemnestre__, son épouse, et Cassandre, ainsi que ses deux enfants, partagèrent le même sort. »_

Pris d'une soudaine intuition, Harry chercha le nom de Thalie dans la fin du livre. Sa légende était beaucoup plus réduite.

« _Thalie_ :

_de Thaleia, "la florissante, l'abondante", est la Muse de la comédie_. »

La description s'arrêtait là. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Harry chercha désespérément dans tous les livres sur la Grèce Antique d'autres renseignements. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Comment l'âme qui habitait Hermione pouvait-elle être la Cassandre de la légende ? Et celle de Ginny une muse ? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne comprenait rien. Au bout d'un certain temps cependant, il trouva enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Une précision sur la nature des légendes grecques.

« _Il semblerait que les légendes grecques, qui correspondraient à l'époque d'environ 2000 ans avant Jésus-Christ, soient en réalité une interprétation de légendes plus vieilles de 2000 ans encore. Selon ces légendes plus anciennes, les Dieux, qui auraient toujours existé, auraient créés les Muses afin de protéger la seule âme qui pouvait les sauver de la destruction. Ainsi, ils engendrèrent neuf muses, chacune ayant un pouvoir et une forme propre. Une menace planait alors sur l'Olympe et l'Ame, protégée par ses Muses et à l'aide des Esprits, devait les rejoindre pour mettre fin au chaos. Mais l'Ame échoua. Ce faisant, elle perdit la trace de ses Protections qui s'éparpillèrent dans toute la planète. Elle fut alors condamnée par les Dieux à l'immortalité et à chercher dans chacune de ses vies les parties de son pouvoir disparues. On dit que tant que l'Ame n'aura pas achevé le rituel d'Ouverture, grâce à son pouvoir reconstitué, et ainsi accomplir la Prophétie, elle ne pourra trouver la paix. »_

Suivaient des pages écrites en grec dont il ne comprenait pas la signification. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange. A part ce petit morceau, tout le reste du livre était écrit en grec. En feuilletant les pages cependant, il tomba sur deux petites lignes écrites dans sa langue. Elles concernaient Thalie.

« _Thalie, muse de la Comédie pour les Grecs, serait en réalité la muse de la Vie. Possédant un pouvoir de guérison incroyable et étant complètement indestructible, elle serait également la seule à posséder le pouvoir de renaissance. Sa forme animale serait la colombe, symbole de pureté et d'espoir. »_

C'était les seuls autres indices du livre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture. C'était un simple livre assez récent. Il s'intitulait « Le livre de la Prophétie » et l'auteur s'appelait David Romas Mortello. Quel nom étrange ! Harry se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre ce livre, à première vue, il ne semblait avoir aucun rapport avec la Grèce Antique ! Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix à l'accent traînant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lire à cette heure-ci mon p'tit Potty ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde Malfoy, alors fous-moi la paix. » répliqua violemment Harry, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Manque de chance, Malfoy ne l'écouta absolument pas et s'assit juste en face de lui. Harry resta silencieux, espérant que Malfoy finirait par se lasser. Malheureusement pour lui, le Serpentard semblait d'une patience d'ange. Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry, n'en pouvant plus, s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

L'expression de Malfoy devint alors très sérieuse, une chose que Harry n'avait jamais observé chez son pire ennemi.

« Je veux la même chose que toi : je veux que l'âme qui se trouve dans le corps de ta p'tite amie disparaisse. » Répondit le blond.

Alors là, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi surpris de toute sa vie. Premièrement, Malfoy savait pour cette histoire de possession. Deuxièmement, il semblait lui proposer son aide ! Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers ce jour-là.

« Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? » Demanda Harry suspicieusement, bien que le Serpentard avait piqué sa curiosité.

« Simplement parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider. »

« Non je veux dire _pourquoi ?_ »

Malfoy hésita une seconde de trop mais répondit :

« L'âme qui habite Miss Je-sais-tout semble avoir le béguin pour moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas flatté, mais en aucun cas, je ne laisserais cette Sang-de-Bourbe me toucher avec ces mains sales. »

Le visage du Survivant se tordit de colère à ces paroles. Mais il se ressaisit. Si Malfoy était le seul allié qu'il avait, autant ne pas l'énerver. D'ailleurs il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ces paroles. Certes, elles sonnaient exactement comme ce qu'aurait dit Draco Malfoy, fils de l'une des plus grandes familles de Sangs Purs, mais il y avait un truc qui clochait. Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Décidant d'arrêter d'y penser, il demanda :

« Bien, puisque tu sembles tout savoir, dis-moi comment faire revenir l'âme d'Hermione et de Ginny. »

« C'est très simple, il suffit de… »

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter passèrent alors la nuit dans la bibliothèque, à parler de leur plan. Ils eurent ainsi la plus longue conversation qu'ils aient jamais eu.

* * *

Et hop un chap de plus ! L'histoire avance n'est-ce pas ? en tout cas, moi je l'aime de plus en plus.

PS : pour les définitions de Cassandre et Thalie, je les ai trouvées sur un site, dont je ne me rappelle plus l'adresse, mais bon... Par contre, le reste qui se trouve dans le "livre de la prophétie" c'est moi qui l'ai inventé !

MErci pour toutes vox reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ! Et surtout je vous promets qu'un jour je finirai par y répondre lol

Manoa tjs à votre service


	6. L'emprise du Mal

Eh oui je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à y croire mais c'est bel et bien la suite de Au coeur des ténèbres. A vrai dire je suis très contente de moi , depuis le temps que je dois mettre la suite ! Enfin bref je m'excuse mais en plus j'ai mon bac blanc dans deux semaines et c'est pas évident...

Voilà en tout cas j'aime beaucoup cechapitre, il y a pas mal d'action et on apprend plein de choses ! Bien sûr ce n'est que le début... (du cauchemar ? ... Niark ! Va savoir...)

Kisses mes lecteurs adorés et merci infiniment pour les 16 reviews ! c'est à dire autant que le chap 1 qui semblait avoir eu beaucoup de succès. Je sais que ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais pour un auteur, ca motive énormément !

Et en avant première, les réponses aux reviews situées à la fin de chap ! Si c'est pas beau tout ça...

Manoa

**

* * *

**

**Au Cœur Des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 6 : L'Emprise du Mal**

* * *

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Cassandre ! » Répliqua Eros, l'air paniqué.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Rétorqua-t-elle d'un air méprisant. « Je te l'ai dit, c'est un Dieu qui me l'a ordonné. Et qui suis-je pour désobéir à un Dieu ? »

« Mais tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas Apollon ! Qui sait si ce n'est pas un Esprit Malin ou un Daemon ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je sais quand même faire la différence entre les deux. D'ailleurs, je suis presque sûre que le Dieu qui m'a parlée était Zeus lui-même… »

« Zeus ? Voyons, Cassandre, tu perds la raison ! »

Cassandre se tourna vers lui, ses traits déformés par la colère.

« Insinuerais-tu que je suis trop insignifiante pour que le Dieu des Dieux s'intéresse à moi ? Que je ne suis pas assez puissante ? »

La lueur de défi et de démence qui brillait dans son regard sembla dérouter Eros plus que ses paroles mêmes. Il la regarda fixement et soupira.

« Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi. » Dit-il, résigné.

« Pff, de toute façon, ce n'est pas une simple marionnette qui m'empêchera de faire quoi que ce soit. » Dit Cassandre d'un ton méchant.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le regard blessé d'Eros. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, il avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Dégoûtée, Cassandre replongea dans le livre qu'elle lisait. Cela faisait une semaine que la jeune fille faisait des recherches pour pouvoir ressusciter Thalie. Elle n'avait pas compris ce que le Dieu avait voulu lui dire au sujet du nom de Thalie… Du coup, elle s'était contentée de fouiller la bibliothèque d'Aristée en son absence. Elle devait avouer que ce monstre s'y connaissait en magie. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de livres sur la magie en général, les différents pouvoirs qu'un homme pouvait avoir, les différentes créatures magiques existantes, etc. Encore plus déroutant, Aristée possédait un registre avec de nombreux noms et leurs pouvoirs correspondants. Cassandre y était citée, avec son pouvoir de divination. Heureusement pour elle, Aristée n'était pas encore au courant de son pouvoir d'empathie…

Après avoir lu des milliers d'ouvrages sur la mort et la résurrection, Cassandre avait enfin trouvé le livre qu'il lui fallait. C'était un livre en reliure noire, l'écriture était difficile à déchiffrer mais elle parvint peu à peu à comprendre ce que cela disait. On y parlait d'un rituel de résurrection, qu'un homme avait inventé pour faire revivre sa bien-aimée. Bien sûr, il avait échoué. Bien qu'on ne parle pas de la raison de son échec… Il était juste précisé que l'homme avait réussi à ramener sa femme à la vie, au prix d'un sacrifice, mais qu'il était soudainement devenu complètement fou et qu'il avait fini par tuer sa femme et par se suicider ensuite. L'histoire était plutôt horrible mais cela ne dissuadait pas Cassandre de la mission qu'elle croyait avoir. Si un Dieu lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le faire, alors elle y arriverait.

Elle relut le livre une dizaine à la quête d'un indice, mais rien ne vint. Elle se sentait complètement désemparée. Sans plus se préoccuper du livre, elle continua à rôder dans la bibliothèque. La pièce était immense et elle avait même du mal à retrouver son chemin. Tous les livres étaient écrits à la main ( NDA : Eh oui, l'imprimerie n'existait pas encore ! ), d'une écriture la plupart du temps soignée, et ils possédaient tous une couverture délicate et raffinée. Avisant un petit placard en bois dans un coin, elle s'y dirigea. Se sentant étrangement attirée par ce simple placard, elle l'ouvrit avec précaution. Une lumière verte fluorescente apparut dans l'entrebâillure. Sans plus attendre, elle l'ouvrit complètement.

Le placard ne comportant qu'une étagère. Mais à l'intérieur se trouvaient les objets les plus étranges que Cassandre avait jamais vu. Il y avait un lourd grimoire au cuir usé, portant le signe du dieu Hadès, une coupe en or noir, incrustée de rubis rouge sang, une dague assez simple mais qui portait encore des traces de sang séché, et enfin un joyau de la taille d'une grosse pierre qui brillait de cette curieuse lumière verte. Intriguée, Cassandre examina le livre avec attention. Aussitôt, celui-ci s'ouvrit de lui-même comme si un vent violent l'avait fait bouger. Les pages s'arrêtèrent alors de tourner aussi brusquement qu'elles avaient commencé. Sur la page qui s'affichait, Cassandre pouvait lire en lettres rouges « Rituel de Résurrection ». Abasourdie, elle prit le livre entre ses mains et s'assit contre le mur, juste à côté. Elle lut :

« _Mise en Garde : Le Rituel de Résurrection est un rituel extrêmement dangereux, il n'est réservé qu'à des sorciers expérimentés, comme ceux qui pratiquent couramment la Nécromancie ou l'Exorcisme. Conformément aux règles de la Guilde, ce rituel ne peut être effectué qu'avec l'accord des Grands Sorciers de Conseil. Les raisons de la résurrection devront être énoncées devant une Cour de Justice et ceux qui désirent la pratiquer devront passer un test pour vérifier qu'ils possèdent les aptitudes nécessaires à ce rituel si complexe. » _

_« Objets nécessaires :_

_- Coupe de Gaïa, appartenant aux dragons des Ténèbres, situés sur la Montagne du Destin. Description : coupe de taille moyenne, en or noir très rare, et incrustée de nombreux rubis réservoirs de Magie._

_- Dague du Daemon, située aux Creux de L'Enfer dans le domaine d'Hadès. Description : dague avec un manche en métal, lame en crochet portant le sang séché d'Hadès lui-même._

_- Pierre Céleste, se situant au cœur des Marais du Désespoir, également dans le royaume du Dieu de la Mort. Description : joyau de taille moyenne, dégageant une lumière verte. »_

_« Déroulement du Rituel :_

_Le Rituel devra se faire en extérieur, une nuit de pleine lune « rouge », c'est-à-dire au moment où l'astre de la nuit sera teinté de sang. Il est bon de savoir que l'âme que l'on cherche à faire revenir n'aura pas besoin du corps dans lequel elle est morte : la Magie invoquée dans le Rituel lui en créera un nouveau, plus puissant et plus résistant. Le sorcier pratiquant le Rituel devra se tenir à genoux, devant la Coupe de Gaïa qui sera posée sur la terre même. En utilisant la Dague du Daemon, il devra mélanger son sang à celui d'Hadès, le verser dans la Coupe puis le boire. Ensuite il devra répéter ces paroles « Père des Morts, Hadès, je t'invoque et t'ordonne de relâcher l'âme de celui/celle que je recherche. Entends ma prière et libère-la de ton emprise. » Si le sorcier possède la force suffisante, il verra alors l'âme en question se loger dans la Pierre Céleste. Mais en plaçant l'âme dans la Pierre, le sorcier doit comprendre qu'il recevra, lui, ce qui se trouvait dedans. Il y a forcément un prix à payer pour ressusciter et ce prix est l'Echange des Âmes. Enfin, le sorcier devra dire « Mère de la Terre Gaïa, toi qui porte l'enfant et qui a créé le corps, je te supplie de fournir à cette âme le pouvoir de se mouvoir et de vivre. Prête-moi ton pouvoir divin et aide-moi à lui créer un corps digne d'elle. » Si tout se passe comme prévu, une lumière blanche devrait apparaître et le corps correspondant à l'âme située dans la Pierre Céleste existera à nouveau. Il arrive fréquemment que la personne ressuscitée s'évanouisse et ne se réveille que quelques heures plus tard. Le sorcier, quant à lui, ferait mieux de prévoir une troisième personne capable de veiller sur elle un long moment car le Rituel va puiser dans ses réserves les plus profondes et le plongera dans un long sommeil d'une journée ou deux._

_A priori, l'âme et son corps ressuscités ne subiront aucune séquelle. Il est plus difficile de l'affirmer pour le sorcier… »_

Cassandre releva enfin la tête du grimoire. Incroyable, c'était tout simplement incroyable ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu trouver les trois objets nécessaires au Rituel. Et voilà qu'ils étaient sous ses yeux depuis le début. Non, plus qu'incroyable, c'était impossible. Il devait y avoir un piège quelque part. Mais elle réfléchit. Quel intérêt Aristée aurait de l'aider à faire revenir à la vie la personne qu'il avait lui-même tuée ? Cela n'avait aucun sens… À moins qu'Aristée pensait faire le Rituel pour lui-même, pour ramener l'âme de quelqu'un. Cette solution était bien plus plausible. Dans ce cas, en ressuscitant Thalie, Cassandre ferait d'une pierre deux coups, elle détruisait le plan d'Aristée qui, elle en était sûre, lui nuirait tôt ou tard et elle ramenait Thalie d'entre les morts. Sa décision était prise. Elle accomplirait le Rituel.

* * *

« Hermione ? » Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux roux. « Pourquoi viens-tu en cours de Divination ? Tu détestes ça… »

Mya le regarda d'un air méprisant. Ginny, à côté d'elle, pouffa légèrement.

« Ce que je fais ne te regarde absolument pas. Et pour ton information, j'ai demandé la permission à McGonagall pour nous permettre, à Ginny et à moi, d'assister toutes le deux au cours de Divination des sixièmes années. Ça te paraît assez clair là ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais Mya le coupa d'un geste. Puis elle se retourna et embarqua Ginny derrière elle, toujours en train de rigoler. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Premièrement, Hermione était devenue complètement folle et diablement sexy. Deuxièmement, elle _voulait_ assister aux cours de divination alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre jusqu'au nom de Trelawney. Troisièmement, elle s'était moquée de lui et sa sœur ne l'en avait même pas empêché. Il s'agissait d'une ligue anti-Ron ou quoi ?

Quant à Harry, qui se trouvait non loin de là, il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy et vit que celui-ci regardait également la silhouette d'Hermione – non de Cassandre – partir. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Serpentard, qu'il ne pouvait identifier mais qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Quand il y repensait, la journée d'hier avait été pleine de surprise. D'abord, il apprenait qu'Hermione était possédée et ensuite il avait eu cette _discussion_ avec son ennemi juré. Une conversation très bizarre, il fallait l'avouer. Malfoy semblait savoir beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup, de choses à propos de la mythologie grecque. Des choses que l'on ne devait même pas enseigner à l'école. Il savait aussi pas mal de choses concernant cette Cassandre et comment parvenir à la contrôler - puisque, de toute évidence, on ne pouvait la détruire sans détruire Hermione elle-même. De plus, l'excuse bidon comme quoi Cassandre lui courait après paraissait une bien piètre raison d'aider son ennemi, et la fille qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, à rétablir la situation. Harry observa Mya, puisqu'il avait compris qu'elle se faisait appeler ainsi maintenant, et devait reconnaître que les changements qu'avait effectué Cassandre sur le corps d'Hermione étaient bien plus que satisfaisants. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la Miss Je-sais-tout d'avant et elle semblait beaucoup plus libre et moins tourmentée que la vraie. Mais maintenant, Harry comprenait pourquoi Hermione avait eu ces crises et ces voix dans sa tête, c'était à cause de la deuxième personne qui se logeait en elle. Et ça, Harry ne le pardonnerait jamais.

En entrant dans la salle de Divinations, Mya sentit tout de suite que son professeur était une fraude. Bien sûr, elle le savait depuis longtemps mais elle ne l'avait jamais constaté de ses propres yeux. Cependant, il y avait autre chose en Trelawney, une part mystérieuse. Une sorte d'étincelle qui lui rappelait vaguement l'aura d'Apollon. Peut-être, après tout, que cette prof avait un léger don. Mais il paraissait très diffus et assez chaotique. En plus, il était complètement dénaturé par l'accoutrement que portait Trelawney : une robe aux couleurs criardes ainsi que des lunettes immenses qui lui envahissaient tout le visage. Mya, pourtant, se réjouissait. Elle adorait faire tourner en bourrique les gens un peu trop sûrs de leur pouvoir divinatoire. Elle s'assit avec Ginny au premier rang. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard où perçait autant l'amusement que l'irritation. Mya savait que Thalie n'aimait pas quand elle faisait usage de ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles, cela leur créait souvent des problèmes…

« Chers enfants, je vois que nous avons deux nouvelles aujourd'hui. Miss Granger, il me semblait que vous m'aviez dit il y a longtemps que vous vouliez arrêter l'art de la Divination. »

C'était une manière bien correcte de qualifier l'accès de colère qu'avait piqué Hermione en troisième année. Mya renifla avec mépris mais répondit d'un ton calme.

« Il faut croire que j'ai eu une révélation. »

« Oh ! Que c'est intéressant ! J'ai toujours su que vous aviez un don pour cette matière. »

« Ah oui ? » Demanda Mya, avec sarcasme.

« En effet. » Répondit Trelawney sans percevoir la moquerie. Elle tourna alors ses lunettes vers Ginny, qui se retenait manifestement d'éclater de rire. « Et vous ? Je croyais que vous étiez en cinquième année. »

« En fait, j'ai eu la permission de sauter une année. Le professeur McGonagall a trouvé que mes notes étaient excellentes et qu'elle m'autorisait provisoirement à suivre les cours des sixièmes années. » Répondit Ginny.

Bien sûr, seule Mya savait qu'en réalité c'était grâce aux connaissances de Thalie en matière de magie et d'histoire que Ginny avait eu ces notes.

« Bien. Commençons le cours alors, si vous voulez bien. Nous allons continuer d'étudier la boule de cristal. Veuillez aller chercher la vôtre groupe par groupe. »

Le début du cours se déroula tranquillement et dans le silence. Cela faisait plusieurs années que les élèves avaient compris qu'ils avaient beau s'acharner à fixer le nuage de fumée dans la boule, ils n'y verraient toujours que de la fumée. Soudain, Mya interrompit le cours.

« Professeur ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Sortant de leur profond sommeil, les élèves se tournèrent vers l'intéressée. Mya affichait un sourire perfide. Trelawney releva la tête du journal qu'elle lisait et s'approcha de la Gryffondor.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je me demandais si vous m'autoriseriez à lire votre avenir dans cette boule de cristal. » Déclara Mya, sans perdre un instant son sourire.

Trelawney parut un instant surprise, mais elle finit par accepter et s'assit sur le coussin en face de Mya. Prenant un air concentré, Mya plaça les paumes de ses mains de chaque côté de la boule et dit d'un ton pseudo mystique :

« Hmm…. Je vois… Oui je vois… Une enfance très malheureuse… Personne ne croyait à vos pouvoirs… Toujours dans l'ombre de votre sœur. »

Alors qu'elle disait ces paroles, la fumée de la boule de cristal se mit à changer. Elle devint rouge puis noire. Mya était plus que concentrée à présent, elle fermait les yeux. Trelawney écoutait avec une horreur croissante.

« Toujours obligée d'inventer des prédictions de morts plus horribles les unes que les autres parce que vous ne supportiez pas de voir des gens plus doués que vous. Hmm… Des choses très intéressantes que je vois. Votre père… »

« ASSEZ ! » Hurla Trelawney en se levant brusquement, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves. « J'ai entendu assez d'inepties pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez partir. »

« Attendez Madame, » Continua Mya, impitoyable. « Vous ne voulez pas savoir votre futur ? Je n'ai fait que commencer là. »

« J'ai dit que cela suffisait. Que tout le monde sorte d'ici. »

Elle jeta un regard haineux à Mya qui lui répondit par un sourire sournois. Avant de quitter la salle, Mya dit, assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre :

« Je ferais attention aux escaliers si j'étais vous. Les marches ont tendance à être dangereuses à Poudlard. »

Et elle partit sans attendre de réponse.

Ce ne fut que le soir qu'on apprit que le Professeur Trelawney s'était cassée une jambe et plusieurs côtes en tombant dans les escaliers qui menaient à sa tour. Hasard ?

* * *

Un long mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait lu le livre, elle avait du attendre patiemment un soir de lune rouge. Cassandre avait évité Eros pendant tout ce temps. La jeune fille ne voulait pas qu'il continue à vouloir la dissuader d'accomplir le Rituel. Il ne cessait de lui en parler et elle en avait plus qu'assez. Et puis quand elle le voyait elle repensait à Nick. Elle repensait à sa vie parfaite en tant que Tara, tout le bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusque là. Et Nick, si tendre et aimable. Il l'aimait tellement et elle aurait pu l'aimer aussi si elle ne s'était pas souvenu de son passé. Mais Eros avait tout gâché. Tout ça parce qu'il obéissait aux ordres d'Aristée. Elle le détestait ! A chaque fois qu'il était en face d'elle, elle était prise d'une tristesse considérable. Elle n'arrivait plus à l'aimer comme avant, comme une petite fille qui cherche un repère. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il lui était apparu dans toute sa perfection, mais maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette sans vie.

Eros, l'homme qu'elle aimait, était caché à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Aristée avait pris soin de l'y enfouir.

Cassandre leva la tête vers le ciel. Celui-ci était d'un noir d'encre, sans étoile. La chaleur de la nuit était étouffante et la lune rouge ressemblait presque au soleil. C'était cela le soir du Rituel, la nuit et le jour se mêlaient avec une tension quasi palpable. Les objets étaient placés selon les indications de livre. Cassandre soupira longuement. C'était le moment de vérité.

Elle prit la Dague du Daemon et entailla la paume de sa main. Fascinée, elle regarda son sang couler dans la Coupe de Gaïa. Il semblait presque noir dans l'obscurité, il ressemblait à du sang impur. Quand la coupe fut à peu près remplie, Cassandre la prit et but son propre sang. Elle eut du mal à se retenir de vomir. Il avait un goût amer et écoeurant. Prenant une inspiration, elle déclara à la nuit :

« Père des Morts, Hadès, je t'invoque et t'ordonne de relâcher l'âme de celle que je recherche. Entends ma prière et libère-la de ton emprise. »

Au dessus d'elle, le ciel s'assombrit encore et la lune brillait d'un éclat rouge intense. Elle sentit la terre trembler sous ses genoux. Cassandre venait de remuer les enfers. Soudain, elle sentit comme une présence autour d'elle, bien qu'elle ne puisse la voir. C'était une sorte de tourbillon noir et aussitôt une main invisible lui écorcha la peau à divers endroits. Cassandre hurla. Elle voulait partir, fuir la douleur mais la pensée de Thalie resta cependant imprimée dans son esprit et elle resta à genoux. Les larmes coulaient avec abondance sur ses joues et son sang dégoulinait sur ses vêtements. Elle se pencha sur la Pierre Céleste. Sa vision était devenue trouble.

Son sang coulait sur la Pierre et celle-ci étincela de ses rayons verts. Cassandre pleura des larmes et du sang sur la Pierre. Peu à peu, celle-ci perdit sa belle couleur verte et devint de plus en plus rouge. A chaque seconde qui passait, la jeune fille savait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Alors qu'elle perdait son sang, elle se sentait plus forte. Une puissance considérable s'infiltrait en elle. Une puissance incontrôlable et démoniaque. Elle échangeait l'âme de Thalie contre celle d'un démon. Elle était en train de se faire posséder.

Mais à ce stade du Rituel, Cassandre s'en fichait bien. Elle avait pris la décision de ressusciter Thalie et elle s'y tiendrait.

Son sang devenait noir, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux portes ouvertesvers l'Enfer. Elle perdait son humanité au profit du Daemon qui s'insinuait avec délectation dans son corps. Enfin, bien qu'elle ne sut comment, la partie de la renaissance de l'Ame était terminée. Cassandre n'avait jamais eu autant de force de sa vie. Elle sentait tout autour d'elle, elle voyait tout. Son sang bouillonnait. C'était comme une folle extasie qui prenait possession d'elle. Elle sourit avec aliénation. Au creux de son ventre, un petit Daemon venait de se loger.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Cassandre proclama d'un ton enroué :

« Mère de la Terre Gaïa, toi qui porte l'enfant et qui a créé le corps, je te supplie de fournir à cette âme le pouvoir de se mouvoir et de vivre. Prête-moi ton pouvoir divin et aide-moi à lui créer un corps digne d'elle. »

Aussitôt la Pierre Céleste s'éleva dans les airs et une intense lumière blanche envahit la nuit. Cassandre ferma les yeux, éblouie. Son nouveau cœur de Daemon ne pouvait supporter la lumière. Quand elle les rouvrit, un corps était allongé sur l'herbe humide. Celui de Thalie.

Elle était nue, ses longs cheveux blonds répandus autour d'elle comme une auréole. Elle semblait dormir. La Pierre flottait doucement au-dessus d'elle. Lentement, comme avec précaution, l'âme vint se loger dans le corps et Thalie put vivre à nouveau. Sa poitrine se souleva dans un premier souffle difficile. Cassandre regardait la scène à travers ses yeux complètement noirs. Après le sentiment de puissance venait l'épuisement. Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser aller. Elle se dirigea vers Thalie et avec une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, la prit dans ses bras et la ramena vers la villa.

Thalie respirait maintenant profondément et dormait avec un jolie visage d'ange. Cassandre se coucha auprès d'elle, toujours dans sa forme démoniaque et s'endormit aussitôt.

Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard qu'elle se réveilla. Une silhouette familière se penchait au-dessus de son visage. Elle eut un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu. Thalie épongeait son front avec douceur et la regardait de ses yeux tendres.

« Bonjour, » Dit-elle.

Abasourdie d'entendre à nouveau cette voix, Cassandre ne répondit rien, puis elle se jeta au cou de son amie en riant.

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! » Criait-elle. « Tu es vivante. Je savais que j'y arriverais ! »

Thalie se mit à rire à son tour. Elle caressa les cheveux de sa maîtresse et la serra contre elle.

« Oui tu m'as fait renaître et je t'en remercie. »

Cassandre lui fit un sourire éclatant. Toute trace de son Daemon avait disparu, elle ne le sentait plus en elle. Rien ne pouvait lui paraître plus parfait que ce moment. Soudain Thalie redevint sérieuse.

« Ecoute Cassandre, j'ai appris de nombreuses choses pendant ma mort. Tu as fait une erreur. »

Cassandre la regarda sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela alors qu'elle venait de la remercier ?

« Je ne suis pas humaine Cass'. Je suis une muse réincarnée dans l'âme d'une simple enfant. En accomplissant le Rituel, tu as pratiqué l'une des magies les plus démoniaques qui existent et tu as payé le prix de l'Echange. Un prix que tu n'aurais pas du payer. Je suis Thalie, Thaleia, "la florissante, l'abondante". Je suis la muse de la vie et de la renaissance. J'ai le pouvoir de guérir et de ressusciter. Si tu avais invoqué mon nom, je serais revenue sur terre sans que tu n'ais à abriter un Daemon en toi. Tu comprends Cassandre ? Ton geste était magnifique et courageux mais en réalité inutile. »

Cassandre ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle avait échoué alors !

« Chut… » Continua Thalie. « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'est Aristée qui t'a poussée à le faire. »

« Quoi ? » S'écria la jeune fille, flamboyante de rage.

« Il m'a tuée en sachant que tu chercherais à me faire revivre. Alors il a rassemblé tous les objets du Rituel, avec l'aide de ses relations, et il a fait semblant de partir en voyage le temps que tu accomplisse la résurrection. Il est revenu ce matin. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Non ! J'ai agi exactement selon ses plans… Je vais le tuer ce bâtard ! »

Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs à nouveau. Sa longue chevelure châtain semblait électrifiée par le pouvoir qui circulait dans ses veines. Le Daemon était encore là. Thalie la retint par le bras quand elle chercha à se lever.

« Non. » Soutint Thalie. « Il est trop puissant. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Il a tellement joué avec les forces d'Hadès qu'il en a perdu son humanité. De plus, Cassandre, il faut que je te l'avoue. Aristée est un demi-dieu, fils d'Apollon et de la nymphe Cyrène. Il est intouchable, même s'il a déjà trahi son père de nombreuses fois. Il ne doit pas mourir. »

« Alors tu veux que je le regarde détruire petit à petit ma vie et tout ce à quoi je tiens sans réagir ? »

« Oui… Pour l'instant. »

Thalie sembla hésiter puis reprit :

« Cassandre, en acceptant l'âme de Daemon, tu t'es condamnée à une vie de souffrance. Mais cela tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que ta décision m'influence également, moi et mes huit sœurs. Pour que tu puisse l'aider, le Dieu des Dieux m'a créée, ainsi que mes sœurs, pour te protéger. Chacune de nous possède un pouvoir qui lui est propre. Mais ce qui est important c'est que nous dépendons complètement de toi. Et de ton Daemon à présent. La force démoniaque en toi est aussi en nous. Cependant, Il ne t'en veux pas. Il sait que tu as fait de ton mieux et que Ses indications n'étaient pas assez claires, mais un Dieu n'a pas le droit d'intervenir trop profondément dans le monde humain, surtout en ce moment… »

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » La pressa Cassandre.

« Je ne peux rien te dire, sinon qu'il faut que tu rassemble quatre Esprits et que tu trouve le Lien. Il y a la Lumière, les Ténèbres, le Ciel et la Terre, tous réunis autour du Lien. Grâce à eux, tu pourras accomplir l'Ouverture qui te mènera aux portes de l'Olympe. Le Dieu des Dieux a besoin de toi pour mettre fin au règne du Chaos. Tu devras pour les trouver t'aider des pouvoirs des neuf muses, dont moi. »

Cassandre déglutit. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante ! Mais d'un autre côté, cette mission l'excitait. Quelqu'un, un Dieu même, avait besoin de son aide. Encore une fois elle était décidée à ne pas échouer. Elle se leva et regarda par sa fenêtre. Toutes ces informations d'un seul coup lui faisaient un peu peur. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Thalie était avec elle. Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

« Cela signifie que tu seras toujours avec moi ! »

« Toujours… » Répondit Thalie. « Et je le pense. »

Leur moment d'amitié fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Eros venait d'entrer dans la pièce, aussi beau et imposant qu'avant. Il regarda Cassandre avec cette intensité qui lui était caractéristique. La jeune fille sentait qu'il voulait parler mais la présence de Thalie l'en empêcha. Cassandre eut un sourire moqueur, elle ne sentait pas d'humeur gentille et elle avait tout de même de la rancœur envers lui pour l'avoir ramenée à sa prison. Même si c'était elle qui avait accepté…

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

Un instant surpris, Eros se reprit et déclara d'un ton glacial :

« Aristée t'attend en bas. »

Une vague de colère s'engouffra en elle. Mais Eros resta indifférent, il avait repris son attitude de soldat. Finis les regards tendres et les baisers langoureux, son maître était de retour et il était de nouveau ce pantin qui n'éprouvait aucune émotion. Ce regard vide lui rappelait douloureusement le viol d'Aristée, alors qu'il la regardait. Elle détourna les yeux et dit d'un ton qu'elle voulait froid :

« Bien, je te suis. »

Il se retourna et Cassandre le suivit, Thalie derrière elle. Maintenant habituée à l'immense villa, Cassandre se déplaçait avec facilité et elle savait que l'on se dirigeait vers le salon favori de son bourreau. Et en effet, celui-ci était assis sur un de ses canapés et lisait tranquillement un livre, comme si de rien n'était. Quand Cassandre entra dans la pièce cependant, il leva les yeux. Des yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Cassandre à ce moment. Et elle comprit. Aristée n'était simplement possédé comme elle, il était le Daemon lui-même. Il avait accepté l'âme d'Hadès. Elle sut que Thalie avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Même le Daemon en elle frissonnait de peur. L'aura noire qui se dégageait de lui était plus qu'énorme, elle était infinie. Il sourit, illuminant son beau visage d'une noirceur sans pareille.

« Je vois que tu as accompli le Rituel avec virtuosité. Tu possèdes un puissant Daemon… » Murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Soudain il ajouta :

« Sortez ! »

Aussitôt Eros partit, entraînant Thalie avec lui. Aristée se rapprocha de Cassandre, dangereusement, avec cette démarche de serpent qui lui était propre. La jeune fille était terrifiée et séduite en même temps. Elle n'osait pas faire un geste. Pourtant, elle prenait peu à peu sa forme démoniaque. Ses yeux et ses cheveux noircirent. Aristée passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, avec un regard presque doux.

« Oui, tu es encore plus belle ainsi. » Murmura-t-il.

Paralysée, Cassandre l'observait sans réagir. Malgré elle, son Daemon était attiré par la force d'Aristée même s'il en avait peur. Dans les yeux de son ennemi, elle lisait les ténèbres. Hadès lui-même était en face d'elle. Il approcha son visage du sien. Elle aurait du être effrayée, elle le savait. Elle aurait du le haïr. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Toute pensée logique avait disparu. Sous sa forme de Daemon, elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Soudain, Aristée posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cassandre voulut résister mais Aristée la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec plus de force. La partie consciente en elle se débattait contre l'influence du Daemon, mais elle finit par succomber à la tentation et elle l'embrassa à son tour. Elle pouvait sentir le sourire perfide qu'arborait Aristée tandis qu'il insérait sa langue dans sa bouche. Il avait beau être le démon, il embrassait comme un dieu… Le désir faisait rage dans son corps, ce traître. Il l'embrassait avec violence, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bataille personnelle. Cassandre essayait de résister mais rien n'y faisait. Elle aimait cela. La main d'Aristée vint se placer sur un de ses seins et le malaxa doucement. Cassandre rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement. Aristée avait maintenant entreprit de mordre son cou sauvagement. Son autre main se dirigea vers l'entrejambe de la jeune fille et, à travers son vêtement, y fit des longs cercles avec ses doigts. Sentant son corps répondre à ce massage, elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Elle sentait la chaleur partout, elle avait trop chaud, mais elle avait bien trop de plaisir pour lui demander d'arrêter. C'était trop _tentant_. Elle entendit Aristée susurrer contre sa nuque :

« Oui… Tu es à moi… Ma Reine Noire… Il te voulait pour eux mais je t'ai récupérée. Tu es à moi… »

Cette phrase semblait faire retrouver à Cassandre tous ses esprits. Elle repoussa Aristée de toutes ses forces. Malgré son corps et son Daemon qui criait de frustration, elle cracha sur le sol et répliqua :

« Je ne serais jamais à toi sale monstre ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu m'as tout pris et tu voudrais que je t'appartienne ? Pff ! »

A son étonnement, il ne fit que sourire à cette remarque. De toute manière, rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

« Tu te trompes petite fille. Premièrement tu n'as pas besoin de m'aimer pour m'appartenir. Et deuxièmement, tu m'appartiens depuis ta naissance. Depuis qu'Apollon t'a offert le don de voyance, il a posé sa marque sur toi et en tant que fils, j'hérite de ce qu'il possède. C'est dans la logique même des choses. »

Il avait toujours ce sourire content de lui et totalement maléfique. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis prêtresse d'Apollon, il m'a honoré par un don et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Mais cela ne lui donne aucun droit sur moi ! » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

« Que tu es naïve ! Croyais-tu que les Dieux sont tous bons et innocents ? Qu'ils faisaient des cadeaux gratuitement, sans rien attendre en retour ? Il t'a offert ce pouvoir car il savait que tu deviendrais une femme magnifique, il te voulait pour lui tout seul. Mon père a toujours eu un faible pour les belles femmes. Mais cela, tu as du t'en rendre compte. »

Il éclata de rire. Cassandre, elle, frissonnait. Se pouvait-il qu'Aristée dise vrai ? Dans ce cas, le Dieu des Dieux lui offrait son pouvoir mais en réalité se servait d'elle ! Elle ne pouvait y croire. Tant d'années à honorer les Dieux comme modèle lui faisaient refuser de croire à ces inepties.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela alors que toi-même tu joues avec le pouvoir du Dieu des Morts ? Ne trouves-tu pas cela un peu paradoxal ? » Cracha-t-elle avec venin.

« J'ai accueilli Son pouvoir contrairement à toi qui n'as rien choisi. J'honore Hadès car Il est le seul qui ait une chance contre ce qui nous attend… Lui seul possèderait assez de pouvoir pour survivre au Chaos. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est à la fin ce Chaos dont tout le monde parle ? »

« Ton maître ne t'a rien dit ? » Demanda Aristée en souriant. « De toute façon, ça ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite mais à ta place je me sentirais en colère que celui qui prétend me protéger se serve ainsi de moi et ne me dise rien… »

Cassandre savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait l'admettre. Elle devait avoir confiance…

« Tu cherches à me faire douter ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Sale serpent venimeux ! Je n'écouterai plus un mot de tes blasphèmes ! »

Aristée haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu voudras. Je sais que le jour viendra où tu changeras d'avis. A ce moment-là, c'est moi que tu viendras voir et non ce pathétique Eros ! »

Cassandre eut soudainement envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Eros et Aristée.

« Comment as-tu réussi à mettre un être aussi puissant sous tes ordres ? » Demanda-t-elle directement.

« J'avais peur que tu ne me pose jamais la question ! C'est une histoire très intéressante vois-tu… Mais j'ai peur que cela descende un peu l'opinion que tu te fais de lui. »

Il éclata à nouveau de rire et continua :

« J'ignore si tu es au courant mais Eros, ou plutôt son essence, est celle d'un Dieu. Il est le fils d'Aphrodite, Déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté, et d'Arès, Dieu de la Guerre et de la Violence. Tu pourras observer qu'un allié aussi puissant est plus que valable dans mes rangs. De plus, Eros possède une force qui lui est propre. Il est Neutre. Il est entre le bien et le mal, comprends-tu. Ou plutôt, il est _au-delà_ de ces notions. Il y a cinq ans, un enfant est né, portant en lui la marque d'Eros. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance tout de même. J'ai recueilli l'enfant et je lui ai transmis l'essence même d'Eros. Ce n'est pas une simple réincarnation, c'est Eros lui-même que j'ai emprisonné dans ce corps à peine naissant. Cependant, j'y ai ajouté quelques modifications… Comme une obéissance sans borne envers moi, une loyauté à toute épreuve et la possibilité de le contrôler. Je me suis créé une marionnette avec des pouvoirs que tu ne peux qu'imaginer. Bien sûr un enfant ne me servait à rien alors je l'ai fait grandir à l'aide d'une potion. Je suis sûre que tu apprécieras la beauté de ma création... »

Ainsi résidait la vérité sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était un Dieu prisonnier dans un homme. Tout sentiment de haine qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour lui disparurent aussitôt. Comme il devait souffrir de ne plus être libre… De ne plus pouvoir retourner en Olympe… Cassandre sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle ne savait si c'était son pouvoir d'empathie mais elle ressentait la peine et la rage d'Eros en ce moment. Forcé d'obéir à un homme qu'il méprisait…

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Aphrodite et Arès t'aient laissé faire cela à leur fils ! » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Que crois-tu ? Je porte la marque d'Hadès et personne à part son frère Zeus n'ose s'opposer à lui ! Les Dieux sont des lâches. Aphrodite a bien trop peur de souffrir l'humiliation d'avoir trompé son mari, même si elle ne sait à peu près faire que cela. C'est une Déesse imbue d'elle-même, sans considération pour autre chose que son propre plaisir. Elle aime Arès, c'est vrai, mais seulement parce qu'il lui apporte l'excitation qu'elle recherche tant. Elle n'est, en quelque sorte, qu'une femme qui s'ennuie profondément. Et elle a d'autres fils qu'Eros à surveiller. Les Dieux sont immortels, ils engendrent mais se soucient peu de ce que deviennent leurs enfants. Arès lui trouve seulement en Aphrodite la tendresse qui lui fait défaut. Il est lui aussi tellement arrogant qu'il ne peut coucher qu'avec la plus belle de toutes les Déesses. A-t-on vu plus pathétique ? Et ils sont tous tellement terrifiés par ceux qui sont plus puissants qu'eux qu'ils ne tenteraient rien pour me mettre en colère. Les Dieux, tout immortel qu'ils soient, ont peur de la souffrance plus que tout autre chose. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils sont bons et ils veillent sur nous ! Je t'interdis de parler d'eux ainsi ! »

« Un jour viendra où tu regretteras tes paroles petite fille… Mais laisse-moi maintenant, je veux être seul. »

Ne voulant, de toute façon, plus lui parler, Cassandre avait déjà prévu de partir. Elle refusait de croire à tout ce qu'avait dit Aristée ! Elle était sûre que si Aphrodite et Arès ne faisaient rien, ce n'étaient que pour protéger leur fils d'un plus grand mal encore. Oui elle en était sûre… En marchant dans les couloirs, elle se remarqua dans un miroir et vit qu'elle avait repris forme humaine. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'île de Calliope, elle avait beaucoup changé. Outre son caractère qui s'était renforcé depuis le début, elle portait dans ses yeux une marque indéfinissable de tristesse et de sagesse. Ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait fait évoluer… Mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit en bien… Songeant de nouveau à l'histoire d'Eros, elle retint ses larmes. Il souffrait tellement et il ne lui avait rien dit ! Et elle qui passait son temps à se plaindre !

Prenant une décision, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Quand elle le rejoignit, elle le vit assis contre un mur et regardant au loin la mer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, mais elle comprenait maintenant. Eros recherchait la liberté plus que tout. Il voulait s'échapper du joug dans lequel le maintenait Aristée. Sans prévenir, Cassandre courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son torse et sanglota.

« Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne savais pas ce que tu vivais. Comment puis-je prétendre t'aimer alors que je ne rends même pas compte à quel point tu souffres ? »

Sans dire un mot, Eros la serra contre lui. Ce silence redoubla ses pleurs. Elle releva la tête vers lui et appuya sa joue contre la sienne en murmurant :

"Je te promets Eros. Je te promets qu'un jour je te libèrerai de son emprise. Quel qu'en soit le prix. J'irai aux portes de l'Enfer s'il le faut mais je libérerai ton âme. Et ton coeur sera libéré des ténèbres où t'a plongé Aristée. "

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses larmes mouillaient le visage d'Eros et bien qu'il ne pleure pas, Cassandre pleurait pour lui. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait àprésent.

* * *

The end of the chapter !

Alors ? Alors ? C'est comment ? Je sais c'est pas évident à comprendre parfois, et c'est encore plus compliqué que ça en a l'air ! Mais je suis sûre que vous êtes assez intelligents ! lol

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

nini44 : ba di donc, sur le cul c'est pas rien lol. J'espère que le temps que tu as attendu en valait la peine ! merci bcp

lily malfoy : on peut dire que tu as de la chance toi ! lol la première fois que tu mets une review et la première fois que je réponds ! déjà je tiens à te remercier du fond du coeur ensuite pour répondre à tes questions, ce qui n'est pas évident sans compromettre toute mon histoire : P, le changement de personnalité de Cass, comme tu vois, est lié au Daemon qu'elle abrite maintenant en elle et qui influence également ses Muses d'où leurs comportements... J'espère que c'est clair lol ?Sinon pour Malfoy et Eros c'est un peu compliqué et la réponse sera donnée plus tard dans l'histoire... Il faut quand même que je garde un certain suspense non ?

sakura : lol j'aime bien les histoires complexes...

lanounette : ah ah pour Nikos je peux rien dire... Je peux juste répondre que ce n'était pas Eros qui a discuté avec Harry mais bel et bien Malfoy... Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, c'est une autre question... A laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre lol

lovedavidanders: lol merci bien c'est vrai que l'idée est assez étrange mais il me semble avoir lu une fic où on en parlait, je crois que c'était une L/J en anglais. Mais je suis assez fière de moi on peux le dire... mdr

darkdreamer: lol je c ke mes fins de chap sont frustrants mais c'est justement le but il faut que le lecteur ait envie de lire la suite... En tout cas, comme je l'ai dit la relation Eros/Malfoy n'est pas encore éclaircie dans l'histoire pour l'instant et je nepeux pas vraiment gâcher le suspense... Merci pour la review ! Smouack

nanamoer : la réf... (Titanic je vx dir.. lol) SInon une review courte et précise ! Mais ça fait tjs du bien !

moon cat 22: oula oula oula ça fait trop de compliments d'un coup là ! ma tête va exploser à ce rythme ! Mais je peux pas dire que j'aime pas ça lol. Nan franchement ta review est l'une des plus sympa kon m'ait jamais écrite ! Merci énormément !

helenin : merci pour le chat et la souris la suite arrive dans pas longtemps (j'espère...) mais en tout cas j'ai quand même bien avancé dessus !

Bibiche : Argh j'aime beaucoup les questions mais c'est difficile quand on sait qu'on ne peux pas y répondre... Et qu'on en a envie en plus... Je suis dsl mais c'est vrai que je suis obligée de garder un peu de suspense dans mon histoire... Mais c'est promis, quand l'histoire sera finie tu auras toutes tes réponses ! mdr : P

langedesenfers: Ba écoute merci bcp et pour la suite ba la voilà !

Roxie-Angel: lol merci bcp

Le Saut de l'Ange : Ca s'est gentil alors ! lol dommage ce chap j'ai mis longtemps à le mettre mais j'espère que ça t'empêchera pas de me mettre une review : P , Quant au plan de Harry et de Malfoy et bien, vous ne tarderez pas à le savoir...

Kira-303: une des meilleures ? Ouahou tu as le don pour faire des compliments toa ! quant à ta curiosité, et bien j'espère que ce chap t'aura appris quelques petites choses mais c'est vrai qu'il reste encore beaucoup de choses à éclaircir...

malfoyhermy: Merci merci et oui cette fic est une H/D, ça arrive...

okia : lol merci bien pour ta critique très constructive pour le poème je l'ai fait un peu sur un coup de tête et tu es la seule personne à m'en avoir fait un commentaire alors j'apprécie ! lol Sinon pour les longs paragraphes j'ai essayé de faire un effort dans ce chap ? Pitié dis-moi que tu as remarqué ! lol J'apprécie tjs les critiques autant que les compliments !

* * *

Voilà un autre chap de bouclé ! Pour info,le nveau chap duJeu du chat et de la souris en est maintenant aux trois-quart de son écriture ! Encore un peu de patience !

Merci à tous mes lecteurs !

Manoa


	7. L'Amulette

Salut tlm, je suis de retour !  
Enfin un nouveau chapitre de "Au coeur des ténèbres", et j'aime beaucoup celui-la ! On apprend pas mal de choses sur la Guilde, les Esprits, etc. et Hermione revient enfin dans l'action...  
Sinon, je voulais juste préciser que les chevaux d'Aristée et le nom du siège de la Guilde sont issus de l'unviers du jeu en réseau World of Warcraft. Je manquais d'idée... lol  
Bon allez, amusez-vous bien et surtout n'oubliez pas la review obligatoire ! lol  
Manoa

**

* * *

**

**Au Cœur Des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 7 : L'Amulette**

* * *

« Tu peux arrêter de me regarder pendant que je mange ? C'est stressant. » Fit remarquer Mya en avalant un morceau de viande, l'air désintéressé.

Ron détourna la tête en rougissant et fit semblant d'être en grande conversation avec Dean Thomas. Mya poussa un soupir, c'était à pleurer… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards vers un certain jeune homme blond. Il discutait l'air de rien avec ses amis, en l'occurrence Blaise Zabini car personne d'autre que lui n'osait lui parler en ce moment. Même Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux gorilles, restaient à une certaine distance. Mya avait la curieuse envie de savoir pourquoi tous les Serpentards évitaient Malfoy alors qu'il était censé être le « chef » de leur maison.

Cependant elle oublia sa curiosité quand Draco croisa son regard. Elle fut aussitôt submergée par un océan gris bleu. Retenant sa respiration, Mya le fixa, cherchant à pénétrer son âme, ses pensées, ses désirs. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir d'empathie sur lui. C'était d'ailleurs très étrange car elle avait toujours réussi à contrôler Eros par le passé. Cette réincarnation avait décidément quelque chose de différent, cette fois-ci, Eros, ou Malfoy, avait l'air de haïr le monde. Le vrai Eros aimait la vie, et même s'il détestait son maître Aristée, il l'aimait _elle_. Dans cette vie, il semblait insensible : il avait l'air plus attiré par cette pimbêche d'Hermione que par elle, qui était pourtant beaucoup plus sensuelle et féminine. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Il détourna les yeux et reprit sa conversation avec Zabini. Son expression n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Cette indifférence allait la pousser à bout, et elle n'était pas du genre à ce que ses désirs restent insatisfaits. Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et tapota son verre en cristal avec une cuillère pour demander l'attention. Toute la salle cessa de parler et l'écouta attentivement : les interventions du directeur étaient souvent très intéressantes.

« Chers élèves, je voudrais vous annoncer deux nouvelles arrivées. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle infirmière car j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Mme Pomfresh a pris une retraite anticipée, ainsi que d'un nouvel élève, qui nous vient d'Italie. Ils arriveront tous les deux à l'heure du dîner et le nouveau sera sorti par le Choixpeau à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas facile d'arriver en cours d'année alors je vous demande de bien l'accueillir et de l'aider en cas de besoin. Merci d'avance. »

La salle resta un moment silencieuse puis les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Les filles se demandaient si le nouveau serait mignon, les garçons si la nouvelle infirmière serait canon. Mya, elle, resta muette. Tout cela était sans intérêt pour elle. Elle s'ennuyait. Après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée, elle se leva et sortit de la salle sans prévenir. Elle voulait être un peu seule. Manque de chance, Ronald Weasley ne semblait pas comprendre la signification de ce mot. Elle sentait sa présence derrière elle comme un taureau sur le point de charger. Finalement, il sembla rassembler son courage et l'appela :

« Hermione ! »

Mya fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et continua de marcher.

« Hermione ! HERMIONE ! » Insista-t-il.

Mya soupira, on ne pouvait pas faire plus lourd.

« Tu devrais crier encore plus fort, je crois qu'on ne t'a pas entendu en Alaska. »

Elle se retourna, une lueur de colère dans le regard. Ron, les joues rouges et l'air un peu moins déterminé qu'avant, s'approcha d'elle.

« Je… En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose… »

« Bah vas-y, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si tu me dérangeais… » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Insensible au sarcasme, Ron continua :

« Voilà, je me disais… Enfin… Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée… Mais… Eh bien… »

Mya contint un hurlement. _Self-control, self-control…_

« Weasley, j'ai pas envie de passer ma vie ici alors dis ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse. »

Ron rougit violemment au niveau des oreilles. Mya se retint de vomir.

« Estcequetuveuxsortiravecmoi ? » Finit-il par lâcher dans un seul souffle.

Même si la phrase en elle-même était incompréhensible, le sentiment qu'envoyait Ron était sans conteste de l'amour. Si elle n'avait pas été si énervée, Mya en aurait ri. Mais elle se calma et choisit le mépris.

« Pour qui tu te prends sale morveux ? Je croyais avoir été assez claire avec toi, il n'y a et n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Nous ne sommes pas amis, et encore moins ensemble, c'est compris ? Je ne tolérerais pas d'être aux côtés d'un babouin sans cervelle qui ne pense qu'à sauter la première femelle qu'il rencontre. »

« Mais Hermione… Je t'aime. »

« Et c'est censé me faire quelque chose parce que… ? Il serait temps de comprendre qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble. »

Même son don d'empathie ne permit pas à Mya de prévoir l'action qui suivit ces paroles. Ron Weasley, babouin sans cervelle, avait posé ses lèvres hideuses sur les siennes d'une manière on ne peut plus brutale d'ailleurs, comme s'il croyait qu'en se la jouant animal en chaleur, il serait plus désirable. La jeune fille resta un moment stupéfaite par le dégoût qu'elle éprouva à cette sensation. Ron dut interpréter son manque de réaction comme une invitation car il posa une main sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt, Mya reprit conscience et le _repoussa_ violemment, de corps comme d'esprit. Ron se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par une force invisible, il se tordait en deux et tenait sa tête entre ses mains comme si on la lui martelait avec un rocher.

L'espace autour de Mya s'électrisa au contact de son pouvoir et ses cheveux se soulevèrent, comme sous l'effet d'un vent violent. Son visage était déformé par la colère et si Ron avait pu ouvrir les yeux, il aurait vu deux brillantes pupilles rouges à la place des habituels yeux chocolats ainsi qu'une paire d'ailes démoniaques dans le dos de la jeune fille, semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, mais plus élégantes et plus sombres encore. Mya sentait le pouvoir couler dans ses veines comme une drogue. Elle pouvait tuer Ron avec un seul doigt, elle pouvait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce, elle pouvait aussi bien l'écorcher vivant que le brûler vif. Dans cet état, elle aurait pu tout faire sans verser une seule larme ni laisser paraître une trace d'émotion.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre ses doux projets en action, une voix retentit dans sa tête « **Arrête…** ». La voix n'était qu'un murmure indistinct mais elle résonna dans son esprit comme si elle avait hurlé. « **Ca suffit…** Ca suffit… Ca suffit… ». Mya tenta de combattre la voix insidieuse qui voulait l'empêcher de tuer Weasley mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Hermione Granger tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle n'était pas aussi puissante que Cassandre mais sa volonté lui permit tout de même de retrouver forme humaine. Mya se calma un peu, l'emprise de son daemon s'était relâchée et elle respirait plus facilement. Elle regarda Ron qui s'était évanoui et était étendu lamentablement sur le sol.

Impitoyable, Mya murmura :

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Et elle reprit son chemin vers le Parc.

* * *

Cassandre était assise sur l'un des canapés du salon d'Aristée. Celui-ci était en face d'elle, il avait congédié ses domestiques et avait insisté pour lui parler en tête-à-tête. Intriguée, Cassandre avait accepté l'invitation, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Curieusement, elle avait un peu moins peur d'Aristée maintenant qu'elle avait son daemon, à part quand il commençait à se mettre en colère : dans ces cas-là, son daemon tremblait d'effroi. Mais à ce moment précis, il semblait calme et reposé. Ses traits fins étaient détendus et son beau visage l'observait attentivement. N'osant pas parler la première, Cassandre se contenta de lui rendre son regard. Finalement, il dit :

« As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Guilde ? »

Les yeux de Cassandre s'agrandirent, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce genre de question. Mais elle reprit contenance et répondit d'un air indifférent :

« Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose… »

« Je te conseille vivement de ne pas me mentir petite fille. »

Cassandre frissonna, les yeux d'Aristée avaient pris la teinte rougeâtre de la démence.

« La femme chez laquelle je vivais, pendant mon absence, y a fait allusion. Je sais seulement qu'elle recrute les jeunes gens qui possèdent des pouvoirs. »

Aristée se mit à rire.

« Autrement dit, tu ne sais rien. La Guilde est une organisation très complexe, qui ne peut être cataloguée comme du côté du Bien ou du Mal. Elle existe depuis près de 1000 ans et règne sur la Grèce depuis toujours. »

« Elle est si ancienne ? Mais pourquoi n'en avais-je jamais entendu parler auparavant ? »

« Les gens du peuple n'en parlent pas souvent. »

« Parce qu'elle est dangereuse ? »

« Non. Parce que les faibles ont peur de ceux qui sont plus puissants qu'eux. Ils croient qu'en parler attirera une malédiction sur eux. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que la femme qui te gardait t'en ait parlé. »

Il pencha la tête vers elle, avec un air curieux et calculateur. Cassandre déglutit. Pas question de trahir Elena et Nikos alors qu'ils s'étaient si bien occupés d'elle !

« Elle avait simplement une forte personnalité, je ne pense pas qu'elle croyait à ces superstitions. »

Aristée hocha la tête, dubitatif, mais ne commenta pas. Après tout, elle n'avait pas menti…

« Bref, le fait est que la Guilde, bien que n'étant pas secrète, est une organisation respectée et le plus souvent crainte, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'emploie que des sorciers. »

« Dont toi ? »

« En effet. Je fais partie de la Guilde. On peut même dire que j'en suis l'un des dirigeants. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Pour t'expliquer, il faut d'abord que tu comprennes un peu mieux ce qu'est la Guilde en vérité. Elle est née, comme je te l'ai dit, il y a plus de 1000 ans, d'un pacte entre trois Dieux : Zeus, Hadès et Apollon. Ces Dieux, fatigués de voir les hommes sans gouvernement ni pouvoir pour les guider, ont créé la Guilde, alliance du Bien et du Mal en quelque sorte. A la tête de l'organisation se trouve le grand Prêtre, chargé de coordonner et de prendre les grandes décisions. Après lui, il y a le Conseil qui possède 7 membres, élus pour 5 ans seulement, mais un membre peut être réélu autant de fois qu'il est possible. Ensuite, la Guilde se divise en trois mouvements : les Noirs, sous la direction du Dieu Hadès ; les Gris, sous celle de Zeus et les Blancs, sous celle d'Apollon. Je te passerai les détails sur les diverses tendances à l'intérieur de chaque parti, ce serait vraiment trop long. »

« En tout cas, les Gris ont la majorité dans la Guilde et même s'il arrive que les Blancs et les Noirs aient des désaccords, le Grand Prêtre est chargé de les régler de la manière la plus juste possible. De cette façon, on évite les combats sanglants entre les différents mouvements, ce qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver à vrai dire… En bref, la Guilde est une assemblée de sorciers, de magie blanche comme noire qui permet de gouverner facilement le pays, sans avoir recours à des guerres de pouvoir. Tout le monde y trouve son compte. »

Cassandre réfléchit un moment. Cela avait l'air d'une organisation bien menée, et si elle était à l'origine créée par des Dieux…

« Et toi qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis le chef des Noirs. »

Elle eut un rire bref.

« J'aurais du m'en douter. »

« Mais il y a une chose que tu ne comprends pas, être chef d'un mouvement, ce n'est pas être élu pour un tel nombre d'années, c'est recevoir un fragment de l'âme du Dieu que l'on sert. Et c'est pour cela que je possède celui d'Hadès et cela jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai fait un choix et ce destin restera à jamais le mien. »

« Autrement dit, tu es condamné. »

« On pourrait dire ça comme ça… » Il eut un sourire. « Mais je ne regrette rien. »

Un silence suivit ces mots, puis Cassandre reprit la parole.

« D'après ce que tu me dis, la Guilde est une organisation parfaitement organisée mais je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit aussi facile. C'est une assemblée de magiciens non ? Alors imaginons que quelqu'un a le pouvoir de contrôler une personne, il pourrait très bien lui faire prendre une décision contre son gré, ou alors un spécialiste de poison pourrait assassiner la personne qui le dérange, etc. »

« Tu touches là le point sensible de la Guilde. Il est vrai que ce dont tu parles arrive fréquemment. C'est justement pour cela que la Guilde est si pressée de recruter de jeunes magiciens. Sitôt qu'on entend parler d'un enfant avec des pouvoirs, on fait tout pour qu'il intègre notre mouvement. Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas parce que certains emploient de la Magie Blanche qu'ils utilisent des moyens plus pacifiques ou plus tolérants. »

« Alors c'est pour cela que je suis ici ? Tu veux que je devienne un membre des Noirs ? »

Elle connaissait déjà sa réponse…

« Non, toi c'est différent. Si je t'ai enlevée, c'est justement pour qu'aucun membre de la Guilde ne repère ton pouvoir. Tu ne dois pas être mêlée à toutes ces intrigues, car après tout, tu es la Lumière des Dieux… »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Décidément, ton Apollon n'est pas très bavard. Puisque c'est ainsi, je ne vois aucune raison pour te l'expliquer. Tu comprendras lorsqu'il daignera te tenir au courant de ce qui se passe. »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Tu veux encore me faire douter des Dieux ? »

« Ca ne me servirait à rien. Tu finiras bientôt par t'en rendre compte. Enfin, je suppose que je peux tout de même te dire que pour accomplir le Rituel d'Ouverture, celui qui te permettra de rejoindre l'Olympe, tu dois trouver cinq personnes : l'Esprit du Ciel, de la Terre, de la Lumière, des Ténèbres ainsi que le Lien, bien que ne sache pas vraiment à quoi il sert. »

« Je dois trouver TOUTES ces personnes ? Mais comment vais-je m'y prendre ? »

« A vrai dire, tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire. Les Esprits prennent conscience de leur identité à la suite d'un grand choc, émotionnel comme physique. Une fois qu'ils savent qui ils sont, ils sont naturellement attirés par ton pouvoir. Tu n'as qu'à les attendre… »

« Mais comment sais-tu tout cela ? »

« C'est très simple : je suis l'Esprit des Ténèbres. »

Cassandre poussa un cri qu'elle étouffa rapidement.

« TOI ? L'Esprit des Ténèbres ? Mais… alors tu es là pour m'aider… »

« Ai-je dit cela ? Les Esprits sont peut être attirés par toi mais rien ne les oblige à t'aider. C'est à toi seule de les convaincre. »

Aristée eut un sourire machiavélique. Cassandre eut un nouveau frisson. Quelle épreuve les Dieux lui faisaient subir ! Convaincre un tel monstre ? Autant demander à une bête sauvage de ne pas vous manger…

« Et que dois-je faire pour les convaincre ? » Elle n'avait pas osé dire « _te_ convaincre ».

« Je ne vais pas te mâcher le travail. Ca ne serait pas très drôle… Je vais adorer te voir essayer de me convaincre. »

Cassandre préféra ne pas commenter.

« Je… Puis-je te poser une question ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Dis toujours… »

« Quel a été le choc qui t'a révélé ta véritable identité ? »

Pour la première fois, Cassandre vit un sourire un peu amer apparaître sur le visage d'Aristée.

« Lorsque j'ai reçu le Fragment d'Ame de Hadès. »

Cassandre se tut. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'au fond, Aristée était aussi un humain, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à Eros. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le lien qui unissait Eros et Aristée était bien plus profond qu'ils ne laissaient l'entendre. Plus profond qu'une simple relation maître et esclave.

* * *

Mya déambulait dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait marché un peu toute seule. Même si elle se sentait un peu délaissée par Thalie qui était bien plus préoccupée par Harry que par elle, elle aimait la solitude. De plus, elle supportait mal de rester trop longtemps entre quatre murs : ses expériences avec Aristée lui avaient appris à détester les pièces fermées et à leur préférer le grand air. Finalement, elle sortit du château et s'assit tranquillement sur l'herbe, près du Lac. Bien sûr, c'était le coin préféré d'Hermione mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le même contentement et la même félicité qu'elle à cet endroit précis. Elle se sentait apaisée, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement, vu que son daemon gigotait sans cesse en elle, avide de sang et de violence.

Depuis l'épisode avec Ron, son caractère démoniaque prenait de plus en plus le dessus. A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait, elle avait des envies de meurtre. Seuls Thalie et Harry pouvaient encore lui parler normalement. Elle regarda un moment le ciel, la nuit allait bientôt tomber et le ciel était d'un beau bleu pâle, mêlé de mauve et d'orange. Elle aurait pu le regarder toute sa vie sans s'en lasser. Il était si mystérieux : opaque mais chargé de promesses… La demeure des Dieux, l'Olympe, comme son cœur se languissait de ce paradis qu'on lui avait promis.

Elle sentit la présence d'un homme qui arrivait dans son dos. N'arrivant pas à reconnaître son empreinte mentale, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était Harry. Il lui fit un signe en souriant. Elle le lui rendit avec chaleur, car il était bien l'un des seuls qu'elle appréciait ces temps-ci. Même son daemon semblait se calmer en sa présence.

Encouragé par son sourire, Harry la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle. En le regardant, elle s'attarda un moment sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Celle-ci lui rappelait étrangement Zeus. Inconsciemment, elle regarda le ciel. Son intuition sur l'Esprit du Ciel était-elle justifiée ?

« Tu aimerais y aller ? » Demanda Harry.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, presque choquée. Savait-il ?

« Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que j'aime tant voler. Quand on est dans les airs, on a l'impression que l'on va toucher le ciel… et rejoindre les Dieux. C'est tellement exaltant. »

« Je n'aime pas voler. »

« Je sais. C'est dommage. »

« Je n'aime pas bouleverser l'ordre des choses. L'oiseau est fait pour voler, l'homme pour marcher. »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Mais l'oiseau marche aussi. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est plus juste que l'homme soit capable de voler ? »

« Peut-être, mais cela ne correspond pas à sa nature c'est tout. »

« Mais l'homme fait un tas de choses qui vont à l'encontre de sa nature. Il tue, il ment, il répand le mal, il détruit… »

« Personne n'a dit que ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Les exemples prouvent d'ailleurs le contraire. »

« Dans ce cas, si l'homme peut voler, pourquoi n'est-ce pas dans sa nature ? »

Un silence suivit ses paroles.

Ce qu'il disait n'était pas totalement faux, mais tout de même, Mya ne courrait pas le risque de voler. Alors pourquoi sentait-elle ce désir de sentir le vent violent soulever ses cheveux et s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements, de voir la Terre d'en haut, de quitter cette vie… ? Alors qu'elle regardait au loin vers le Lac, elle sentit les yeux d'Harry fixés sur elle. Elle sentait la tendresse qui montait en lui. Bizarrement, cette situation lui rappelait quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Soudain, la vague de tendresse disparut pour laisser place à un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Mya ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il y avait de la nervosité, du désir, mais plus que tout… il y avait un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire ses pensées mais ses intentions étaient claires, il allait faire quelque chose qui allait lui nuire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il prononça faiblement son nom : « Hermione… »

C'est lorsqu'il pencha la tête vers elle qu'elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il avait trouvé un moyen de faire revenir Hermione et il allait mettre son plan en action. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'embrasser, ce qu'elle ne lui aurait pas laissé faire, une voix les interrompit :

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Potter ? »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Draco Malfoy se tenait face à eux, l'air furieux. Elle sentit le dégoût et la méfiance d'Harry vis-à-vis du Serpentard. Cela la rassura un peu. Quel que soit le plan d'Harry pour l'empêcher de contrôler Hermione, Draco Malfoy ne _pouvait _pas en faire partie. Mais une chose la déstabilisait, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lire les émotions de Draco. Elle voyait plus que ne sentait les boucliers qu'il avait créés autour de son esprit pour éviter toute intrusion. Cependant, s'il avait subi un entraînement pour devenir Mangemort, c'était tout à fait plausible. Et la colère sur son visage à ce moment semblait bien réelle. Harry parut la voir aussi car sa méfiance augmenta. D'un ton acide, il dit :

« Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que d'espionner les gens Malfoy ? »

« Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris la situation Potter. »

« Ah oui ? »

Harry plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

« C'est pourtant simple. Tu crois que je ne vais pas réagir alors que je te vois en train d'essayer d'embrasser ma femme ? Mauvaise analyse. »

« _TA_ _femme_ ? » Demanda Harry, plus surpris qu'énervé.

Mya elle-même était stupéfaite. Se pourrait-il que… ?

« Tu as bien entendu. Et je t'interdis de poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul de tes doigts immondes sur elle ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit contaminée. »

Il eut un sourire glacial. Harry se leva, il fulminait.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends Malfoy ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur Hermione et elle n'a jamais été ni sera jamais TA femme ! »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit. Il regarda Mya avec intensité.

« Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas dans ce cas ? Qu'elle fasse son choix… »

Les deux garçons l'observèrent attentivement, attendant sa réponse. Mya, elle, restait abasourdie. Elle riva son regard à celui de Malfoy et elle put voir dans ses yeux une lueur qu'elle n'avait pas aperçue depuis longtemps : celle d'Eros. Aussitôt qu'elle remarqua cela, son choix était fait.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi seule avec Malfoy. On doit parler tous les deux. »

« Mais… »

« _Harry… Va-t-en ! »_

Bien que retissant, il baissa la tête et s'en alla, non sans jeter un dernier regard haineux à Malfoy. Celui-ci affichait un sourire suffisant.

Quand il eut disparu, le Serpentard s'approcha de Mya. Elle le détailla du regard. Oui… Tout dans sa démarche lui rappelait son bien-aimé Eros. Ce n'était plus un garçon qui se tenait devant elle, il avait l'allure d'un homme. De _son_ homme. Cette pensée la fit sourire. A ce geste, le gris des yeux de Malfoy s'adoucit et devint bleu clair. Quand son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, il murmura :

« Cassandre… »

A ces mots, Mya perdit contrôle et l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Mais la jeune fille avait l'esprit confus par le flot d'émotions qui déferlait en elle. Et un seul mot retentissait dans sa tête. **Enfin. Enfin. Enfin !** Finalement, elle s'écarta de Malfoy et susurra :

« Eros, mon amour, tu es là, tu es là.. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, tendrement, comme s'il avait été une poupée de porcelaine. Comme autrefois… Il plongea son regard bleu ciel dans ses yeux sombres, pénétrant jusqu'à son âme.

« Oui je suis là Cassandre. Et je ne partirai plus. Je voulais tellement te voir, mais il luttait trop violemment. Mais maintenant tout est fini. Et je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime tellement. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de violence cette fois-ci. Mais Cassandre n'y fit pas attention. Cela faisait au moins cent ans qu'elle attendait cela. Cent ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés. Cent ans de trop. Elle savoura la sensation de la langue de Malfoy dans sa bouche, et son goût de menthe poivrée. Cela lui avait tellement manqué !

Mya se sentait perdre pied, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un tout autre univers, peuplé de nuages brumeux et obscurs. Et brusquement le plaisir prit une dimension quasi insupportable. Dans cet état d'étrange semi-inconscience, elle ne sentit pas Draco lui enserrer gentiment le cou, ni lui passer quelque chose autour de celui-ci. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit le contact froid du métal contre sa poitrine qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Un océan gris la submergea.

« Traître… » Eut-elle le temps de prononcer.

Elle se noyait. Elle allait mourir. Elle perdit conscience.

Draco la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol. Il l'allongea sur l'herbe en prenant soin de ne pas trop la bouger. Il eut à peine le temps d'admirer les traits de son visage angélique qu'un bruit de pas lourds se fit entendre derrière lui. _Toujours pour gâcher mon plaisir celui-là,_ pensa-t-il.

« Que lui as-tu fait Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry, suspicieux.

Malfoy poussa un soupir. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd parfois…

« Ne t'inquiète pas Grigri, elle est juste endormie. Tout s'est déroulé selon mes plans. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son propre échec.

« On était vraiment obligé de faire tout ce cinéma ? » Demanda Harry. « On aurait pu tout aussi bien le lui passer autour du cou pendant son sommeil… »

« Pour la dernière fois, c'était nécessaire. Cassandre a le don d'empathie et elle aurait senti tes intentions avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de la distraire, et encore moins de l'embrasser. » Draco réprima sa colère. « Et il fallait que je fasse semblant d'être jaloux pour qu'elle me croie de son côté. »

« Semblant ? Ca m'avait l'air tout à fait sincère à moi ! »

« Et c'est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi, Scarface. Tu ne sais pas jouer la comédie. » Dit Malfoy avec arrogance. « Mais que veux-tu que je te dise, je suis un acteur né… »

« Je dirais plutôt un _menteur_ né. » Marmonna Harry.

« Quoi ? » Le Serpentard s'était levé, glacial.

« Rien, rien. Alors je fais quoi ? »

« Tu la ramènes dans son lit. Je ne peux pas vraiment le faire moi-même non ? »

« Bien. Notre association se termine donc ici. Salut Malfoy. »

« Tut tut tut… Tu oublies la meilleure part. La part où tu te mets à genoux et où tu me remercies pour mes bons et déloyaux services. En gros, le moment clé quoi. Et si tu pouvais ajouter quelques larmes ce serait parfait. »

« Mais tu l'as dit toi-même Malfoy, je suis mauvais acteur. Je ne sais pas mentir. » Rétorqua Harry avec sarcasme.

« Un _merci_ suffirait. Et on dit que ce sont les Serpentards les méchants… »

« … »

« J'attends… »

« Hmm… Merci. Bon maintenant, laisse-moi passer. »

Draco s'écarta du chemin, ravi. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et la souleva facilement. Sans dire un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers le château. Le Serpentard, lui, s'assit sur l'herbe et contempla le ciel avec un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Au cou d'Hermione, était accroché une amulette en or, représentant un aigle au milieu d'un pentagramme.

* * *

« Suis-moi. »

Cassandre se leva de son lit, sans un mot. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas discuter les ordres d'Aristée. Elle passa rapidement un long châle autour de sa chemise de nuit, car la matinée était froide.

La silhouette d'Aristée avançait devant elle, sans se retourner un instant pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait. Elle admira un instant le corps qu'elle apercevait sans grande difficulté derrière sa toge noire. Reprenant ses esprits, Cassandre essaya de garder la tête claire. Le daemon qui la possédait avait une attirance bien trop marquée pour son maître et parfois, cela affectait ses propres pensées. En admettant qu'elle ne les eut pas sans son daemon… Aristée la mena aux bains où elle s'était rendue le premier jour de son emprisonnement. Elle ne les avait plus utilisés depuis, préférant sa propre baignoire (NDA : Ils font des baignoires en Grèce Antique ? Bref, on s'en fiche…). Elle regarda les bains. Il n'allait tout de même pas… ? Mais elle fut rassurée en voyant Thalie, en train de préparer l'eau et les lotions. Celle-ci jeta un regard mauvais à Aristée. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait tuée… Même si cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, vu qu'elle était maintenant ressuscitée… Aristée se tourna vers elle et dit d'un ton froid :

« Fais en sorte qu'elle soit présentable. »

Et il s'en alla. Décidément, quelque chose ne lui faisait pas plaisir aujourd'hui. Cassandre s'en réjouit : tout ce qui déplaisait à Aristée ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Thalie l'appela doucement et Cassandre se rapprocha d'elle. Son amie lui enleva délicatement ses vêtements et la fit entrer dans le bain.

Cette situation lui rappelait étrangement celle de son arrivée, sauf que cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de sang vu que Aristée avait arrêté ses tortures depuis qu'elle avait ressuscité Thalie. Ou plutôt depuis qu'elle avait son daemon. Bien sûr, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on avait des jours de repos sur l'île de Calliope. Une fois lavée, Thalie lui fit enfiler une longue robe mauve et coiffa ses cheveux en les retenant avec un diadème. Une fois encore, Cassandre eut du mal à se reconnaître dans le miroir. A croire qu'il suffisait d'une jolie robe pour la rendre aussi séduisante…

Thalie lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et la complimenta. Cassandre était heureuse d'avoir une Muse protectrice avec elle, elle n'aurait pu supporter d'être toute seule. Il y avait Eros également, mais leur relation était trop compliquée pour être tranquille.

Aristée revint dès qu'elle fut prête, comme s'il possédait un sixième sens. Et vu qu'il avait les pouvoirs du Dieu des Enfers, tout était possible… Il lui ordonna de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit, Thalie non loin derrière elle. Ils traversèrent les nombreux couloirs du palais et finirent par sortir dans le jardin.

Cassandre poussa un cri de surprise. En plein milieu du jardin se trouvait un immense char, conduit par quatre gigantesques chevaux ailés. La jeune fille avait toujours été fascinée par les chevaux, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance, bien qu'étant une fille, elle ne fut pas autorisée à en monter un. Et ceux qui étaient en face d'elle étaient tout simplement… inimaginables. D'environ deux mètres au garrot, ils arboraient une robe d'un noir sombre et fumeux, ainsi des yeux rouge sang. Leurs sabots étaient enflammés mais les flammes semblaient lécher leurs pattes sans pour autant les brûler. En les voyant arriver, ils piaffèrent et se cabrèrent à moitié, étendant leurs magnifiques ailes de corbeau.

Aristée siffla un mot dans une langue étrange, qui ressemblait à « Tazendeisto » et ils se calmèrent. Quand elle approcha, Cassandre ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un des chevaux de tête avait tourné ses beaux yeux rouges vers elle et qu'il la regardait avec un air intelligent. Etonnée, elle se rendit compte qu'il possédait un rubis incrusté sur son front. L'étalon renifla et piaffa à nouveau. Elle tendit la main vers lui. Il se cabra brusquement et Cassandre recula. Un rire bref se fit entendre et Aristée commenta :

« Je crois que tu plais à Daemon ! »

Ce cheval s'appelle Daemon ! Pour une coïncidence… 

Sans attendre l'ordre d'Aristée et en lui jetant un regard revêche, elle monta dans le char qui ne semblait pas vraiment confortable. Son maître lui rendit son regard et fit de même, suivi de Thalie.

Le voyage fut long et pénible, mais plus que tout : il fut horriblement silencieux. Du coup, Cassandre se contenta de regarder le paysage qui était, après que l'excitation du vol fut passé, assez ennuyeux : mer, terre, mer, terre,etc. Tout se ressemblait et ils ne passèrent même pas au-dessus de villages. De plus, le char bougeait énormément et la jeune fille eut vite des douleurs dans le dos et aux fesses, à force de se bringuebaler dans tous les sens. Mais finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination. Et c'est à ce moment que le vrai spectacle commença.

Ils se trouvaient au-dessus d'un temple immense, conforme à la mode grecque avec ses lourdes colonnes de marbre, seulement le temple possédait au moins une dizaine d'étages et entouré d'un parc magnifique où trônaient une centaine de plus petites maisons. L'atmosphère respirait le calme, l'ordre et la magnificence. Cassandre se sentit soudain toute petite face à tant de grandeur. Le palais d'Aristée, pourtant luxueux, n'était _rien_ à côté de ce temple. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant de richesses, ayant vécu modestement jusqu'à son enlèvement. La jeune fille sentit la main de Thalie serrer la sienne. Ce geste la rassura. Les Dieux l'accompagnaient…

Finalement, le char se posa dans un endroit préparé spécialement pour ce type d'atterrissage. En partant, Cassandre jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'étalon noir au comportement étrange. Il la regardait encore, et en la voyant se retourner, il hennit et souffla de la fumée noire par ses naseaux. Apeurée, la jeune fille détourna le regard et continua son chemin, mais Aristée avait remarqué son manège.

« Daemon est une créature de l'Enfer, il peut être assez impressionnant. Mais vu que tu possèdes toi-même un daemon, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne te fasse du mal. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup… »

« Il m'apprécie ? Alors qu'il se cabre et souffle de la fumée dès que je l'approche ? » Répliqua-t-elle, incrédule.

« Tu as beaucoup à apprendre de l'Enfer ma belle. »

Et la discussion s'arrêta là. Cassandre en profita pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Chaque détail semblait atteindre la perfection. L'herbe était d'un vert éclatant, les arbres fournis et colorés et les fleurs toutes plus rares les unes que les autres. Elle monta les escaliers principaux à la suite d'Aristée. Plusieurs personnes en toges grises se trouvaient sur le palier, en pleine discussion. Mais en les apercevant, ils cessèrent toute activité et lancèrent des regards soit méfiants envers Aristée soit curieux envers Cassandre.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, elle n'aimait pas tellement être le centre de l'attention. En arrivant dans le hall, qui atteignait d'ailleurs des proportions gargantuesques, Aristée se retourna vers elle et annonça avec un rictus :

« Bienvenue à Darnassus, le siège de la Guilde. »

* * *

« Hermione… »

« Hmm… »

« Hermione… »

« Hmmm…… »

« Hermione ! »

« Quoi ! »

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, furieuse d'avoir été ainsi réveillée. Juste au moment où j'en découvrais un peu plus sur la Guilde ! Mes yeux rencontrèrent des iris d'un vert iridescent. Les yeux d'Harry. Ma colère s'adoucit… un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me réveiller à cette heure-ci ? Tu sais très bien que c'est le genre de choses que je ne supporte pas ! »

« Hermione… Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« Me souvenir de quoi ? »

Mais brusquement tout se remit en place. Comme si mon cerveau avait tout à coup trouver les bonnes connections. Cassandre avait pris le contrôle de mon corps ! Je repensais à toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait dites ou faites. Aussitôt le rouge me monta aux joues. Je n'aurais pas pensé que Cassandre pouvait être aussi… femme fatale. Je n'oserai plus jamais regarder Ron en face ! Remarque, il n'avait pas non plus été très intelligent sur ce coup-là. Je dirais même carrément idiot et arrogant…

C'était étrange, je me souvenais de tous ces passages comme si je les voyais de l'extérieur. Je me souvins par contre avoir influencé sur Cassandre au moment où elle voulait tuer Ron. Ce devait être le seul instant de conscience que j'avais eu. C'était également bizarre que je continue à rêver de ma vie antérieure…

« Oui Harry. » Je finis par répondre. « Je me souviens de _tout. _Et je te prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je veux dire… J'étais tellement… ignoble ! »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Pas vraiment, tu étais même très belle. » En voyant mon air courroucé, il se reprit. « Pas que tu ne sois pas belle en réalité bien sûr, c'est juste que Cassandre était plus _irrésistible._ »

« Mais comment sais-tu qu'elle s'appelle Cassandre ? »

Ma méfiance augmenta d'un cran.

« A vrai dire, c'est grâce à Malfoy. »

Je devais avoir l'air sur le cul car il ajouta promptement :

« Oui je sais, et crois-moi, j'ai moi-même du mal à croire qu'il ait pu nous aider… Mais il l'a fait, et heureusement parce que sans lui, tu ne serais pas là. »

Il pointa du doigt l'amulette qui pendait à mon cou. Je l'examinai. Elle me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Et d'un coup, ça me revint : c'était la même amulette qui avait fait perdre la mémoire à Cassandre. Cela avait sûrement un rapport… Mais comment Malfoy était-il entré en sa possession ? Un autre souvenir me revint : j'avais embrassé Malfoy. Et Harry… Oh Merlin, faites qu'Harry n'ait pas vu ça !

« Euh… Près du Lac… Tu étais là tout le temps n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry eut une grimace dégoûtée.

« Oui sous la cape d'invisibilité. Et… urgh ! Je t'assure, je vais en faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Je sens qu'il faut que je renchérisse.

« C'est quand même toi le plus chanceux, tu n'es pas celui qui l'a embrassé ! »

« Hermione, tu as beau être mon amie et tu sais à quel point je t'aime, mais ne prononce plus _jamais_ cette phrase en ma présence. Ca me donne de _très_ mauvaises images en tête. »

« En tout cas, je prie pour que ce soit le dernier baiser de ma vie… Avec Malfoy. » Je rajoute.

Bien sûr, c'est un peu exagéré… Ok ok, je n'en pense pas un mot. Ce baiser était complètement renversant et j'avais encore le goût de menthe poivrée de Draco dans la bouche. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour recommencer… Et le _ton_ qu'a pris Malfoy pour me déclarer son amour… Incroyable ! Oups… Merde !

« Euh, Harry, tu n'as rien entendu hein ? De ce qu'on s'est dit avec Malfoy ? »

Harry me regarda étrangement.

« Non. J'étais trop loin, je ne voulais pas m'approcher pour que Cassandre ne me repère pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh rien ! Juste que Cassandre lui a confessé son amour. Je ne voulais pas rajouter _ça_ à tes cauchemars. »

« Et tu as bien raison ! Le baiser m'a largement suffit ! »

Je lui souris. Mais je commence à sentir la fatigue venir.

« Merci pour tout Harry. » Dis-je. « Mais je me sens vraiment fatiguée maintenant et j'aimerais dormir un peu, ok ? »

« Bien sûr, je vais te laisser dormir. Au revoir ma puce. »

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mon front et s'en alla. Je soupirai. Les évènements avaient vraiment le don pour mettre mes relations avec les autres sans dessus dessous. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais avec Harry, ni avec Ron, ni même avec la moitié de l'école (y compris les professeurs). Je maudis Cassandre intérieurement. Et je crus entendre un petit rire en retour… Mais ce devait sûrement être du à la fatigue.

Je me retournai dans ma couverture. Et soudain, je sentis une brûlure sur l'épaule gauche. Intriguée, j'y jetai un coup d'œil.

Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible !

Apparemment si…

Je venais d'être affublée d'un tatouage noir sur l'épaule gauche, représentant une longue épée stylisée. Exacerbée et épuisée, je m'endormis en maudissant une dernière fois l'âme qui avait pris possession de mon corps.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Veuillez excuser d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou des trucs dans le genre, j'ai écris la fin assez vite et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire.  
En tout cas, voilà une bonne chose de faite, et il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre à écrire le prochain chapitre du "Jeu du chat et de la souris", que je n'ai pas commencé ! OUINNNN ! Je sais, vous allez me détesté ! Mais je fais comme je peux, et c'est pas facile quand on est en terminale et que 'y a le bac à la fin de l'année... Bon assez parlé de moi, maintenant c'est les réponses aux reviews.

Réponses aux reviews :

dragonia : Merci bcp bcp ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies eu une réaction aussi forte à l'histoire d'Eros (pas que ça me fasse plaisir de te voir pleurer lol...), mais c'est juste que ce qui lui arrive est tellement dur ! Bref, pour Cassandre c'est vrai que sa personnalité est très très complexe, et avoir un daemon en elle n'arrange rien... Mais une chose : le daemon ne fait pas complètement partie intégrante d'elle-même, elle est elle-même mais le daemon peut se manifester de temps en temps dans des situations particulières. LOL J'espère que c'est clair ce que je raconte ?

drakichou : Tu voulais la suite... LA VOILA ! lol et merci

Bibiche : lol c'est vrai que moi-aussi ça me ferait plaisir ! En tout cas, j'ai ADORE le film de hp4, c'est mon livre préféré et je n'ai pas du tout été déçue par le film. Bon sinon, j'espère que le suspence est toujours aussi bien maintenu... parce qu'il reste encore des milliers de choses à découvrir

lovedavidanders: Tu l'as voulu, je l'ai fait. Lol. Voila "ze" retour d'Hermi... Et promis, dans les prochains chaps, il va y avoir un peu plus de H/D... ce que vous attendez tous je suppose lol

helenin : lol et ça a pas fini de se complexifier je te rassure Je te remercie pour tes encouragements pour mon bac blanc, ça m'a fait très plaisir et oui, ça a bien marché lol, j'ai eu 12,5 de moyenne... Mais c'est juste l'histoire qui m'a descendu : j'ai eu 7,5 ! Comme tu l'auras deviné, l'histoire n'est pas ma matière préférée... lol

energyser : OUAH OUAH et OUAH ! pour une review, _ça_ c'est une review ! C'est vraiment super gentil ! Et pour ta fic, promis, dès que je trouve un peu de temps, je la lie et je te laisse une review allez gros bisous, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant

langedesenfers: Eh oui, tout le monde a sa part de souffrance et en effet, presque tout le monde a des ascendants... Pour le Eros/Draco, ce sera pas tout de suite qu'on en apprendra sur eux malheureusement... Mais ça viendra... Et le petit aperçu dans ce chapitre est assez déstabilisant n'est ce pas ?

nini44 : LA LA LA, il est là mon nouveau chapitre ! Ne te mords plus les doigts par pitié ! lol

Valentine Salgado: Merci bcp et c'est vrai que c'est important que l'histoire soit complexe et c'est loin d'être terminé...

Valalyeste: C'est vrai que c'est un peu une chaudasse lol mais elle a des excuses : 1) elle a un daemon et 2)ça fait 100 ans qu'elle a pas eu de corps lol

darkdreamer : Les mystères de mon imagination sont impénétrables... lool et OUI, il y aura une fin, et même peut-être une suite si vous le désirez j'ai tout prévu, tout est dans ma tête !

Kitsune-Maeda: Mais si mais si, c'est très clair lol. et Je te remercie

flo : Lol ça me rassure alors si tu comprends allez merci bcp

Voilà c'est fini

Manoa qui vous aime


	8. Pouvoirs et Sentiments

Hello tlm. Premièrement je tiens à m'excuser profondément pour ce retard inadmissible. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier la suite de l'histoire. Je tiens à préciser que je viens de rentrer en faculté de droit et que j'ai beaucoup de travail, ce qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire...

Voilà, pour les excuses en règle. Sinon, pour cette suite, je préviens juste que j'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier les fautes d'orthographes donc vous allez devoir fermer un peu les yeux lol

* * *

****

**Au Cœur Des Ténèbres **

**Chapitre 8 : Pouvoirs et Sentiments**

* * *

Cassandre jeta un regard par delà sa fenêtre, contemplant les jardins magnifiques de Darnassus. La ville en elle-même était immense, mais entourée de hauts murs de pierre quasiment infranchissables. Il n'y avait qu'une entrée et la porte était en fer forgé, gardée par des soldats de chaque côté. Si la forteresse était éblouissante de beauté à l'intérieur, verte et parcourue par de nombreuses petites maisons de pierre, elle ressemblait plus à une prison. Surtout pour Cassandre qui se trouvait dans le Palais principal, perchée sur la colline centrale.

Des coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de sa contemplation. Elle répondit par un « Entrez » agacé.

« Mon père souhaite te voir. » Dit simplement Aristée en entrant.

Cassandre poussa un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. » Répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle attendait cette entrevue avec le Grand Prêtre. Mais il était trop occupé par la préparation des jeux Pythiques qui commençaient dans un mois à peine. Comme chaque journée comprenait des cérémonies religieuses en l'honneur des Dieux, la Guilde était évidemment impliquée. Elle devait envoyer des représentants dans chaque ville pour pouvoir préparer les cérémonies et les sacrifices. Cassandre n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de fête, son père les considérant comme violentes et inutiles. Mais elle avait entendu dire que les concours de musique et de théâtre étaient à couper le souffle.

« Dépêche-toi. » Continua Aristée d'un ton irrité.

Manifestement, il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle aille rencontrer son père.

En regardant autour d'elle, tandis qu'Aristée et elle marchaient, elle remarqua que de nombreuses personnes leur jetaient des regards soit inquiets soit respectueux, ou encore haineux. Et chacun de ces sentiments dépendait le plus souvent de la couleur de la toge de celui qui les lançait. Plusieurs personnes la regardèrent bizarrement, comme si elle était dangereuse. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que des hommes, les femmes n'étant pas admises dans les hauts rangs de la Guilde.

Devant elle, Aristée portait sa toge noire avec une insigne en or dévoilant son statut de chef. Qu'il soit aussi renommé dans la Guilde l'inquiétait quelque peu car il en serait d'autant plus difficile de sortir de ses griffes. En le voyant, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa colère. Il avait détruit sa vie, violé son corps, détourné son amour et aliéné son esprit. Cet homme lui avait tout pris et il en souriait. Elle se promit de se venger un jour, malgré l'attirance de son Daemon pour son maître, elle trouverait un moyen de le faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir.

Un instant, elle repensa à sa vie avant de le connaître. Sa vie paisible avec son père qui vendait des pots en céramique. Sa vieille nourrice qui était restée pour s'occuper d'elle et du ménage après que sa mère ne meurt de maladie. Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse, bercée par les cajoleries de son père et l'affection de la vieille femme. Et puis, le jour où elle s'était rendue au temple d'Apollon, pour y faire ses offrandes, elle avait reçu ce don de voyance, qui restait cependant très aléatoire et incertain. Mais depuis ce jour, sa vie avait basculé, bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre Aristée en réalité, car depuis ce jour, elle était devenue prêtresse du Dieu de la Lumière et des Arts, du temple de la cité de Delphes.

Adulée, mais redoutée aussi, son identité était pourtant parvenue à rester secret. Lorsqu'elle prédisait des oracles aux gens qui venaient la visiter, elle se cachait sous un voile blanc qui couvrait son visage, la Grande Prêtresse avait trop peur qu'on lui vole le bijou qui faisait sa renommée. Cependant, Aristée était parvenu à ses fins, il l'avait fait enlever pour la ramener sur son île maudite.

Comme elle le _haïssait_ !

Soudain, Aristée s'arrêta devant une large porte en métal gravé. La scène représentait les Dieux en train de festoyer sur le mont Olympe. Cassandre ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la représentation d'Apollon. Il était là, avec sa lyre posée sur ses genoux, un peu à l'écart des autres et plongé dans ses pensées. La gravure était plutôt détaillée et l'on pouvait voir ses boucles noires, mi-longues, et son visage parfait aux accents divins. Il était magnifique. Comme lorsqu'elle le voyait dans ses rêves. Sauf que dans ceux-ci, elle pouvait admirer à loisir les reflets bleutés de sa chevelure ainsi que ses yeux bleu nuit. Le Dieu de la Lumière avait une allure qui tranchait avec ses pouvoirs et ses attributs. S'il était le Soleil, le Jour, la Joie et la Musique, il ressemblait à un ciel de nuit. Une immensité sombre et lumineuse à la fois.

« Entre. » Lui dit Aristée, en voyant qu'elle n'avançait pas alors qu'il avait fait ouvrir les portes.

Elle obéit sans un mot. Que pouvait-elle dire de toutes manières ? Il avait tout pouvoir sur elle. Curieusement, il n'entra pas et referma les portes derrière elle. Elle avança avec une certaine appréhension. Elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le père d'un homme aussi beau qu'Aristée. En face d'elle, au bout d'une petite allée avec un long bassin, se trouvait un trône en pierre mais il n'y avait personne. Elle s'approcha tout de même et fut surprise quand elle entendit une vieille voix derrière elle.

« C'est donc toi le nouveau jouet de mon fils ? » Dit-elle.

Elle se retourna et put voir un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs, vêtu d'une robe rouge.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Elle essaya de rester la plus polie possible malgré cette remarque plus que douteuse. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme éclata d'un rire froid et calculateur.

« Je suis le Grand Prêtre de Darnassus, le père d'Aristée. »

Cassandre aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait les yeux grands comme des assiettes. _Lui_ ! Père d'Aristée ! Ce vieillard usé jusqu'à la corde ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Mais elle essaya de calmer son hilarité. Cela ne jouerait pas en sa faveur de se moquer de la personne la plus puissante de toute la Grèce. Elle s'inclina profondément pour cacher son sourire.

« Enchantée votre Grandeur. Je me nomme Cassandre. »

« Je sais comment tu t'appelles. Aristée m'a déjà tout dit. Te plais-tu dans notre Temple ? »

Cassandre ne savait pas si elle devait mentir ou non. Peut-être qu'il pouvait deviner lorsque quelqu'un mentait. Elle opta pour une plate remarque.

« Ma chambre est très confortable. »

Encore ce rire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Et mon fils ? Te traite-il comme il faut ? »

Il sembla la regarder étrangement. Ses yeux bleu clair plongèrent dans les siens comme s'ils tentaient de lire ses pensées.

Que dire sur Aristée sinon qu'il l'avait torturée, violée, anéantie, contaminée ? Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cette question à part des insultes. Et elle ne sentait pas d'insulter le fils du Grand Prêtre en sa présence.

« Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez dire par « comme il faut »… » Répondit-elle.

Elle tournait autour du pot, elle le savait. _Il_ le savait. Mais il se contenta d'un petit sourire entendu. De toute façon, il savait déjà toute son histoire. A quoi bon s'épancher devant un homme qui n'avait absolument rien à faire de ses problèmes ?

« Méfie-toi de mon fils Cassandre. »

Autant dire qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre ce genre de phrases… Bien sûr, elle se méfiait d'Aristée, elle le détestait. Mais l'entendre dire par son propre père…

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Le Grand Prêtre alla s'asseoir sur son trône avant de répondre.

« Tu crois peut-être avoir vu le pire du caractère d'Aristée. Tu crois qu'il ne pourra pas te détruire plus qu'il ne l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je te préviens simplement qu'Aristée peut être encore bien plus cruel. Souviens-toi qu'il possède un Fragment d'Ame d'Hadès, le roi des Enfers, l'expert en torture et en mort. Il peut t'envoyer en Enfer, t'en faire revenir pour t'y replonger ensuite, il peut détruire ta famille, tous ceux à qui tu as parlé dans ta vie. Et surtout, surtout… »

Il marqua une pause tandis qu'elle était pendue à chacun de ses mots, la peur s'engouffrant peu à peu en elle.

« Surtout, fais en sorte qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux de toi. Mieux vaut pour toi qu'il te haïsse plutôt qu'il t'aime. Et par-dessus tout, n'en tombe pas amoureuse. Peut-être connais-tu Perséphone ? »

Elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour que l'un de ces deux scénarios arrive, mais sa bouche ne semblait pas appliquer ses pensées.

« Pas en personne. » Dit-elle avec un certain sarcasme.

« Hadès est tombé amoureux d'elle et il l'a enlevée, il l'a arrachée à sa mère qui est pourtant une déesse puissante. Il l'a emmenée dans les Profondeurs de l'Enfer, l'a enfermée et bannie du monde extérieur. Elle a vu les pires horreurs défiler devant ses yeux, toutes les morts possibles et imaginables, on l'a supplié pour qu'elle fasse arrêter ces tortures mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était une jeune fille joyeuse et heureuse de vivre et elle est devenue un être dénué d'émotions. Elle est aussi cruelle et froide qu'Hadès maintenant. Grâce à sa mère, elle peut revenir sur Terre six mois dans l'année mais elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Hadès l'a détruite pour qu'elle soit enchaînée à lui jusqu'à la fin du monde, puisqu'ils sont tous deux immortels. Je te raconte cela simplement pour te dire que même Apollon, ton cher protecteur, ne pourra rien faire si Aristée décide de faire de même. »

« Vous mentez ! » Cria-t-elle avec violence.

« Que crois-tu qu'il a fait jusque là sinon te regarder souffrir ? As-tu reçu des visions prémonitoires depuis que tu as été enlevée ? »

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de le croire. Si elle perdait la confiance qu'elle avait en Apollon, il ne lui restait plus rien. C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer, la seule chose qui empêchait son Daemon de prendre le contrôle.

« Tu peux nier tout ce que je viens de dire Cassandre, mais viendra un jour où tu constateras la véracité de mes paroles de tes propres yeux. Les Dieux sont tous des enfants. Puissants, certes, mais capricieux et coléreux. Leur immortalité leur fait souvent oublier leurs attaches. Un Dieu qui te protège un jour peut très bien te maudire le lendemain, par simple jeu. Car c'est ce que nous, humains, sommes pour eux, des jouets… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir de la haine pour ce vieil homme qui voulait lui enlever ses espérances. Peut-être qu'Apollon lui mentait, peut-être l'avait-il oubliée, mais tant qu'elle croyait en lui, cela lui était suffisant pour survivre. Elle s'était dit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il viendrait à son secours. Il la tirerait des griffes d'Aristée. Mais le Grand Prêtre avait raison… Pas une fois le Dieu de la Lumière ne s'était manifesté à elle, ni sous la forme d'une voix, ni sous la forme de rêves. Son Dieu l'avait oubliée…

Les larmes refusèrent de couler mais un étrange nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Quelque chose en elle venait de se briser. L'espoir, elle avait perdu l'espoir… Ou peut-être l'avait-elle perdu depuis longtemps… Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait supporté la souffrance, elle ne luttait même plus contre Aristée. Elle s'était résignée. Et pourtant, même savoir cela ne soulevait pas de protestations en elle. Elle était devenue une marionnette consentante.

En face d'elle, le Grand Prêtre eut un sourire cruel, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné s'il savait.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit Cassandre. Ce sera tout. »

Il se leva de son trône et disparut par une porte sur sa droite. Cassandre resta un moment immobile puis sortit de la salle, les yeux ailleurs, ne faisant pas attention à ses alentours. Oubliés les regards… Étrangement, il y avait une paix intérieure en elle qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Il n'y avait plus de souffrance, plus d'amour, plus de haine. Rien. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Le néant était son extase. Elle continua à marcher. Où n'avait pas d'importance. Juste marcher, ne penser à rien. Marcher. Il y avait un jardin, des fleurs, le chant des oiseaux. Mais même la beauté de la nature n'excitait aucun sentiment en elle. Elle regardait le monde avec des yeux glacés, comme à travers une vitre.

Une voix la fit se retourner. Un nom familier sur des lèvres familières. Son visage ne trahit même pas la surprise.

« Tara !! »

Il courut jusqu'à elle, le visage un peu rouge, la respiration laborieuse. Elle se prit à observer chaque petit détail, les striures dorées dans le vert de ses yeux, le grain de beauté sur sa nuque, le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du sourire, le prendre dans ses bras, lui demander pardon, mais le néant était encore en elle. Elle ne pouvait _rien_ ressentir sinon cette curiosité froide…

« Nikos. » Dit-elle d'un ton indifférent.

Ses yeux verts trahirent sa peine. Il avait tout espéré sauf l'indifférence.

« Je… Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais te voir. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra fort. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le laisser faire. Elle remarqua la toge blanche qu'il portait. Alors comme ça, il faisait partie du camp d'Apollon. Quelle ironie… Il finit par la lâcher, apparemment abasourdie par son comportement étrange.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Tara ? Je veux dire, Cassandre. C'est ton vrai nom non ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, encore. Le regardant comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Qu'il soit peiné par son silence, que lui importait ? Elle n'aimait personne, ne voulait aimer personne. Elle se retourna et continua de marcher.

Mais il attrapa son bras et la fit se tourner vers lui. Cette fois, la peine avait fait place à la colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Cria-t-il. « Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai dû endurer pour te retrouver ? Tu m'as abandonné, pour _lui_, je ne savais pas où tu étais ni ce que cet Aristée pouvait te faire. J'étais tellement inquiet, j'en dormais pas la nuit. J'ai cherché désespérément ta trace et finalement, je suis venu ici, j'ai dévoilé mes pouvoirs à la Guilde et ils m'ont accepté dans leurs rangs. Merde Cassandre, je me suis vendu à l'ennemi pour toi et c'est tout ce que je reçois en retour. Tu me regardes comme si j'étais un étranger. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me traites ainsi ? »

Elle sourit, mais ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Il ressemblait à la neige qui tombe sur le sol : froid, indifférent, immaculé…

« Ce que _tu_ as enduré… ? » Le ton était calculateur mais sans reproche. « Je ne me donnerais même pas la peine de t'expliquer ce que _moi_ j'ai enduré, même si je te disais, tu n'aurais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie. Je te regarde comme un étranger, parce que tu es un étranger. »

Il ne pouvait pas la croire…

« Ils t'ont jeté un sort ? C'est ça hein ? Ils te manipulent ? »

« Non Nikos. Au contraire, je suis libre. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et murmura : « Enfin libre… »

Nikos la secoua brutalement.

« Non ! Non ! Tara ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse m'oublier. Je suis venue pour toi, je repartirai avec toi. »

Elle plongea son regard, autrefois si passionné, dans le sien.

« Et partir où Nikos ? Partir où ? Il n'y a pas d'ailleurs. »

« Que s'est-il passé Cassandre ? »

« Rien. »

« Ne me mens pas ! »

« Regarde autour de toi, le monde est fait de mensonges. Qu'importe un mensonge de plus ? »

« Moi, moi ça m'importe. »

« Tu as toujours été égoïste Nikos, même dans ton amour pour moi. Tu m'as aimé heureuse et tu refuses de croire que je ne suis pas Tara. Mais je m'appelle Cassandre et ma vie est un enfer. Je ne suis plus l'insouciante Tara. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as aimé, alors ne m'oblige pas à être elle. »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu ici Cassandre ? Je t'ai suivi en enfer. »

Cette fois, cela provoqua une émotion en elle et elle rit. Elle rit sauvagement.

« Ça ? Ça c'est l'enfer pour toi ? Crois-moi Nikos, tu n'as _aucune_ idée de ce qu'est l'enfer. »

Elle le laissa à ses propres pensées et continua de marcher dans le jardin.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la sueur collant à ma peau. Ce rêve n'avait pourtant pas été cauchemardesque mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Cassandre qui ne me semblait pas normal. Nikos avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'on lui avait jeté un sort. Je misais sur le Grand Prêtre… Ce vieillard me foutait les jetons.

Prenant conscience de mon entourage, je me rendis compte que j'étais à nouveau dans mon lit. Je ne me souvenais même pas y être allé. Le dernier souvenir que j'avais était celui de la conversation entre Harry et moi dans l'infirmerie. Et puis le tatouage… Le tatouage ! Je soulevai brusquement la manche de mon haut de pyjama et découvris qu'il était toujours là. Toujours aussi beau et toujours aussi incompréhensible. À croire qu'il y avait des gens qui aimaient s'amuser avec mon corps, d'abord les marques dans mon dos, puis ce tatouage. Ce que je ne comprenais pas cette fois-ci, c'est que Cassandre n'avait pas ce tatouage…

Je me levai. Comme à leurs habitudes, Lavander et Parvati étaient cachées sous leurs couettes, dormant d'un sommeil profond. J'enviais les gens normaux. Pas de rêves de vie antérieure, pas de double personnalité, pas de sentiments étranges pour une certaine personne qu'on ne devrait pas avoir… Hmm. Terrain dangereux. J'allai dans la salle de bain. C'était bizarre de retrouver mon corps, pas que j'en sois vraiment sortie d'ailleurs… Juste que maintenant, j'avais de nouveau le contrôle. Curieusement, je fis le même rituel de toilette que Cassandre, me maquillant et raidissant mes cheveux grâce à un charme. Je devais reconnaître que cela me rendait bien plus attirante. Je n'étais pas vaniteuse mais j'avais tout de même apprécié les commentaires admiratifs de la population masculine.

Alors que je me brossais les dents, la pâte de mon dentifrice refusa de sortir. J'appuyai un peu et le tube éclata en morceaux. Étonnée, je nettoyai le tout d'un coup de baguette. Je ne pensais y avoir mis autant de force.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvra et, en me voyant, Parvati eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tu peux entrer tu sais ? » Lui dis-je, quelque peu amusée. « Je vais pas te manger. »

« Euh… ok. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Je finis par sortir, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, la possession de Cassandre sur mon corps avait ses avantages. Je n'avais plus besoin de jouer les gentilles filles devant tout le monde. Je passai devant Lavander, qui me lança un regard suspicieux, et descendis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Harry et Ron étaient déjà là, assis sur un des canapés. Ron se leva aussitôt à mon approche. Je pouvais lire la peur dans ses yeux, bien que Harry lui ait tout expliqué. Sans aucun mot, je le pris dans mes bras.

« Je suis tellement désolée Ron. » Et je l'étais. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

D'abord un peu tendu, il finit par me serrer contre lui avec affection.

« C'est pas grave, Mione, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Il me caressa les cheveux gentiment et j'aperçus le regard attendri d'Harry, assis en face de moi. Je lui souris. Enfin, le Golden Trio était de retour. Malgré toutes mes pensées négatives, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

« Bon, finis les câlins. On va manger ! »

C'était Ron bien sûr. Les choses redevenaient normales. Nous descendîmes les marches jusqu'à la Grande Salle tout en parlant avec animation. Ron voulait savoir en détail ce qui m'était arrivé. Je lui racontai presque tout, en passant sous silence les moments où Draco Malfoy était impliqué. Si Harry remarqua quelque chose, il n'en dit rien. Je remarquai également que Ron me regardait comme avant, c'est-à-dire comme sa sœur et non comme d'une fille dont il serait amoureux. Cela me rassura. J'avais bien assez à gérer avec mes propres sentiments.

En s'asseyant à notre place habituelle, une familière chaleur grandit au creux de mon ventre. Je n'arrêtai pas de sourire parce que je savais que Ron et Harry étaient vraiment mes deux meilleurs amis et qu'ils seraient là pour moi malgré tout.

Alors que Ron s'empiffrait et que le reste de l'école prenait leurs places respectives, le directeur se leva. Je remarquai aussitôt les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Je sentis un picotement étrange dans la colonne vertébrale. La première était une jeune femme entre 30 et 40 ans, aux cheveux blonds et à l'allure distinguée. Elle portait un uniforme d'infirmière. Ce devait sûrement être la remplaçante de Mme Pomfresh. J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant à elle, c'était un peu ma faute si elle avait dû prendre sa retraite. La deuxième était un garçon de mon âge, très beau – j'entendais déjà les chuchotements des filles – aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Il avait un visage très noble et il me faisait penser à quelqu'un, sans que je puisse mettre la main dessus.

« Super mignon le nouveau. » Murmura Ginny.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil avant de hocher la tête. Étrangement, l'exorcisme de Cassandre avait également marché sur Thalie et Ginny était redevenue elle-même. Mais quelque part, cette aventure nous avait liées. Un lien inexplicable mais indéniable.

« Je vous avais prévenu il y a peu de temps de ces deux nouvelles arrivées. Je vous présente donc Mlle Parker qui sera notre nouvelle infirmière. Elle a été l'apprentie de Mme Pomfresh il y a quelques années, donc ne vous attendez pas à de nombreux changements. »

Elle fut applaudie par les élèves puis elle s'assit à la table des professeurs, entre MacGonagall et Flitwick.

« Et voici, M. David Mortello, il nous vient de Durmstrang. Il entre en sixième année et a été sorti dans la maison de Serpentard. Je vous prie de bien l'accueillir. »

Les applaudissements étaient bien moins fournis cette fois-ci, à l'exception de la table des Serpentards et des filles d'à peu près toutes les maisons. J'applaudis poliment et croisai le regard du nouveau tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir. Il me sourit gentiment et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Ginny me jeta un regard de biais et soupira.

« Pas juste. Ça tombe toujours sur toi. » Murmura-t-elle.

Mais elle souriait avec affection. J'observai le nouveau s'asseoir à côté de Malfoy et les deux échanger une poignée de main. Ils avaient l'air de se connaître. Je m'en doutais. C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

« Son nom me dit quelque chose. » Dit soudainement Harry en regardant le nouveau avec suspicion.

« Pff, juste parce qu'il te vole la vedette ne signifie pas que c'est un ennemi. » Répliqua Ginny, un peu agacée par l'attitude méfiante d'Harry.

« Non non, c'est autre chose. Ce nom m'est familier, je ne me rappelle plus où je l'ai vu. »

« Il est peut-être célèbre ? » Dis-je tout en regardant Malfoy et lui discuter sérieusement.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas… » Répondit Ginny.

Tout à coup, Malfoy leva les yeux vers moi. Je retins mon souffle. Il s'était passé tellement de choses entre nous, même si à chaque fois, c'était la faute de Cassandre. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux… Je me demandai si l'attirance que j'avais pour lui, car je n'étais pas stupide au point de le nier, était due à l'âme qui me possédait ou simplement à moi. C'était si compliqué ! À chaque fois que je ressentais quelque chose, j'en étais à me demander s'il s'agissait vraiment de mes émotions. Malfoy n'avait pas lâché mon regard et au bout d'un moment, il fit une chose que je n'avais jamais vue jusque-là : il sourit. Un vrai sourire. Sans cruauté, ni moquerie. Comme s'il était vraiment heureux de me voir ! Je faillis en recracher mon jus de citrouille. Il se retourna vers le nouveau et sembla m'oublier, mais le petit sourire amusé qu'il affichait me disait le contraire. J'en restai ébahie pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, la bouche grande ouverte. Eh ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un Malfoy sourire !

« Qui tu regardes ? » Demanda Harry.

« Personne. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me mens ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas. » Répondis-je sèchement.

Je me levai brusquement et sans dire un mot, je sortis de la Grande Salle. Je savais qu'Harry ne me suivrait pas, il avait l'habitude de mes sautes d'humeur et me laissait toujours tranquille dans ces cas-là. Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêtai et m'effondrai contre un mur, soufflant bruyamment. J'avais tellement envie d'embrasser Draco que c'en était maladif. Si cette Cassandre me laissait un peu tranquille pour une fois, je lui en aurai été reconnaissante. La colère monta d'autant plus facilement que j'étais frustrée et mon poing alla s'écraser contre le mur. Je ressentis une étrange chaleur dans mon épaule gauche mais aucune douleur ne survint suite à mon accès de violence. Par contre, le mur se fissura tout autour de mon poing. Je regardai, stupéfaite, le résultat de ma force, impressionnée. Intelligente comme je l'étais, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et en regardant mon épaule, je pus voir le tatouage en forme d'épée se mettre à briller d'une lueur rougeâtre. Génial… Après la fille possédée par une voyante de la Grèce Antique, je vous présente Superwoman.

* * *

« Nikos ? » Appela-t-elle d'une voix timide.

« Qu'y a-t-il Cassandre ? Tu es venue me dire de partir c'est ça ? » Demanda Nikos, amer.

Il était assis sur un des bancs du jardin. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis ce matin, pensant constamment aux mots cruels que Cassandre lui avait dits. Pourtant, ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir, ce n'était pas leur violence mais la part de vérité qui s'y cachait. Oui, il avait aimé Tara pour sa joie de vivre et son rire. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, ni à toutes ses souffrances. Comme elle avait oublié cette partie de sa vie durant leur temps ensemble, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la véritable Tara avait un passé bien plus sombre que la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait. Malgré tout, bien qu'il avouât ne pas être habitué à « Cassandre », il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments eussent changé. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour faire demi-tour sans rien tenter. Il avait abandonné sa seule famille, subi de dures épreuves pour accéder au rang de fidèle d'Apollon. Il avait tout fait pour la rejoindre.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et put apercevoir une fine larme couler sur la joue de la jeune fille. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer pour quoi que ce soit. Elle qui était si forte !

« Je suis tellement désolée… »

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et baissa la tête, comme honteuse de ses propres larmes.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je crois que le Grand Prêtre m'a ensorcelée ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'étais plus moi-même. »

Ce que Nikos ignorait c'est qu'elle cachait son visage pour qu'il ne puisse voir ses mensonges. Elle savait que le Grand Prêtre n'y était pour rien. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Nikos était ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle, mais que seule sa partie démoniaque, qui avait ressurgi après sa discussion avec le père d'Aristée, avait eu le courage de dire à voix haute.

Nikos posa une main sur son épaule et murmura :

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort. »

Sans réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Elle ne méritait pas l'amour d'une personne comme lui. Elle qui était si égoïste et cruelle. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à mêler Nikos à ses problèmes.

« C'était mon propre choix de venir ici Cassandre. » Dit-il, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« Tu es trop gentil, Nikos, ça finira par te perdre. »

« Alors promis, je ne serai gentil qu'avec toi. »

_Raison de plus_, pensa-t-elle.

Il prit la tête de Cassandre entre ses deux grandes mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il aurait tant voulu faire passer tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle à travers ce simple regard. Mais Cassandre savait déjà et elle se maudissait de les avoir laissés se développer. Un innocent de plus finira par mourir à cause d'elle.

Nikos caressa doucement sa joue, envoûté par les profondeurs brunes des prunelles de Cassandre. Il y avait une telle maturité chez elle, si différente de l'innocence de Tara. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté une enfant pour retrouver une femme. Il s'approcha lentement de son visage, presque terrifié à l'idée qu'elle le rejette. Mais non, elle ne faisait rien. C'était comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ses intentions. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand une voix les interrompit.

« Cassandre. »

Le ton était dur et froid. Cassandre se retourna aussitôt et se leva, le rouge aux joues, comme prise en flagrant délit. Nikos, lui, n'avait pas bougé, il regardait l'étranger qui lui avait volé Tara. L'homme au loup. La haine qu'il ressentait pour cet homme se laissa trahir sur son visage et il put voir l'homme blond le regarder avec intensité. Un bref moment, il crut voir un amusement cruel se jouer dans ses yeux bleus. La seconde suivante, il s'était retourné vers Cassandre.

« Aristée veut te voir. » Dit l'étranger.

Cassandre eut une moue désabusée. Elle qui avait cru qu'Eros était venu pour elle, elle s'était bien fourvoyée.

« Bien. » Et son ton était aussi froid que celui d'Eros. « Au fait, Eros je te présente Nikos. Nikos, Eros. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent à nouveau un moment mais aucune émotion n'apparut sur le visage d'Eros. Il était complètement impassible. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Nikos.

Finalement, Eros se retourna sans un mot et Cassandre le suivit, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Nick.

Tout en marchant derrière Eros, Cassandre se rendit compte à quel point celui-ci lui avait manqué. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et leur dernière rencontre ne s'était pas tellement bien terminée. Pourtant, en observant le dos musclé devant elle, les cheveux blonds retombant sur son armure, elle eut le désir soudain de le faire se retourner et de l'embrasser. Elle détestait quand Eros jouait les soldats indifférents. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se montre jaloux. Qu'il lui crie dessus. Qu'il l'embrasse. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier sa situation maintenant qu'elle avait perdu son Dieu.

« Eros ? »

Il ne répondit pas, ni ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait entendu ses mots.

« Eros ? »

Finalement, il se retourna. Son visage était blanc et ses poings étaient serrés. Cassandre recula, stupéfaite. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu à ce point en colère.

« Eros ? »

Il ne dit rien mais s'approcha d'elle lentement, bien trop lentement. Cassandre recula jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve collé à un mur. Piégée, elle regarda Eros avec appréhension comme s'il allait la frapper d'une minute à l'autre.

Mais il ne fit rien de cela. Sans prévenir, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Avec une violence sans commune mesure avec tous leurs précédents baisers. Il n'y avait que de la colère dans ce baiser. Elle pouvait ressentir tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Sa jalousie en la voyant avec un autre homme, sa colère contre lui-même de ne pas l'avoir protégée contre Aristée, sa peur de la voir souffrir. Elle répondit à son baiser avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comme si elle voulait calmer le torrent d'émotions qui faisaient rage en lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Cassandre murmura :

« Aristée veut-il vraiment me voir ? »

« Non. » Répondit Eros sans sourciller.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un immense sourire vint faire son apparation sur le visage de Cassandre. Un instant abasourdi, Eros captura à nouveau ses lèvres, cette fois avec plus de gentillesse.

« Tu finiras vraiment par me tuer. » Dit-il avec sérieux.

« Pas avant de t'avoir libéré Eros. Même si je dois y passer ma vie… et les suivantes. »

« Ne te condamne pas pour moi Cassandre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« Si c'était le cas, tu te serais déjà libéré. Tu n'en as pas assez d'être à ses ordres comme un gentil chien ? »

Le corps d'Eros se pressa violemment contre elle et elle poussa un cri de surprise. Son regard était devenu dur.

« Ne prétend pas savoir des choses que tu ignores. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'explique pas ? Tu ne me dis jamais rien ! Comment suis-je censée savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire ? Je ne supporte pas de te voir lui obéir. »

« La relation entre Aristée et moi est bien plus compliquée que tu ne l'imagine et trop personnelle pour que je puisse t'en parler. Elle ne concerne que lui et moi. Personne d'autre. Je sais que tu veux m'aider Cassandre mais tu ferais mieux de penser un peu plus à toi. »

Maintenant, c'était Cassandre qui commençait à ressentir la colère. Et elle n'avait d'autre moyen de vengeance que d'utiliser son corps. Elle l'embrassa avec toute la frustration qu'elle ressentait. Il y répondit sans attendre, insérant sa langue dans sa bouche sans aucun ménagement. Leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus lourdes tandis qu'ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre par l'intermédiaire de leurs bouches. Eros plaça une main sur le ventre de Cassandre et la monta lentement vers ses seins. Cassandre ne put retenir un gémissement et elle sut qu'Eros avait gagné. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

Elle attrapa les cheveux de sa nuque et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. La tête d'Eros recula brutalement en arrière mais il se reprit rapidement et attrapa les poignées de Cassandre pour les maintenir sur le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. Les yeux de la jeune fille brûlaient d'une haine et d'une passion à peine contenue. Il commença à mordre et lécher sa nuque, tandis que Cassandre se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas émettre de bruit. Lorsqu'il atteignit un point sensible, elle se mordit si fort qu'un filet de sang coula le long de son menton. Eros leva les yeux et observa le sang zigzaguer jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses yeux devinrent presque noirs. Puis il se pencha et le lécha délicatement, remontant la pente jusqu'aux lèvres de Cassandre. Refusant de perdre, elle pressa son bassin contre le sien, sentant le désir d'Eros se presser contre son abdomen. Eros lâcha aussitôt ses lèvres et émit un grognement quasi animal. Il ressemblait tellement à un loup que c'en était saisissant. Son corps était tellement compressé contre celui de Cassandre que celle-ci commençait à suffoquer.

Elle parvint à dégager ses poignées et ses ongles vinrent griffer les avant-bras d'Eros, seule peau exposée par l'armure qu'il portait. Mais il ne semblait rien sentir.

« Tu m'étouffes. » Dit-elle d'une voix grave et basse.

Il sourit. Un sourire si proche de celui d'Aristée qu'elle en frissonna.

« C'était l'intention. »

« Tu veux m'étouffer ? »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de déposer de légers baisers papillons sur son cou. Ses actions étaient tellement contraires à son comportement d'il y avait à peine une minute. Cassandre se laissa prendre au jeu et caressa ses cheveux tendrement. Sa bouche descendit vers ses seins et le désir devint plus fort que tout. Les jambes de Cassandre vinrent entourer celles d'Eros et elle se frotta à lui sans restriction. Qu'il la prenne là maintenant, dans ce couloir, elle s'en fichait complètement du moment qu'il mettait fin à cette torture.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'essayais de faire marcher mon nouveau pouvoir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ca ne marchait plus. Pourtant je n'avais pas rêvé, le tatouage avait bien été là et il avait brillé. Et voilà qu'il avait complètement disparu. J'en concluais que 1) j'était devenu completèment folle 2) quelqu'un me jouait un _très_ mauvais tour ou 3) ce pouvoir réagissait à mes émotions, c'est à dire que lorsqu'elles devenaient trop violentes, il se manifestait. J'avouais que la troisième solution était la plus plausible. Quoi que la première soit tentante… En tout cas, je commençais à en avoir marre de tous ces trucs dans mon corps que je ne pouvais contrôler. Et la liste était longue : une âme, des tatouages, des pouvoirs, des rêves, sans parler des sentiments étranges envers mon plus grand ennemi. J'aurais bien aimé que Cassandre et Eros arrêtent leur petit jeu d'adolescents en chaleur parce que, à tous les coups, ça retombait sur moi. C'est à dire que je me mettais à avoir des réactions bizarres à chaque fois que Malfoy entrait dans la salle ou bien qu'il me jetait un coup d'œil. Merde, même quand j'entendais sa voix, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus.

Je n'étais pas idiote, je savais que ce que je ressentais, Cassandre me le faisait ressentir. Ou du moins, je m'en persuadais… Mais la question n'était pas là. Le fait était que j'en avais _assez_.

Frustrée et à bout, je m'assis sans grâce sur une des chaises de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince me jeta un regard noir. Je baissai les yeux, mais seulement pour qu'elle ne voit pas mon rictus de mépris. Malfoy, ou Cassandre qui sait, commençaient vraiment à déteindre sur moi. Il fallait que je les empêche de me mêler à leurs histoires. Je savais, même si Harry et Draco avaient bloqué Cassandre grâce au pendentif, qu'elle était toujours au fond de moi, attendant le moment opportun pour faire son apparition. Je me demandais si c'était la même chose pour Malfoy et Ginny, vu qu'ils possédaient eux aussi une âme distincte de la leur en eux. Je devrais le demander à Ginny. Je me demandais également si nous étions les seuls à avoir été réincarnés. Si j'avais bien compris, les Esprits renaissaient en même temps que nous. Cela voulait dire qu'Aristée existait aussi à cette époque !

Un long frisson me parcourut. Je n'avais pas hâte de le rencontrer… D'un autre côté, si je voulais me débarasser de toute cette histoire, j'allais sûrement devoir le retrouver et le persuader de m'aider. Je me demandais comment Cassandre s'était débrouillée.

Je soupirai et posa ma tête sur mes mains. La vie n'était pas facile quand on s'appelait Hermione Granger…

« Hermione Granger ? »

« Uh ? » Je relevai brusquement la tête.

C'était le nouveau. Ouah, il était encore plus beau vu de près. Un peu comme un Malfoy… en noir. _Stop ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui_.

« Je te dérange ? » Il avait un sourire incroyable. Comme dans les pubs pour dentifrice.

« Non pas du tout. Je peux t'aider ? »

Eh, j'avais beau ne plus être Miss Parfaite mais je pouvais bien être sympa avec un nouveau perdu super mignon. Il faut parfois savoir saisir les opportunités qui s'offrent à nous.

« A vrai dire oui, je suis un peu en retard en Métamorphoses. MacGonagall est vraiment dure, rien à voir avec mon ancien prof, et j'ai un peu du mal à suivre. On m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider. »

Typique… Quelqu'un a un problème ? Allons demander à Hermionne Granger, elle qui sait tout ! Mais vraiment trop craquant ce sourire… Comment résister ?

« Hmm. Bien sûr. Montre-moi ce que tu ne comprends pas et je t'expliquerai. »

« Merci beaucoup. Au fait, je m'appelle David. »

Il me tendit la main et je la serrai, un peu gênée devant tant de formalité. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Il les avait complètement noirs, c'en était presque effrayant.

« Enchantée. Bon, mettons-nous au travail alors. »

Il sortit aussitôt ses livres. Nous les parcourûmes pendant plusieurs heures et lorsqu'il y avait un point qui lui posait problème, je l'aidais. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, je me rendais compte à quel point David était intelligent. Il suffisait d'une explication et il comprenait tout. Et il retenait également tous les conseils que je lui donnais. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'il connaissait presque autant de livres que moi. J'en étais même à me demander s'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide en Métamorphoses… En plus de son intelligence, il était très poli et très prévenant. A se demander comment il avait attéri à Serpentard. Serpentard ! Oups…

« Au fait, tu connais Draco Malfoy ? » Demandai-je, alors que nous avions fini de travailler.

Je savais que j'avais dit que je penserai plus à lui, mais c'était trop dur. La faute à Cassandre, je jure !

Il me regarda un moment avant de répondre.

« Oui, nos pères se connaissent depuis longtemps. »

« Ah d'accord. »

Au moins cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément amis.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton soudain grave.

« Juste comme ça. » Lorsque je vis qu'il n'allait pas se satisfaire de cette réponse, je me repris. « Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vous ai vus tous les deux et je me demandais juste comment une personne aussi gentille que toi pouvait traîner avec quelqu'un comme Malfoy. »

David eut soudain un sourire sarcastique.

« Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que j'en ai l'air. »

Je lui rendis un sourire dubitatif, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Bizarre ce mec…

* * *

Voili voilou, je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter alors je vais directement répondre aux reviews.

Nanelorette : lol non c'est vrai qu'on me l'a déjà dit mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'apprécier quand même Merci beaucoup Tu as de la chance, voilà la suite ! Et si tu continues à suivre mon histoire tu vas vite découvrir que c'est très rare ! lol, je vais pas te décourager non plus...

luffynette : oui oui je mets la suite ! Je vous ai juré que je n'abandonnerai pas mes fics et je tiens mes promesses, même si je mets super longtemps pour poster des chap

Ninyas : Merci pour le "tu es une vrai pro" Ca fait super plaisir, parce que ça a toujours été mon rêve de devenir écrivain, même si j'ai un peu changé de perspectives maintenant... En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes la mythologie, moi j'adore !

claire : ouah "parfaite"... C'est trop pour mon petit coeur

ttazz : lol vraiment dsl pour le retard, mais maintenant tu as pu te rassasier ! A dans quelques mois lol

Kitsune-Maeda : Merci la puce Bisous

nini44 : la suite est là ! J'espère que tu seras pas déçue

helenin : Merci ! Et pour le bac t'avais raison : j'ai eu 16 en histoire !!! J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement j'y croyais pas lol, la tête de ma prof... En plus j'avais taffé l'histoire géo de 6h du soir à 6h du matin la veille de l'épreuve... Un peu risqué je sais mais je suis comme ça...

Darkdreamer  : il y a un peu moins de suspence la non ? et ne t'inquiète pas les réponses à tes questions arrivent petit à petit

Arya : Merci beaucoup ! Et c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup les personnages ambigus et qui ont des réactions souvent contradictoires, mais ça t'as déjà du le remarquer. J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé. Le mien en tout cas, je suis contente que ça soit terminé et de l'avoir réussi !

moggliesmad : lol c'est vrai que c'est normal d'aimer Cassandre d'avant et de la détester dans le monde d'Hermi. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que la Cassandre qui possède Hermione a vécu plus de 2000 ans, au fil des réincarnations. Elle est forcément différente de celle des rêves d'Hermione. Et il y a une autre explication... Comme je me souviens plus si je l'ai dite ou pas, je vais m'abstenir... Il faudra attendre un petit peu pour découvrir la vraie raison du caractère de Cassandre quand elle a pris le contrôle d'Hermione. He he

drakichou : he he he... Je ne serais pas un auteur digne de ce nom si je dévoilais tous les secrets de mes persos. L'histoire de Draco et comment il est entré en possession de l'amulette n'est pas encore pour tout de suite... Un peu de patience.

A + Mes adorables lecteurs

Manoa


	9. Le loup gris

hmm... Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît. Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuses (enfin si bcp mais vous allez m'en vouloir quand même...) pour ce retard faramineux. Je précise juste que j'ai environ 4 à 6 histoires en parallèle, donc c'est pas toujours facile de tout gérer en même temps. Vous allez me dire, pourquoi faire 6 histoires en même temps ? Moi-même, j'ai pas la réponse. Quand j'ai une idée d'histoire comme ça, ça me motive tellement qu'il faut que je l'écrive de peur de l'oublier... Ce qui fait que j'ai 3 fics d'Harry Potter en parallèle (Au coeur des ténèbres D/H, Le jeu du chat et de la souris L/J, et The Death of an Angel H/OC) et 1 histoire majeure sur fictionpress (La rose noire), et plein d'autres histoires à peine commencées. Et comme chaque histoire a son propre contexte, ses propres références, c'est parfois dur et long à mettre en oeuvre. En plus, j'écris mes chapitres au fur et à mesure, sans savoir vraiment où ils me mènent. Je connais les grandes lignes de chaque histoire, mais ça évolue souvent au fil de l'écriture et je suis obligée de tout changer...

Enfin, je sais pas pourquoi je disserte comme ça sur mes problèmes d'écrivain lol... Vous en avez sûrement rien à faire. Sachez toutefois que j'apprécie énormément toutes vos reviews et pour ceux qui ont fait la remarque, l'important pour moi, ce n'est pas d'avoir le plus possible de reviews, même si c'est valorisant, mais que des gens comme vous lisent mon histoire et l'aime. Donc tous vos encouragements, et même vos critiques, comptent !!

Même si la phrase "à quand la suite ?" commence à me donner des sueurs froides...

* * *

**Au cœur des ténèbres**

**Chapitre 9 : Le loup gris**

* * *

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que moi, Hermione Granger, je serais un jour en retard à un cours, je lui aurai ri au nez. Vraiment. Retard et Hermione Granger étaient littéralement incompatibles. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne m'étais pas réveillé ce matin et vu que mes chères camarades de chambre ne me considéraient plus tellement comme une amie, elles n'avaient pas jugé bon de me sortir de mon état comateux. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'avais autant dormi, et bien c'est simple : je faisais un rêve _absolument extraordinaire_. Sans exagération.

C'était un rêve de corps s'entremêlant, de sueur, de gémissements, d'ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau. Un rêve au goût de paradis. On m'aurait donné tous les livres du monde que je n'aurais pas changé ce rêve. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve ordinaire et je suppose que je ne pouvais pas le changer de toute manière. Mais tout de même, pour moi qui n'avais aucune expérience en matière de relations sexuelles, sans compter les interventions de Cassandre, c'était comme une sucrerie que l'on goûte pour la première fois et dont on ne peut plus se passer. Quoiqu'une sucrerie soit un peu trop douce pour pouvoir décrire ce que j'avais ressenti, je parlerais plus d'une drogue. Aussi jouissante et dangereuse.

J'ignorais encore les conséquences des actions de Cassandre et d'Eros mais je savais que cela avait changé quelque chose entre eux. J'avais toujours su que les sentiments de Cassandre étaient réels, pour les avoir ressentis moi aussi, mais je doutais de ceux d'Eros. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il me faisait trop penser à Malfoy et que j'imaginais mal le Serpentard avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit. Cependant, dans les yeux d'Eros, cette nuit-là, j'avais discerné à travers les bougies une sincérité et une vulnérabilité incroyables. Comme un enfant enfermé dans le corps d'un homme. Et peut-être était-ce le cas d'une certaine manière…

Tout en courant vitesse grand V, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. C'était donc officiel, j'avais _deux minutes_ de retard ! Et j'avais Potions pour couronner le tout. Quelqu'un avait vraiment dû me maudire à la naissance… Tout en descendant les escaliers vers les donjons, je remarquai que les personnages dans les tableaux me jetaient d'étranges regards. Je haussai les épaules intérieurement. Ok, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me regarder dans la glace ce matin mais je n'étais pas hideuse à ce point tout de même ?

Devant la porte du cours de Potions, j'hésitai un moment avant de frapper doucement. La voix doucereuse de Snape me répondit de l'autre côté. J'ouvris la porte et dit, le rouge aux joues :

"Excusez-moi professeur, je suis en retard."

Snape me jeta un regard méprisant.

"Et peut-on savoir pour quelle raison, Miss Granger ?"

"Je… Je ne me suis pas réveillée."

Il y eut quelques ricanements dans la salle. J'avais oublié que j'avais cours avec les Serpentards. Je pus voir Harry et Ron au fond de la salle, qui me regardaient avec des sourires amusés. En parlant de ça, _tout le monde_ me regardait bizarrement.

"Bien, vous êtes excusée pour cette fois." Répondit Snape, toujours ce petit sourire cruel au coin. "Mais je vous conseille de vous brosser les cheveux la prochaine fois."

_QUOI ?_

Je levai une main hésitante vers mes cheveux, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient un peu plus secs que d'habitude mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en faire tout un plat.

"Veuillez vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Malfoy au lieu de rester plantée là comme une godiche." Dit Snape.

Malfoy ? Et pourquoi donc irais-je m'asseoir à côté de cet idiot égocentrique et prétentieux ? Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas d'autres places de libres. Harry et Ron avaient l'air sur le point de se lever et de crier à Snape d'aller se faire voir, mais ils n'en firent rien. Mais c'était surtout grâce à Ginny, assise à côté de Neville, qui leur avait jeté un regard à la Molly Weasley. Malgré ma réluctance, je m'assis à côté de Malfoy, qui paraissait très amusé par ma tête, qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis que j'étais entrée. Oui, je l'avais observé du coin de l'œil depuis le début, et alors ? Il faut toujours surveiller ses ennemis !

"Jolie coiffure Granger." Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mes cheveux ? Je regardai mon reflet dans un des chaudrons et faillit pousser un cri de terreur. Mes cheveux ! J'avais complètement oublié que, sans un sort de lissage, mes cheveux ressemblaient à ceux de Michael Jackson dans ses débuts… en plus moche. J'entendis Malfoy ricaner à côté de moi et lui jetai un regard capable d'effrayer un tigre du Bengale.

Malfoy, bien entendu, ne fit que rire encore plus. Si Snape ne nous regardait pas, je lui aurai foutu une de ces baffes. J'optai pour notre habituelle joute vocale.

"Si tu continues de rire, je te fais avaler tes cheveux plein de gels un à un."

"Ah oui, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?" Demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

"Et bien, je connais une potion qui te ferait dormir comme un bébé pour commencer. Il me suffirait de la mettre dans ton gobelet de jus de citrouille et tu aurais la soudaine envie d'aller te coucher. Ensuite, je t'attraperai dans un couloir, attendrai que tu t'endormes, t'emmènerai dans une salle vide et t'attacherai. Puis je te réveillerai et t'arracherai tes cheveux, pour te les faire manger. Je connais un sort qui oblige à manger tout ce qu'on a sous la main. Pratique non ?"

Le sourire de Malfoy, loin de s'évanouir, s'agrandit. Il avait l'air plutôt mignon quand il souriait. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Tais-toi Hermione.

"Je vois que tu y as beaucoup pensé."

"Aux moyens de te torturer ? Oui, on peut dire que ça m'est souvent venu à l'esprit."

"Je suis flatté que tu penses aussi souvent à moi, vraiment."

Je haussai les épaules, décidée à l'ignorer et à ne pas jouer à son petit jeu. Les instructions de la potion à réaliser pendant le cours étant au tableau, je m'obligeai à les mémoriser. C'était une potion, appelée _Convertere Loquela_, qui permettait de comprendre toutes les langues étrangères. Elle était extrêmement utilisée en diplomatie sorcière et par conséquent, il était indispensable de savoir la concocter. Ses ingrédients étaient relativement simples mais la gestion du temps était essentielle. Deux ou trois secondes en trop et la potion était ratée.

Prenant mon temps, je préparai mes ingrédients. Je sentais le regard de Malfoy sur moi. Comment faisait-il pour préparer sa potion et me regarder en même temps ? Tout en coupant des yeux de bœufs (berk…), je n'arrêtai pas de repenser à mon rêve de cette nuit. Les sensations étaient si bouleversantes et me semblaient si réelles qui j'avais l'impression de les avoir vraiment vécues. Et comme Malfoy ressemblait atrocement à Eros, mon esprit tordu ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien entre les deux. Entre Eros, le corps en sueur, au-dessus du mien, et Malfoy, au regard si intense, il n'y avait qu'un pas…

Stop, stop, stop !

_"Les yeux de boeufs sont utilisés pour leurs vertus calmantes. Mélangés à des poils de licorne, ils permettent de garder l'esprit clair et de faciliter la compréhension. Associés à la plante "valériane", de son vrai nom _Valeriana officinalis,_ connue pour son utilisation en tant que sédatif, ils confèrent à l'ingérant un état de sérénité impressionnant."_

Ça va mieux…

En effet, réciter mon manuel de Potions me permettait de m'éclaircir les idées. Je fixai mon regard sur une plume de Gris du Gabon, un perroquet extrêmement intelligent et réputé aussi malin que le dauphin ou le singe, et la mélangeai au reste de ma potion. De l'eau de mer, du sucre (allez vous demander pourquoi…) et le reste des ingrédients atterrit petit à petit dans mon chaudron. Plus qu'à attendre 370 secondes pour rajouter l'élément essentiel, le poil de licorne, et ma potion serait parfaite et prête à emploi. Mon chronomètre était en place. Je n'avais plus qu'à patienter.

En attendant, je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres. Personne n'avait fini, ils étaient tous encore concentrés sur leurs chaudrons, le front plissé. Ginny m'adressa un sourire en croisant mon regard et retourna aussitôt à sa potion. Elle savait qu'ayant une année de moins par rapport aux autres, elle devait travailler deux fois plus, si ce n'était que pour prouver à Rogue qu'elle était digne de passer directement en sixième année. Neville paraissait sur le point de vomir tandis qu'il décortiquait ses yeux de bœufs.

Ron, quant à lui, ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec les yeux. Bien au contraire, il était penché sur sa table de travail, un sourire ravi aux lèvres tandis qu'il extirpait un nerf de l'œil et l'agitait devant le nez d'Harry, qui prit un air dégoûté. Enfin, mon regard se posa inévitablement sur l'objet de toutes mes pensées. Mais pas dans le sens romantique du terme. "Malfoy" et "romantique" dans une même phrase étaient une antithèse pure et simple.

Et il me regardait le bougre. Il me semblait qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté du regard et il y avait quelque chose de nostalgique dans le bleu gris de ses yeux. Comme s'il regardait un souvenir lointain. Je haussai un sourcil et il parut reprendre ses esprits. Son rictus amusé refit surface et il me fit un clin d'œil provocateur. S'il y avait une chose que Draco Malfoy aimait certainement, c'était me provoquer… Sans pouvoir me retenir, je lui tirai la langue. Rouge de honte de ce geste complètement infantile, je me cachai derrière mes cheveux.

Ma cuisse droite me démangeait curieusement. C'était une sensation de brûlure qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Je touchai prudemment l'endroit irrité et fus brusquement éblouie par une intense lumière blanche. Aussitôt, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je n'étais plus dans la salle de Potions. Je n'étais même plus à Poudlard. Je ne pensais même pas être sur Terre. Un endroit pareil ne pouvait pas exister dans la réalité. Devant mes yeux ébahis s'étalait un désert noir, surmonté d'un ciel noir sans étoiles. Pourtant, un astre rouge sang planait au-dessus de ma tête et éclairait d'une lueur rougeâtre les terres désolées qui s'offraient à moi.

Sans comprendre, je restai complètement immobile, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de peur de provoquer quelque chose de terrible. Un grognement sauvage me sortit de ma torpeur. Un immense dragon noir, aux yeux rouges et aux ailes impressionnantes, volait vers moi. Démon d'ébène, il semblait sortir directement du soleil rouge et fonçait vers moi sans hésitation. Son intention était claire : il était là pour me tuer.

Mon corps refusait de bouger malgré tout. Paralysée, je le regardai se rapprocher de plus en plus. Un feu noir sortit de sa puissante gueule et vint effleurer mon bras en y laissant une méchante brûlure noire et la sensation d'avoir été empoisonnée. Le dragon, majestueux dans sa terrible colère, se posa sur le sol craquelé, juste en face de moi. Il était encore plus imposant vu de près. Ses écailles étaient un mélange de noir scintillant et de vert extrêmement foncé. Il arborait de longues ailes qui semblaient faites de cuir sombre et étaient repliées presque avec paresse le long de son corps. Il avait également une longue queue reptilienne qui fouettait l'air impatiemment.

De ses pattes griffues coulait un étrange magma rouge…

Il me regardait, sans bouger, apparemment non pressé d'en finir. Je fixai ses yeux rouges, bien que sachant que ce n'était probablement pas la bonne chose à faire. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, une profondeur que je n'avais jamais vue nulle part. Un sentiment y était caché, que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Un sentiment que je connaissais si bien qu'il m'était impossible de le reconnaître.

La chaleur autour de moi augmenta brusquement, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante. Le dragon, lui, m'observait me débattre avec l'air, toujours avec cet air impassible et froid. Alors que la tête me tournait, dû au manque d'air, et que ma vue se brouillait, j'entendis des pleurs d'enfant. À travers mes yeux embués de larmes, je regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait que moi et le dragon.

"_Je t'aime…_"

Un chuchotement à mon oreille, empli de tristesse et de regret.

"_Ce n'est pas de l'amour._" Répondit une voix cruelle. "_Tu es incapable d'aimer_."

La mienne…

Le monde s'effaça. J'ouvris les yeux.

Des bras musclés me retenaient par derrière et m'enserraient la taille. Un liquide avait coulé sur mes mollets et mes chaussettes étaient complètement trempées. La sensation était désagréable. Des murmures fusaient de toutes parts.

"Quand tu veux tu te lèves, Sang-de-Bourbe." Grogna une voix à mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud me titilla la nuque. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je me levai précipitamment. Mon chaudron s'était renversé sur celui de Malfoy et nos potions respectives s'étaient retrouvées sur le sol, et en partie sur moi. Snape nous regardait et secouait la tête avec désapprobation. Il s'approcha, l'air menaçant.

"Je vois que vous avez perdu votre dextérité légendaire Miss Granger. Quel dommage !" Dit-il, sans avoir l'air le moins du monde désolé.

Je pouvais même voir un sourire poindre au coin de ses lèvres.

"Je crois que M. Malfoy et vous allez devoir venir en détention ce soir pour recommencer vos potions, vu qu'elles sont complètement renversées. Vous avez de la chance, renverser des potions peut avoir des effets indésirables. Quant à vous M. Malfoy, vous pouvez remercier Miss Granger de vous avoir donner du travail supplémentaire. À 19 heures, ce soir, dans cette salle. Et vous me nettoierez ce bazar."

Sur ces mots, il retourna à son bureau. Les élèves se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leurs potions pour en extraire une partie et la mettre dans une fiole en métal, qu'ils déposèrent avec leurs noms sur le bureau de Snape. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Malfoy derrière moi, il était en train de réarranger ses vêtements. Il me lança un regard méprisant et tourna les talons sans attendre en direction de la sortie. Je sortis ma baguette et lançai un sort de nettoyage. Le contenu de nos potions s'évapora. David Mortello, à ma droite, me regardait avec un sourire amusé, tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny m'attendaient derrière la porte, trop contents de sortir de la salle de Potions.

Je les rejoignis aussitôt. Ginny me fit un grand sourire.

"Décidément, tu as le don pour te faire remarquer toi !" Dit-elle.

"Hmm…" Répondis-je en grommelant.

"Et laisse-moi arranger tes cheveux, c'est une horreur. _Lisso_."

Une chaleur se diffusa dans les boucles de ses cheveux châtains et elles se raidirent. Je remerciai Ginny gentiment.

"Moi, je l'aurai tué ce Snape pour sa réflexion sur tes cheveux." Dis Ron, les oreilles rouges de colère.

Je lui souris, attendrie par son soutien. Je me tournai vers Harry.

"Je t'écoute." Lui dis-je, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait me demander.

Il n'était même pas surpris. Son regard vert avait pris un air sérieux.

"Maintenant, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en cours et pourquoi tu t'es évanouie comme ça."

Je soupirai.

"C'est une longue histoire…"

* * *

Elle avait chaud. Le soleil avait traversé le tissu des rideaux et brûlait la peau de son bras. Elle avait chaud mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle savourait la chaleur. Celle qui se posait sur elle grâce aux rayons du soleil, celle qui était enfouie en elle à ce moment précis et celle qui se trouvait exactement sous son corps. Cassandre ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. C'était un moment trop beau pour être gâché par la réalité. Ses doigts caressaient sans s'en rendre compte le torse d'Eros. Ils traçaient des chemins sans fin, des cercles infinis.

Et lui la regardait. Il ne bougeait pas non plus. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la femme à côté de lui. Il dévorait ses formes, ses cheveux, le bout de son nez, la longueur de ses cils, les petites taches de rousseur sur ses joues. Il se demandait s'il avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un temps lointain où il avait connu la joie, bien avant Aristée. Sûrement au temps où il était encore un Dieu. Mais même là, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette plénitude. Il avait cru ne pouvoir jamais aimé personne et dans son autre vie, il pensait n'être destiné qu'à faire s'aimer les autres. Pourtant, cette femme lui avait prouvé le contraire. Maintes et maintes fois.

"Je me demande…" Dit-il dans un murmure. "Si la malédiction qui pesait sur moi n'a pas disparu."

Elle enfouit son nez près de son cou.

"Pourquoi ?"

"L'emprise d'Aristée sur moi, je ne la sens plus. Je suis libre, je crois."

"Quel goût ça a ?"

"Pardon ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et les plongea dans son regard bleu clair.

"La liberté."

Il sourit doucement et l'embrassa. Puis se lécha les lèvres.

"Le goût de vin."

Elle rit.

"Doux et amer. Je vois."

"Non, c'est juste le goût de tes lèvres."

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, plus profondément.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à devenir romantique maintenant. Sinon je vais me lasser de toi."

Il eut un regard amusé et la retourna brusquement sur le dos. Il emprisonna ses poignets entre ses mains.

"Ah oui ?"

Son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique.

"Je vois que je dérange." Intervint une voix glaciale.

Les amants se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix. Aristée se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Cassandre ramena le drap sur son corps pour se cacher. Il dégageait une aura meurtrière. Éros se leva sans dire un mot et se plaça entre lui et elle. Il ressemblait vraiment à un Dieu, nu comme s'il n'avait aucune honte et aussi imposant que s'il possédait tous les pouvoirs du monde. Mais face à Aristée, on aurait plutôt dit une brebis sur le point de se faire égorger.

"Je l'ai senti tu sais. Le moment où tu t'es libéré de tes chaînes." Dit Aristée en regardant la fenêtre.

Il aurait presque eu l'air innocent s'il n'avait pas cette lueur rouge et sombre dans le regard.

"Moi aussi je l'ai senti." Dit Eros. "Comme si on avait ouvert ma cage."

Le regard froid d'Aristée se posa sur lui, presque calme.

"Qu'espères-tu gagner Eros ? Tu crois que parce que tu as couché avec cette traînée tout ira mieux ? Rien n'a changé. Tu n'es peut-être plus mon esclave, mais es-tu conscience des conséquences de tes actes ?"

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

Aristée eut un rire machiavélique.

"Si les Dieux n'ont rien fait lorsque j'ai enchaîné ton âme à ce corps d'enfant, c'est que je possède moi-même l'âme d'Hadès. Et les Dieux ne feront rien pour contredire Hadès. Tu connais l'histoire de Perséphone ?"

Cassandre avait comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. Le père d'Aristée lui avait déjà évoqué cette histoire. Qu'y avait-il donc de si important à propos une histoire d'amour ratée entre Dieux ?

"Oui." Répondit Eros avec prudence, ne comprenant pas non plus où voulait en venir Aristée.

"Déméter, sa mère, a supplié Zeus de libérer Perséphone de l'emprise du Dieu des Enfers. Zeus est le Dieu Tout Puissant, celui qui les domine tous. Il aurait dû avoir assez de pouvoir pour exaucer son souhait, non ? D'autant plus que Perséphone était également sa fille. Il n'a pu arriver qu'à un compromis. Six mois sur terre et six mois en Enfer."

"Quel est le rapport avec moi ?" Demanda Eros.

"Saviez-vous que Zeus avait promis la main de Perséphone à son frère Hadès ? À l'insu de Déméter bien sûr. L'enlèvement d'Hadès était parfaitement légitime. Quelque peu pernicieux de la part du Dieu des Dieux, je trouve… Et après il passe pour un sauveur parce qu'il aide Déméter alors que c'est lui-même qui a créé le problème. Enfin, je m'égare. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsque je t'ai emprisonné, les Dieux n'ont rien fait car la vérité est qu'ils ont peur d'Hadès, peur de cette âme qui réside en moi."

Cassandre savait ce qu'il allait dire. Il lui avait raconté une fois, alors qu'elle avait été sous l'emprise de son Daemon, pourquoi personne ne se souciait du sort d'Eros.

"Ta mère et ton père t'ont abandonné Eros. Ils se fichent de savoir que tu es à mes ordres ou que tu sois enfermé dans le corps d'un mortel. Ils sont lâches et refusent de s'opposer directement à quelqu'un qui possède un Fragment d'âme d'Hadès. Quant à Zeus, ah ce cher Zeus. Malheureusement pour toi, il répugne lui aussi à entrer en conflit avec son frère. La peur de se faire humilier je suppose."

Éros ne dit rien, mais ses poings serrés parlaient pour lui.

"Et sais-tu ce qu'il va se passer maintenant que tu es libéré ? Ils vont venir te chercher et tu vas rentrer gentiment à la maison. Sur le mont Olympe. Et après : adieu, petite Cassandre."

Aristée rigola de nouveau, encore plus sardoniquement.

"Je n'ai absolument rien à faire, les Dieux vont se charger eux-mêmes de vous séparer. Le Destin fait le travail à ma place. Mais suis-je bête, chère Cassandre, tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas ?"

Pour la première fois, Aristée avait regardé dans sa direction et ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux lui faisait peur. Il était vraiment le seul homme qui pouvait la terroriser à ce point. Elle baissa la tête.

"Oui je le savais."

Elle savait qu'Eros s'était tourné vers elle et qu'il la regardait sûrement avec un air choqué. Peut-être un air trahi aussi… Oui elle avait menti, elle savait exactement que ce jour devait arriver où Eros retournerait sur l'Olympe. Le Dieu Apollon l'avait prévenu la nuit précédente. Il lui avait donné un signe : un loup gris s'était libéré de sa cage et des ailes lui avaient poussé dans le dos. Il s'était envolé vers les cieux. Elle avait tout de suite compris.

"C'est beau la confiance, hein Eros ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entiches de cette fille alors que je suis celui qui s'est occupé de toi toute ta vie, enfin ta vie mortelle. On a quand même passé de bons moments ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Mais tout a changé quand elle est apparue dans nos vies. Enfin, encore une fois, c'était le Destin. Je la voulais pour son don de voyance et il s'est avéré qu'elle était bien plus précieuse que je ne le pensais. L'Elue des Dieux. Leur Lumière."

Il la regardait maintenant, avec ses yeux noirs de Diable. Elle sentit son Daemon réagir en elle mais réussit à le contenir. Elle avait appris à faire avec et à le contrôler la plupart du temps. Mais c'était plus difficile en présence d'Aristée. Il lui sourit comme s'il savait exactement ce à quoi elle pensait. Puis son regard se tourna de nouveau vers Eros.

"Oui je devrais laisser faire le Destin et laisser les Dieux te ramener en Olympe. Et regarder le cœur de cette jeune fille se briser. Je t'assure que je serai là pour ramasser les morceaux. Je serai là quand tu l'auras abandonnée."

"Je ne partirai pas. Je refuse de la laisser seule avec toi."

"Il ne s'agit pas d'un choix Eros."

Eros ne dit rien mais Cassandre pouvait sentir la détresse monter en lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre la volonté divine.

"Au fait," Ajouta Aristée. "Tu l'ignorerais sûrement, mais le Lien, celui que tu recherches, c'est lui Cassandre. Eros."

Cassandre se leva aussitôt du lit, entourant les draps autour de son corps.

"Quoi ?" S'exclama-t-elle. "C'est impossible."

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que son destin n'était que celui de tomber amoureux de toi. Il fait partie intégrante de ce processus qui va tous nous mener en Olympe. Le Rituel d'Ouverture ne pourra pas se faire sans lui. Dommage qu'il doive partir si tôt. Pourquoi croyais-tu que je refusais que vous vous voyiez ? Ce n'était pas par attachement pour lui, je te le garantis. Mais je me doutais que s'il restait à tes côtés, je perdrais l'influence que j'avais sur lui et qu'il finirait par redevenir un Dieu à part entière."

"Je… C'est impossible. Je m'en serais rendu compte." Dit Cassandre, encore sous le choc.

"Apparemment non. Ce n'est pas parce que les Esprits sont attirés par toi que le contraire est vrai. Tu n'as pas la possibilité de les découvrir, ce sont à eux de te révéler leur identité."

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, être le Lien ?" Demanda Eros.

Cassandre l'avait mis au courant des cinq personnes qu'elle devait rechercher pour se rendre en Olympe et qu'Aristée et Nikos étaient des Esprits.

"Moi-même je l'ignore." Répondit Aristée. "Les livres ne sont pas précis sur le sujet."

"Les livres ?"

"Comment crois-tu que je connaisse autant de choses sur le sujet ? D'accord, j'ai un Fragment de l'Ame d'Hadès mais je ne connais pas pour autant sa volonté. Non, il y a un livre qui permet de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe."

"Et que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Cassandre, le regard défiant.

"Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais tout te révéler si facilement ? Ce serait trop facile. Je préfère que tu découvres par toi-même. Je ne vais pas t'aider non plus. Être un Esprit ne signifie rien pour moi et je n'ai pas le désir de me rendre en Olympe. L'Enfer me suffit largement."

"Pourquoi fais-tu tant de recherches sur ce Rituel si tu n'as aucune envie de nous aider à le faire ? C'est complètement contradictoire."

"Je préfère protéger mes arrières. La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir."

"Et pourquoi me gardes-tu avec toi ? Je ne te sers à rien si tu ne veux pas m'aider."

"_Je_ ne veux pas t'aider, ça ne veut pas dire que _tu_ ne me sers à rien. Une jeune fille, protégée des Dieux et possédant un don de voyance et d'empathie, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je connais depuis longtemps ton dernier pouvoir. T'avoir de mon côté est un avantage indéniable pour moi. Ici, à Darnassus, je dirais même que c'est un avantage politique extrêmement favorable. En tant que chef des Noirs, cela permet à mon camp de dominer les autres et de les plier à ma merci. Personne n'irait à l'encontre de quelqu'un qui détient à la fois une partie de l'âme d'Hadès et la Lumière des Dieux."

"Je ne suis qu'un simple pion politique alors ? J'ai souffert depuis des mois, juste pour assouvir tes désirs de puissance au sein de la Guilde. Tu es encore pire que je le pensais."

"À quoi t'attendais-tu Cassandre ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentil, et je crois que tu en as eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises."

"Tu veux dire quand tu m'as violé ou quand tu as tué ma meilleure amie ?"

"Quelque chose comme cela. La vérité c'est que je me fiche de ton bien-être et de celui d'Eros. Il suffit que tu restes sous ma coupe et rien de ce qui peut t'arriver ne me posera problème. J'avoue que j'ai tout de même pris plaisir à te voir souffrir. Voir une belle femme souffrir autant, je trouve cela magnifique. C'est comme une licorne blessée…"

"Et Eros ?"

"Eros, c'est différent. Je tiens à lui. Pas sur le plan affectif bien entendu. Mais il fait partie d'un jeu plus grand que tu ne peux l'imaginer."

"Pourquoi nous dis-tu tout ça ?" Demanda Eros, qui était resté silencieux pendant un long moment. "Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Puisque apparemment ton intérêt est ta seule motivation."

"Rien. Je me disais juste que j'allais vous sortir de votre ignorance pour une fois. Vous êtes tellement aveugles à ce qu'il se passe autour de vous que ça finit par m'écoeurer. Cassandre, tu refuses de voir les sentiments que ce petit Blanc a pour toi et tu le rejettes alors même qu'il a risqué sa vie en s'intégrant ici. Tu refuses de voir les signes que t'envoient les Dieux et de les suivre. Zeus t'avait pourtant donné une indication en ce qui concerne Thalie non ? Il t'avait dit de chercher la signification de son nom. Thalie, _Thaleia_, la florissante et l'abondante. Son pouvoir était celui de la résurrection et de la réincarnation. Il suffisait d'invoquer son nom pour la faire revenir. Mais tu étais tellement persuadée qu'elle était morte que tu es tombée dans mon piège idiot. Un enfant l'aurait compris. Tu trouves sans même le rechercher la solution à ton problème, dans _ma_ bibliothèque qui plus est. De plus, je te ferais remarquer que les ingrédients sont très rares. Quelle est la probabilité de les trouver tous en même temps et au même endroit, je te le demande."

"J'ai compris. J'ai fait une erreur. Pas la peine de m'enfoncer."

"Mais ce n'est qu'un des nombreux exemples de ton ignorance. Tu savais dès le début que tu étais destinée à Eros mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi. Crois-tu que les Dieux font les choses au hasard ? Tu aurais dû te douter qu'il avait un rapport avec ta mission. Nous en avons tous un. Tout a une raison. Pourquoi crois-tu que Thalie t'ait fait évader ? Pour que tu puisses rejoindre Nikos, l'Esprit de la Terre."

"Tais-toi Aristée. J'en ai assez." Dit-elle, en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Tant d'erreurs commises. Si elle avait fait plus attention, elle aurait pu éviter tellement de souffrances…

"Quant à toi Eros, même si les Dieux viendront bientôt te chercher, cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne seras pas puni pour m'avoir désobéi. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans te laisser un souvenir."

Le beau visage d'Aristée avait pris une teinte cruelle tandis qu'il levait les bras. Une aura noire et électrique vint les entourer. L'air crépitait sous l'effet de la puissance. Cassandre avait déjà vu Nikos se servir de ses pouvoirs de télékinésie mais cette magie était d'un tout autre niveau. Elle cria, mais elle n'entendait même plus sa voix. Le son avait disparu et tout se passait au ralenti.

La boule de magie noire avait percuté le torse d'Eros. Son visage à l'agonie. Ses yeux qui se tournaient vers elle, dans un dernier élan de douleur. Ses lèvres qui lui disaient quelque chose sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre. Une lumière aveuglante.

Il était parti.

* * *

"Tu ne peux pas activer ?" Demanda une voix agacée.

"C'est bon, je fais aussi vite que possible." Répondis-je.

"Dépêche, je ne veux pas y passer la journée moi."

"Moi non plus figure-toi."

"C'est quand même à cause de toi qu'on en est là."

"Tu n'avais qu'à pas me rattraper et tu n'aurais pas à être avec moi maintenant."

"J'y peux rien. C'était un réflexe et si j'avais su ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, je l'aurais jamais fait je t'assure."

"Ca, je te crois sur parole."

"Ça veut dire quoi ça ?"

"Juste que tu es l'égoïsme incarné. Mais tu le savais déjà non ?"

"Si j'étais égoïste, je ne t'aurais pas aidé aujourd'hui, ni ton petit copain à la cicatrice la dernière fois."

"Justement, c'est un truc que je ne comprends pas ça. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Et comment t'étais au courant de toute cette histoire ? Même Harry ne savait rien."

"J'ai mes sources. Quant à mes raisons, elles ne regardent que moi."

J'arrêtai de préparer mes ingrédients pendant un moment. Snape nous avait laissé tous seuls pendant un moment, il était parti s'occuper d'un couloir inondé. Du coup, la conversation, si on pouvait l'appeler comme cela, n'avait pas tardé à se mettre en marche entre Malfoy et moi. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle nous excellions tous les deux, c'était de se lancer des insultes à la figure. Mais, là, cela tournait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux. Quelque chose que je mourrais d'envie de savoir depuis longtemps.

"Tu es Eros n'est-ce pas ?" Demandais-je.

Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les miens.

"Ça t'a pris le temps pour me demander dis donc."

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

"Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie… Cassandre."

"Tu…! J'en étais sûre ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

"Et pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit ?"

"Parce que… et bien… Éros… et Cassandre…"

Super… J'avais perdu l'usage de la parole ou quoi ?

"Ah oui… J'aurais dû venir te voir et te dire "Salut, je suis la réincarnation d'un Dieu grec qui était tombée amoureux de l'âme qui sommeille en toi et qui existait dans une autre vie"."

"Oui ! Euh… Remarque, je t'aurais peut-être envoyé à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste."

"C'est bien ce que je me disais. En plus, je ne savais même pas que tu étais Cassandre au début. Tu ne lui ressembles pas vraiment."

"C'est gentil…" Pourquoi j'étais vexée à ce point moi ?

Un silence s'installa entre nous.

"Toi aussi tu fais des rêves alors ?"

"Des rêves ? Non."

"Mais… alors comment as-tu fait pour savoir ?"

"Les souvenirs me sont venus d'un coup."

"Alors… tu sais tout ce qu'il va se passer après ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ? Pourquoi le Rituel a-t-il échoué ? Cassandre va-t-elle retrouver Eros ? Qui sont les autres Esprits ?"

"Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre. Tu découvriras par toi-même. Personnellement, je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 4000 ans."

"Et Eros, il est en toi lui aussi ?"

"Oui."

"C'est pour cela que tu… m'as embrassé ?"

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles car un sourire espiègle était apparu sur le visage de Malfoy. Je sentais qu'il allait en profiter un maximum.

"Tu crois que c'est à cause d'Eros que je t'ai embrassé ?"

"Euh… ce… ce n'est pas le cas ?"

Je crois que ma voix ne m'avait jamais fait autant pitié. Malfoy s'était rapproché insensiblement de moi mais je sentais sa présence de plus en plus écrasante flotter dans l'air autour de moi. Il était si proche que je pouvais voir les paillettes dorées dans ses yeux bleu clair. Le grain de beauté au coin de son œil. Ses longs cils blonds. Oulà, je commençai à délirer moi…

"Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que c'est le cas ?"

Sa voix était un murmure digne des films pornos. Pas que j'en regarde… Mais c'était comme cela que je m'imaginais le personnage principal : sexy, imposant et arrogant. Du Malfoy tout craché.

"Tu… tu voulais m'embrasser ?"

Depuis quand je bégayais ?

"J'ai dit ça ?"

Pourtant son visage était à quelques millimètres du mien seulement et ses lèvres effleuraient presque les miennes. Son souffle chaud me chatouillait la lèvre supérieure. Et son regard de prédateur…

Une porte qui claquait nous interrompit brutalement. Je reculai aussitôt, aussi rouge que l'écusson des Gryffondors. Snape venait de rentrer dans la salle. Il nous regarda avec des yeux rétrécis, comme s'il savait que nous avions fait quelque chose d'interdit. Il avait un flair pour cela. Malfoy ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé et était de couper ses yeux de bœufs.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder avec ses grands yeux ronds Miss Granger ? Retournez au travail et plus vite que ça. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi."

Je baissai les yeux et soupirai intérieurement. Décidément, ma vie n'était jamais ennuyeuse.

* * *

Elle avançait à tâtons. Mais elle avait l'habitude. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans que la vue lui avait été retirée et elle savait se servir de ses autres sens pour compenser ce manque. Son pouvoir s'était développé et lui avait permis de voir les auras des gens. C'était à cela qu'elle se repérait. Car toutes les choses de la nature possédaient une aura, qu'elles soient inertes ou non. C'était une vision assez étrange, ce qu'elle voyait derrière ses yeux blancs. On aurait pu croire qu'étant aveugle, elle ne voyait que les ténèbres. Mais au contraire, son monde était fait de couleurs diverses et bien plus vives que celles du monde normal. Elles scintillaient et évoluaient en permanence. C'était comme regarder des flammes colorées brûler.

Sa canne ne lui servait presque plus, mais elle la gardait quand même. Personne ne se méfiait d'une vieille dame aveugle. Les gens de son village croyaient même qu'en plus de son don pour les potions, elle avait le don de voyance. C'était une croyance récurrente que les aveugles pouvaient voir l'avenir, ce qui était totalement faux. Sa chère Cassandre en était la preuve vivante. Les Dieux distribuaient leurs dons selon leur bonne volonté et s'ils choisissaient des aveugles, c'étaient peut-être pour éviter qu'ils se servent de leurs visions à des fins personnelles. Un aveugle était souvent, bien que respecté, isolé par la communauté.

Elle avait choisi de vivre des potions qu'elle fabriquait. Ses voisins admiraient ses pouvoirs de guérisseuses et l'on disait qu'elle pouvait tout mettre en bouteilles. Que ce soit une potion de guérison qu'un poison mortel. Elle était crainte pour cela. Son petit-fils, quant à lui, n'était pas non plus tellement apprécié. Il avait toujours été différent d'eux. Et son pouvoir n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Autour d'elle, les gens s'empressaient. La ville qui entourait le siège de la Guilde était une cité extrêmement vivante. L'_atsu_, le centre urbain, rassemblait l'agora, c'est-à-dire la place de marché, toujours noire de monde, les habitations privées des nobles et les temples dédiés aux différents Dieux. Dans une cité comme Darnassus, le culte des Dieux était primordial. À l'intérieur même de l'_atsu_, la forteresse de la Guilde était délimitée par des remparts hauts comme cinq hommes. Elle était située sur une colline à un niveau supérieur par rapport à la ville elle-même. Les Magiciens de la Guilde étaient les maîtres de la cité et contrôlaient tout ce qui s'y passait… Elle repensait à une époque lointaine où la Guilde n'était pas une institution aussi politique, mais une école pour les gens possédant un don et pour leur apprendre à le maîtriser et à l'utiliser au service des autres. À l'époque, cette ridicule séparation entre Blancs, Noirs et Gris n'avait pas la même signification. Il s'agissait simplement de différencier de quel Dieu la personne avait reçu son don.

Chassant ces mauvais souvenirs, elle emprunta les marches qui menaient à la porte de la forteresse. La porte était en fer forgé, pas qu'elle puisse la voir, mais elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle était jeune et elle montait les marches comme aujourd'hui, elle avait l'espoir de changer les choses et de rendre le monde meilleur. Comme elle avait été vite déchantée…

Elle présenta sa lettre d'admission au garde à l'entrée. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle l'avait gardé cachée depuis des années. Elle entra dans le jardin d'entrée de l'acropole. Quelques Magiciens étaient assis sur des bancs en pierre et discutaient politique en chuchotant avec empressement. Personne ne la regarda passer. Sauf un, un qu'elle avait reconnu sans le voir. Cette aura verte éclatante. Il quitta aussitôt les amis avec lesquels ils discutaient et s'empressa vers elle. Elle ouvrit ses bras tandis qu'il vint s'y enfouir comme un enfant. Il n'avait pas changé.

"Mon petit Nikos."

"Grand-mère, que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je suis venue te rejoindre. Notre Destinée a commencé et j'ai senti qu'il fallait me rendre auprès de Cassandre. Elle a besoin de nous et de notre soutien."

"Que s'est-il passé et comment sais-tu cela ?"

"Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai montré mes pouvoirs ? Et que je t'ai dit qu'un jour, ils serviront à faire de grandes choses ? Et bien le moment est venu. Comme toi, tu es l'Esprit du Ciel, je suis l'Esprit de la Lumière."

Nikos la regarda, choqué par cette révélation. Une voix interrompit leurs retrouvailles.

"Elena ?"

* * *

Pas mal ce chapitre non ? lol ça valait le coup d'attendre ? Plein de rebondissements... Et un rapprochement D/H

J'avoue en rougissant que j'ai la flegme de me relire donc excusez toutes mes erreurs potentielles. Il est tard et j'ai eu un examen aujourd'hui... Pour ce qui est des réponses aux reviews, je m'excuse aussi de ne pas le faire.

Donc un rapide et grand merci à Nanelorette, Xenane, ttazz, Kitsune-Maeda, darkdreamer, krikri, luffynette, kimlovetom, pikatchou, choupi.

Manoa

A la prochaine... Avec un peu de chance avant 2008 mdr...


	10. Léthé

J'ai enfin eu le courage d'écrire la suite de "Au coeur des ténèbres". J'avoue honteusement que je n'arrivais plus à écire, pas que j'ai un trou (mes chapitres sont planifiés à l'avance) mais parce que je n'avais plus la motivation. J'espère que mon chapitre contrebalancera l'attente

J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire malgré tout, surtout l'histoire d'Elena. Au départ, je voulais le faire sous forme de discours mais je trouvais cela plus attrayant sous forme de souvenirs distincts mais vivants. On comprend peut-être moins bien l'histoire générale mais c'est plus sympa je trouve. Dernière chose, j'ai un peu du mal avec les intéractions Draco/Hermione en ce moment. J'ai mis longtemps à trouver quoi écrire au début du chapitre. C'est vraiment venu au fur et à mesure, c'est à dire en écrivant 5 min un jour puis 5 mins dix jours plus tard. J'espère que ça ne rend pas trop mal non plus.

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

Au cœur des ténèbres

Chapitre 10 : Léthé

* * *

"Passe-moi le lait de goule Malfoy." 

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?" Répondit-il.

"Parce qu'on doit faire cette potion ensemble et que le lait de goule est de ton côté. Peut-on être plus idiot ?" Soupirai-je.

Les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécirent.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis."

"Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me manger toute crue ?"

Un sourire fourbe me répondit. Il se rapprocha de moi et son souffle caressa mon oreille.

"Tu aimerais bien ?"

Je réprimai un frisson et pris un air dégoûté.

"Dans tes rêves."

"Ou plutôt dans les tiens."

Il plongea son regard bleu dans le mien. Il avait la même intensité que celui d'Eros, aussi puissant et enchanteur. Mais je pouvais discerner chez Malfoy de l'amusement, ce que je n'avais jamais vu chez Eros, ce dernier était bien trop sérieux. Je baissai la tête et laissai des mèches rebelles couvrir mes yeux.

"Il est parti."

Le regard bleu clair de Malfoy prit aussitôt une teinte grise et son visage devint dur.

"Je sais."

Je relevai la tête.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il n'a pas été tué par Aristée tout de même ?"

"Ne sois pas idiote. Je ne serais pas là sinon non ?"

"Je… J'ai tellement peur…"

"Pourquoi ?"

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, sans rien répondre.

"Pourquoi as-tu peur ?" Insista-t-il. "C'est Cassandre qui aime Eros, pas toi."

"Parce que… parce que…"

_Parce que Eros… c'est toi ?_ Etait-ce cela la raison ? Je ne savais plus. Tout commençait à se brouiller en moi, les sentiments de Cassandre pour Eros et Malfoy, mes propres sentiments. Comment savoir lesquels étaient réels ? Si j'essayais d'analyser ce que je ressentais, il y avait du désir, indéniablement, de la peur, de l'appréhension, de l'excitation aussi peut-être. De l'amour ? Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à de l'amour. C'était plutôt de l'attirance. J'étais attirée parce que représentait Malfoy, ce que j'étais censée haïr le plus : le Mal. Ou du moins une de ses formes. Mes aventures avec Harry avaient prouvé que j'aimais le danger, malgré ma prudence et mes réticences. Se pourrait-il que je recherche le danger qui habite Malfoy et son histoire ? Il était tout de même fils de Mangemort, probablement en passe d'en devenir un lui-même. Etait-ce l'influence du Daemon qui possédait Cassandre ? Il était fort possible qu'il n'ait pas disparu malgré les réincarnations. Quand j'y pensais, la Cassandre du passé et celle du présent étaient radicalement différentes. La folie qui me prenait parfois était peut-être la conséquence de cela…

Tellement de questions… Tellement de questions et si peu de réponses. Et celui qui les détenait était justement devant moi. Mais jamais je ne lui aurais posé la question, il m'avait lui-même précisé qu'il ne me dirait rien et me laisserait tout découvrir par moi-même.

"Je t'ai perdu là non ?"

Je tournai la tête vers Malfoy.

"Je réfléchis. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur."

"Non tu sais, mais tu fais semblant de ne pas savoir."

Il retourna à son travail sans plus me regarder. Avait-il raison ? Malfoy était plutôt doué pour deviner les sentiments des autres.

"Tu as déjà eu peur, je veux dire _vraiment_ peur ?"

La question était sortie sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais voulu dire par là, mais il me répondit quand même.

"Une fois."

Je sentais qu'il fallait que je me taise. Je serrai les lèvres pour ne rien dire, mais ce fut plus fort que moi.

"Quand ?"

Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un se transformer en monstre sous vos yeux ? C'était l'impression que j'avais à ce moment précis. Le visage de Malfoy était si emprunt de haine et de souffrance que je n'osais plus bouger de peur qu'il me saute dessus et se mette à me rouer de coups. Où était passé le Malfoy lâche et pathétique que j'avais connu dans les premières années de Poudlard ? Maintenant que j'y pensais, Malfoy avait commencé à changer à partir de la cinquième année. Il était devenu plus renfermé, plus froid. Il continuait de me ridiculiser, moi et les Gryffondors, mais cela semblait presque à contrecoeur. Non, pas à contrecoeur. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Comme s'il se forçait pour maintenir les apparences.

"Ca ne te regarde pas."

D'un coup, l'embryon de conversation que nous avions eu n'avait plus d'importance. Les choses étaient retournées à leur place : moi en Gryffondor trop intelligente pour être heureuse et lui en Serpentard méprisant. Par ces quelques mots, ils venaient de couper toute communication émotionnelle entre nous. Mais peut-être était-ce trop demander de chercher à comprendre Malfoy ? Lors de mes premières années à Poudlard, j'étais persuadé de le connaître : il n'était qu'un enfant de riche gâté, arrogant et bourré de préjugés ridicules sur le Sang. C'était facile de le détester à cette époque. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'y arrivais plus. Ce que je ressentais s'approchait de la compassion mêlée de compréhension parce que je savais moi aussi ce que cela signifiait de ne pas être compris des autres.

Je n'osai même pas dire que j'étais désolée d'avoir posé la question. Il dégageait une aura si glaciale, si proche de celle d'Eros en présence d'Aristée, que je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche de peur qu'il ne se mette à me poignarder subitement avec son couteau à trancher des yeux de grenouille. Nous passâmes le reste du cours en silence, chacun perdu dans nos pensées. Les cours de Potions me paraissaient toujours une perte de temps, bien que je ne l'avouerais même pas sous la torture, parce que je les avais déjà toutes faites chez moi pendant les vacances d'été. Comme je n'avais pas d'amis dans mon quartier, il était plus facile de s'occuper à s'avancer sur l'année scolaire. Contrairement à ce que certains de mes camarades pouvaient penser, mon intelligence n'était pas innée. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à étudier pour oublier que je n'avais que ça dans la vie. Mon travail et ma famille. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Poudlard, Harry et Ron arrivent.

La cloche sonna soudain. Heureusement pour moi, penser ne m'empêchait pas de préparer ma potion et j'avais accompli tous les gestes nécessaires machinalement, de sorte que je n'avais qu'à la déposer sur le bureau de Rogue avant de partir. Je me levai et m'apprêtai à le faire quand Rogue leva les yeux du parchemin par lequel il avait été absorbé pendant la majeure partie du cours et me dit :

"Miss Granger, M. Malfoy, vous tombez bien. Je voulais vous assigner à un travail spécial, vu que vous êtes mes deux meilleurs élèves."

La surprise sur mon visage n'était pas feinte. Pour Rogue, admettre que j'étais une de ses meilleures élèves revenait à le voir danser la rumba sur son bureau avec Dumbledore.

"Le projet, bien sûr, comptera comme points supplémentaires dans votre moyenne de l'année. Considérez-le comme une faveur de ma part." Continua-t-il. "Voilà votre travail. Dix rouleaux de parchemin devraient suffire, mais je veux quelque chose de précis et profond, pas du recopiage de livres. Ce travail sera effectué en binôme et devra être rendu d'ici deux semaines. Vous pouvez partir."

_Une faveur de sa part ?_ Me dis-je en regardant l'intitulé du sujet : "L'utilisation des potions pour voyager dans le temps.". Traiter ce sujet impliquait un travail phénoménal de recherche et de réflexion. Avec Malfoy en plus ! Je lui passai le parchemin où était décrit le sujet et observai avec attention sa réaction. Il me jeta un coup d'œil dénué d'émotion aucune avant de hocher la tête en direction de Rogue et de partir sans un bruit. Je le suivis en me demandant comment il pouvait prendre la nouvelle sans broncher. Même moi qui ne rechignais pas devant du travail supplémentaire, je n'étais pas spécialement heureuse de ce retournement de situation.

Une fois dehors, Malfoy se retourna vers moi et dit :

"On se verra tous les soirs à la bibliothèque de 18h à 20h, d'accord ?"

Je hochai la tête, incapable de décocher un mot de peur d'entendre ma voix se briser. Deux heures par soir, seule en compagnie de Malfoy ? Comment allais-je survivre ? Et encore plus depuis qu'il semblait décidé à ne m'adresser la parole que s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis Serpentards, David Mortello me regarda un moment, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il me fit un clin d'œil provocateur et un sourire charmant avant de suivre ses amis vers le dortoir des Serpentards. C'était étrange, cet intérêt que le nouveau avait pour moi, alors même qu'il ne me connaissait absolument pas et que les traditions poudlariennes interdisaient toute socialisation entre serpents et lions.

"Hermione, on y va ?" Demanda Ginny en me regardant avec un regard inquiet.

"Oui." Répondis-je en souriant.

Peu importe, comme d'habitude, je ferais avec…

* * *

"Elena ?" Demanda Cassandre, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. "Que fais-tu ici ?" 

Nikos jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la jeune fille. Elle avait perdu du poids et des cernes venaient assombrir ses yeux chaque jour un peu plus. Depuis qu'Eros avait disparu, elle ne mangeait presque plus et passait son temps dans le jardin, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne pleurait même plus et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Cassandre ressemblait de plus en plus à une coquille vide et tout ça pour ce traître qui n'avait fait que la faire souffrir !

"Comme tu viens de l'entendre mon enfant, je suis venue t'aider." Répondit Elena avec un sourire triste.

L'aura de sa protégée était striée de gris et de rouge et la souffrance qui s'en dégageait était presque intolérable. Fut-ce possible qu'elle aime à ce point le bras droit de son plus grand ennemi ? Mais, comme Elena l'avait appris depuis longtemps, ils avaient tous un rôle à jouer dans le Grand Jeu que jouaient les Dieux.

"Tu es l'Esprit de la Lumière, oui j'ai entendu. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question."

Se pouvait-il que les Dieux l'aient à ce point abandonné pour qu'elle ne soucie pas du fait qu'elle ait trouvé un autre Esprit ?

"Je suis venue car le Rituel d'Ouverture aura bientôt lieu. Et comme tu le sais, je me dois d'être là pour qu'il fonctionne correctement."

Cassandre regarda au loin, l'air absent.

"C'est vrai… le Rituel… Peut-être que _lui_ aussi sera là."

Un vague sourire traversa ses lèvres. Comme elle se languissait de lui… Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir et qu'il était sûrement retourné en Olympe mais la douleur de son absence était insupportable. Heureusement pour elle, Aristée était parti en voyage sinon elle aurait sans aucun doute essayé de le tuer pour avoir renvoyé son amour dans la Maison des Dieux, tout en sachant que c'était inutile et qu'elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs nécessaires pour le faire.

"Grand-mère, pourquoi portes-tu une robe blanche ?" Demanda soudainement Nikos.

Cassandre se tourna vers Elena et observa que Nikos disait vrai. Dans un endroit comme Darnassus, le blanc, le gris ou le noir avaient une signification bien particulière et Elena devait sûrement le savoir. Celle-ci soupira et dit :

"Venez mes enfants, allons dans un coin plus tranquille où nous pourrons discuter."

Ils la suivirent et furent étonnés de voir qu'elle savait parfaitement où elle allait bien qu'elle soit aveugle et, qu'à leur connaissance, elle ne se soit jamais rendu au siège de la Guilde. Elle les mena jusqu'à un coin tranquille du jardin et ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre.

"C'est une longue histoire." Dit-elle. "Mais je vais essayer de la raconter du mieux que je le peux."

Cassandre ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix cassée d'Elena. Devant ses paupières fermées se déroula l'histoire comme si elle l'avait vécue.

* * *

_La jeune débutante était arrivée dans une robe blanche, sale de la tête aux pieds. Elle était dans un état lamentable et son visage même était caché par la suie. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à sa taille dans un amas de boucles négligées. Les Magiciens s'étaient écartés devant une horreur pareille, eux qui étaient si habitués à la propreté de leur petite vie à Darnassus. Elle était escortée par deux Magiciens en toge blanche, qui n'osaient pas même lui toucher le bras de peur d'être contaminés. Mais le plus étrange chez cette nouvelle venue était ses yeux couleur or. Ils vous scrutaient comme s'ils voyaient au-delà de vous-même et pouvait discerner l'essence même de votre être. Plusieurs Magiciens présents frissonnèrent._

_On la mena à une salle très grande, avec un long bassin où flottaient des nénuphars blancs. Au bout du bassin, un homme âgé était assis sur un simple trône de pierre. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'inclina. Elena n'était pas du genre à se plier à la volonté des autres, mais l'aura extrêmement pure que dégageait cet homme forçait le respect._

_"Ma chère fille, tu reviens de loin. On m'a dit que tu étais une esclave avant d'arriver ici." Le vieil homme avait une voix grave et douce._

_Elle hocha la tête, les yeux toujours baissés. Une aura si puissante l'aurait sûrement aveuglée._

_"Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, jeune fille, ni de nous. Malgré ce qu'on raconte, la Guilde est une institution bienveillante, qui veille à la sûreté et à la prospérité des citoyens grecs. Les jeunes gens comme toi qui possèdent des pouvoirs étranges sont souvent reclus dans la société, c'est pour cela que la Guilde les cherche pour les ramener ici et leur apprendre à les contrôler. La plupart d'entre eux restent ici et deviennent des Magiciens mais ils peuvent également reprendre le cours de leur vie, tout en promettant de ne jamais utiliser leurs pouvoirs à des fins maléfiques."_

_Elle sentait dans son aura qu'il disait la vérité. Ou du moins, ce qu'il croyait être la vérité._

_"Peut-être le sais-tu, mais il existe trois factions au sein de la Guilde : les Blancs, les Gris et les Noirs. Les Blancs sont au service d'Apollon, les Gris au service de Zeus et les Noirs au service d'Hadès. Mais aucun n'est plus puissant que l'autre ni plus mauvais. Nous servons simplement le Dieu qui nous a donné notre Pouvoir. Car, comme toi, chacun ici a un don particulier. Le tien, si mes sources sont bonnes, te provient d'Apollon donc tu seras Blanche le temps de ton séjour ici. Mais n'oublie pas, rien ne t'oblige à rester une fois que ton Don sera contrôlé."_

_Elena faillit lui dire qu'elle le contrôlait déjà mais s'abstint. Il ne valait mieux pas contredire le Grand Prêtre de la Guilde. On disait qu'il possédait le pouvoir de tuer par la simple pensée lorsqu'il était encore Chef des Gris. Un serviteur lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit bien qu'à contrecoeur. Cette fois-ci, on l'amena jusqu'à une petite chambre qu'on réservait aux Novices. Puis le serviteur lui montra l'emplacement des bains pour femmes._

_Une fois rafraîchie, elle se promena dans le Palais et rencontra d'autres Novices. Cette fois, plus personne ne la regardait comme une paria. Sûrement à cause de ses vêtements propres et de sa peau de nouveau claire après un long bain. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation non loin d'elle._

_"Troïlos, arrête, on va nous voir." Rigolait une voix féminine._

_"Ne fais pas ta timide Harmonie." Lui répondit une voix grave et profonde. "Tu n'étais pas si inquiète la nuit dernière."_

_Un rire aigu fut sa seule réponse. Elena se cacha derrière un arbre et observa le couple d'assez loin. Il y avait une jeune fille blonde plutôt jolie dans les bras d'un homme très grand aux cheveux courts, noirs et quelque peu bouclés. Ils s'embrassaient comme elle avait vu faire sa maîtresse de nombreuses fois avec des hommes à chaque fois différents. Ce genre de choses la dégoûtait. Surtout après avoir été obligée de nettoyer après chaque rendez-vous amoureux de son ancienne maîtresse. Le jeune homme souleva la robe de sa compagne jusqu'à la cuisse et celle-ci gémit._

_En entendant ce bruit, Elena sursauta brusquement et s'apprêta à partir loin de cette scène écoeurante. Mais elle trébucha sur une racine de l'arbre et tomba dans un cri perçant. La douleur fut brève mais quand elle regarda ses mains, elle put voir ses paumes tout écorchées. Elle leva les yeux et sursauta de nouveau en voyant le jeune homme de tout à l'heure se pencher vers elle. De près, il était magnifique mais Elena n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par les gens de son espèce. Au contraire, elle s'en méfiait encore plus._

_"Je peux vous aider ?" Demanda-t-il gentiment._

_Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair et elle se perdit un moment dans leur contemplation. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà debout et que le jeune homme tenait encore ses avant-bras. Elle se dégagea et s'inclina, par habitude._

_"Merci." _

_Elle s'apprêta à partir mais une voix moqueuse l'en empêcha._

_"Qu'as-tu pêché là mon cher Troïlos ? Une jeune servante à en juger par son apparence. Ce n'est pas notre travail d'aider les serviteurs tu le sais bien."_

_"Tais-toi Harmonie." La voix de Troïlos avait tranché comme un poignard. "Elle porte une robe blanche si tu ne l'avais pas déjà remarqué."_

_Elena observa que tous deux portaient des robes noires._

_"Ah, une Novice ?" Dit Harmonie avec une voix méprisante. "Quelle perte de temps ! Viens, Troïlos, allons nous amuser autre part."_

_Elle lui tira le bras et il la suivit, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la jeune novice._

_Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'Elena se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas réussi à lire leurs auras…_

* * *

_"Pour contrôler votre pouvoir, vous devez d'abord apprendre à vous contrôler vous-même." Expliqua le professeur._

_C'était un Gris, qui possédait le Don de voir le passé des gens rien qu'en les touchant. Il s'occupait de leur apprentissage de la méditation. Selon le programme de la Guilde, les Novices étaient séparés selon que leurs Dons étaient offensifs ou défensifs. Elena était bien entendu dans le groupe Bêta, le défensif, tandis que Troïlos et Harmonie se trouvaient dans le groupe Alpha, l'offensif. Elle était contente de ne pas être avec eux. Depuis son arrivée, Harmonie n'avait de cesse de la persécuter bien que cela ne serve pas à grand chose car, étant une ancienne esclave, Elena était depuis longtemps indifférente à la torture aussi bien physique que mentale. Troïlos, quant à lui, était étrange avec elle. Quand elle le voyait interagir avec les autres Novices ou Magiciens, il était toujours sûr de lui, charmeur et arrogant. Mais avec elle, il semblait presque gentil._

_Chassant ces pensées idiotes, elle se concentra sur l'exercice, qui consistait à se concentrer sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse le vide dans sa tête. Une fois le vide fait, on devait essayer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de manière très restreinte et contrôlée. Elena avait appris que son Don marchait très peu sur les Magiciens parce que leur propre Don interférait avec le sien et que cela demandait un grand pouvoir de lire les auras des Magiciens. Pourtant, elle se souvenait très bien d'avoir vu celle du Grand Prêtre. _

_Le vide établi dans son esprit, elle ouvrit les yeux. Et se retrouva dans un monde étrange et sombre. Tout était exactement comme dans la réalité mais au lieu de formes distinctes, d'arbres et de corps mouvants, il n'y avait que de la lumière scintillante. Sous ses pieds, l'herbe n'était que poussière verte éclatante, au-dessus de sa tête, le soleil formait une boule de lumière aveuglante. Et les gens… C'était comme lorsqu'elle voyait leurs auras, sauf qu'elle ne distinguait plus leurs corps vivants. Il n'y avait que leur aura à la place de leur chair et leur sang. Devant elle, il y avait l'aura bleue de son professeur, très apaisée par la méditation. Celles des élèves n'étaient que striées de bleu, cela devait signifier qu'ils n'étaient que très peu plongés dans la méditation. Plus loin, vers le groupe des Alphas, les auras étaient plutôt dans les tons rouges._

_Sauf une. Une des auras était entièrement noire, si noire qu'elle se fondait presque avec l'arrière-plan sombre de ce monde bizarre. Puis elle changea et devint grise et rouge, puis noire à nouveau. Le changement se fit plusieurs fois._

_Si absorbée qu'elle était par cette étrangeté, elle ne remarqua pas l'aura bleue se diriger vers elle et lui secouer l'épaule._

_"Elena ! Elena ! Tes yeux sont blancs ! " S'écria son professeur._

_Elle sortit aussitôt de sa transe et regarda son professeur et les autres Novices qui l'observaient avec peur._

_"Je… Je suis désolée, professeur… La méditation a eu l'effet contraire que ce que vous vouliez nous faire faire. Mon pouvoir s'est manifesté sous une forme très étrange. Je voyais tout, _tout_." Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant le regard inquiet de son professeur._

_"Bien, essaye de mieux contrôler ton Don la prochaine fois. Tu nous as fait peur."_

_Elle acquiesça et replongea dans la méditation, tout en gardant les yeux ouverts. Elle savait qu'elle n'atteindrait pas de nouveau ce niveau de puissance avant bien longtemps. Elena regarda les Alphas. Troïlos et Harmonie se battaient à mains nues, sans utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que l'un d'eux était le propriétaire de l'aura noire._

* * *

_"Je t'aime Elena." Dit-il dans un souffle, si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit presque pas._

_"Tu… tu quoi ? C'est impossible Troïlos ! Tu te moques de moi."_

_Mais son regard était plus que sérieux._

_"J'ignore moi-même pourquoi. Je n'ai pas demandé cet amour, mais dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai ressenti cette étrange chaleur. Et elle n'a cessé de grandir au fil des jours. Rien que ton nom prononcé me donne des frissons. Pourquoi Elena ? M'as-tu ensorcelé ?"_

_"Ensorcelé ? Je n'en serais pas capable. Je ne suis qu'une esclave, du moins je l'étais. Je croyais que tu aimais Harmonie."_

_"L'aimer elle ? Autant aimer le serpent qui vous mord la jambe. Elle et les autres n'étaient que des distractions. Je suis né noble et la compagnie des femmes a fait partie de mon éducation. Mais toi, tu es différente. Plus simple, plus naturelle et plus mystérieuse. Mon amour pour toi peut sembler prématuré, je le conçois, mais si grand qu'il me fait peur. Je ne t'ai parlé que peut-être une dizaine de fois depuis ton arrivée mais à chaque fois, mon amour avait grandi."_

_Il lui prit les mains doucement et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens._

_"Ta beauté que je trouvais sauvage à notre rencontre est devenue divine à mes yeux. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai survivre sans ton amour mais je sais que ce serait trop te demander de m'aimer en retour alors que tu ne me connais même pas."_

_Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce possible qu'une personne aussi magnifique et puissante que Troïlos puisse l'aimer à ce point ? Elle qui n'avait été que méprisée et ignorée depuis sa naissance, pouvait-elle aimer un être tel que lui ?_

_"À quoi nous mènerait cet amour Troïlos ? Les relations entre Magiciens sont très mal vues, tu le sais. Je ne peux pas te promettre une chose qui nous serait aussitôt enlevée."_

_"Gardons cela secret alors. Si je deviens Chef des Noirs et toi chef des Blancs, personne à part le Grand Prêtre ne pourra rien dire si nous nous aimons."_

_Il pressa son visage contre la paume de la jeune fille._

_"Je t'en prie, Elena, donne-moi une chance."_

_En voyant son regard si misérable et suppliant, elle céda presque._

_"Je suis désolée Troïlos. Je ne peux pas compromettre mon avenir pour une chose aussi éphémère que l'amour. Je ne tiens pas à redevenir esclave. Je suis désolée."_

_Elle partit, laissant derrière elle un cœur brisé._

* * *

_"Félicitations." Dit Troïlos._

_Il portait une robe noire avec l'insigne en or des chefs de faction. Il avait vieilli mais sa beauté n'en paraissait que plus mâture. Elena sentit un nouveau pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas renoncé à leur amour, malgré les années passées. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait tué Harmonie…_

_"Merci." _

_Elle inclina un peu la tête en signe de reconnaissance. L'insigne en or sur sa robe blanche scintilla sous l'effet d'un rayon de soleil._

_"Nous voilà tous les deux Chefs. Comme le destin est étrange." Dit-il._

_Elle se rappela sa déclaration d'amour, il y a bien longtemps de cela._

_"En effet, le destin est cruel."_

_Il ne répondit pas, comme s'il ne savait pas comment prendre le sens de sa phrase._

_"Harmonie aurait été verte de jalousie de te voir ainsi nommée chef."_

_Les souvenirs de son combat avec Harmonie étaient aussi précis que jamais dans l'esprit d'Elena. La jeune fille arrogante qu'était Harmonie avait appris l'amour de Troïlos pour la Novice Blanche et sa colère s'était aussitôt tournée vers Elena. Celle-ci avait failli mourir plusieurs fois empoisonnée. Lorsque enfin, Harmonie l'avait affrontée de face, ce ne fut que grâce à l'évolution de son pouvoir qu'Elena avait pu gagner. Elena avait pu modifier l'aura de la jeune fille jusqu'à la réduire à néant. Ce ne fut que plus tard, lorsque Harmonie perdit toute conscience d'elle-même et qu'elle mourût des conséquences de son état comateux, que l'on comprit qu'Elena lui avait volé son âme._

_"Mieux vaut qu'elle soit morte alors." _

_Des paroles cruelles dans la bouche d'Elena mais son ressentiment et sa culpabilité envers Harmonie étaient immenses. Troïlos sourit._

_"Peut-être bien."_

_Elle attendait le moment où il renouvellerait sa proposition. Elle sentait qu'il était venu pour cela, pourtant sa réponse n'avait pas changé._

_"À une prochaine fois, Elena." Dit-il._

_Et il se retira._

* * *

_Elle l'avait aimé… Et peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle les Dieux lui avaient fait payer cet amour…_

_Plusieurs années avaient passé depuis sa nomination en tant que Chef des Blancs, elle avait reçu un Fragment d'Ame d'Apollon et était devenue bien plus puissante. En souvenir d'Harmonie, elle était devenue experte dans l'art des potions. Et grâce à son pouvoir, elle pouvait tout aussi bien guérir un esprit tourmenté que le détruire. En tant que Blanche, ses talents de Guérisseuse étaient cependant plus demandés._

_Et il y avait _lui_, celui qui n'avait cessé de l'aimer depuis leur première rencontre. Son amour pour lui avait été lent, il s'était distillé en elle peu à peu au fil de leurs conversations. Quelle joie lorsqu'elle le lui avait avoué et qu'il le lui avait rendu. Ils s'étaient aimés d'un amour passionné, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de le faire. _

_Pourtant, il avait changé. Le Fragment d'Ame d'Hadès l'avait changé. Et parfois, lorsqu'elle lisait son aura, elle pouvait voir la teinte noire qui lui avait fait si peur quand elle l'avait aperçue, encore Novice. Il devenait violent, pas avec elle mais avec tous les autres. Mais elle l'aimait quand même. Que les Dieux de l'Olympe lui pardonnent son amour._

_Alors, quand elle apprit qu'elle portait son enfant dans son ventre, sa seule solution fut la fuite. Elle fuit loin de Darnassus, abandonnant son insigne, tous ses privilèges et même le Fragment d'Ame d'Apollon. Elle éleva sa fille qui devint une magnifique jeune femme et qui se maria avec un homme bienveillant mais pauvre. Ils eurent eux-mêmes un enfant qu'ils appelèrent Nikos. Elena vivait avec un vieil ami, ancien esclave qu'elle avait libéré lorsqu'elle était encore Chef des Blancs. Elle regardait sa famille grandir avec toujours le regret que _lui_ ne pourrait jamais. Elle entendait des rumeurs sur lui et la Guilde. Le Grand Prêtre était mort mystérieusement et Troïlos lui avait succédé. Depuis la Guilde avait changé, elle s'était investie dans la politique et se mettait à intimider les rois pour gagner chaque année un peu plus de puissance. Les personnes possédant le Don étaient traquées par les différentes factions et obligées d'obéir à la Guilde. _

_Elena avait protégé sa fille et son petit-fils, qui n'avait que quelques mois mais qui laissait déjà présager un Don très puissant, de cette chasse acharnée._

_Mais un jour, _il_ vint. Il avait vieilli mais elle le reconnut aussitôt grâce à ses yeux bleus. Il la vit avec son ami esclave et dut le prendre pour son amant car il perdit tout contrôle et le tua sur le coup. Il possédait le pouvoir des flammes et Elena regarda son plus grand ami périr brûlé sous ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer la vérité, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer mais la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher l'en empêchait. Fou de rage, Troïlos mit le feu à la maison, tuant aussi sa fille et son mari. Elena remercia le ciel que Nikos était avec sa tante un peu plus loin dans le village._

_De colère et de souffrance, elle tenta d'utiliser son Don pour voler l'âme de celui qu'elle avait autrefois appelé son amour. Mais en lisant son aura, elle ne vit que le noir le plus profond. Le Fragment d'Ame d'Hadès était devenu trop puissant et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était impuissante._

_Ce fut alors la deuxième fois qu'elle entra dans un état de transe. C'était comme lors de l'entraînement, quand elle n'était alors qu'une Novice. Un monde sombre où les choses étaient représentées par des poussières lumineuses. Elle entreprit aussitôt de lui Voler son âme et elle réussit presque. Bien qu'aveugle au monde normal, elle savait que son Vol avait fait des ravages sur le corps de Troïlos. Elena aurait voulu le tuer mais elle se retint de justesse. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme lui. Abandonnant son ancien amour gisant sur le sol, elle se sauva chez la sœur du mari de sa fille, récupéra Nikos et fuit de nouveau, si loin dans les montagnes que personne ne la trouverait jamais._

_Toute seule, aveugle depuis son combat contre Troïlos, elle éleva son petit-fils tout en portant sur elle les cicatrices des amours perdus._

* * *

Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre. Lui plongé dans un grimoire qui faisait presque la moitié de sa taille et moi faisant semblant de lire un livre sur les voyages dans le temps. Nous nous étions échangé à peine trois mots depuis le début de la séance de travail. D'accord, la bibliothèque était un endroit où le silence devait être respecté mais il y avait des limites non ? 

Une mèche blonde dansait devant ses yeux baissés. Un pli de concentration barrait son front alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer l'écriture illisible de son grimoire. Il se gratta l'oreille avec des doigts longs et fins, comme ceux d'une femme.

Pourquoi m'intéressai-je tant à lui ? C'était comme si, à chaque fois que je commençais à le regarder, je ne pouvais plus le quitter des yeux et je remarquais les détails les plus insignifiants. Comme son œil qui cillait quand il savait que je le regardais mais qu'il s'efforçait de faire semblant de ne rien remarquer. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi la question que je lui avais posé avait pu provoquer une réaction aussi brutale. S'agissait-il d'un traumatisme si horrible que le seul fait de l'évoquer le plongeait dans cet état d'ignorance totale des personnes qui l'entouraient ? Et plus particulièrement moi.

"Vous travaillez dur à ce que je vois." Dit David qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

Il s'assit à leur table, sous le regard noir de Malfoy. David lui répondit par un sourire malicieux puis se tourna vers moi.

"Je te plains de travailler avec lui, il est d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à en tirer c'est "Hmm", "Oui" ou "C'est pas tes affaires". Pas très bavard hein ?"

Malgré moi, cela me fit sourire. Le regard glacé de Malfoy vint se poser sur moi une seconde puis retourna à son livre.

"En effet." Dis-je pour en rajouter une couche. "Et il n'arrête pas de faire ses yeux de loup enragé à chaque fois que quelque chose le dérange. On est censé faire un travail en binôme et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire jusque-là c'est "On bosse chacun de son côté". Il s'est assis et il lit ce truc immense auquel il ne comprend absolument rien j'en suis sûr depuis tout à l'heure en prétendant qu'il ne sait pas qu'il m'énerve à ne pas parler et à refuser de travailler ensemble."

David rigola devant ma tirade enflammée, tandis que Malfoy se leva brusquement, rigide. Je sentais la colère bouillonner en lui mais réprimée par un sang-froid hors du commun.

"Si tu n'es pas contente de mes méthodes de travail, tu n'as qu'à te plaindre à Rogue. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi d'entendre tes réclamations." Dit-il d'une voix glacée.

Il ferma le grimoire violemment, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves dans la Bibliothèque et provoquant un raclement de gorge réprobateur de la bibliothécaire. Il partit ensuite sans un mot, les poings serrés par la colère et la démarche aussi gracieuse qu'un éléphant. Je me demandai ce qui avait pu l'enrager à ce point. Ce n'était pas quelques moqueries qui l'auraient mis dans un état pareil. Malfoy était doué pour garder son calme dans ce genre de situations. Je me souvenais tout de même de moments où sa colère prenait le pas sur son caractère flegmatique et ce n'était généralement pas de très bon augure.

"Tu t'inquiètes à ce point pour lui ?" Demanda David, qui avait apparemment remarqué mon regard soucieux.

"Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète mais le devoir que l'on doit rendre à Rogue. Il ne sera pas content, mais alors pas content du tout, si on ne le lui rend pas à temps. Et j'ai horreur de ne pas rendre un devoir."

David sourit mais je sentais qu'il ne me croyait pas.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es intéressée par un mec comme lui. Il ne fait que se moquer de toi ou te faire enrager et toi tu lui cours après comme une de ses groupies."

_Il a des groupies ?_

"Ça va pas ?" Déclarai-je, indignée. "Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça. Malfoy est l'une des choses que je hais le plus au monde."

_Vraiment ?_ Demanda sa voix intérieure. C'était peut-être mon imagination mais cette voix moqueuse ressemblait à celle de Cassandre…

"Vraiment ?" Répéta David.

Il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

"Vraiment." Répondis-je avec ma voix la plus ferme. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi Malfoy m'intéresserait, à part qu'on doit finir ce devoir ensemble. Comme tu l'as dit, il me traite sans aucune considération simplement parce que je suis née de parents moldus. Quelqu'un avec autant de préjugés ne pourrait en aucun cas attirer mon attention de quelque manière que ce soit, si ce n'est mon mépris et mon indignation."

"Alors quelqu'un de gentil comme moi aurait toutes ses chances ?" Demanda David avec un petit sourire.

Je devais ressembler à un poisson vu la taille de mes yeux et l'ouverture de ma bouche. David venait-il de me proposer de sortir avec lui ? Enfin, dans des termes plus subtils mais l'intention y était. Mais plus important : que répondre ? À part…

"Euh… je… euh…"

Bravo Hermione, quel modèle d'éloquence ! Et Harry, sauveur jusqu'au bout, choisit le parfait moment pour venir nous interrompre. Il me tapa sur l'épaule et dit, tout en jetant un regard suspect à David :

"Hermione, je peux te parler seul à seul s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr Harry !"

Mon enthousiasme était peut-être un peu trop surjoué pour paraître tout à fait réel.

"Excuse-moi David, tu vois, je suis occupée, hmm, bon, on se voit une autre fois d'accord, ok ? bon, alors à une prochaine fois, je suis désolée, mais, bon, Harry est mon ami, s'il a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas le laisser, hein ? tu comprends hein ?"

J'avais réussi à débiter ça en trois secondes chronos et, ignorant les regards inquiets des deux garçons qui devaient penser que j'étais devenue folle, je pris le bras d'Harry et fuis littéralement de la Bibliothèque. Une fois dehors, je poussai un soupir soulagé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais alors ?" Demandai-je à Harry.

"Je voulais te dire de faire attention à David. Je sais que tu es amie avec lui mais il vaudrait mieux que tu ne l'approche plus. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui le concerne, et regarde." Il sortit un gros livre de son sac à dos et me le montra.

Le livre s'intitulait "Le livre de la Prophétie" et l'auteur était… David Romas Mortello !

"Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, ou alors c'est peut-être le nom de son père." Raisonnai-je.

Mais au fond de moi, je sentais que ce n'en était pas une.

"Hermione, c'est dans ce livre que j'ai trouvé des informations sur Thalie et sur l'histoire de l'âme qui te possédait. Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui t'arrive ?"

"Je ne sais pas Harry. C'est vrai que cela peut paraître étrange mais David a toujours été gentil avec moi depuis que je le connais. Il n'a rien fait de bizarre et je ne peux pas cesser d'être amie avec lui juste pour un simple livre."

À part me porter plus d'attention que la plupart des garçons et m'avoir indirectement demandé de sortir avec lui… Mais je ne risquais pas de le dire à Harry.

"Au moins je t'aurais prévenue. Sois tout de même prudente avec lui."

"Promis."

Et si David faisait un truc bizarre, je n'aurais qu'à faire appel à mes tatouages mystérieux qui me donnaient une force surhumaine ou alors à mon âme déchaînée qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et casser la gueule de tout le monde. Au choix. Bienvenue dans la vie tourmentée d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

Après avoir entendu l'histoire d'Elena, Cassandre était partie sans dire un mot, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ressassait sans cesse ce que lui avait dit la grand-mère de Nikos sur le Grand Prêtre, elle comprenait mieux son apparence à présent. Mais Aristée était-il vraiment son fils ? Et si oui, avec quelle femme ? Elle n'avait jamais songé au passé d'Aristée, ni même celui d'Eros. Elle les avait pris comme ils étaient, sans se soucier de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Peut-être que si Eros lui avait raconté son passé, elle aurait mieux compris le lien qui l'avait uni à Aristée. Éros avait toujours défendu son maître, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré de son emprise. Aristée pouvait même le contraindre à obéir, comme lorsqu'il l'avait maintenu immobile tandis qu'il la violait. 

Ce souvenir provoqua un frisson chez Cassandre. Si elle n'en parlait plus, cette expérience l'avait marquée plus que tout au monde. Si Thalie ne lui avait pas fait perdre la mémoire pendant un moment, peut-être aurait-elle été plus marquée encore ? En tout cas, elle en avait retiré une haine sans fin envers Aristée : pour son viol, ses tortures, sa domination. Il était ce qu'elle abhorrait par-dessus tout et s'il venait à mourir, elle ne pleurerait pas. Même son daemon, qui s'était tenu tranquille depuis un moment, ne semblait plus ressentir d'attirance pour celui qui portait un Fragment de l'Ame d'Hadès.

En repensant aux paroles d'Elena, elle trouvait la désignation des Chefs quelque peu radicale. Elena avait reçu un Fragment de l'Ame d'Apollon et elle avait pu le rendre en toute sécurité, mais en était-il de même pour ceux qui recevaient les Fragments de Zeus et d'Hadès. Ces dieux de l'Olympe et des Enfers étaient connus pour leur colère en cas d'ingratitude. Aristée agissait-il de cette manière parce qu'il possédait justement une partie d'une âme si noire qu'elle avait arraché à sa mère une fille innocente pour en faire une poupée cruelle et aussi froide que lui ? Hadès pourrissait-il les dieux ou humains qui l'entouraient ? Aristée avait-il corrompu l'âme de Cassandre ? Il lui avait donné un Daemon, par un stratagème machiavélique. Etait-elle ce qu'elle était à cause de lui ?

Elle se souvenait d'un temps où elle était encore innocente et joyeuse de vivre. Le passé et le futur n'étaient pas importants, seul comptait la joie du moment. Insouciante… Puis elle avait reçu le Don d'Apollon. Cela avait-il changé sa vie ? Etait-ce la faute d'Apollon si elle était là où elle était maintenant ? Mais si elle ne possédait pas le Don de prédire l'avenir, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Eros. Son destin avait été tracé. Elle avait su depuis longtemps que sa vie serait longue et pénible, mais qu'elle connaîtrait un amour si grand qu'il se répercuterait à travers les âges. Ses malheurs devaient en être la contrepartie.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle se trouvait devant la porte qui menait au trône du Grand Prêtre. Inconsciemment, elle avait dû se diriger vers lui parce qu'elle pensait qu'il aurait les réponses à ses questions. Mais que savait-il ? Elle voulait savoir s'il aimait toujours Elena, si Aristée était son fils, pourquoi il lui avait demandé de faire attention à son fils. Tant de choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponse et que les Dieux se refusaient à répondre.

"Tu devrais faire attention à la manière dont tu la traites, Aristée. Elle risque de s'enfuir et ce serait une très mauvaise chose pour nous."

C'était la voix du Grand Prêtre, qu'elle entendait à travers la porte. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention jusque-là mais en collant son oreille à l'embouchure, elle pouvait entendre la conversation. Aristée était-il déjà revenu ?

"Qu'importe. Si elle fuit, je le retrouverais. J'ai un allié très utile qui peut retrouver n'importe quelle personne où qu'elle soit dans le monde."

"Nous avons besoin d'elle, en bon état si possible. J'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais torturé et violé. Toute autre fille, je n'aurais rien dit mais celle-là est spéciale. Sa connexion avec Apollon est cruciale et maltraiter les protégés du Dieu de la Lumière c'est défier le Dieu lui-même."

"Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je suis sous la protection d'Hadès. Apollon ne défiera pas le Dieu des Enfers pour une protégée."

"Tu serais surpris. Cette fille nous est indispensable à tous, aux Dieux comme aux Hommes. Elle seule pourra monter en Olympe pour affronter Chaos. Elle seule pourra nous permettre de rencontrer Chaos."

"Je sais tout cela Père, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Elle me fait trop penser à Apollon et à son courage et son innocence ridicules. Quand je la vois, je vois _sa_ lumière et cela me rend fou."

"C'est donc pour ça que tu l'aimes et la détestes autant. Je comprends mieux ton sentiment. Tu vois ton père en elle."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple que tu ne le dis. Mais peut-être oui. Peut-être que je veux me venger de lui parce qu'il nous a abandonné ma mère et moi et que je suis jaloux de l'attention qu'il porte à Cassandre."

Il se tut un instant puis reprit sur un ton plus léger :

"Ou peut-être que j'aime simplement la torturer."

"Quelle que soit la raison, je te demande d'arrêter. Je t'ai déjà permis d'avoir Eros comme jouet, Cassandre ne connaîtra pas le même sort que lui. Tu ne manipuleras pas son âme."

"Je n'ai jamais utilisé mon pouvoir sur elle Père. De la torture physique et de la manipulation mentale, mais jamais en utilisant mon pouvoir. Le Daemon que je lui ai fait appeler était votre idée je vous rappelle."

"Et tu t'en es très bien sorti. Pendant le Rituel, son Daemon jouera un grand rôle. Grâce à lui, il perturbera l'Ouverture du passage vers l'Olympe et Chaos apparaîtra sur Terre. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à le convaincre de passer un marché."

"Es-t-il aussi puissant que vous le prétendez ? J'ai du mal à concevoir un être plus puissant que tous les Dieux de l'Olympe réunis."

"Il est le dernier instrument du Créateur, celui qui a créé les Dieux et les Univers. Chaos est totalement sous Son contrôle, contrairement aux Dieux à qui il a laissé une liberté relativement large. Mais, comme tu le sais, le Créateur a décidé que les Dieux étaient devenus trop puissants et il va envoyer Chaos ici pour les détruire, et nous avec. Si les Dieux parviennent encore à contenir son attaque, ils faibliront bientôt et notre seule chance de survie est de s'allier à Chaos et au Créateur."

"Et si l'alliance ne marche pas ?"

"Alors nous mourrons tous. En tant qu'Esprit de la Terre, je ressens son angoisse. Elle sait que son Jugement Dernier arrive."

Cassandre n'avait jamais entendu parler du Créateur ni qu'il pourrait détruire l'univers tout entier. Etait-ce pour cela que les Dieux la voulaient en Olympe ? Pour qu'elle, jeune fille sans presque aucun pouvoir, se mesure à la plus puissante création du Père Créateur ? Les Dieux lui avaient caché la vérité, sûrement à dessein. Etait-ce cela qu'avait voulu dire Aristée quand il lui avait dit un jour Apollon la trahirait ? Elle n'était pas prête à affronter une créature aussi terrifiante que Chaos. Pas prête du tout. Elle n'avait plus rien, plus d'Eros, plus de fierté ni de courage. Que lui restait-il qui valait le coup de mourir pour le protéger ? Rien. Elle ne mourrait pas pour un monde qui n'avait rien à lui offrir. Et le Grand Prêtre, Esprit de la Terre ?

"La petite souris s'est perdue en chemin ?"

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix dangereuse d'Aristée à quelques centimètres d'elle.

"Je…"

"Tu quoi ? Tu as trouvé notre discussion si passionnante que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de nous espionner ?"

"J'avais le droit de savoir ce qui m'attend non ?" S'exclama-t-elle sous le coup de la colère.

Que les Dieux se servent d'elle de cette manière la révoltait à présent. Son Daemon endormi s'étira doucement en elle. Elle le sentait sur le point d'exploser et de prendre le contrôle.

"Malheureusement pour toi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches."

"Quoi ? Mais tu hais les Dieux ! Pourquoi protègerais-tu leur secret ?"

"Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais pu, cela aurait été la première chose que je t'aurais dite ? Je ne pouvais faire que des allusions mais jamais la vérité. Tu dois faire ce Rituel et si tu sais ce qui t'attend, tu ne le feras pas."

Elle croisa les bras avec un air déterminé.

"C'est trop tard pourtant, maintenant je sais."

Il eut un sourire un peu mélancolique qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

"Mais bientôt tu auras oublié."

Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle oublier une chose aussi importante ?

"C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé voir la tête d'Apollon quand il aurait vu que sa petite protégée refusait le destin qui lui avait été confié. Léthé !"

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs tressés apparut soudainement à ses côtés. Elle portait une robe noire et tenait une coupe en argent entre ses mains.

"Vous m'avez appelé Jeune Maître ?"

"Elle doit oublier les quinze dernières minutes. Une gorgée devrait suffire."

"À vos ordres Jeune Maître."

Léthé tendit la coupe vers elle et Cassandre se sentit malgré elle attirer vers le récipient. Il était rempli d'un liquide argenté tourbillonnant. Elle y trempa les lèvres et but, une gorgée seulement. Celui qui voit l'eau du Fleuve de l'Oubli est irrémédiablement attiré par celui-ci. Beaucoup ont perdu la mémoire en traversant le passage vers les Enfers parce qu'ils s'étaient jetés dans le Léthé. L'eau avait un goût amer et délicieux à la fois. Mais à peine eût-elle bu que le monde se brouilla et qu'elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Méchant méchant Aristée qui lui a effacer la mémoire ! Hi hi hi ! Alors qu'elle avait appris plein de choses... Mais bon au moins vous vous le savez lol. L'histoire du Créateur n'est pas dans le Mythologie Grecque mais celle de Chaos si. Selon celle-ci, ce serait Chaos qui aurait engendré les Dieux. Dans mon histoire c'est le Créateur qui a créé Chaos qui a créé les Dieux qui ont créé les humains. Vous suivez ? 

Sinon pour Léthé, son existence est aussi issue de la mythologie grecque : autant sa personnification que le fleuve lui-même. A l'origine, l'eau du fleuve servait à purifier les âmes de leur vie antérieure pour qu'ils puissent reprendre une vie nouvelle sur terre il me semble. Elle provoque donc l'amnésie. Dans mon histoire, Léthé est au service d'Hadès et donc en quelque sorte d'Aristée.

Voilà pour les sours, maintenant :

Réponses aux reviews :

littlenoname : ouah, ouah et ouah... Une review comme on n'en voit peu... Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu dises tout cela. En effet, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur la Mythologie (merci Wikipedia) et j'ai fait L donc j'ai toujours été attirée par les Lettres, l'écriture comme la lecture. Mais de là à écrire un roman, il y a un grand pas. C'est vrai que cette histoire n'a pas trop de rapport avec le monde de Harry Potter comme on le connaît, même si au fur et à mesure, on retrouvera l'histoire principale du duel entre Harry et Voldemort. Pourtant, je ne pense pas avoir utilisé HP comme un prétexte pour écrire cette histoire : j'adore Hermione et Draco !! Et je voulais écrire une histoire originale mêlée à ma passion pour la mythologie. C'est bien plus difficile d'écrire un véritable roman parce qu'il faut inventer un tout nouveau monde : là je ne fais que m'inspirer de celui de HP et même de la mythologie. Mais je suis en train d'écrire une histoire sur fictionpress qui s'appelle "La rose noire". Elle est au stade initial mais si je bosse dessus, je pense pouvoir en faire quelque chose de bien. Enfin on verra. Je vais d'abord finir mes fics sur fanfiction lol

Kitsune-Maeda : non toujours pas tuée, quoi que j'attends à tout moment de recevoir un poignard dans le dos pour mes retards répétés... Et tu vois, j'ai fini avant 2008 (mais de justesse lol). C'est vrai qu'Aristée est sexy et diabolique, c'est comme ça que j'aime les méchants. Et Eros est magnifique bien sûr même si je préfère Draco parfois. Ils ont des personnalités au fond très différentes. Mais vous verrez ça plus tard

langedesenfers : lol, tout le monde me dit de publier le prochain chap avant 2008. Vous me connaissez bien lol...

pikatchou : miracle miracle, nous sommes le 11 septembre 2007 et non pas en 2008. J'ai tenu parole : P

Nanelorette : malheureusement c'est bien plus de 3 mois que je mets pour me mettre à réécrire lol. Après avoir écrit un nouveau chap, je suis tellement fatiguée intellectuellement que je fais une pause de 6 mois mdr.

ttazz : Et oui Draco a avoué. Il était temps sinon l'histoire aurait tourné en rond. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très juste qu'il sache tout ce qui s'est passé et qu'il ne dise rien. D'un autre côté c'est moins drôle que si vous l'apprenez par Cassandre elle-même.

Zazoo1992 : merci En plus tu as droit à un nouveau rapprochement D/H puisqu'ils vont être forcés de bosser ensemble

Darkdreamer : C'est vrai que tu as remarqué un des problèmes majeurs de mon histoire : la partie Cassandre est beaucoup plus structurée que la partie Hermione. Mais bon, c'est nécessaire au début, il faut que je fasse patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé pendant le Rituel... Après les parties Hermione auront plus d'intérêt je pense.

ludivine : comme tu vois "vite" est un concept très relatif pour moi lol

Audette : 4h30 ? lol tu te couches aussi tard que moi... C'est vrai que Cassandre est assez sombre, mais bon il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a un don pas facile à gérer, celui de voir l'avenir, plus le Daemon par la suite.

Aud3tTe : Non non Eros n'est pas mort. Il n'y aurait plus d'histoire sinon. Son lien avec Aristée a seulement été brisé et il est donc retourné en Olympe.

Julie : merci

miss cerise : oula un résumé ? tu m'en demandes trop lol. Moi-même j'ai du mal à me retrouver avec mes chapitres et je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'a dit tel perso à tel moment. Mais je vais essayer la prochaine fois, là j'ai la flegme lol

saorie95 : l'identité d'Aristée dans le monde de HP n'est effectivement pas encore dévoilée donc je ne vais pas spoilé la suite... C'est vrai que Eros n'est pas très chanceux en amour. Quant à Aristée, il est un demi dieu, fils d'Apollon et de la Nymphe Cyrène. En ce qui concerne Harry ne sois pas trop désolée. Il lui reste Ginny lol

Miss Lilith Samael : bcp de reviews lol je pense que tes questions ont trouvé leurs réponses maintenant...

Cette fois-ci je ne promets pas le prochain chap avant 2008 lol. Non je rigole, je vais essayer de le faire avant. Peut être... Avec un peu de chance...

Manoa


	11. Chants nocturnes

hello everybody !

Seulement 2 mois pour updater ! Je suis contente de moi . J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, surtout le début où il y a enfin de l'action entre Draco et Hermione. On approche de la fin de l'histoire de Cassandre en Grèce, ce qui me permettra de me concentrer sur le présent. Je sais que j'ai tendance à privilégier l'histoire parallèle à celle d'Hermione, donc ça sera remédié dans quelques chapitres. Je pense cependant continuer l'histoire de Cassandre à travers celles de ses différentes réincarnations. Ca reste à réfléchir. Voilà, dans ce chapitre, on rencontre aussi les Muses. Vous m'excuserez aussi, je crois que ce chap est un peu plus court que les autres...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Au Cœur Des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 11**** : Chants nocturnes**

* * *

Je me réveillai brusquement, les draps noués autour de mes jambes et une fine couche de sueur glacée sur ma peau. C'était toujours étrange de souffrir dans mes rêves et de me réveiller en ayant l'impression de les avoir vraiment vécus. Pourtant l'eau du Léthé, qui avait fait oublier à Cassandre la conversation entre Troïlos et Aristée, n'avait pas le même effet sur moi puisque je me souvenais de tout. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Si je rêvais les souvenirs de Cassandre et qu'elle l'avait oublié, comment pouvais-je rêver d'une chose dont elle ne pouvait se souvenir ? 

Comprenant que ces réflexions risquaient de tourner en rond, je me levai en silence. Je sentais le besoin de sortir de cette chambre, de sentir l'air frais caresser ma peau et d'écouter les bruits nocturnes. Peut-être que Cassandre ayant été enfermée une bonne partie de sa vie par Aristée, je détestais l'être également. En tout cas, je décidai que cette nuit était propice à une petite excursion au lac. J'enfilai une robe de chambre, ma chemise en soie rouge étant peu recommandable pour sortir à cette heure-ci.

Prenant le chemin que je connaissais depuis longtemps par cœur, j'écoutai cependant attentivement, m'attendant à rencontrer un professeur à chaque croisement de couloirs. Une fois arrivée à la porte dérobée qui me servait à aller dans le parc, je resserrai ma robe de chambre un peu plus et me préparai à l'arrivée du froid. Pourtant, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, l'air était étrangement chaud et plaisant.

Cet endroit me rappelait des souvenirs moins plaisants cependant. Comme cette nuit avec Malfoy où Cassandre avait pris le dessus sur mon corps. Je détestais qu'elle fasse cela, même si elle ne s'était plus manifestée depuis que l'amulette était autour de mon cou. C'était grâce à Malfoy d'ailleurs que je pouvais rester tranquille et ne plus avoir cette voix folle dans ma tête qui m'ordonnait de tuer tout le monde. J'enlevai ma robe mais gardai ma chemise, qui sait si Malfoy ne se déciderait pas à se balader dans ce coin ? Je croyais me souvenir qu'il avait dit qu'il venait ici de temps en temps pour réfléchir. Assise sur un rocher, je contemplai le reflet de la lune sur l'eau du lac, comme la dernière fois. La lune n'était qu'un croissant cette fois-ci et la lumière s'en faisait ressentir. Je ne pouvais imaginer vision plus parfaite que celle-ci et j'avais beau l'avoir goûtée des dizaines de fois, je ne m'en lassais pas. Un hibou fit entendre son hululement, d'autres lui répondirent.

Une mélodie me venait à l'esprit. Familière pourtant j'étais sûre de ne l'avoir jamais entendue. Ma cheville gauche chauffa doucement, comme si une main venait de la caresser. La mélodie se fit de plus en plus insistante dans ma tête, elle voulait se faire entendre de la nuit. N'y pouvant plus, j'ouvris la bouche. Aussitôt, le son sortit, sans mots, simplement un doux murmure qui emplit la nuit. Celle-ci semblait fascinée par ma chanson et le silence se fit. Il n'y avait que ma voix et le silence. Les notes me vinrent comme une amie retrouvée, magnifiques, inconnues et perçantes. Cette mélodie était une ode à la nuit.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levée et des larmes avaient coulé sur mes joues. Ce n'était pas que cette chanson était triste mais elle me rendait mélancolique. Elle était mystérieuse, calme et puissante. Le vent répondit à ma voix, soulevant mes cheveux défaits. J'ignorai combien de temps j'avais chanté, mais quand je m'arrêtai, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été vidée de mes forces.

"Jolie chanson." Dit une voix derrière moi.

Connaissant cette voix, je ne me retournai pas.

"J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais là. Le Destin aime bien se moquer de moi."

Je m'assis de nouveau sur le rocher, l'invitant silencieusement à faire de même. Ce qu'il fit, bien qu'il y prît tout son temps.

"C'est étrange pour nous de se retrouver là tu ne penses pas ?" Demanda-t-il. "Deux ennemis jurés, à discuter au clair de lune devant un lac. On se croirait dans un roman à l'eau de rose."

"Je croyais que tu ne me reparlerais plus après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour. Que s'est-il passé d'ailleurs pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ? Je sais que je suis parfois trop curieuse mais ta réaction était quelque peu exagérée !"

Je sentais un sourire étirer ses lèvres sans avoir à me tourner vers lui pour le voir.

"Je t'ai manqué ?"

Je reniflai de façon peu distinguée.

"Tu es trop arrogant."

"Et toi trop prévisible."

"Tu n'es qu'un idiot"

"Et toi une Sang-de-bourbe."

"Si cette conversation continue de cette manière, je crois que je vais m'en aller."

Mais je ne bougeai pas. Draco soupira.

"Tu n'as jamais eu envie de fuir Hermione ? Fuir loin d'ici, loin de tout. Plus d'obligations ni besoin de répondre aux attentes que tout le monde a de toi."

Je ne savais pas ce qui me surprenait le plus : qu'il m'ait appelé par mon prénom ou qu'il me parle d'une voix aussi sincère.

"Je confirme ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Tu es vraiment Dr Jeckill et Mr Hide. Pourquoi quand on est ici, à ce moment de la nuit, tu me parles comme à un véritable être humain alors que le jour, j'ai l'impression d'être un chewing-gum collé sous ta chaussure ?"

"Un chewing-gum ?" Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Oublie."

Le silence à nouveau.

"Depuis quand tu as un tatouage à ta cheville ?" Finit-il par dire en regardant ma cheville gauche.

En suivant son regard, j'aperçus une harpe dessinée sur l'extérieur de ma cheville gauche. Cela avait-il un rapport avec mon chant ? Sûrement. Plus rien ne m'étonnait à présent…

"Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes chevilles ?"

Il rigola doucement et je l'observai rire comme on regarde un bébé marcher pour la première fois. C'était fascinant de voir ce visage d'ordinaire si dur se métamorphoser en une symphonie joyeuse. Malfoy avait autant de facettes à sa personnalité que moi de livres dans mon placard.

"Mais depuis toujours Hermione. Depuis toujours."

Il garda ce demi-sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il attendait de voir ma réaction et que cela l'amusait déjà. Comment devais-je prendre cette phrase ? Moquerie ou sérieux ? Je choisis la sécurité. Comme toujours…

"Ha ha. Et moi je suis secrètement amoureuse de toi."

Ce n'était peut-être pas ma meilleure réplique mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

"Vraiment ?"

Draco se pencha très légèrement vers moi, sans se départir de son sourire suffisant. J'aurais voulu le lui arracher et le lui balancer à sa figure. Etait-ce possible que je sois encore plus attirée par lui que d'habitude ? Avec cette lumière tamisée, ce lieu et ce silence, je ne voyais que Draco, le bleu sombre de ses yeux, le vent caressant ses cheveux blonds. Je ne doutais pas que Draco ait pris sa beauté d'Eros, mais il avait quelque chose de plus enfantin, de plus fragile et de plus fort à la fois. Une innocence qu'Eros avait perdue. Malfoy, innocent ? Je devais délirer…

"C'était une blague, idiot."

"Comme si je ne le savais pas." Il rit de nouveau. "J'adore te voir confuse Hermione, tu as la manie de froncer le nez quand quelque chose te dépasse et que tu réfléchis."

"Ah oui ?" J'avais peur que ma voix ne se soit étranglée à ce moment précis.

"Oui."

Sa voix à lui était encore plus grave que d'habitude. Un murmure presque. Sa tête avait continué de se pencher vers moi, ses lèvres si proches que son souffle chatouillait les miennes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demandai-je.

Je n'arrivai pas à me taire. Peut-être que si je continuais à parler, il renoncerait. Peut-être que si je parlais, il m'embrasserait pour me faire taire.

"Que crois-tu que je fasse ? Je suis sur le point de t'embrasser."

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Comme un pétale de rose, un papillon, de la soie. Je me rappelai vaguement du moment où l'on s'était embrassé à cet endroit même. Mais cette fois-là, c'était Cassandre qui était au contrôle. Maintenant, je pouvais sentir toutes mes émotions partir en vrille. Un simple contact, si léger, et j'avais l'impression de perdre la tête. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'abandonnai à la sensation. Il n'y avait personne pour nous interrompre cette fois. Le silence et la nuit. Ses lèvres.

Notre baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais il me sembla durer une éternité. Etait-ce parce qu'il était la réincarnation d'Eros que ses lèvres m'étaient si familières ? Comment un être aussi dur et complexe que Malfoy pouvait-il embrasser quelqu'un comme moi, que lui et sa famille avaient juré de haïr et de détruire, de manière si innocente ?

Quand nous nous séparâmes, il posa son front contre le mien et soupira.

"Je me laisse trop influencer par des souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent même pas. Ça doit être la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi alors que je ne devrais pas."

"Tu me déconcertes Draco. Chaque fois que je crois commencer à te comprendre, tu me surprends et tu deviens quelqu'un d'autre. Qui es-tu vraiment à la fin ?"

La dernière phrase avait été dite avec une once de colère. Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir, ne pas être sûre. Il s'éloigna un peu de moi et regarda le lac, ce demi-sourire aux lèvres.

"Qui sait ? Moi-même je l'ignore parfois. Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir Hermione, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je ne suis pas Eros qui aime passionnément Cassandre. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un capable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Mon éducation a fait de moi ce que je suis et j'appartiens aux Ténèbres, pour toujours."

Il se tourna vers moi et je pus lire la souffrance et la solitude dans ses yeux. Pourtant, le ton de sa voix était déterminé.

"Je voulais juste que tu le saches." Continua-t-il. "Même toi tu ne réussiras pas à changer cela. Alors n'essaye pas."

Je hochai vaguement la tête, trop déconcertée pour réagir à ses mots. J'ignorai ce qu'ils signifiaient. Pourquoi essaierais-je de le changer ? Je n'en avais jamais eu l'intention. Il se pencha de nouveau vers moi et captura mes lèvres. Mais cette fois, le baiser n'avait plus rien d'innocent. Il y déversa tant de colère et de frustration que je faillis reculer et m'enfuir au loin. Draco passa une main autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui sur le bloc de pierre. Il inséra sa langue dans ma bouche et batailla avec la mienne, comme si nos deux esprits se rencontraient à cet endroit précis et demandaient le contrôle de l'autre. Je ne savais pas qui gagnait mais j'y mis toute ma force et ma volonté.

Il me souleva et me plaça sur ses genoux. Ses mains glissèrent sous ma chemise. Je me rendais compte à quel point ma tenue était indécente. Ma chemise était relevée sur mes cuisses de sorte que mes jambes étaient pratiquement découvertes. Les doigts de Malfoy jouèrent avec mes seins comme un maestro du piano. Il semblait connaître tous mes points sensibles et je gémis malgré moi. Sa bouche se délivra de la mienne et vint attaquer mon cou sans détours. Je ne savais ce qui était le plus excitant : ce qu'il me faisait ou savoir que c'était lui qui le faisait. Jamais dans toute mon existence je n'aurais imaginé Malfoy comme celui qui me ferait découvrir ces sensations nouvelles. J'avais l'expérience de Cassandre avec Eros et, bien sûr, tout ce que j'avais lu sur le sexe, mais rien n'était comparable à la réalité.

La réalité était à la fois chaotique et terrifiante. Je savais qu'il fallait que je m'arrête. Que je m'arrête avant que ce petit jeu n'aille trop loin. Je n'étais même pas amoureuse de Draco ni lui de moi. Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le faire ? Un simple "non" et tout aurait été fini, mais je ne parvenais qu'à gémir le nom de Draco tandis qu'il caressait mon corps encore et encore comme s'il voulait en apprendre les moindres secrets.

Je repris ses lèvres dans un baisser plus passionné encore. Nos respirations étaient devenues haletantes et je sentais son excitation entre mes jambes. C'était trop bon, trop de sensations à la fois. Lentement, je me remuais au-dessus de lui, causant un grognement de sa part et une intense chaleur entre mes cuisses. Je devais m'arrêter. Maintenant. Un autre gémissement, partagé cette fois.

Ses doigts caressèrent mes cuisses jusqu'à atteindre une partie trop intime pour être confortable. Je me dégageai brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne parvenais pas à croire que moi, Hermione Granger, venait de faire quelque chose d'aussi inconvenant avec Draco Malfoy. Merlin, je ne le connaissais même pas et nous n'étions même pas amis ! De quel droit posait-il ses mains sur moi ? Dans mon esprit outré, je n'admettais évidemment pas que je l'avais apprécié autant sinon plus que lui.

"Je ne crois pas que nous devrions continuer." Dis-je, parvenant à maintenir une voix calme. "Ce genre de choses n'aura que de mauvaises conséquences. Nous le savons tous les deux."

Il me regarda calmement, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde gêné alors même que son érection était encore visible sous son pantalon.

"Continuer ?" Dit-il. "Hermione, nous avons joué ce jeu trop longtemps pour être capable de s'arrêter maintenant."

Il se leva. J'eus peur qu'il essaye de recommencer quoi que ce soit mais il se contenta d'enlever de la poussière invisible sur ses épaules. Ses yeux, gris cette fois, percèrent mon âme. Il y avait trop d'émotions en lui pour les distinguer et pourtant il portait un masque soigné d'indifférence.

"Draco." Commençai-je, me surprenant à l'appeler par son prénom. "Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne sommes pas Eros et Cassandre. L'… attirance que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre n'est que purement physique et je ne suis pas le genre de filles à agir sous le coup de pulsions incontrôlables. Je suis assez intelligente pour savoir comment ce genre de relations se termine. L'un finit toujours par souffrir."

Il rigola, avec un brin d'amertume si je ne m'abusais.

"Quoi, Hermione, tu as peur de tomber amoureuse de moi ? Je suis flatté."

Je serrai les poings de colère.

"Qui te dit que tu ne seras pas celui qui souffrira à la fin, _Draco_ ?"

"Ça j'en doute. Je me connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne tomberais_jamais_ amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi."

"_Quelqu'un comme moi ?_"

J'avais presque hurlé mais mon indignation était trop grande pour que j'y fasse attention.

"_Quelqu'un comme moi ?_" Répétai-je.

Je l'aurais étranglé, je l'aurais dépecé et cuisiné à feu doux. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir ressenti autant de rage. J'avais presque l'impression que Cassandre partageait ma colère. Ainsi que son Daemon. Ce qui faisait beaucoup, beaucoup, de colère….

"Toi et moi ne faisons pas partie du même monde Hermione. On a beau être tous les deux élèves à Poudlard, le monde réel ne cesse pas d'exister pour autant. Et tu sais qu'une fois sortis d'ici, chacun choisira son camp. Et tu sais également quel camp toi et moi choisirons. Sûrement pas le même."

La colère retomba aussitôt, remplacée par la frustration mais aussi la compréhension.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de choisir Draco." Je détestais ma voix timide.

"Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne me feras pas changer Hermione, alors ce n'est pas la peine de perdre ton temps à essayer. Tout le monde doit faire un choix. Le mien a été fait à ma naissance. Je portais des obligations sur mes épaules alors même que tu ignorais tout du monde des sorciers. Je ne nierais pas ressentir une certaine… attraction envers toi et je ne doute pas que l'âme d'Eros en moi y soit pour quelque chose. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, ça s'arrête là. Je n'aurais pas de sentiments pour toi et tu ne devrais pas en avoir pour moi."

"Tu as l'air persuadé que je finirais par t'aimer. Tu es encore plus arrogant que je ne l'imaginais."

Il me sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois, bien que légèrement moqueur.

"Et toi encore plus prévisible."

Draco se retourna et marcha en direction du château. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sur ces mots.

"Et ne t'imagines pas que ce qui s'est passé ce soir recommencera de sitôt !!" Lui criais-je comme une imbécile.

* * *

Cassandre n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant le long discours d'Elena, écoutant pourtant avec attention. Une triste histoire, mais qui expliquait certaines choses. Le passé de Nikos et d'Elena en premier lieu, mais aussi l'apparence physique du Grand Prêtre et la cécité d'Elena. Plus elle avait écouté, plus elle s'était rendu compte que tous les Esprits étaient liés entre eux. Troïlos et Elena s'étaient aimés, Elena était la grand-mère de Nikos, Aristée le fils adoptif de Troïlos. Seul Eros était au-delà. Seule sa relation avec Aristée le reliait au monde terrestre. Après tout, il était un Dieu avant d'avoir été enfermé dans le corps d'un homme. L'amour qu'Eros avait ressenti pour elle était-il le même maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence divine ? 

La jeune fille savait qu'elle serait amenée à revoir Eros, si ce n'est le jour du Rituel, mais elle avait si peur que son amour pour elle ait disparu à jamais. Des Dieux avaient déjà aimé des mortels mais cela ne s'était jamais bien terminé. Elle n'avait pas grand espoir que leur histoire se termine différemment. Apollon se refusait à lui transmettre une vision du futur les concernant, Eros et elle. Savait-il quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ? Ou lui-même ignorait-il comment tout ceci se terminerait ?

"Cassandre, j'ai un message pour toi de la part d'Apollon." Dit soudain Elena en la fixant de ses yeux blancs.

"Quel message ?" Demanda Cassandre avec curiosité.

"Il t'envoie les Muses, pour t'aider dans ta quête. Elles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver."

"Les Muses ? Ne sont-elles pas censées habiter l'Olympe avec les Dieux ?"

"Elles se sont rendues sur Terre pour te rencontrer. C'est grâce à leurs pouvoirs que tu pourras…"

Elena s'interrompit, comme si elle en avait trop dit.

"Que je pourrais quoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Tu demanderas à Apollon la réponse. Sache seulement que les Muses sont là pour te donner leurs pouvoirs."

"Je ne veux pas plus de pouvoirs !" S'énerva Cassandre. "Je veux seulement retrouver Eros et qu'on nous laisse tranquille ! Est-ce trop demander un peu de paix après toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurées ?"

Elena soupira et Nikos prit un air blessé.

"Je n'ai pas choisi ta destinée Cassandre. C'est la volonté des Dieux qui t'a placée sur notre chemin à tous. N'oublie pas que tu es leur Lumière. Leur seul espoir."

Quelque chose titilla dans l'esprit de Cassandre. Comme un souvenir flou qu'elle n'arrivait plus à reconnaître. _Leur espoir_. Mais leur espoir contre quoi ?

Elle entendit des exclamations au loin et se retourna vers le bruit. Des Magiciens s'exclamaient devant l'apparition de neuf jeunes femmes dans les jardins de Darnassus. Toutes habillées d'une toge blanche, elles se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers l'endroit où était assise Cassandre. Alors qu'elles s'approchaient, Cassandre put voir qu'un tatouage ornait leur front. Chacune avait son propre tatouage.

La plus âgée, aux cheveux courts et au regard perçant, s'arrêta devant Cassandre puis s'agenouilla. Elle portait un tatouage en forme d'épée, la lame dirigée vers le bas. Elle fixa longtemps Cassandre puis prit la parole la première :

"Je suis Calliope "qui à une belle voix", Muse de l'éloquence et de l'épopée. Je possède une force surhumaine et maîtrise tous les arts de la guerre. Mon animal est l'ours. Par la volonté d'Apollon, je dépose mon pouvoir à tes pieds, à toi Lumière des Dieux, Sauveur de l'humanité."

La deuxième, aux cheveux tirés en arrière et au tatouage en forme de balance, s'agenouilla également.

"Je suis Clio "qui célèbre", Muse de l'histoire. Je possède un savoir immense et peux maîtriser la terre. Mon animal est la chouette. Par la volonté d'Apollon, je dépose mon pouvoir à tes pieds, à toi Lumière des Dieux, Sauveur de l'humanité."

La troisième avait des cheveux blonds et était couronnée de fleurs multicolores. Son tatouage avait la forme d'une harpe. Comme les autres, elle s'agenouilla.

"Je suis Erato "l'aimable", Muse de la poésie lyrique et du chant choral. Je possède une voix capable de manipuler les hommes et peux maîtriser le vent. Mon animal est l'hirondelle. Par la volonté d'Apollon, je dépose mon pouvoir à tes pieds, à toi Lumière des Dieux, Sauveur de l'humanité."

La quatrième qui s'agenouilla avait des cheveux blonds ondulés et des yeux bleus comme la mer. Son tatouage représentait une rose.

"Je suis Euterpe "la toute réjouissante", Muse de la danse et de la poésie amoureuse. Ma danse peut hypnotiser les hommes et je peux maîtriser l'eau. Mon animal est le dauphin. Par la volonté d'Apollon, je dépose mon pouvoir à tes pieds, à toi Lumière des Dieux, Sauveur de l'humanité."

La cinquième avait des cheveux noirs tressés et un tatouage en forme de masque de tragédie grecque.

"Je suis Melpomène "la chanteuse", Muse du chant et de la tragédie. Je possède le don de changer d'apparence et je maîtrise le feu. Mon animal est un lion. Par la volonté d'Apollon, je dépose mon pouvoir à tes pieds, à toi Lumière des Dieux, Sauveur de l'humanité."

La sixième était extrêmement belle, ses cheveux touchaient le sol en mèches noires ondulées et sa robe laissait entrevoir des formes parfaites. Son tatouage était un cœur brisé.

"Je suis Terpsichore "la danseuse de charme", Muse de la danse et de la poésie légère. Je peux voir dans le cœur des hommes et je maîtrise la matière. Mon animal est un chien. Par la volonté d'Apollon, je dépose mon pouvoir à tes pieds, à toi Lumière des Dieux, Sauveur de l'humanité."

La septième avait des yeux et des cheveux couleur argent. Elle s'agenouilla avec un sourire affectueux. Son tatouage était un éclair.

"Je suis Uranie "la céleste", Muse de l'astronomie. Je suis le messager des Dieux et je peux maîtriser la foudre. Mon animal est un aigle. Par la volonté d'Apollon, je dépose mon pouvoir à tes pieds, à toi Lumière des Dieux, Sauveur de l'humanité."

La huitième avait la peau sombre et les cheveux et les yeux complètement noirs. Son tatouage représentait un cercle noir entourant un plus petit cercle blanc.

"Je suis Polymnie "celle qui dit de nombreux hymnes", Muse des chants nuptiaux, des chants de deuil et de la pantomime. Je possède le pouvoir de la Mort et de la Destruction. Mon animal est le corbeau. Par la volonté d'Apollon, je dépose mon pouvoir à tes pieds, à toi Lumière des Dieux, Sauveur de l'humanité."

La neuvième lui était connue, bien que sous une apparence différente. Elle avait des cheveux blancs et des yeux gris pâle. Lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla devant Cassandre, elle lui lança un sourire familier. Son tatouage était un cercle blanc entourant un cercle noir.

"Je suis Thalie "la florissante, l'abondante", Muse de la comédie. Je possède le pouvoir de la Guérison et de la Renaissance. Mon animal est une colombe. Par la volonté d'Apollon, je dépose mon pouvoir à tes pieds, à toi Lumière des Dieux, Sauveur de l'humanité."

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire. Harry savait que si Ron apprenait qu'il était sorti de Poudlard sans lui en avoir parlé, celui-ci serait furieux, mais mieux valait qu'il soit seul pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, tremblant encore suite aux cauchemars qui le hantaient. Son lien avec Voldemort était de plus en plus puissant, de sorte qu'il faisait souvent les rêves du Mage des Ténèbres lui-même et ces rêves étaient rarement plaisants. Des rêves de torture, de gloire, de mort, de sang. De quoi retourner l'estomac de l'âme la plus insensible. Il se demandait parfois si Voldemort possédait encore une once d'humanité sous toute cette couche de cruauté et de soif de destruction. Il avait appris par Dumbledore le passé de Tom Riddle et il devait admettre que ce dernier avait eu une enfance particulièrement traumatisante. Mais cela n'excusait rien. Lui aussi avait souffert pourtant jamais il n'aurait même songé à commettre les atrocités que Voldemort se permettait de faire tous les jours. 

Leurs âmes reliées étaient un poids sur ses épaules aussi bien qu'un don : il faut connaître l'ennemi mieux que l'on se connaît soi-même. Alors seulement a-t-on une chance de gagner. Après ce cauchemar, il s'était levé et, pris d'une intuition soudaine, il avait regardé la Carte du Maraudeur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant non seulement un petit point accompagné du nom d'Hermione Granger près du lac, mais également celui de David Romas Mortello dans la Forêt Interdite. Que faisait le Serpentard à une heure pareille dans un endroit aussi dangereux ? Il avait réfléchi longtemps, fixant ce petit point insignifiant sur la carte. Que devait-il faire ? Hermione, cela ne servait à rien d'aller la voir, il savait qu'elle préférait se promener seule lors de ses visites nocturnes du parc de Poudlard. Mais David Mortello, lui, restait un mystère. Et comme devant tous les mystères, Harry Potter ne pouvait résister à la tentation de le résoudre.

Prenant ainsi sa Cape, il était sorti de Poudlard, croisant d'ailleurs Hermione sur le chemin. Elle avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, une simple chemise de nuit qui ne cachait pas grand chose et une robe de chambre ouverte. C'était dur, même s'il était protégé par l'invisibilité de la Cape, de s'obliger à ne pas admirer ses formes dessinées par la soie. Hermione ignorait vraiment la sensualité qu'elle pouvait dégager parfois. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle était sous l'influence de Cassandre que tout son potentiel séducteur ressortait. En la regardant passer à côté de lui, il remarqua le pli coléreux au coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux noirs de rage. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer au beau milieu de la nuit pour qu'elle soit aussi énervée. Avait-elle croisé David Mortello ? Non, David était toujours au même endroit.

Laissant le mystère Hermione pour demain, il se concentra sur sa mission : découvrir ce que faisait David Mortello dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait pris sa baguette avec lui mais utiliser Lumos aurait donné sa position alors il jeta un sort à ses yeux pour mieux voir dans la nuit. Il remercia silencieusement Hermione pour tous ses conseils. Suivant la carte au pied de la lettre, il marcha longuement dans la Forêt, la baguette tendue au cas où un animal sauvage, ou pire, se pointerait devant son nez. Même en étant invisible, le nez des créatures de la Forêt suffisait souvent largement à être repéré. Mieux valait être prudent.

Quand enfin, il arriva au point "David Romas Mortello", il regarda autour de lui. D'abord, il ne vit rien. Puis lorsqu'il tourna légèrement la tête, il se retint de vomir. Une licorne était à terre, morte et le ventre ouvert. Du sang argenté coulait de ses plaies et lorsqu'il touchait le sol, des fleurs s'étaient mises à grandir. Mais le pire était David, au-dessus du ventre de la licorne et buvant son sang comme un bébé tète le lait de sa mère. Harry resta immobile, mortifié par cette vision d'horreur, qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà vue lors de sa première année. David était-il Voldemort ? Cela paraissait strictement impossible. Voldemort avait récupéré un corps maintenant et de plus, la cicatrice d'Harry lui servait de détecteur. Si Voldemort approchait de plus de cinquante mètres de lui, une douleur fulgurante à son front le prévenait aussitôt. Non, pas Voldemort. Mais qui alors ? Nul doute que David devait savoir que, si boire le sang de licorne vous rend immortel, il condamne votre âme par la même occasion. Car tuer une créature aussi innocente qu'une licorne avait forcément des répercussions.

David se retourna si soudainement qu'Harry sursauta et faillit pousser un cri. Heureusement pour lui, il parvint à se retenir. Il mit la main devant sa bouche et se retint même de respirer. David fixait l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais c'était impossible qu'il puisse le voir. Harry se souvenait pourtant que Dumbledore pouvait lui voir à travers les Capes d'Invisibilité, ainsi que l'œil magique de Maugrey. C'était ridicule, David était loin d'être aussi puissant que le directeur de Poudlard et il ne possédait manifestement pas d'œil magique. Il avait sûrement dû entendre un bruit et se retourner par simple coïncidence dans la direction où lui-même se trouvait. Il espérait que ce fut une coïncidence car, à dire vrai, avec du sang argenté coulant le long de son menton, David ressemblait plus à un vampire qu'à un être humain.

Au bout d'un moment, David finit par se lever et il essuya le sang de ses lèvres. Harry crut voir une lueur rouge dans son regard. Un rai de lumière lunaire sans aucun doute. Il n'était plus certain d'avoir eu raison de se lever en pleine nuit pour venir dans cet endroit maudit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait des choses étranges dans la Forêt Interdite mais cela dépassait de loin ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il avait des suspicions concernant David, du moins par le fait qu'il ait écrit cet étrange livre intitulé "Le livre de la prophétie". Ou était-ce lui ? Jamais pourtant il n'avait imaginé une chose aussi grave et horrible.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas David partir d'un pas nonchalant dans la direction du château. Il lui semblait que les animaux nocturnes eux-mêmes se taisaient sur le chemin du Serpentard. Qui était-il à la fin ?

Ses pensées se bousculaient les unes avec les autres, il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose de très important. David Romas Mortello. Le livre de la prophétie. Le sang de licorne. Voldemort. Voldemort jeune. À quoi ressemblait-il déjà ? Un beau garçon, grand, aux yeux et cheveux noirs, qui se comportait avec une arrogance digne des Malfoys mais qui cachait pourtant son côté maléfique sous des airs de gentil garçon. Voldemort. Sa mère, son père, Cédric. Sirius. Ginny. Le journal. Il revoyait le jeune Voldemort au-dessus du corps de Ginny formant les lettres avec sa baguette magique : "Tom Marvolo Riddle" en lettres rouges devinrent "I am Lord Voldemort". Les ressemblances entre Tom et David. Le sang de licorne. Ils étaient tous les deux condamnés. David Romas Mortello. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom. Tomas.

Il se pétrifia, un doute effrayant se faufilant en lui. Est-ce que…? Il compta les lettres.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'affaissa sur le sol, lâchant sa baguette par la même occasion. Impossible, c'était impossible.

DAVID ROMAS MORTELLO. TOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE.

Il répéta l'action trois fois mais arriva toujours au même résultat. Une anagramme. Il s'était encore fait avoir par une anagramme. David Romas Mortello _était_ Voldemort.

* * *

"Etes-vous sûres de vouloir venir ? Je pense que le Grand Prêtre ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous restiez dans l'enceinte de la Guilde avec Polymnie, Clio, Terpsichore et Calliope. Les Magiciens en tout cas étaient ravis d'avoir des Muses parmi eux." Demanda Cassandre à Thalie, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomène et Uranie. 

"Répète encore une fois et je te pends par les oreilles à un arbre." Répondit Melpomène, avec un air faussement colérique, en lui tirant gentiment l'oreille.

Nikos, qui en avait assez de voir Cassandre déprimer, l'avait emmenée voir les Jeux Pythiques. Les cinq Muses avaient insisté pour venir. C'était étrange de voir à quel point leur caractère différenciait des légendes qu'on leur attribuait. Calliope, leur chef, était extrêmement forte et renfermée à la fois. Elle parlait peu mais parlait dur et était de nature très autoritaire. Voir les Jeux ne l'intéressait pas, sauf s'il y avait des combats. Clio avait toujours la tête ailleurs ou plongée dans ses bouquins et n'avait pas quitté la Grande Bibliothèque depuis son arrivée. Cassandre soupçonnait même qu'elle y dormait. Terpsichore était beaucoup trop sensible et changeait d'humeur au moins trois fois au fil de la conversation. Elle passait du rire aux larmes selon le ton de la personne qui lui parlait. Polymnie ne parlait pas tout simplement. Elle s'asseyait dans un coin et fixait tout avec un regard vide.

Les Muses qui avaient décidé de l'accompagner étaient les plus vivantes. Thalie, bien sûr, n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi prévenante et prête à soigner n'importe qui sur son chemin, que ce soit un oiseau blessé ou la fatigue d'une vielle dame. Erato et Euterpe ressemblaient presque à des jumelles, tant par leur apparence que par leur comportement. Elles observaient tous les hommes qui passaient avec un sourire hypnotisant. Uranie avait dû en repousser plus d'un pour pouvoir se frayer un passage tranquille à travers la foule. Erato semblait particulièrement intéressée par Nikos, qui rougissait chaque fois que la Muse du vent lui effleurait le bras ou posait un regard insistant sur lui. Cassandre rit beaucoup. Elle avait presque oublié comment faire. Melpomène, quant à elle, était très drôle et, par des piques mordantes, venait souvent ajouter aux rougeurs de Nikos. Uranie, la Muse de la foudre, se comportait constamment comme une grande sœur, ou une mère, selon les situations. Elle regardait les autres Muses avec exaspération à cause leurs gamineries mais riait tout autant dès que Nikos avait le dos tourné.

Par conséquent, Cassandre ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis le départ d'Eros. Tandis qu'Erato se chamaillait avec Euterpe sur le fait de savoir à qui un joli garçon blond avait souri, Uranie s'approcha de Cassandre et lui dit doucement:

"Tout le monde souffre lorsque se termine son premier amour, Cassandre. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y en a d'autres qui attendent avec impatience."

Elle désigna du menton Nikos un peu plus loin, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre Erato qui lui tirait le bras et Melpomène qui le raillait de l'autre côté. Cassandre sourit tristement.

"Malheureusement, il n'est pas terminé. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer un autre qu'Eros, et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé. Je suis destinée à l'aimer, je l'ai toujours su. J'ai seulement peur qu'il m'oublie là-haut en Olympe."

"Crois-moi, mon enfant, Eros ne t'a pas oublié."

Quand Cassandre demanda des précisions, Uranie refusa de répondre.

"Si un jour tu le revois, il répondra lui-même à ta question. Ce n'est pas à moi de parler pour lui. Je sais que votre amour à toi et à Eros est digne des plus grandes tragédies grecques mais je veux seulement que tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit à cause de lui. Et le petit là-bas, il souffre aussi de te voir ainsi et de savoir qu'il ne pourra jamais guérir tes blessures."

Cassandre baissa les yeux.

"Je l'ai déjà trop fait souffert. Je lui ai promis la lune et la lui ai arrachée quelques secondes plus tard, pour ne jamais la lui rendre. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer une fois qu'Eros est parti, je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile pour lui. Il fallait qu'il sache que malgré l'absence de celui que j'aime, je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de _lui_. Nikos est un ami, mais je préfère le voir loin de moi plutôt que malheureux."

"Un véritable ami ne part pas, même quand on le rejette. Nikos, s'il ne sera jamais ton amant, est un véritable ami. N'oublie jamais ça."

"C'est promis."

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en regardant Uranie. Comme sa mère lui manquait….

"Assez parlé de choses lugubres !" S'exclama Melpomène qui venait de les rejoindre et qui avait manifestement entendu leur conversation. "Nikos s'en sort très bien malgré tout. Regarde, il a déjà deux prétendantes qui font la queue pour l'avoir."

En effet, Erato, qui avait gardé le bras droit de Nikos, se voyait concurrencée par Euterpe qui tirait le bras gauche de Nikos. Celui-ci jeta un regard impuissant à Cassandre. La jeune fille se mit à rire de nouveau. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle famille. Très bruyante.

"Ça suffit les filles !" Cria Uranie sur son ton le plus autoritaire.

Euterpe lâcha aussitôt Nikos mais Erato tira la langue à Uranie et resta cramponnée au pauvre garçon. En voyant Erato ne pas bouger, Euterpe repris aussitôt sa place de l'autre côté de Nikos.

"Nikos," Dit-elle d'une voix sulfureuse. "Tu me préfères à cette harpie n'est-ce pas ? Je suis beaucoup plus raffinée."

Avant que Nikos n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Erato explosa.

"Harpie ? Tu vas voir, espèce de truie ailée !"

Son tatouage brilla soudainement et un énorme coup de vent vint brutalement soulever Euterpe du sol.

"Pose-moi par terre ! Pose-moi par terre !" Hurla Euterpe, en essayant vainement de couvrir sa toge avec ses mains tandis que celle-ci remontait le long de ses jambes à cause du vent.

Erato la regardait, pliée en deux. Même Cassandre ne put retenir un léger fou rire, accompagné avec enthousiasme par Melpomène. Uranie fronça les sourcils et un éclair sorti de nulle part vint soudainement frapper le sol aux pieds d'Erato. Euterpe retomba sans grâce sur le sol. Grognant et frottant son derrière maltraité, elle regarda la Muse du vent aussi bien que celle de la foudre avec des yeux noirs. Melpomène n'en pouvait plus et se roula par terre tellement elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Cassandre n'en était pas loin non plus.

Dès qu'Euterpe se fut relevée cependant, elles ne rirent plus autant. Celle-ci venait de renverser de l'eau glacée sur chacune d'entre elles, et même sur Nikos, grâce à son pouvoir. Avec un sourire suffisant, Euterpe se dirigea seule et fière d'elle vers l'arène des Jeux, sans savoir que le bout de ses cheveux venait de s'enflammer sous le coup du pouvoir de Melpomène…

* * *

Hi hi  
Alors vous l'aviez vu venir l'anagramme ? Je me suis cassé la tête pour le trouver, même si je l'ai fais il y a très très longtemps (à peu près au moment où j'ai commencé l'histoire). Que va faire Harry maintenant qu'il pense avoir découvert Voldemort ? 

Alors vous aimez les Muses ? Je les ai rajouté au dernier moment (surtout la dernière partie), je me suis dit que ce serait plus intéressant de rajouter de nouveau persos. En plus elles me font marrer. Elles sont bcp plus humaines dans la deuxième partie qu'elles n'en ont l'air au début mais je trouve ça plus drôle de les peindre de cette manière. Et puis il faut que Cassandre décompresse un peu avant le combat final.

Vous m'excuserez de ne pas répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci, je suis pressée, je vais à un anniversaire . En tout cas, merci à Zazoo1992, langedesenfers, littleyquem  
laura, johanna, myym, Kitsune-Maeda (hi hi 2 mois seulement na na na nère).

Je dédicace ce chapitre à toutes les mauvaises langues (personne n'est visé :P) qui pensaient ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles avant l'année prochaine.

Manoa


End file.
